Shadows and Secrets
by TheKiss
Summary: Caught between the Witches and the Shifters, the Sons, along with their new friends, try and make sense of their troubles. But what is Chase up to this time? And what is in the box? Reid/OFC, Pogue/OFC and Tyler/OFC. Ye Be Warned: There is Smut!
1. Sorrows and Sirens

**_A/N:Usual disclaimers apply. This is my first real story here, I hope you enjoy it. Reviews and ideas are welcome, as well as constructive criticism. I'm queen of the Type-O's I'm sure, let me know if you find anything funny. Also, I'm from Scotland, so some words might be spelled differently than in the States, but...tough ;) Updates will probably be fairly random, but I'll try and not leave you hanging. All this applies to the rest of the chapters I post._**

**_

* * *

_****__******"I can't believe she left," Pogue mumbled, staring down into his half-empty glass. _Yeah, definitely half-empty, considering the mood he's in,_ thought Reid.

Things had been awkward between Kate and the rest of them since the 'incident' with Chase. Sarah had hated keeping secrets from her best friend, but she had recognised that it wasn't her secret to tell, so instead she'd settled for nagging the boys to tell Kate. _Incessantly_.

Kate had known something was up and she hadn't bought the idea that everything that had happened around Caleb's birthday had just been coincidence. It hadn't helped matters when everyone got jumpy at the beginning of December, around Pogue's eighteenth birthday.

Eventually it had been too much. She'd told Pogue that if he didn't tell her what was going on, it was over between them for good. Not really knowing why, Pogue had still been unable to tell her.

After the Christmas break was over, Kate hadn't come back from visiting her family in California. All her shit had been moved out of the dorms, and Sarah had received and email from Kate saying that she had transferred to a school closer to home.

Which was why Pogue was hunched over a grimy table, mumbling to himself and drowning his sorrows. Unfortunately, he's chosen Nicky's for his self-pity session, so he was drowning his sorrows in a glass of Diet Coke. The man had _very_ strict rules on underage drinking. Usually involving a baseball bat if you pushed things too far.

"Look man, it's not your fault. If you couldn't tell her, you couldn't tell her. It was her choice to go," Tyler said, trying, like Caleb, to cheer Pogue up.

"But she left. I didn't think she'd leave. I can't believe she'd fuckin' _leave!_" Pogue groaned out. The conversation had been going in similar circles for a good twenty minutes, and Reid was getting tired of it. It had been entertaining earlier, when Pogue had kicked the shit out of his new Ducati, but once he'd gotten all the anger out, he just been depressed. And a depressed Pogue was kinda…depressing. Not to mention scary.

"Yeah man, she's gone for good. Get over it," Reid sighed, finally putting in his two cents.

"Reid, that was _not_helpful," Caleb admonished, joining Tyler and Pogue in glaring at him.

As much as Reid would rather being playing pool than having this conversation, he hadn't said it to piss anyone off. Pogue was his brother, and he didn't want to see him this upset. Plus, Pogue and Kate had been together forever, and it was kinda freaking Reid out that they were suddenly _not_.

"Look. Even if she hadn't moved away, would you have told her?" Pogue slowly shook his head. "Well then. It wasn't fair to keep lying to her, now at least you can both move on." The three other guys were staring at him with shocked expressions. "I'm just sayin' is all," He mumbled, unsure why they were looking at him like that.

Pogue slowly nodded. "I need alcohol," was his only reply.

Everyone looked at Caleb. He shook his head. "Sorry Pogue, mom made me get rid of it all when she joined AA,"

Reid shrugged. "My folks are out of town again. Actually, they may not have come back from the last trip. Anyway, the house is empty, and the booze is free," he offered, grinning.

They quickly downed the last of their cokes, at left the bar, nodding to Nicky on the way out. They were just about to get into Tyler's hummer when they felt it.

"Did you…?" Ty whispered.

"Yeah," Reid replied. The four of them looked at each other with wide eyes, then down the dark, empty streets towards where they felt the power spike.

"Chase," Caleb growled.

They took off on foot; following the feeling until it suddenly disappeared. They came to a halt in a dingy alley, and they saw a shadow moving at the far end of the alley, briefly showing a masculine outline in the opposite alley mouth, before disappearing around the corner.

They were already in pursuit when a pained groan brought them to an abrupt halt.

"Shit!" Reid cursed when he found the origin of the groan. A young woman was on the ground next to one of the dumpsters, bloody and bruised. Tyler quickly called an ambulance on his cell while Caleb knelt next to her, to keep an eye on her breathing and checking her wounds. Reid and Pogue watched either end of the alley, keeping alert in case Chase returned.

Reid looked at the girl. Her black jeans and hooded top were torn and her long dark hair was tangled and matted with blood. Her face was a mass of cuts and bruises. He choked back the vomit threatening to come up. Tyler wasn't quite so lucky, bending down on the other side of the alley and emptying his stomach.

"Why would Chase do this to her? We don't even know her," Tyler asked, his voice slightly lost. It was impossible to tell what she looked like, but the only girl close to them just now was Sarah. Reid was the only one of them who was…_friends_with a lot of girls, but he preferred blondes.

"Chase is a bastard. And crazy. He probably did it for kicks," Pogue answered, his voice bitter. The discussion ended there, because they heard the shrill scream of sirens getting closer.

In a whirl of flashing lights and rapidly moving paramedics, the girl was whisked away to the local hospital, with the Sons in Tyler's hummer following close behind.


	2. Lights Out

She woke up, pain flooding her body. Instantly alert, she kept her eyes shut, her breathing regular, and her body relaxed and still. Listening intently past the beeping of the machine next to her head, she heard voices in the hall, but nothing in the room. All she could smell was hospital disinfectant. Slowly opening her eyelids a fraction of a millimetre, her eyes quickly darted around the room, confirming her assumptions. She was in a hospital.

_Shit!_

Something must have gone wrong. Okay, so she hadn't planed on having the shit beaten out of her, but still, she should _not_ have ended up in hospital.

_Shit!_

Why hadn't her dickhead brother take her some place safe? Yes, something had definitely gone wrong. And the stupid painkillers being pumping through the I.V. on her hand were doing jack_shit _to kill her pain. _Idiots._

She needed to get somewhere safe were she could heal in peace. Someone would come for her though, even if something had happened to her brother. She didn't know how they'd get her out, but she'd know when to run when the time came.

If the people here found out who she was, it would all be over. Everything. Her job, her plan, her _life_. But she knew someone would come. They had to.

So she did the only thing she could do. She closed her eyes and feigned unconsciousness.

She waited.

* * *

"Now, can you boys tell me what happened?" Detective No.1 asked.

"Well Sir, we were leaving Nicky's, the bar you know? And we heard a scream, so we ran towards the noise. We found her in the alley and called the ambulance," Caleb answered, lying through his teeth.

"Right," he said, his partner, Detective No.2 writing everything down in his logbook. "Did you see anyone at the scene?"

"Just some guy running out the alley. He was in the shadows and I really didn't get a good look at him. Sorry Sir." Caleb replied.

"Did any of you three see him?" Detective No.2 asked, looking up from his writing. They just shook their heads, happy to let Caleb do the talking.

"Did she say anything to you boys? Like maybe who attacked her?" Detective No.1 asked hopefully. _Yeah, that would make your job a lot easier, wouldn't it? You might make it to Dunkin' Doughnuts before closing._ Reid thought, barely holding back his smirk.

"No Sir, she was already unconscious when we got there. As far as we know, she hasn't woken up yet." Detective No.1 sighed, nodding his head.

"Do you know who this girl is? We didn't find any ID on her, and there's no one matching her description in the local missing person's database, although with her face lookin' like that, it's kinda hard to match her to a photo, anyhow." Reid inwardly cringed, thinking of how badly beaten she was.

"No Sir, as far as we know, we've never met her before," Caleb answered. The detectives just nodded.

"Can I have your names please? We might need to call on you later to ask a few more questions as the case develops." Detective No.2 asked.

"I'm Caleb Danvers, this is Pogue Parry, Tyler Simms and Reid Garwin," he gestured to each in turn. "We all attend Spencer," he added.

"Danvers huh? Weren't you the one who's girl was abducted last fall by that Collins guy?" Detective No.1 asked, No.2 looking up, interested.

"Um, yeah," Caleb answered.

"Huh," was the only reply.

As far as the rest of the world knew, Chase, obsessed with Caleb, had abducted Sarah to lure him to the barn. They had fought, knocking over an oil lamp, and Caleb had barely been able to get Sarah out before the place burned down. As far as everyone knew, Chase Collins had burned in the barn. After tonight, the Sons now knew better. It wasn't _too_ far from the truth.

"Well," Detective No.2 said, flipping closed his logbook, "We'll run her prints, see if anything comes up. Hopefully she'll wake up soon and save us the trouble. He doc, she gonna wake up anytime soon?" he said, grabbing the doctor passing by.

"She's been badly beaten. No broken bones, but we won't be able to tell about brain damage until she's woken up," _Brain damage? Shit._

"When's that gonna be then?" No.1 asked.

"We've no way to tell. She could wake up in five minutes, or she could never wake up. Even _if_ she woke up right now, she may not remember what happened, whether because of physical damage or psychological trauma. It's even possible she could have full amnesia. It's difficult to tell with head trauma. Only time will tell," the doctor replied.

"Was she…was she raped?" Tyler's quiet voice asked. _Raped? Oh God._

"No, thank goodness. And there's no evidence that her attacker tried. Unfortunately, it looks like who ever it was tried to beat her to death. She seems to have fought back though. She had defensive wounds on her hands, we've taken the standard samples, and sent the to your lab," the doctor answered speaking more to the detectives than the four of them.

Reid turn back to look through the glass at the still body lying on the hospital bed. _You fought back? Good girl._ _I swear, when we find Collins, he's gonna pay!_

Reid knew that Caleb, Pogue and Tyler all felt responsible for this, knowing Chase was after them. He knew how they felt because he felt the same. His birthday was only a month away and while they had been lucky at Pogue's ascension, they were obviously not going to have an easy time with his.

As he was watching the girl, imagining all the things he'd do to Chase, the world suddenly plunged into pitch-black darkness.

The lights were only out for a couple seconds at most, before the emergency lighting flickered on. As the hospital staff rushed around, checking everything was okay; Reid stood and tried to figure out what he was seeing.

"Well fuck me sideways!" No.2 muttered, spotting the same thing Reid had.

She was gone.


	3. Finger Lickin' Good

As soon as the lights blacked out, she knew that was her sign. Tearing the I.V. tubing, but leaving the needle in her hand, she leaped out of bed. As she opened the second floor window, she glanced over to see who was outside the glass.

Two middle-aged guys in cheap suits with receding hairlines. _Cops._

One man in a lab coat, with a slightly haggard look to him. _Doctor._

Three guys her age, all tall, but with very different looks. _Huh. Who're they? Cute though._

One young guy wearing a black beanie, staring straight at her. _Hot. Good thing he can't see in the dark._

Before the lights flickered back on, she was already on the ground running.

* * *

She made it back to her crappy motel room without anyone seeing her in all her hospital-gown-clad glory. Bare ass and all.

Just to be safe, she entered through the bathroom window, wincing in pain as her bruised ribs went over the frame. Collapsing ungracefully on the floor, she waited for the room to stop spinning.

Before she had a chance to stand up, someone opened the bathroom door, smashing it against her already sore head. "Fuck!"

An upside-down face came into view. Pale but tanned skin, strong, clean shaven jaw, long, dark lashes surrounding icy-grey eyes in a chiselled face. _Jackass._

"You look like shit Tal. You know, you should probably go to a hospital or something," her upside-down headed attacker remarked casually.

"Fuck you. It's your fault I was there in the first place. Where were you Will? What happened?" she answered, pulling herself up from the floor.

"I got there as he was beating on you, took off after him, chased him for a few blocks 'till I lost his scent, then went back. When I got there, four guys were in the alley with you, and an ambulance pulled up. We found out where they were holding you, Jess cut the power and the cameras, while I stole the blood and samples before they could get sent out. You 'kay?" he asked, actually sounding mildly concerned this time.

"Fine. I just need to shift. What do you mean, you lost him?" she asked, gripping the sink for support and glaring at him.

"We'll talk about it after you're all healed up, okay? Jess found out some interesting things too. Hurry up, I picked up some KFC on the way back."

"Chicken?" her face suddenly smiling. Bad idea. _Shit, that hurts!_ she thought, _The bruises must be pretty bad._

"Yeah sis, _chicken_. I figured you'd be hungry after your little adventure. Now hurry up, we're hungry too," he said, throwing some clothes at her and smirking as he left, closing the bathroom door behind him.

She turned and looked into the mirror. _Damn._ Her face was one big bruise. Her cheek and lip were split and her left eye was almost completely swollen shut. She was unrecognisable.

Turning away, she removed the hospital gown and I.V. needle, and let the change flow over her. Bones shifted and stretched, fur grew and her spine lengthened, eventually thwapping back and forth as a tail. She only stayed in her Fur for a moment, then shifted back, standing naked in the bathroom.

The bruises on her body were gone, as were the ones on her face. The split on her cheek was gone, and her lip was almost completely healed. Her head still hurt, but nowhere near as much as before, and the aching in her body was all but gone. The face looking back from the mirror now resembled a feminine version of Will's, with finer bones, fuller lips, longer lashes and longer hair. _Icky matted hair. I need a shower._

Quickly rinsing and drying off, she dressed in the pyjamas given to her earlier and stepped into the room, where she was attacked by a short redheaded woman.

"Are you okay? I was so worried! Are you all right? Sit down. Are you dizzy? Do you need to sleep?"

"I fine Jess, see – all better! Just calm down, and tell me where the chicken is. Also what happened and who were the guys at the hospital?" she added, moving over toward the red and white tubs of chicken, grabbing a drumstick, and tearing the flesh off ravenously.

Jess laughed. "Well I guess you found the chicken. One doctor, two detectives. Standard records. Don't know much. The four guys however…"

"What?" she asked around a mouthful of Finger Lickin' Good.

"Caleb Danvers, Pogue Parry, eighteen. Reid Garwin, Tyler Simms, seventeen. All seniors at Spencer Academy. Known collectively as 'The Sons of Ipswich'. All descended from four of the original founders of the Ipswich colony. All loaded. All families have very long and interesting histories including war-time miracles, head-hunters and a life-time ban from Las Vegas." Jess said, from her position behind her high-powered laptop.

"Cool," Will said, from his position sprawled on one of the beds, his arm curled possessively around his own tub of chicken.

"Yeah, yeah. But you look back far enough in any family, and you're gonna find some weird shit. Is there anything recent?" Tal replied, joining Jess on the bed to look at the info she'd pulled up. _God only knows how she finds all this shit._

"Yeah, something very interesting. Last fall, a student was found dead in his car near the Dells, a local party spot. The student ID of a newly transferred student, one Chase Collins, was found in the car, but he was never considered a suspect. A couple weeks later, Pogue Parry's long-time girl friend, - uhh…Kate Tunney - gets taken to hospital for anaphylactic shock. Spider bites. Parry crashes his motorbike rushing to the hospital and ends up a patient there himself."

"I swear, that hospital is evil," Tal said, shuddering dramatically.

"Yeah, well that's not all. The next night, Sarah Wenham, another recent transfer and new girlfriend of Caleb Danvers, is abducted by Chase Collins in order to lure Danvers to meet at the Putnam barn. The barn is where John Putnam was tortured during the witch trials, by the way. Anyway, _supposedly_ Collins and Danvers get into a fight, knock over a lantern and the place goes up in flames. Danvers and the girl get out, but Collins in trapped inside. But get this: they never found any remains." Jess said, looking up in excitement.

"Even if he burned to a crisp, there should still be some bones left over," Will said, frowning.

"Well, there wasn't. I ran a check on Chase Collins. He was a wealthy orphan, apparently his adoptive parents died in a car crash the day he turned eighteen. The day Collins supposedly died in the fire was Danvers birthday. His eighteenth." Jess obviously new more, but was waiting for them to ask. _She always does like drama._

"What did you get on Collins' birth family?" Tal asked, humouring her friend.

"I'm glad you asked," Jess said, grinning. "His original last name was Goodwin-Pope,"

"Fuck." Tal said, the pieces fitting together. "Spider bites…"

"Yeah," Jess agreed.

"What?" Will asked, still a step behind the girls. "What?!"

"Jeez, read a book sometime. Agnes Goodwin-Pope is one on the people that laid charges during the witch trails." Tal answered, rolling her eyes.

"Spider bites…" he murmured, understanding.

"Yeah. Witchcraft. From what you said though, it seems as though Collins is the bad guy in all this," Tal looked at Jess.

"Yes, but I can't be sure. But it's got to be linked. Reid Garwin turns eighteen in a month. It can't be a coincidence," Jess reasoned.

"A month. The shifter we talked to back in New York said that whatever was happening here would happen in a month. You're right. I felt something weird when I was attacked, kinda like a flux in energies. It didn't feel like normal casting though. Whatever these guys are, they're not your run-of-the-mill witches. What do we do?" Tal asked her brother.

"Simple. You go undercover at Spencer, make friends, get info. We'll work the background," he said, giving his little sister a shit-eating grin.

"What! Undercover at some snobby prep-school? Look at me! I'll stick out like a sore thumb! I'll get found out in a minute! Found out or kicked out!" _There is no fuckin' way I'm going back to school._

"I won't pass for a high school student. Jess starts stuttering and blushing when she gets near people she hasn't known for five years. Even with all that…" he said, gesturing to her tattooed arms, and multiple piercings, "…_stuff,_ you're still the best choice. You'll just have to cover up and take out some of the earrings. And do something about the tongue stud, that's a _dead _give away. And pretend to be normal. And don't swear. Act like Jess. Be _nice_. You do know how to play nice, don't you?" he said ducking as she threw a chicken bone at him.

"I'll take that as a no then, shall I? You want me to tell the boss you're not being a good little lackey?"

"Ha, ha. Fine. But you'll pay, oh yes you'll pay!" Tal threatened, grinning manically before collapsing with laughter.

"Wait, won't they recognise you?" Jess asked frowning. _Huh? Oh yeah, she didn't see my punch-bag - I mean face – before I healed._

"I don't think that will be a problem, Jess," replied Will. "Although she _will_ have to cut her hair,"

"WHAT!?"


	4. 007

_**A/N: Wow! Thanks to **Niffer01, Raging Raven, **and **Angelsgift00 **for their reviews. Also to everyone who put this story on their alerts list. I know there are a lot of questions to answer, but the truth will come out slowly. I know her name's a little weird but...whatever. Sarka is a real last name, is Czech and means 'grey'. Enjoy!**_

* * *

"I swear, it'll take me like two seconds to change, and then we'll go to Nicky's," Sarah said, smiling sweetly at Caleb.

"Since when has it ever taken a girl two seconds to change?" Reid asked, smirking.

"Man, shut up, and let her change," Tyler said, "I'll call Pogue and tell him to meet us there,"

They quickly walk towards Sarah's dorm room, the echoing silence only broken by Reid dragging his feet and Tyler talking quietly on his cell. _I'm sooo bored! Nicky's again? Not like it ain't fun taking Abbot's money, but it'll probably end up a repeat of last Saturday. Well, hopefully not with the mystery girl and a trip to hospital. Maybe I'll piss of Caleb and get into a fight. That'd liven things up._

The cops had called a couple days later to explain that they _still_ hadn't found out who the girl was, or how she had disappeared. They couldn't figure out how she had managed to stay under the radar. The doc said that even a week later, the girl would still be a walking bruise. Reid and the rest of the Sons _knew_ that Chase had something to do with it, but until he made a move, there was nothing they could do. _The girls probably dead – or worse._

Reid was pulled out of his musings by Caleb's confused voice. "I didn't know you had a new roommate,"

"Neither did I," Sarah replied, equally confused. They all looked for a moment in puzzlement at the lights glowing behind the frosted glass of Sarah's room. Sarah opened the door cautiously, peering round before opening it completely. She stepped quietly into the room, followed by the boys.

_Holy Shit!_

They were greeted by the sight of a girl, maybe 5'6", dressed in men's boxers, slouchy socks and a long sleeved t-shirt, dancing crazily to some fast-paced acoustic guitar music. _Nice ass._

"Um, hi," Sarah said, startling the girl and causing her to spin around in shock.

_Hello, baby!_

She had full _very_ kissable lips and thick, straight, and choppy blue-black hair that _just_ touched her shoulders. Icy-grey eyes surrounded by long, black lashes, currently widened in surprise. _Not my normal type, but hey! I ain't complaining._

"Hi," she squeaked. Then apparently finding her voice, she replied much more calmly, "You must be Sarah. I'm Talia Sarka, your new roommate," She said walking over to shake Sarah's hand. "I just transferred in today, I guess they didn't tell you huh?"

"No. Well welcome to Spencer!" Sarah said, ever cheerful and polite. "I'm Sarah Wenham, but I guess you all ready know that," she laughed, "This is my boyfriend Caleb Danvers, and our friends Tyler Simms and…"

"Garwin, Reid Garwin," he said, pushing past and taking her hand.

She cocked her head to the side for a moment and then replied without blinking, "Is that like Bond, James Bond?" _Huh. Smart ass. I think._ There was something about the innocence of her expression that made him wonder if she was _actually_ making fun of him.

"Uh, sure. Talia Sarka, hmm? That's a weird name," he commented, giving his best charming smile. It wasn't working.

"It's not weird, it's eastern European," She frowned, then turning to Sarah, said, "I took the bed to the left, it seemed to be unoccupied. I can turn the music down or off if you want," she smiled, ignoring Reid.

"Actually, I was just stopping off to change, we're going to Nicky's. You can come if you want, it's where everyone hangs out. You can meet out other friend, Pogue," she said, with a knowing look in her eyes. _She's trying to fix them up. Great. Baby Boy's no competition, but Pogue'll give me a run for my money if he's in the mood._

"Uh, okay. That sounds nice. Just let me change," Talia replied looking a little unsure. She grabbed a duffle bag from next to Kate's – _her_ – bed, moving quickly into the small bathroom.

"Great. Baby Boy, call Pogue, tell him we'll be a couple _hours_ late," Reid sighed flopping on to Sarah's bed.

Sarah shot him a glare, saying, "Kate was nice to me when _I_ transferred in. Don't be a jerk," _A scorching insult from Sarah._

"Whatever." Just as Reid had resigned himself to wasting the night waiting, the door opened and she walked back out, wearing jeans and a red long-sleeved flowy blouse-thing. Her hair was down, but pinned back from her face. She didn't appear to be wearing any make up.

"You look nice," Sarah said, before grabbing her own clothes and quickly changing. There was an awkward silence.

"So. Uh, where'd you go to school before?" Tyler asked softly.

"Chicago. My brother moved to Boston for his work, so I transferred here to be closer," Talia replied, smiling gratefully at Tyler.

"Your brother? What about you parents? Didn't they want you or something?" Reid asked, pissed at her for snubbing him.

"Reid!" Caleb scolded. Reid shrugged, _Whatever._

Sarah walked out of the room the find Caleb and Tyler glaring at Reid, and her new roommate staring at her shoes. Choosing _not_ to ask what stupid thing Reid had said, she grabbed her purse and hooked her arm in Caleb's, saying, "Shall we go?"

Talia looped her arm though Baby Boy's whispered something apparently funny in his ear, then shot Reid a glare over her shoulder as he followed them out of the room.

_This should be fun. Not._


	5. Bitches, Bears and Slugs

_**A/N: Thanks to **Raging Raven, Angelsgift00, ihrtjensen, **and **Niffer01 **for their reviews of chapter 4. 'Diablo Rojo' is by Rodrigo y Gabriela and is from their self-titled album. Definitely recommended. Happy birthday to Taylor Kitsch!**_

* * *

"Some one didn't take their happy pill this morning," Tal whispered into Tyler's ear, repeating the same thing Jess had said about _her_ a thousand times. Shooting angry glace a Reid, she walked through the door. _Prick. Jackass. Jerk. Hottie. –No, wait…_

They made their way to Nicky's, her, Reid and Tyler riding in Tyler's hummer, with Tyler trying to fill the tense silence by pointing out landmarks and places of interest on the way. Mostly it was trees and rickety old buildings.

Earlier, when they had walked into the dorm room, she really had been surprised. She should have heard them coming a mile down the hall, but she had been so wrapped up in listening to _Diablo Rojo_ that she hadn't been paying attention. _Great work, Tal. Your first day on the job and you've already lost your edge._

They pulled into a parking lot next to a run down looking wooden building with neon lights glowing in the windows. _This must be Nicky's. Interesting._

They met up with Caleb and Sarah who were waiting next to Caleb's convertible. As they went through the doors into Nicky's, they were hit by a wall of sound and heat. The place was quite large, but jam-packed full of young, laughing people. There was a central bar with pool tables on one side and a small dance floor on the other. Tables were dotted around randomly and the bar was completely surrounded. _Kinda reminds me of the Boss's place back in Chicago._

She stiffened as she felt the presence of another shifter in the room, somewhere near the bar. She was about to investigate when Sarah suddenly exclaimed, "There's Pogue! Come on, I'll introduce you." With that, she began to drag Talia by the arm.

"Hey Pogue!" Sarah said, giving him a peck on the cheek. Talia stood back as the guys did the whole manly-handshake-hug-thing. "This is my new roommate Talia Sarka. Talia, this is Pogue Parry,"

Noting the flicker in his eyes at the mention of 'roommate', she shook his proffered hand and smiled at Sarah's obvious intentions, saying, "Nice to meet you Pogue, and everyone calls me Tal," _That girl's about as subtle as a freight train._

Pogue seemed charming enough, and hansom like the other three, but he was staring in desperation and Caleb as Sarah started chatting happily, seeming determined to tell Pogue's entire life history to Tal. Noticing the man's unease, Tal decided to take pity on him.

"I'm parched!" she exclaimed, interrupting. "Drinks are on me. What can I get you guys?"

After taking orders and declining Tyler's offer of help, she made her way over to the bar, eyes and ears open for the other shifter. Her eyes snapped to the burly bearded guy behind the bar. _Bear._ Sensing her, his eyes snapped up and he nodded his head towards the end of the bar.

"Talia, of the Sarka pack. I'm here on council orders. I wasn't aware of any shifter groups in the area," she said formally, waiting for an answer to her unasked question.

"Nicky. Black bear. It's just my mate and I. Why would the council send a cub to do their work?" he asked in a deep voice, common among bears.

She watched him for a moment, and deciding that he wasn't insulting her, answered, "Because I'm good at it. My team were tracking a rogue wolf, found out he's up to something in Ipswitch possibly involving the 'Sons'. Do you know them, or anything about the rogue?"

"They boys have been comin' here for years. I know they got power, but apart from a couple months ago; there ain't been any trouble. I guess you know about that?"

"Yeah. Did you report it to the council?" They hadn't told _her_ anything.

"Nah, magic shit ain't none of my buisiness. It all blew over, and that Collins kid always smelled funny to me. The boys seem okay, just stupid pranks mostly, occasional fights with a couple other students, but nothin' serious," he said, shrugging his broad shoulders.

This reply my have seemed strange, but 'he smelled funny' was a valid response from a species that can smell fear, anger, arousal and other strong emotions. Shifters tended to steer clear of magic users too, due to certain…animosities. Nicky was not duty bound to report anything that happened unless shifters were involved.

"Any other shifters in the area that I should know about?"

"A couple students, some loners from town, no one that'll give you any trouble," he said, eyeing the crowd at the bar and his harassed looking bar maid.

Smiling she replied, "Sorry, I'll let you get back to work. My team are at the Yum Yum Tree motel, room 207. When you have time, go there and tell them what you know," he nodded. "And I'll have one cola and five diets, please," He smiled and went back behind the bar.

Just as she was about to walk over to grab the drinks he was serving, as voice close to her ear said, "You're new here, right?"

She turned around coming face to face with a leering smile attached to an arrogant face. "Um, yeah."

"I'm Aaron Abbot, and you are?" the creepy smile widened as his eyes passed slowly over her body. _Slug._

"Talia. Excuse me please," she tried to get past him, but he just moved closer.

"Come on, stay and talk for a minute. Don't you want to make friends?" he pouted. _If he gets any closer, I'll rip his throat out._ Talia definitely did _not_ like the way he smelled. It made the hairs on the back of her neck stand up. He was obviously attracted to her, but he smelled very _intimately_ of another human female. _Definitely a slug_. Clenching her fist at her sides, she tried to hold on to her temper.

A warm arm circled her waist, and Reid pulled her close, resting his chin on her shoulder as he said "She's already got friends, don't you Babe? So why don't you let her be, hmm Aaron?" His body pressed against hers was sending shivers through her body, and dirty thoughts through her mind. _Damn. I'm supposed to be angry with him._

Managing to keep a mild mannered look on her face she said, "Nice meeting you Aaron, but I've gotta get back to the others. See ya around!" With that, see moved over to where Nicky had left the drinks, Reid's arm still wrapped around her waist.

Trying not to show her disappointment when he let go, she turned to him smiling. "Thank you Reid. That guy was creeping me out."

He shrugged. "He _can_ do that. It was nothing." _Hmm. Maybe he's not so bad after all._ He grabbed two of the drinks. "I'll take these," She thought he was being kind until he moved off in the other direction to where Tyler was waiting at the pool tables. _Figures._

Grabbing the remaining glasses, she made her way back to the table, where Sarah was taking animatedly at Caleb, and Pogue was looking bored.

"Here we go," she said placing the glasses on the table.

"I saw Abbot taking to you, was he bothering you?" Caleb asked frowning.

"Only a little. Anyway, Reid saved me," Talia said rolling her eyes.

"If he bothers you again, just tell one of the boys, they'll get him to stop." Sarah said smiling. "Come dance with me Caleb," She dragged him off, leaving Talia and Pogue alone.

"Not exactly subtle, is she?" Pogue said, a small smile on his face.

"Nah, but it's okay. She reminds me of a friend of mine, actually. Can I ask _why_ she's trying to fix us up?" He looked down for a moment, his long hair curtaining his face. She wasn't sure he was going to answer.

"My girlfriend and I broke up before Christmas, and she transferred out over the holidays," He said finally.

"That must have been difficult,"

"Yeah. We had been together for a long time, off and on. She was Sarah's old roommate and her best friend. I guess she thinks I need to move on,"

"And what do you think?" Talia asked, leaning back.

"I think she's right, but I also think being single for a while would do me some good. No offense," he added.

"None taken," she smiled. "Actually, you kinda remind me of my brother,"

"Is that a compliment, or an insult?" he grinned.

"Hmmm, I don't know. He's womaniser, bad boy and big time party-goer. He's also loyal to a fault, and a good guy, no matter how much he irritates me."

"Sounds more like Reid to me," Pogue laughed.

"Maybe, maybe not. You haven't met my brother,"

"True,"

They chatted idly for a few minutes, until the song ended and Caleb dragged Sarah back to the tables.

"So, are you two getting along?" Sarah asked hopefully.

"Yeah, while you were away we had a torrid affair, but unfortunately we've decided to break up," Talia remarked looking sadly at Pogue.

He took her hand in his, saying dramatically, "Baby, we both know it would never have worked in the long run. It's for the best," Talia just nodded, sniffing back imaginary tears.

Caleb and Sarah stared in disbelief for a moment before Caleb let out a very loud laugh and Sarah turned red and had the good grace to look sheepish.

After a half an hour of random getting-to-know-you talk, Tal found her way over to Reid and Tyler. She watched them play pool for a few minutes, unobserved in the shadows. Reid was obviously cheating to win, she had seen his eyes flash black twice already. _I'll have to remember to tell Jess. It could help ID their power._

"So I take it you guys play a lot then?" she asked, moving out from the shadows. Both guys looked mildly surprised that she was there. Reid just grunted an affirmative and Tyler nodded, smiling.

After another few minutes watching them play she asked, "Why do they call you 'Baby Boy'?"

Tyler flushed, but it was Reid that answered, "Cause he's the youngest," The 'duh' was implied. _Well at least he's joined the conversation._

"You seem angry. Why are you angry?" she asked, tilting her head to the side the way Jess did. It always drove Tal crazy.

"I'm not angry. You're just a bitch," he said sneering. Obviously he thought that would upset her. _I wonder what you would say if you found out that technically, that's _exactly_ what I am?_

"Reid!" Tyler hissed.

Pausing for a moment to think it out, she realised what he was talking about. Moving slowly towards the table, she said, "Because I ignored you, then glared at you, you think I'm a bitch?" Reid shrugged. "When I ignored you, you had called my family name, the name my parents gave me weird. When I glared at you, you had just finished suggesting that my parents didn't want me, when in fact they're dead,"

Reid looked so stricken, she almost laughed. Not that she thought her parent's death was funny, but Reid was looking as though he felt his ill-made comment was the thing that had killed them.

"Don't you feel like a _major _jerk now? How 'bout we just start over hmmm? You don't call me a bitch and I won't call you and insensitive prick." She grinned.

Tyler was having a hard time hiding his amusement, and one look at Reid gaping like a fish sent him into howls of laughter. _It wasn't that funny._ Seriously, they were getting odd looks.

After they got Baby Boy _–uh Tyler,_ calmed down, Reid turned to her and asked, "Are your folks really dead?"

"Yeah,"

He paused, as if weighing out what he wanted to say.

Then he let out his breath in a loud _whoosh_. "Sorry for being a jerk,"

"Sorry for being a bitch,"

He looked at her and grinned, his blue eyes flashing.

_Maybe this assignment won't be so boring after all._


	6. Evil Skirts and Annoying Blondes

'Maybe this assignment won't be so boring after all'

'_Maybe this assignment won't be so boring after all'? What the hell was I thinking?_

Talia was starting at her reflection with unrestrained horror. She quickly came to the decision that, like the hospital, the Spencer uniform was the work of the devil. As she was trying in vain to think of how the situation could _possibly_ be worse, her cell began to ring, echoing strangely in the small bathroom. _Jess._

"I look like a freak! I can't believe I'm doing this." She complained, not bothering to say hello.

"I'm fine thanks, and you? Does it cover your ink?" Jess' tinny voice asked.

"Yeah," Tal sulked.

"Then what's the problem?"

"I look like a china doll. Or like I'm in a skeezy Japanese porno movie. _Oh professor, I've been such a _baaaad_ girl! Are you going to spank me?_" she said in her best little girl voice.

"Eeew!" Jess laughed, "It's not that bad, I saw the uniforms on their webpage. And just be glad I had years of practise with my little sisters before I cut your hair,"

"Whatever," Tal said, determined to remain sulking.

"So have you met them all yet? Are they as hot as there pics? What are they like?" Jess gushed.

"Yes, yes, and they seem nice enough. Sarah's, well, kinda like you. Caleb is a gentlemen, and totally in love with Sarah. Pogue is a charmer, reminds me of Will. Tyler is a sweetie, and Reid…" she sighed. "I don't know," she mumbled. She paused for a moment. "I think I like him. You know, _like _like."

Pause.

"Uhh, Tal? You know your brother is here, right?" Jess quietly asked.

"Yeah, so? He's always gonna be there. That's part of the problem,"

"Yeah well, you're on speakerphone,"

_Whoops!_

"You're not going native on me are you Tal?" he asked, his voice low.

"Don't be and idiot. Just 'cause I like him doesn't mean…" she paused, starting over, "I'll do my job like I always do. If they're good guys, we could use the allies. If they're bad, I'll kill them," she said, sounding more certain than she felt.

"Good. On that subject, what are your initial impressions? Apart from that they're, like, _totally_ hot!" he asked, doing his not-quite-patented 'valley girl' voice.

"I haven't really gotten to the juicy stuff yet, but first impressions seem good. They don't seem like the type to team up with a psychotic murdering Lycan to do dastardly deeds. But don't worry, I'm keeping an open mind."

"Yeah. Nicky said pretty much the same thing. Great guy. Funny as hell once you get a couple shot of tequila in 'im. He said he'd keep and eye out for anything hinky," Will said.

"Hinky?!"

"I've been stuck in this damn motel room with Jess, Okay? She's breaking me. On the subject of murderous Lycans though, another body turned up. The council have someone taking care of the autopsy, and dealing with any unwanted evidence. No ID as of yet, I'll let you know once we have more."

"Shit!" Tal sighed, pinching the bridge of her nose. "Okay. Is there anything else I need to know before I throw myself to the proverbial wolves?"

"One thing. Reid Garwin. He's the one that looks like Hitler's wet dream right?"

"Oh, gods Willem! I can't believe you actually said that!" Tal shrieked. _Shrieked? I've been spending too much time with Sarah already!_ She could hear Jess groaning in the back ground at her brother's lack of tact.

"What? Tall, lean, pale blonde hair, blue eyes, sculptured face, sounds about right to me. Not what I'd figure for your type though. Not that I want you to have a type,"

"What? You think I want some overgrown thug of a wolf with more brawn than brains, right? And then when I mate with him, I'll just sit back and pump out the puppies? Why do you think I avoid the males of our kind?" Tal snapped. "I have to go, I wouldn't want to be late on my first day of school now, would I? I might get kicked out or something. I'll talk to you later _Jess_." She snapped her phone shut before either of them could reply.

With one last look in the mirror, she squared her shoulders and went to meet her fate.

Jjjjjj

Reid was slowly making his way to his first period English Lit class, trying desperately not to think of a certain dark haired beauty, only to be confronted with the object of his less-than-innocent thoughts.

She was standing in the middle of the hallway, frowning at a piece of paper in her hand and tugging absent-mindedly and the hem of her skirt. Walking quietly up behind her, he leaned close and whispered in her ear, "Lost, Babe?" he smiled in satisfaction when she jumped, then shivered at the sound of his voice, deliberately low and husky.

"Yeah," she said without turning. "I've got English Lit in Room 4, and I'm already late, but I still can't find it!" she shook the little map in her hand in frustration.

Reid walked round to her front, staying deliberately close to her. He tapped his index and middle fingers on his chin in thought. "Well, I could show you, but you'd have to do me a favour in return,"

She looked at him suspiciously. "What kind of favour?"

"Hmm. I'm not sure just yet. Let's just say you'll owe me one," he grinned.

"Okay, but I'm not sleeping with you, Garwin." Her expression of mild indignation was priceless.

He leaned even closer, whispering in her ear, "Trust me Babe, _when_ you sleep with me, it'll be _me_ doing _you_ the favour," After he said it, he realised that it could be taken as and insult, but the blush spreading across her face showed him she had taken it in the way he had intended.

Stepping back and grinning, he said in normal tones, "Allow me to escort you to class," With that he took her by the shoulders and spun her slowly around until she was facing the door she had been standing in front of.

English Lit. 4.

"Very funny Garwin," she mumbled as she walked into the tiered room.

"Mr. Garwin, late again. Surprise, surprise. Who is this?" The bored looking middle-aged professor stated from the front of the room.

"Talia Sarka, a transfer. The Provost asked me to show her to her classes," he lied smoothly.

"Very well. I will choose _not_ ask what you were doing in the Provosts office first thing in the morning. Miss. Sarka, please take a seat, and see me after class,"

Shooting Reid another glare, she took the empty seat next to Sarah.

Jjjjj

After class was finished, he waited outside for Talia, not caring if he was late for second period. Leaning against the wall, he tried to figure out what kind of favour he wanted from her. _A kiss? Maybe. A date, yeah. But it would have to be something…unusual. Maybe a dare or something. Something good._ He didn't want to rush, opportunities like this didn't come along every day.

He was still pondering as the door opened and Tal walked out, glancing at him in annoyance. "What to _you_ want, Garwin?"

"I still have decided yet. But didn't you hear? The Provost asked me to show you to your classes."

"He did _not_, Garwin. We both know it."

"Yeah, but you have to ask yourself a very important question," she just stared at him, wait for him to continue. He cocked his head to the side, like she had when they first met, not missing the flash of annoyance in her eyes. "Do you know how to get to your next class?"

He knew from the defeated look in her eyes that he'd one this battle. "Fine. But it still only counts as one favour,"

He threw his arm over her shoulder, noting that she let in stay there for a second before shaking him off.

"Come on Babe, what's you next class?"


	7. Touch and Taste

_**A/N: Thanks to **Niffer01 **and** guardian music angel **for their reviews! This chapter is kinda short, but, there ya go. The next couple of chapters are gonna be more exciting, and I'm hoping things are going to heat up soon. I'm writing this as I go along, so if you have any suggestions or ideas, let me know!**_

* * *

It was in the nature of all shape shifters to crave the presence of another. As children, they were raised surrounded by others. Their days were spent in the company of their age-mates, and their nights were spent sleeping, soothed by the nearby heartbeats of their siblings and parents. They were always surrounded by warmth, life, and comfort. One day, when they matured, they would take a mate, and provide the same comfort for _their_ children. Until then, they still sought that warmth from friends or lovers. The desire for contact was not necessarily sexual, although that was sometimes an element.

The truth was, shifters instinctually sought physical contact with others. It was just an innocent craving for assurance, nothing more.

At least that's what Talia kept telling herself when she found herself allowing Reid's arm to remain around her shoulders. _It has absolutely nothing to with the tingles twining in my stomach. Nothing at all._

Jess had arranged her schedule so that every class had at least one of her new friends in it. But by lunchtime, she was beginning to feel like the one being stalked.

Every time she left class, he'd be there, waiting for her. From the disapproving looks the others were giving him, she was beginning to suspect that he was cutting the classes that they didn't share. It was either really sweet or really stupid.

Her head was spinning as she exited her last class before lunch, computer sciences. She was beginning to remember the many reasons why she had got her GED at fourteen. _Why would Jess sign me up for computer sciences? _Anything beyond standard computer use, like oh, say, turning one on – and Tal was lost. _Maybe she's trying to tell me something._

As always, Reid he had been all morning, Reid was waiting to ambush her outside. By this point, she didn't even notice his arm. The guy was relentless.

"So, to lunch?" he asked, gesturing broadly with his free arm, causing a confused looking freshman to duck to avoid a concussion.

"To lunch," she nodded, smiling at the thought of _fooood._

As they made their way to the dinning hall, she became increasingly aware of the stares they were receiving. Being the centre of attention didn't normally bother her. Back home, she always got a lot of stares. As a young, unmated, high-ranking female of her pack, and a council agent to boot, she was desired by the men and envied by the women, but here she was just another student. She didn't know why they were staring now.

_Maybe my tattoos are showing!_ Casually looking down at her self, she made sure her skin was covered, and checked to make sure she hadn't done something embarrassing like tuck her skirt into her panties. It had happen to her once, when she was seven. She hadn't worn a skirt since. Well, 'till now.

Finding nothing out of place, she made her way over to the food line and began to load her tray. _Food! Food! Food! Food!_

Reid disengaged his arm and began to load his own tray, chuckling at her voracity.

Once they had paid, Reid led her over to when Sarah, Caleb, Tyler and Pogue were already sitting. She set her tray down but paused before sitting, confused by their amazed looks.

"What? Why is everyone staring?!" she asked in frustration.

They just looked at her food tray. She looked at it. Then she looked at theirs.

"Oh. I uh…missed breakfast," she mumbled.

"For how many _years_?!" Tyler asked, eyeing the heaped tray.

"Whatever. It still doesn't explain why people were staring before," she pointed out.

They looked up at her in puzzlement, then Sarah began to talk, as if she was explaining to a small child, "It's your first day of school and you've been walking around with Reid's arm around you all day, and people think, well…" she trailed off.

Pogue took over, having no qualms about being blunt. "They think that you're fucking him," he grinned.

Reid just sat there looking _very_ pleased with himself. Obviously, he thought this would piss her off.

"Oh. Is that it? I was worried I had pen on my face or something," she sat down.

The five of them stared at her in shock. "It…it doesn't bother you? People think that about you?" Sarah finally asked.

"Why would it? _I_ know I'm not fucking him, _you_ all know I'm not fucking him, and unless he's having some _very_ vivid hallucinations, _he_ knows I'm not fucking him. What do I care what people I've never met think?"

The others just stared, well, except for Tyler, who had been choking since she had made the comment about Reid hallucinating.

"For gods sake," she muttered, getting up to slap Tyler on the back.

"Thanks," he wheezed.

"You're bizarre," Caleb finally remarked.

"Yup," she shrugged, then a wicked smile began to cross her face, "I know _exactly_ what to do to stop people thinking Reid and I are together," With that, she promptly sat down in Pogue's lap. "I think we gave up on our relationship too fast, we've been through so much together, I think we should give it another try," she said batting her eyelashes.

Pogue looked thoughtful for a moment and replied, "Yeah, maybe you're right. I've missed you so much," he grinned.

Sarah and Caleb quickly caught on and began to chuckle, but Reid and Tyler, who had been playing pool the last time they 'dated', were looking very shocked and confused.

After catching her breath, Sarah remarked, "You know people are just going to think that you're _with_ Pogue, not Reid. It won't change anything,"

"Sure it will. They'll realise I have better taste," she deadpanned. _No I don't._

They all laughed at that, even Reid.

After Caleb and Sarah had explained Pogue and Talia's little whirlwind romance, Tal asked, "Do people here really think that just because I let Reid touch me, we're together?" They shrugged, nodding. "That's stupid. Where I come from, it doesn't mean anything. It's just a touch. People here are pretty uptight, huh?"

No one answered, because Reid chose that moment to shoot up from the table and stalk off, leaving his friends staring, yet again.

"Weird," Pogue remarked around a huge bite of hamburger. The smell made her stomach growl, so she quickly went back to her own seat to begin filling her belly.


	8. Thumbs and Lips

_**A/N: Thanks to **Niffer01**, **Love.Always.Alice.and.Jasper**, **guardian music angel**, **Raging Raven**, **Bookworm since birth**, **Angelsgift00** and **a.sam**for their reviews of the last chapter. I'm soooo sorry I took so long to post this chapter. I had a plan where this story was going to end up, but I felt after the last chapter that it was starting to drift a little. So I sat down and planned out all the twists and turns, and hopefully it's back on track. That being said, we're still on the same day as before, but I promise it's important to the development of the story. If anyone has any questions or ideas, feel free to email me.**_

_**Enjoy and Review!**_

Reid stormed through the hallways, fuming. _It doesn't mean anything?_ _Bullshit! _Reid had seen the look in her eyes, he had felt her shiver. He _knew_ she liked him, and he'd be damned before he let her strut around pretending it was nothing.

He didn't know whether she was embarrassed, teasing or whether she genuinely believed what she had said, but he knew better. And he was going to prove it, _make_ her admit that she was attracted to him. Because the truth was, he was _definitely_ attracted to her.

Reid liked a lot of girls, it was true, but they usually either never gave him a second look, or they feel straight into his arms. There was no challenge. The girls that he _'dated'_ were usually only after one thing, not that he was complaining.

But there was something about Talia, something that flashed in her eyes, something about the way she acted that was just a little bit…_off_. He couldn't quite figure it out, but _damn_ if it wouldn't be fun trying!

After formulating his plan, he made his way back to the dining hall, where the rest of the group were still talking. She was leaning close to Baby Boy, listening intently as he animatedly explained something. He felt a flash of jealousy shoot through him at the sight of them so close, but reminded himself that Ty hadn't shown any interest in her beyond friendship.

Standing next to her, he waited until her had her attention.

"What's you next class?"

She stared for a moment, and then answered, "Honours Latin."

He quirked and eyebrow, surprised, but said nothing, just taking a step back and nodding his head towards the doors. As they pushed through the swinging doors, he slipped his arm back around her shoulders, enjoying the feel of her lithe body next to his.

"You seemed surprised to see me, Babe. Why is that?"

"Well, yeah. You kinda stormed off. I thought maybe I said to piss you off." She looked at him questioningly. He could see no lie in her eyes.

"You? _Never!_ I just had something to do. I couldn't have you wandering around Spencer alone. You might me attacked by ravenous wolves or something," he smirked.

At the mention of wolves, he felt her stiffen. _Hmmm._ "Not scared of wolves, are you?"

She seemed to gather herself. "No. But let me guess…" She tapped her chin, obviously mimicking him. "…If I was, you'd protect me, right?"

"Don't count on it Babe, I'm the baddest wolf of them all," he purred in her ear. She barked a laugh. _Not the reaction I was expecting._

"Reid, you're just a puppy!" she laughed, shaking her head. He frowned at how his seduction was going.

As they turned a corner, they were greeted with the sight of Aaron Abbot and Kira Snider making out against the wall.

"Geez, get a room Abbot! Now we'll have to wash our eyes out with bleach," Reid smirked, guiding Talia past them.

"Fuck off, Garwin!" Abbot sneered back.

"Yeah, take your whore and get lost," Kira added with a flounce.

Reid stiffened in anger, but before he could reply, Talia stepped forward, saying to Kira with false sweetness, "Hi! I don't think we've been properly introduced. I'm Talia, and you are…?"

"Kira. Let me guess, another transfer from the Boston Public?" She replied, her sneer matching Abbot's.

"Actually, I'm from Chicago. And if I were you, I'd look in the mirror before I started calling _other_ people whores," Talia remarked, eyeing Kira's dishevelled appearance and flushed face.

Grabbing Reid's hand, she swept off quickly, leaving Aaron and Kira spluttering behind them. After a few moments, she tried to let go of his hand, but he wasn't having any of it.

"Sorry about that, Kira's a class-A bitch," Reid remarked. She just smiled. Deciding to push his luck, he faced her, placed his hands on her hips and walked her slowly back against the wall, his blue eyes fixed on her. She was staring up at him, her strange grey eyes wide with shook. He lowered his head until his lips were inches from hers, and growled, "They did give me a few ideas, though."

Her breathing hitched and he let a smile play across his mouth. Just as he was about to dip his head the final inch to kiss her, the bell rang and he pulled back, smiling casually. "You'd better get to class."

With that, he turned and walked towards his own class, not looking back. _Yes, this is definitely going to be fun._

* * *

_Damn, damn, damn, DAMN! I am so screwed!_

He had almost kissed her. She had almost kissed him. _Why hadn't he kissed her?_

_Damn!_

Her mind went in circles, and she couldn't focus in Latin, earning her the disdain of the professor. When class finished, he was waiting, but she couldn't meet his gaze. He chuckled, capturing her hand and leading her on to her next class.

_Jerk._

Suddenly her whole world dimmed, the din of students around her faded and her entire consciousness focused on one thing.

His thumb.

His thumb, which was rubbing gently back and forth against her knuckles.

That simple touch sent desire shooting through her, overwhelming her other senses. She walked through the hallways in a daze, allowing Reid to guide her.

Suddenly the touch was gone and she could think again.

"See ya later, Babe," he said before disappearing in the throng of rushing students.

Again, Talia zoned out during class, trying to figure out what was going on with her. With them. She had _never_ been this attracted to a guy before. And it wasn't as though she had live a sheltered life.

She had grown up surrounded by strong Alpha-men types, and because weres needed to be nude to transform, they had very few inhibitions when it came to walking around butt-nekid, many of them looking like they had just stepped off a _playgirl_ shoot. They were everything a woman could want, tall, strong, hunky and sexy. But although she'd more than her fair share of offers, she'd never been that interested in them.

But Reid, he was different than he guys she was used to. Although he seemed to like to take charge, he wasn't totally domineering like most Lycan males, and he had a playful side that most puppies lost when they reached puberty. She hadn't known him that long, so the attraction she felt wasn't emotional, but they definitely had chemistry.

Too bad she might have to kill him. She definitely didn't want to have to, not any of them, but her first loyalty was to the pack, and if they were a threat, they'd have to be taken out. The thought made her uncomfortable, but she managed to convince herself that it wouldn't be a problem. That she could get close to them, but still do what was needed. _Only, I can't tell Willem, he'll get the wrong idea._

She reasoned that getting to know Reid was part of her mission here, and as long as she kept herself in check, it was okay if the was attracted to him.

And really, _really_ wanted him to kiss her.

* * *

Once again he took her hand, this time leading her back to the dorms.

"You really don't need to do this, Reid. I can find my way back to my room," she said, trying to think past the devilish movement of his thumb again. He just shrugged.

They walked in silence as they crossed the grounds. When they reached her room, Talia turned to Reid. "Well, this is mmhf…"

She was silenced by the feel of his lips pressing softly against hers. His hands were cupping her face, and her own moved up hesitantly to rest on his lean hips.

His soft lips moved against hers, tasting, slowly; pleasure flowing through her body, making her feel languid and relaxed, yet tense and excited at the same time. His lips came back, again and again, and with every movement, she lost herself more and more. Those magical thumbs were now smoothing across her cheeks as he buried his fingers in her hairline. Her head was spinning, her body was aching and just as suddenly as his kiss began, he was gone.

She stood for a moment, trying to gather herself, and then walked into her room. She wondered how, with the simplest touches, he could make her feel so out-of-control. She had _never_ been kissed like _that_ before.

Just as she was beginning to get lost again remembering, a shrill tone brought her back to reality.

Picking up her cell, she looked at the name and was tempted to ignore the call, but answered, knowing it would be more trouble that it was worth.

"Hello, Will. What can I do for you?"

"I want you to come and see us on Friday. If we haven't found out anything new by then, we need a new plan of attack. We can't just keep waiting for more dead girls to turn up!" His voice was filled with frustration.

"I take it you went to see the body then?" she asked softly.

"Yeah," They were both silent for a moment. Talia had seen the rogue's work before. The girls he killed were viciously beaten and raped before they were killed. They had also been cut on strangely, which showed a level of control in the wolf that was frightening. Usually when wolves went rogue, they became mindless, _feral_. This wolf obviously was not.

"Have you learned anything new?"

"Since this _morning_?" Tal asked.

"I guess not," Pause. "So, how was you're day? Do the teachers like you?" he asked, sounding like his usual obnoxious self.

"Fuck off."


	9. You SHALL Go To The Ball

_**A/N: Thanks to **Niffer01 **and** dannivampire **for their reviews of the last chapter. Sorry it's taking me longer to get out new chapters, I've just been REALLY busy. I promise things are going to start getting more interesting. I'm going to post images of what I see Jess and Talia looking like, take a look if you want. Enjoy and Review!**_

Talia was confused. Really confused.

For the last week, Reid had been alternately teasing and ignoring her. One minute, she'd be sure he was about to kiss her again, the heat building, the next he'd be walking past in the hall and he'd completely ignore her. Sometimes he'd be waiting to escort her between classes, sometimes he wouldn't. She didn't mind not seeing him _every _second, it gave her time to get closer to the others, but it was the complete _randomness_ that bothered her. And despite all the times he'd let the tension build between them, he hadn't kissed her again.

And since Talia had decided that she was okay as long as _she_ didn't initiate anything, she'd been left high and dry. And dreaming. Vividly. By Friday, she was about ready to scream from various forms of frustration.

She was sitting between Sarah and Ty at lunch, and Reid was nowhere to be found. _Whatever._ She had become good friends with Tyler. He came off as shy, but he really wasn't, he was just quiet, preferring to let the other guys do most of the talking. She got the impression that if he were really into a girl, she wouldn't stand a chance against his blue eyes and shining smile.

Lucky for Tal, he wasn't interested in _her_, which would have been awkward as she only had one guy on her mind. _Damn him!_

_Him_ who was now swaggering over towards the table.

Reid took a seat across from Tal, leaned back and said, "Swim team party at my place tonight, to celebrate a new year of kickin' ass!"

"So Aaron and the guys will be there?" Sarah asked unenthusiastically.

"Yeah, yeah," Reid waved it off. "Pogue, you bring the music. _You_ just bring your pretty self." He smirked, addressing the last comment at Tal. She rolled her eyes, getting _really _pissed off at whatever game he was playing.

"Tonight? Sorry, I can't. I've got better things to do." She smirked back at him. Tyler was snickering at the surprised look on Reid's face. _I guess he doesn't get turned down much. _The truth was, Tal _did_ want to go to the party, not because of Reid, but because she rarely got to do 'normal' teenage things. But unfortunately, she had to check in with Jess and Will.

"Like what?" Reid asked.

_Shit! I shoulda thought of something. Homework? Nope._ _Not with the rest of the weekend free, and hardly worth missing a party over._ She had to think up something quick, and because everyone she knew in Ipswich was sitting at the table, she said the only thing she could think of.

"Jess. My friend. I have to see her." She said, truthfully.

"You're going to Chicago?!" Pogue asked. She had told him a little about Jess when they were talking that first night at Nicky's.

"What?" Sarah exclaimed.

"Wait! No, I mean she's coming to town and were spending time together. Here." _Shit, shit, shit! Will's gonna kill me!_

"You friend's coming here? You should have said! Does she need somewhere to stay? It's against the rules, but she can crash with us. And you should totally bring her to the party! Right Reid?" Sarah gushed. Reid nodded in reply, a small smile playing across his lips at Tal's obvious discomfort.

"Uh, well, she's staying at a local motel, so she's okay…" Tal stalled, knowing what was coming. _Forget Will, _Jess _is gonna kill me!_

"But you'll bring her to the party, right? You have to!" Sarah pleaded.

Tal looked around at the others, but unfortunately for Jess, they all gave her encouraging smiles. _Damn._

"Um, sure. I'll go see her later, and meet you guys there, okay?"

* * *

"Hey, Tal! Wait up!" Reid called, causing more than a few students to turn and stare. Scowling, Tal turned to find Reid and Tyler running towards her.

She'd managed to slip out of her last period class before then bell, knowing she'd need every second she could get. She also didn't want to deal with Reid at the moment. At least Tyler was here, so he wouldn't try anything _too_ embarrassing.

"What do you want Garwin?" She snapped.

Reid took a step back, surprised at the anger in her tone. "Uh, you don't have my address." At her blank look, he added, "For the party tonight." He handed her a slip of paper.

"Fine. Thanks. See you later Tyler." She turned stomping off towards the dorms. _I need a run._

* * *

"What the fuck was up with _that_?" Reid asked, staring after Tal.

"I think she'd pissed at you, dude." Tyler replied.

"Why? What'd I do?" Reid frowned.

Ty looked at his best friend for a moment. _He is such and idiot sometimes. _He thought about cluing Reid in, but instead just patted Reid on the shoulder and walked away, shaking his head.

"What? _What?!_"

* * *

Talia changed clothes quickly in her room, and made her way to the forest's edge, making sure no one saw her.

Walking in far enough that she could no longer see the forest's edge, she stripped off her clothes, placing them in a waterproof duffel bag and hiding it under a pile of fallen leaves. Checking one last time to ensure no one was around, she let the change flow over her. Bones lengthened, joints popped, and fur sprouted. In less than fifteen seconds, the naked form of a young woman was replaced with that of a grey female wolf.

She shook herself out, adjusting to her second form. Taking a deep breath through her elongated nose, she took in the scent of the forest. Wet leaves decomposing slowly, animal trails, fresh growth. _Freedom_.

After circling the tree she had buried the bag at, memorizing the scent, she took off speeding through the undergrowth. She heard the sound of a rabbit rustling in the distance, and took off, following the bobbing white tail. She wasn't hungry, so when she finally caught up with it, she gave it a light nip, not breaking the skin, and then let it go.

She knew she needed to head towards the motel, so she quickly got her bearings and speed towards it. On her way, she passed and old house with the scent of shotgun smoke and death, but neither was recent, so she filed it in the back of her mind for later.

Willem had chosen a motel on the edge of town, so she wouldn't be too obvious even in daylight. If worst came to worst, she could always play the part of 'trained dog'. It was amazing, people would see her and think 'wolf' but as soon as she sat obediently and offered her paw, they would ignore the fact that a _fuckin' big wolf _was sitting in front of them and do the whole 'good doggie' thing. _Idiots._

She again made it to the bathroom window without being seen, but unlike last time, she wasn't able to get the window open. Not willing to risk being seen changing in public, she scratched at the window and whined, knowing that one of the room's occupants would hear.

Sure enough, seconds later the window was opened, and Jess's grinning face peered out. "Here, doggie, doggie, doggie." _Bite me. _Talia just glared back, unable to respond with her lupine mouth. "Yeah, I know that look. 'Bite me'. _Real _mature."

After changing into her skin and taking _another_ shower, she made her way into the main room.

"You're early. Will's out, but she should be back soon. So how's it going?" Jess asked eagerly.

"I haven't been able to find out anything yet. The rumours around school are just the same as we already found out online and…"

"No, no, no," Jess interrupted. "We can go over all that stuff when Will gets back. I meant how's it going with _Reid_?"

"He's a jerk. A jackass. I hate him. I'm seriously contemplating castration. For him, obviously." Talia replied vehemently.

"Oh my god, you _like_ him!" Jess gasped, her exotic brown eyes wide.

"No I don't." Talia stubbornly pouted.

"Yes, you do. Why are you angry with him?" Jess asked. Tal mumbled something. "What?"

Tal sighed, giving up. "He kissed me, okay?"

"And it was bad?" Jess frowned. Tal shook her head. "Ah. So it was good. You're worried about the mission?"

"Yeah, kinda. But…he hasn't kissed me again."

"Idiot." Jess remarked, thinking.

"That's what _I_ said." Tal agreed.

"When did he kiss you?" Jess asked.

"Monday. And since then, he's either been flirting or totally ignoring me. He's playing some kind of game, but I don't get it."

"How did he kiss you?"

"He walked me to my room after class, and suddenly he kissed me. It was good. I mean really, _really_ good. There was tongue. _Very _nice." Tal said dreamily.

"Do you want to fuck him?" Jess asked, watching as her usually controlled friend blushed bright red. "I'll take that as a yes then. I think you should. I mean, wait 'till we know for sure he's the good guy, but when we do, go for it. It's about time you got laid. You don't know what you're missing."

"It always kills me. You're the shy, quiet one, but _I'm _the virgin." Tal sighed.

"I can't help that you have high standards," Jess laughed.

"At least I _have _standards. Remember that guy in L.A?" Tal retorted, causing the red panda to stick her tongue out.

"I can't give you much advice about Reid though, seeing as how I've never met the guy. Just don't get too attached okay? And for gods sake, don't let Will find out!" Jess added.

"Find out what?" a suspicious voiced asked from the doorway.

"That I'm failing computer sciences _already_. Whoops!" Tal slapped herself on the forehead. Jess snickered. Will sighed.

"Do I want to know?" he asked.

"Nope!" the girls exclaimed together.

"What are you doing here? You're early." Willem asked, frowning.

"Ah, well, there's been a change of plans. There's a party tonight, so I came early." Tal began.

"Just great. I'm looking at autopsy reports and you're partying. How is this fair?" Jess grumbled.

"Funny you should say that. 'Cause you're coming with me." Tal nervously smiled.

"WHAT?! I can't! I mean, no! Will?!" Jess said, looking at the older wolf pleadingly.

"Why does Jess have to go? Just what _exactly _have you done?" Will asked, his tone pissed.

"Well I tried to get out of the party by saying I had to see a friend but they _know_ they're the only friends I have in Ipswich so I said that Jess was coming to visit from Chicago and that we were getting together and they said that I should bring her to the party to meet them and I said okay because I couldn't think of anything else that wouldn't sound suspicious so they're expecting us both," She rushed, adding, "Sorry," and ducking her head to avoid their glares.

Will sighed again, shaking his head. "Well Jess, it looks like you're going to the ball after all,"

"Crap."


	10. Break Stuff

_**A/N: Thanks to **Love.Always.Alice.and.Jasper, **and **Niffer01 **for their reviews of Ch. 09. Thanks to everyone has added me or this story to their favs or alert list! This is the longest chapter yet, I hope you enjoy it. I'm not sure if I'll manage a chapter tomorrow, but I'll try. Enjoy and Review!**_

Reid was getting antsy. It was ten o'clock already and there was no sign of her. He still hadn't gotten Baby Boy to tell him what he'd done, and he was starting to worry. He knew that his attention or lack there of would annoy her, but when she had snapped at him after school, there had been something furious in her eyes, and he had no clue what.

The party had officially begun at nine and barring police intervention, would probably go on till the wee hours of the morning. The party was for both the male and female swim teams, but the reality was, anyone would turn up. Reid Garwin's parties were known for being all-out, non-stop good times. Mostly because he didn't care what damage was done or what trouble he got in. Pissing of the senior Garwins was, for Reid, an art form, and as far as he was concerned, it wasn't a real party until something got broken.

Just as he was about to go and ask Sarah _again_ if she knew where Talia was, he saw something that took his breath away. She was standing in the doorway, looking around, trying to find something familiar.

She was beautiful. She was wearing a tight, red, long sleeved top that showed off her curves, black cowboy boots and a short black flirty skirt and that made her legs look a mile long. Her hair was done in big, shining curls that bounced around her face, and her eyes were outlined in black, making her grey eyes stand out even more.

"Wow," Tyler breathed. Reid nodded. "That must be Jess," he said in an awed voice. Reid followed his friend's admiring gaze to the petite redhead standing next to Tal. She was maybe a couple inches over 5', with pretty Asian features and a slim body. She was wearing a short, dark blue strapless dress that matched her eye make-up. She was definitely hot, but Reid felt his gaze moving back to Talia.

She finally seemed to spot them, and elbowing her friend, she made her way towards them.

"Hi guys, this is Jess," she said nodding towards her companion. "Jess this is Reid and Tyler," gesturing to each in turn. Reid nodded a greeting.

"Hi," Jess said quietly, giving a small wave.

"Hi," Tyler replied smiling at her. They stared at each other for a moment, then a blush spread across Jess' cheeks and she looked away.

_It looks like Baby Boy's not the only one interested!_

Deciding it was time to break the slightly awkward atmosphere, he spread his arms wide, saying, "Well the party's pretty much everywhere. So are the drinks. There's a pool out back, if you want to go swimming."

Both girls looked at each other in surprise. "Oh. I didn't know it was a pool party. We didn't bring our suits." Tal said sadly.

Reid burst out laughing.

Tyler replied, "Uh, no one brought suits, but there still seems to be a pool party going on." He was smiling, but looked a little embarrassed.

It was Tal's turn to blush. "Oh. Well. Um. Are the others here yet?" she said, rapidly changing the subject.

"Yeah. Pogue's in the front room, and I think Sarah and Caleb are in the kitchen." Reid replied. Talia just looked lost.

"Come on, I'll show you," offered Tyler, smiling.

"See you later Reid," Talia said as Baby Boy led her and her friend away.

_Well, at least she's talking to me now._

* * *

As the cute guy, Tyler, led them through room after room, Jess began to relax. This was like ever other teenage party she'd been too, and she didn't feel as out of place as she thought she would. She remembered what Tal had told her countless times as they had been getting ready.

"_Stick as close to the truth as you can, just leave out the parts that don't fit. That way you're less likely to get caught in a lie. The more elaborate the lie, the more difficult to remember. Be yourself as much as you can – at least _you_ get to. There's no way in hell I'm wearing a skirt."_

She thought about the two she had met already. I wasn't as though she had much experience in dealing face-to-face with psychotic killers, but they didn't seem the type. Reid definitely was interested in Tal, but Jess' eyes had been drawn to his quiet friend. His eyes were fascinating, and he had the cutest dimples. _Definitely do-able. I hope he's not a bad guy. _She was starting to see Talia's dilemma.

Tyler led them into a high-ceilinged room with a giant fireplace and gilded gold everywhere. _Talk about overkill._

"Hey! Hey, Pogue!" he yelled over the pulse-pounding music to a tall guy drinking a beer in the corner with some other guys. He turned, waving, and began to push his way through the crowd.

He finally reached them and did the whole 'guy hug' thing. "Hey man," he said in a low voice.

"Hey. This is Tal's friend, Jess," Tyler said, placing his hand on the small of her back.

"Nice to meet you. Tal told me some interesting stories," Pogue smiled warmly.

"Nothing _too_ embarrassing I hope!" Jess laughed. At the nervous look on Tal's face, she frowned, turning to her friend. "You didn't!"

"Something about dancing on a table and having to go to the ER for stitches," Pogue grinned.

"What happened?" Tyler asked curiously.

"I smashed my head on the light fixture," Jess muttered.

"She was drunk," Tal added, helpfully. Jess glared at her friend. It was the truth, mostly. She had gone to the pack healer instead of the ER though. Shifting forms with glass in your head was _not_ a good idea.

The guys in the corner began to call Pogue back over. "Well, it was nice meeting you. We should talk sometime, you can tell me some embarrassing stories about Tal," he grinned walking away.

Jess's eyes lit at the idea, and Tal began to look worried.

Pogue seemed nice; he was as hot as his photo too. If it weren't for his long hair, he'd look like a pretty boy, but bad boys weren't her type. She was kind of surprised Tal hadn't gone for him, but she had felt the tension between her and Reid earlier. She wondered what Caleb and Sarah were like.

"Let's go find the others, shall we?" Tyler said, echoing her thoughts.

* * *

Tyler introduced Jess to Caleb and Sarah. Caleb gave her a big, warm smile and Sarah began to gush about how beautiful they both looked. Tyler had to agree. Jess was stunning, and he had seen the look in Reid's eyes as he saw Talia earlier.

He wondered how long it would be until Talia had had enough of Reid's crap and give him a tongue-lashing. She had already proved that first night that she wasn't fooled by Reid's charm, and although Reid seemed to have gained the upper hand somehow, Ty was pretty sure she'd make a good comeback. Reid needed someone who would stand up to him, put him in his place once in a while, and give him boundaries. Reid's parents had always let him run wild, seemingly uncaring, and Reid had paid the price.

His powers had gone unchecked and in wasn't long until his Ascension. Tyler was worried about his friend, he had tried talking to him about it, but Reid had just brushed him off like he did when Caleb tried to get through to Reid. The problem was neither he nor Caleb had any leverage on Reid and he didn't listen to them. But Talia might be enough of a distraction to keep Reid from going off the deep end.

Joan Jett started playing over the speakers and Caleb laughed as Sarah grinned and began to lead him to the dance floor. Jess whispered something to Tal that made her smile.

"Can I get you two something to drink?" Tyler asked, smiling at the two girls.

Talia looked at Jess and answered, "Jess'll take a Bud, and I'd _love_ a water. I'm driving," she shrugged. "Short straw."

"No problem," he smiled, pushing through the crowd to get to the refrigerator. By the time he got back, Jess was standing alone, and he spotted Reid dragging a grumpy-looking Talia out to the dance floor. "So she's talking to him again?" he asked Jess when he got close enough.

"There wasn't much talking involved. He asked her to dance and then dragged her off before she could answer," Jess answered, smiling at her friend's discomfort.

"I'm amazed she let him. The way she was acting earlier, I'm surprised she hasn't decked him yet," he remarked, handing her the freshly opened bottle.

Jess looked at him, her eyes wide. "Tal w-would n-never hit someone, sh-she's got the mildest temper I've ever seen." Tyler just raised an eyebrow, not buying it. "She just wants him to kiss her again," she blurted nervously.

"He's kissed her already?" Tyler asked.

Jess nodded. "It's nice to know he isn't the bragging type, at least,"

Tyler just shrugged. Sometimes he was, sometime he wasn't.

"He'd better not hurt her," she frowned at the thought, "Tal doesn't act like it, but she really doesn't have that much experience with guys."

"And you do?" Tyler asked, grinning. She pursed her lips, trying to hold back a smile. "Don't worry, I'll keep and eye on them. It was kinda rude to leave you here alone though," he remarked.

"Oh, I don't know, it gives us time to get to know each other," she said smiling sweetly at him.

Tyler grinned.

* * *

"Reid, I don't want to dance with you!" she said again as he dragged her through to the makeshift dance floor. She was tugging on his hand, and although she could have easily broken his grip, she hadn't yet. _I wonder why._

"Sure you do," he replied grinning back at her.

She just sighed, giving up and letting him pull her into his arms.

"You look amazing," he said, swaying her back and forth to Emiliana Torrini's 'Summerbreeze'.

"Thanks," she muttered, not meeting his eyes. He was looking pretty hot himself. He was wearing faded jeans with a crinkled black shirt unbuttoned over a black t-shirt and raggedy black fingerless gloves. He was dressed a lot more casual than most people around, her self included, but the dark outfit set off his pale blond hair and vivid blue eyes. And it was hard to stay mad at him when he was looking so tempting.

"I had been getting worried that you weren't coming. I've been bugging Sarah for the last hour," he admitted. She made the mistake of looking into his eyes and felt momentarily off-balance.

"I said I was coming didn't I? It's just that Jess _insisted_ on curling my hair at the last minute. Don't you _dare_ make any comments about girls taking hours to get ready," she said frowning and looking away.

"I think it looks nice," he whispered, taking a curl and tugging slightly, looking her in the eyes. She looked up at him, entrance by the honesty in his eyes and the genuine smile tugging at the corners of his mouth.

"Why haven't you kissed me again?" she whispered back before she could think.

He looked her for a moment. "I guess I wanted to take things slowly, see if you really wanted it," he answered.

"Did I do something wrong?" she asked quietly, still unsure why he had been doing.

His head snapped up to hers, "It wasn't you first kiss was it?" he exclaimed, sounding horrified.

She laughed, drawing attention during the quiet song. "No, definitely not. It's just, we kissed, and then you spent the rest of the week acting so bizarrely, I didn't know if I did something wrong,"

"Bizarre? I don't what you're talking about." Reid replied.

Tal saw red. She had been about to forgive him again, but he was still playing whatever game he found oh-so-amusing.

"Yeah, you do. And I've had enough. Just say away from me Garwin!" she yelled, pulling away from him and disappearing into the crowd.

* * *

After she'd run off, leaving him alone on the dance floor, he'd made a beeline for the beer. Now, slightly buzzed, he found Tyler and convinced him they could fleece Abbot out a few dollars at the pool table in the basement.

Aaron was being his usual arrogant, pain-in-the-ass self, but Reid was too tired to argue with him. He had been mouthing off the provost for a while, Reid was happy enough, it was distracting Aaron, he had lost two games already and Reid hadn't even used yet. They had attracted quite a crowd, practically the whole men's team was there, except for Pogue and Caleb.

"So I heard that Talia tore you a new one earlier. Trouble in paradise?" Aaron sneered, expecting to get a rise out of Reid. Reid was too pissed off at Talia to care though. Instead, he just wanted to be _mean_.

"Nah, she's just PMS-ing," He replied, taking his shot. The mostly-male crowd laughed at his remark.

"Reid," Tyler said warningly, only to be ignored. He got Aaron's attention though.

"What about that sweet piece of ass with her? I like the look of her. I bet the curtains don't meet the carpets though, if you know what I mean!" he laughed.

"Shut up, Abbot," Tyler growled.

"I wouldn't know, but I'm sure Ty will, if we give him time," Reid remarked, not noticing exactly _how _angry Tyler was beside him. "I think Tal dyes her hair, trying to be exotic," he continued, frustrated and angry and confused at _why_.

"I think you should shut the fuck up Reid!" Tyler yelled, getting in Reid's face.

"Maybe you should see your little girlfriend there, he seems kinda upset. Maybe he'd PMS-ing too." Aaron sneered.

Reid turned his anger towards Aaron, "Maybe you should mind your own business, Abbot!"

"Get the fuck out my face Garwin," Aaron replied, shoving Reid. Normally he would have only needed to take a step back, but because he was a little tipsy, he feel back into Tyler and sent them both flying backwards.

"Shit!" Tyler yelled as his arm made a loud _crack_ against a nearby table.

Suddenly Jess was there, kneeling next too him, and taking his arm and gently examining it. Tyler hissed in pain. "I think it's broken, we should get him to the hospital," she said, looking up at Talia.

She nodded, "I'll drive,"

"Hold on, I'm coming too," Reid added, stopping when Talia whirled to look at him. It was obvious from the rage in her eyes that she had heard everything.

"No way. You stay and play with you friends. I'll take care of _mine_." She turned following Jess and Tyler back upstairs. None of them looked back.


	11. Dreams & Schemes Pt01

_**A/N: Thanks to **Raging Raven, Niffer01, guardian music angel, Love.Always.Music.and.Jasper, native-kitten **and** -harlem syndicate- **for their reviews. Another long-ish chapter today, and I guarantee you another tomorrow, which will be accompanied by artwork (nothing to impressive, but you'll have to wait and see. Enjoy and Review!**_

* * *

They had driven Tyler to Ipswich General, where the doctor, after a couple hours of waiting and tests, confirmed that Tyler had indeed broken his forearm. It was a clean break, and the doc was confident that, providing Ty did a he was told, it would heal up fine.

Unfortunately, it meant that Tyler couldn't swim until the cast was off. To say that he was pissed off would be a massive understatement. Apparently, Tyler _really_ enjoyed swimming. Go Figure.

As they were waiting for the cast to set, Tal's cell phone began to ring. After a disapproving look from a passing nurse, she excused herself, went outside and dug the phone out from her jacket pocket. Sarah.

"Hi," she answered wearily.

"Ohmygod! Someone finally answered! I was trying Ty's cell but it went straight to voicemail! What happened?! Is Ty okay?! People were saying all sorts of things, but Reid won't talk to anyone!" Sarah rushed frantically.

"Ty's okay. He broke his arm. We're waiting for the cast to set," Tal replied. There was talking in the background as Sarah passed on the info to whoever was with her.

"Oh that's so good to hear! Not, I mean, about Ty's arm, but that it wasn't worse. You should hear some of the rumours that are flying around just now. There's this really good one where…"

"Sarah! Look, I have to go back in. We'll probably only be another twenty minutes 'till we get back to the dorms. I'll talk to you there, okay? Is…is Reid there?" Tal asked reluctantly.

"Yeah. Shall I put him on?" Sarah asked politely.

"No! No. Just tell him Ty's okay, but he's pretty pissed off. I think Reid should keep his distance from all of us at the moment," Tal warned, feeling the anger boil again as she remember the things he'd said.

"Why would Ty be pissed at Reid?" Sarah asked, puzzled.

"Ask Reid," Tal snapped before ending the call and returning to her injured friend.

* * *

As they walked Tyler back to his room, he suddenly turned to them and said, "You know Reid didn't mean what he said, right?"

Tal snorted. "You're not actually defending him, are you?"

"No, what he said was wrong, and he _definitely_ shouldn't have said it in front of everyone. But you have to understand, Reid says and does stupid, idiotic things all the time, and if you want to be his friend," Tyler shrugged, "it's just something you've got to accept."

"But _why _does he do these things?" Jess asked, amazed.

"Honestly? I don't know. He doesn't care what kind of damage he does to himself or others; at least not at the time he does it. He throws wild parties to anger his parents, and spends his evenings baiting Aaron into fights. He's always butting heads with Caleb, and you…" he shrugged again, looking away. _So Baby Boy knew the game Reid's been playing with me._ At least he looked uncomfortable.

Jess was looking between the two of them incredulously. "And you actually _like_ Reid?"

Talia blushed, but it was Tyler that answered, "When he's not being a dick, he's fun to be around. Plus, he's a loyal friend. He' always had my back. Always."

Jess raised an eyebrow, but didn't comment. Loyalty was a big thing among shifters. If you weren't loyal to your pack or family, you were nothing. That was part of the reason Tal was so angry with Reid. She felt like she had been betrayed. Humans obviously had different standards, but maybe Tyler was right. Still, she wasn't just going to turn over and let him think he could do this sort of thing again.

_-Wait, I though we were done with him?_An internal voice asked Tal, but she ignored it. Before she could start wondering exactly _why_ she was still interested in Reid, another though occurred.

"Where are Reid's parents?" she asked Tyler.

"Random, much?" muttered Jess.

"Maui. Maybe Paris. I don't know. I'm not sure Reid even knows. They travel a lot." Ty answered.

"And when they come back and find the house trashed? What will they do to Reid?"

"The same thing they always do. Scream at him, arrange for a cleaning crew and any repairs that are needed, them fly out again. Why?" Tyler looked curious.

"Are you kidding? They didn't punish him? My mom would have skinned me alive!" Jess said astonished.

"Did they do this when he was a kid?" Tal asked, ignoring Tyler's question and Jess' comment.

"Yeah, as long as I can remember,"

"Who looked after him?" Jess asked, seeing where Tal's mind was going.

"He had a nanny. Well a whole string of them. They didn't last long. That was until he was sent to live at Spencer."

"The poor thing!" Jess exclaimed, eyes wide.

"Huh?" Tyler asked, confused at the girl's sudden change in attitude towards his friend. They ignored him.

"Imagine growing up alone, or even worse, with _strangers_ taking the place of family!" Jess said, her voice disgusted. "No wonder the boy's fucked up!"

Family was everything to shifters. Tal's parents had died when she was a kid, but she had still been surrounded by her pack. The idea that parents would _willingly _leave there children was appalling. She nodded a silent agreement.

Tyler was still a little lost, but didn't want the girls to stay _too_ angry with Reid, so he didn't question them further.

"Okay, so we're not totally hating Reid. But he still can't get away with what he said. Got any ideas?" Jess turned again to her friend.

Tal looked up, eyes twinkling. "One or two, but they need refinement. Ty are you in or out?"

"In or out of what?!" Tyler asked, once again confused.

"Revenge, silly!" Jess rolled her eyes.

"Revenge?" Tyler repeated, sounding slightly worried.

Tal laughed. "Nothing…painful, just teaching him a lesson. Call it karma. Are you in or out, 'cause once you're in, there's no backing out. Ever."

Tyler gulped. "Stop it Tal, you're scaring the poor puppy! You'll help us, won't you Tyler?" Jess asked, standing next to him and batting her eyelashes. Sometimes she could be such a _girl._

"Sure," he answered, not taking his eyes off her.

"Great!" She said, bouncing back, her sultry charm replaced by her natural bubbly-ness. "We'll come by tomorrow and work on our plan,"

Tal look up and realised they were at Tyler's room. The lights were off, so it looked like Reid had taken her advice. "Night, Tyler,"

"Yeah, sweet dreams," Jess added, giving him a saucy wink.

Tal laughed and shook her head as she and Jess began walking towards the girls' dorms, leaving Tyler at his door with a dreamy expression on his face.

* * *

When Jess and Tal finally made it back to her room, they found Sarah, Caleb and Pogue waiting.

"What happened?" Caleb asked, his voice tight. _That boy is tense._

"Reid said some rather…unsavoury things about Jess, Tyler and I when he was playing pool with Abbot. Then Reid got into an argument with him, Aaron shoved him, he fell into Tyler, and Ty hit his arm on a table. _C'est fin_,"

Pogue frowned. "What kind of things?"

"Doesn't matter. Ty's already forgiven him, he just pissed 'cause he won't be able to swim 'till the cast is off." Tal gave Caleb a sympathetic look as he cursed.

"It's going to be difficult to find a replacement for Ty half-way through the term," Caleb sighed, running a hand through his short hair. "I might just kill Reid myself."

"Nah, man. You can't do that! Then you'd have to find _two_replacements!" Pogue joked.

"Is everything going to be okay with Reid and you guys?" Sarah asked frowning.

"Yeah, just give us time." Tal flopped on the bed.

"Are you crashing here tonight?" Sarah asked Jess.

"Uh, no. I've gotta get back to my hotel. My…mom was going to…call," Jess lied. Badly.

"Your mom? At two in the morning?" Pogue asked disbelievingly.

"She works late. She was real nice to let Jess come to visit on her own, since she only _just_ seventeen." Talia covered for her friend. Jess stuck her tongue out.

"You're only seventeen? How come you're not it school?" Sarah asked.

"I graduated when I was fifteen, but I decided to wait 'till I was eighteen before going to university, so I've just been working and taking a couple classes at the local collage." Jess said, getting into the swing of things.

"Cool," Pogue nodded approvingly.

"So I take it you guys didn't meet in school, then?" Sarah continued her questioning.

Tal had already told Pogue, but obviously he hadn't been sharing intel. "When my folks died, and my brother became my guardian, he wasn't very good at the whole 'looking after' thing. You know, regular feeding, curfew, mothering stuff. I guess Jess' mom kind of adopted me. They lived nearby." _Like, in the same house. _But that's where things got complicated.

"How old were you?" Caleb asked.

"When my folks died? Nine."

"Bummer," Pogue began, "How did they…"

"I can't get no-oo, sat-is-fac-tio-on. I can't get no-oo, sat-is-fac-tion 'cause I tried, and I tried! And I tried! And I tried!! I CAN'T GET NO!" A female voice sang badly from the hallway. They looked at each other, then as one, moved towards the door.

After a brief confusion as everyone tried to go through the door at the same time, they managed to make it out, and followed the voice down the hallway.

"…when I'm drivin' in ma car! And that man comes on the ray-dee-oh! He's tellin' me mo' and mo'…"

They walked down to what turned out to be Kira's room, and found a tired looking girl on the floor, with her back against one side of the doorframe and her feet braced against the other.

"…about some useless information supposed to fire my imagination, I can't GET! NO!" she yelled at the door, thumping her fists on the door in tune with the last two words.

"Are you drunk?" asked Pogue over her painful rendition of a Stones classic.

"No-no, No!" She sang along, look at Pogue to show she was also answering his question. He grinned.

"Uh, then why are you singing in the hallway?" Sarah asked, frowning.

The strange girl sighed, and then explained, "Kira locked me out. She _hates_ The Rolling Stones. It's psychological warfare, man."

_Psychological warfare, hmm? Methinks I have a plan. Watch out, Garwin._

"_You're_Kira's roommate?!" Caleb asked, astonished. The girl sitting in front of them was complete opposite of Snider. Laid back, kinda surfer-bohemian, with chucky jewellery and flip-flops.

"Unfortunately," she replied, looking annoyed that they were interrupting her karaoke time.

"Why did she lock you out?" Jess asked, confused.

"Abbot. Hence the song," she gave Jess and Talia a strange look. "What do you want?" Her eyes were suspicious, and Talia felt the hairs on the back of her neck stand up. She quickly looked at the girl's wrist and saw a wooden bracelet carved with witch-runes.

"Can I talk to you a sec? In private?" Tal asked, nodding towards the end of the hall. Jess gave her an odd look, but didn't say anything.

The girl slowly nodded, and got up to follow Tal. When they were far enough from the others, she said, "I know what you are," her tone perfectly even.

"And I know what _you_are," Tal replied.

The girl laughed. "I highly doubt that. I'm a Void," she spat. A Void. A witch without power. Damn.

Voids were generally shunned by other witches, they were seen a freaks by their own kind. Outsiders. They usually avoided anything to do with the supernatural world.

"We're here on a job. They can't know," Tal stated, indicating the others waiting down the hall.

The girl shrugged. "I ain't tellin'. You know they have power?"

Tal nodded. "What do you know?"

"Not much more than that, just that they're different. They don't seem so bad though," she replied.

Tal just shrugged. "You need somewhere to crash?"

The girl looked at her intently for a moment, sizing her up. "Yeah. I can't remember the whole song," she smiled hesitantly.

Tal chuckled, "What's you're name? I'm Talia,"

"Alex, Alejandra," she replied.

The walked back toward the others. "Hey Sarah is it okay if Alex here crashes with us tonight?"

"Of course. But you should really tell the Provost. Kira shouldn't do that," Sarah answered. Tal just rolled her eyes.

"Well, that's our cue. Come on Jess, we'll give you a ride home," Caleb smiled.

"Thanks," Jess turned to Tal, "I'll call you tomorrow?"

"Yup. Say hi to your mom for me,"

"What? Oh, right. My mom. Okay." Jess waved as she disappeared round the corner.

"Hey, Alex. You're okay with the floor, right?"


	12. Dreams & Schemes Pt02

_**A/N: Thanks to **Bookworm since birth, Love.Always.Alice.and.Jasper, Niffer01, **and** guardian music angel **for their reviews.** **I know a lot of you guys wanted to see REVENGE in this chapter, but don't fear! I'm going to write a short chapter about just that and I might even get it posted later today. Check out my profile page for 'Sailor Jess'...You'll know what I mean...**_

**_Review and Enjoy!_**

Panic flooded her. She couldn't change. She was broken. The rogue was still in human form, but his face was partially distorted, his nose longer, melding with his lips, his black eyes had moved, and his ears had travelled to the top of his head, forming furry points through his golden-brown hair.

Realising even partially shifted, he hand more strength than her, she tried to run.

But as soon as she began to run towards the alley mouth, she heard dark laughter before she ran into something solid and intractable. She couldn't see anything, but she felt the magic. _How is this possible? Shifters don't have magic._ She bounced of the strange force-field and landed in a pile of stinking garbage.

"Yes, that's it. Where you belong, with the rest of the trash," the rogue taunted, his voice rumbling deep. She scrambled to her feet and began edging away from him. "Uh, uh!" he said, shaking a still-human finger. "You're not going anywhere, bitch. I know you've been following me, hunting me. NO-ONE HUNTS _ME!_" he roared. "Not the Council and _definitely_ not some little whelp bitch barely past chasing her tail. You think you can stop _me_? You have no idea what you've gotten yourself into. Not that it matters now. Now, you're just _meat_."

With that, he launched himself towards her, expecting her to try and shift again. But she was no idiot. If she hadn't been able to force it before, it was highly unlikely anything had changed in the last thirty seconds. Instead, she spun out of the way at the last minute, hearing his bellow of rage behind her as she ran towards the other end of the alley.

But once again, she felt the strange force stopping her from leaving. This time she was prepared and only stumbled back a step, managing to keep her balance and spin quickly to face her attacker.

"How are you doing this?" she spat, only half-expecting answer.

"Friends in high places," he leered, pointing towards the roofs of the buildings around them, not taking his eyes of her.

She knew he was trying to distract her, trying to get her look away so he could make a move, but she wasn't falling for it. Keeping her eyes on him, she cocked her head, listening for any tell-tale signs of an accomplice.

Her own rapid heartbeat and breathing, along with that of the rogue. Distant traffic, a shrill of laughter from the main street, the pumping bass of someone's high-powered hi-fi system.

_There!_

Another rapid heartbeat, the quiet breaths and slight scraping of fabric giving away the position of another person.

_Smells like a human._

Noting his position, she quickly calculated the odds of getting up there and breaking his neck before either of them could kill her. _Not good._ She needed to stall, hold them off until her brother got there.

"Why are you doing this? Killing these girls? You know eventually someone from the Council is going to find you again, and they _will_ kill you." She reasoned, "Turn yourself over to me. I'll make sure you have a quick death. That's the best offer you can get at this point. Killing me is only going to make things worse." She knew there wasn't a chance in _hell_ that he would turn himself over, but she had to keep him talking.

"Let me guess, this is where you tell me how if I kill you, your big, bad brother is gonna 'get' me? Ha!" he barked. "The Sarka's don't scare me. You're just a bunch of Council goons. No power. And that's the thing, isn't it? The key to everything," His eyes were twinkling strangely now. "_Power_," he pronounced it with such relish, it sent a shiver up her spine. "My new friend understands this. We have an arrangement, and as much as I _love_ talking with you, I believe he's growing bored. He seems to enjoy a good show."

With that, he pounced, knowing she had nowhere to run. The fight was vicious. She managed to get a couple good, solid hits on him, but he still had the advantage. Kicking, punching, spinning, and dodging for all she was worth, it wasn't enough. At one point, she managed to box him into a corner, limiting his movement and giving her the advantage, but just as she was about to make her move, an unseen force pulled her backwards and sent her soaring hard into the opposite wall. As she fell to the ground, she could smell ozone in the air, like the aftermath of a lightning storm.

"You can't win," The rogue gloated, hauling her head up by her long hair. "You'll never understand," he said, pulling back his other fist before sending it flying towards her face. "You'll never save them,"

* * *

Tal's eyes snapped open, her chest heaving, trying to catch her breath. She sat up slowly, noting the thin sheen of sweat covering her body.

"Are you okay?" a quiet voice whispered from nearby. It took Tal a moment to remember that Alex was sleeping on the floor between Tal and Sarah's beds.

She looked over at the clock, and realising it was still fairly early in the morning, spoke quietly to avoid waking her sleeping roommate. "Yeah, I guess I just had a bad dream," she shook her head, giving Alex a weak smile.

Alex, however, was frowning. "About what?"

With another glace at Sarah, Tal replied. "I was attacked last week, on the job. It was a close call," she shrugged, "I guess it's just getting to me. I've woken like that a couple times."

"Can you remember the dream?" Alex asked, still frowning.

"Well…" she struggled to remember any details about what happened, but it was all fuzzy. She just remembered the fear, and the pain. "Not really. Why?"

"I felt something when you woke. Something…magical," she whispered, glancing over at Sarah. "Maybe that's why you can't remember. Can you remember what actually happened that night?"

Tal gave her a look that clearly indicated she felt Alex should get psychiatric help. "Of course. I saw the rogue we are chasing, I followed him into an alley, and…and we fought, and he hit me and I blacked out."

"Just like that? Did you change forms? How long did you fight for? Did he say anything?" Alex pressed.

"I…I don't know. I can't remember. Why can't I remember?" she asked Alex, eye wide as she started to panic. Her brother had never asked her for details of the fight, and she hadn't thought about it since.

"Maybe a casting to make you forget something, but as far as I know, shifters can't do magic," Tal shook her head in silent agreement. "A witch might be able to tell you more, maybe remove it, but I can't," she shrugged, "Sorry,"

Rage tore through Talia, and her eyes flashed. Her anger was not against Alex, but for who ever had _dared_ fuck with her head. "Do you know of anyone nearby who could help?" she asked, keeping her voice calm.

"I have a cousin in Boston who would help, seeing as how you're working for the Council. I guess I could give her a call. Plants are her specialty, but she still might be able to do more than I can," she looked at Tal. "Does this have something to do with those murdered girls?" Tal nodded. "Damn,"

"Yeah,"

* * *

After checking Alex could get back it her room in the morning, Tal left for the motel. After explaining what Alex had told her, Will was understandably concerned and said he would call his contacts in the Council for more info.

Have nothing else they could do, she and Jess called Tyler and arranged to meet back at Tal's room to plot their revenge. It was possible they might be able to get some information from Tyler if they got him alone.

He was already waiting outside when they made it back, his plastered arm in a sling. When he saw Jess, his face lit up, and if it was possible, her friend got even perkier. _Gods, I hope they're the good guys, or we're in so much trouble._

"So, have you perfected your plan yet?" he asked as Tal unlocked the door and they entered the room.

"Yes. I had some late night inspiration from our new friend, Alex," Tal answered.

"Yeah, Pogue told me about her this morning, and Sarah seems to have taken a shine to her. I think it has more to do with Kira than anything else," Tyler smiled, "They came round this morning to console me," he rolled his eyes, "I don't know who's more pissed about me not being able to swim, me or Caleb. Instead I've got to walk around with this ugly-assed cast on my arm," he sighed.

"I know!" Jess exclaimed, "Tal you should draw something on it!" She turned to Tyler. "She loves drawing! It's perfect!"

Tyler looked warily at Talia, and asked the million-dollar question, "Yeah, but are you any good?"

Tal shrugged, "If you don't like it, you can always paint over it. It'll give me something to do while Jess is working online," she said, digging around for her pens.

"What do you need?" Jess asked pulling out her laptop.

Tyler whistled, "Nice hardware!"

Jess laughed, "You know, if I didn't know better, I'd say you just made a pass at me," She laughed even harder as Tyler turned beet-red with embarrassment.

Talia just shook her head in amusement. "I need schematics of the school. Specifically, the pool and the P.A. system,"

Tyler looked suspicious. "Why do I get the feeling you two have done this sort of thing before?"

Neither answered, just smiled.

"I figure we can kill two birds with one stone, so to speak. Get revenge on Reid, Aaron and everyone that was there by going after the swim team."

Tyler looked stricken, "The whole team? But that means Caleb and Pogue, too! They didn't do anything!"

"Sacrifices must be made in war, soldier! Anyway, don't you want to get back at them for calling you 'Baby Boy' all the time?" Talia asked.

"_You_ call me Baby Boy!" Tyler exclaimed.

"Only 'cause they started it," she waved off, "Anyway, if we go after Reid directly, he'll figure out it was us. Going after the whole team covers our asses." Tal reasoned. There was a pause. It was make-or-break time.

"What'd ya have in mind?"

* * *

As Tal drew on Tyler's cast, she told them her plan, making sure neither of them peeked at what she was doing. A slow smile was spreading across Tyler's face as he realised where she was going with the plan. Jess got plans from the net, and found out where they could get the supplies they needed with out drawing attention.

"Well?" Tal asked when she was done explaining.

"You're sure it won't do any permanent damage?" Tyler asked from where he was sprawled on her bed staring at the ceiling.

"Positive."

"It's perfect," he smiled.

"When should we do it? I can get most of the supplies tomorrow, we'll need to get the timing perfect though," Jess asked, from her position on Sarah's bed.

"After practise on Wednesday. We can't get caught though," Tyler answered, "Are you done yet?" he asked Tal, sounding exasperated. _I guess staring at the ceiling for twenty minutes is boring. Go figure._

"Just about, …there," she replied, standing up and stepping back.

Jess rushed over to see it.

Tyler blushed.

"_Talia!_" Jess exclaimed.

"What?" she asked, trying, and failing, to keep a look of innocence on her face.

On the front of Tyler's cast was a classic tattoo style sailor girl pin-up, complete with the huge boobs, skinny waist, and sexy sailors outfit. But although she was posed provocatively, she was 'decent'. It was the face that was causing all the gasps and blushing between the two. It was Jess face smiling back from Tyler's arm.

"I'm gonna kill you, bitch!" Jess joked, chasing Talia around the room with a Sharpie.

Tyler finally got over his embarrassment, and started laughing.

* * *

Chase watched Reid as he sulked around his house. Something had obviously happened between him and the others, but Chase was unsure what. Unfortunately, it was still a couple weeks until Reid's Ascension, and it was unlikely they'd still be avoiding each other at that point. _Too bad, it would have made things a lot easier._

When he had gotten away from that damn barn, he had accepted his previous plan was useless. Somehow, Caleb had managed to get his hands on some extra power. _Bastard._ Chase had known he didn't stand a chance against perfect Caleb, especially with the others as back up.

So he'd left to find some way he could gain the advantage. He hadn't been able to learn much before Pogue's birthday, and he was smart enough to realise that the other Sons would be waiting for him. So instead, he'd bided his time, looking for an answer. And by sheer accident, he'd found it.

The shapeshifter and he both craved power, fortunately for them both, it was a different kind of power. They had quickly realised that with each other's help, they'd have an edge they didn't have before.

That hot little wolf had proved it. Together, they could have destroyed her, without breaking a sweat. But his partner had decided to play a little, and the Sons had sensed his power and come running. _Lucky girl._

Imagine his surprise though, when the same girl had showed up at Spencer, and befriended the Sons and Sarah. And the idiots didn't even know it was the same girl! It would certainly be interesting to watch when they did, though…


	13. Paint It Black

**_A/N: Okay, here we have it - sweet revenge! It's short, ridiculous, but also_****_ strangely enough where the idea for this entire story originated from. Yeah, I'm mad. _**

**_For best results, read while listening to The Rolling Stones 'Paint It Black' -Enjoy!_**

As he made his way towards the locker rooms, Reid thought about the practise they had just finished. It was a solo training session for the boy's varsity team, and they had been working with one of the JV swimmers, trying to get him good enough to fill Baby Boy's shoes, or rather, Speedos, but so far…

He shook his head.

As soon as they had left that night, he realised how badly he'd fucked up. He'd never gone after his best friend before, but Talia had just got him so wound up that night, he still had no clue what he'd been thinking. He knew Ty would forgive him eventually, he always did, but Tal…she was a different matter.

Tal and Tyler had stopped avoiding him, but they weren't exactly _talking_ to him, either. He had tried to apologise to Ty on Monday, but he had just told Reid to give them time. Every time he went _near_ Talia alone, she got this dark look that warned him off. It was kinda scary.

He was standing there, eyes closed under the shower, getting the chlorine out of his hair and off his body, when he smelled a strange odour. _Damn, the drains must be blocked again!_ Shaking his head, he leaned back, eyes still shut, to rinse the shampoo out of his hair.

"What the _fuck?!_" he heard someone swear. _God, I hope the drains aren't overflowing. _Opening his eyes, he looked to his right, keeping his eyes at eye level and saw Aaron Abbot, covered in black water.

He quickly realised that the strange smell was coming from the water, and that the water was coming out of _all _the shower-heads. Including his.

Quickly stepping out of the spray, he grabbed at towel and wrapped it round his naked waist. Looking down, he saw that the water dripping down his body was staining the towel pitch black. _No, no, no, no!_

He ran to the nearest mirror and stared in shock at his shaggy _black _hair.

Around him, the other guys were reacting the same way, yelling expletives and running for towels. Caleb optimistically was trying the other showers, trying to find one to rinse off under, but all of them were broken. _Or fixed. Someone did this on purpose._

"I can't get the door open!" yelled the JV kid, standing at the doors to the main hallway.

"Move!" ordered Aaron as he pushed the kid to the side. He shook the door handle a couple of times, before using his body as a battering ram. No luck.

"The one to the pool is stuck too. I think someone's chained it, there's black paper over the windows." Pogue shouted from the other side of the room.

Everyone had the same idea at the same time.

"Help!"

The shouts went on for a few moments until a few notes of music started blaring over the P.A.

"I don't fucking believe it!" Reid yelled, instantly recognising the song.

"_I see a red door and I want to paint it black…_"

Suddenly, the door from the pool was flung open and the coach was standing there, with what seemed like half the student body behind him.

"What happened?!" yelled Abbot, not care that he had shouted at a teacher.

"Someone chained the doors! And what they've done to the pool…" he was shaking his head in disbelief.

The team walk slowly out, getting gasps from the rest of bystanders. Sarah, Tyler and Tal came rushing over. "What hap- Ohmygod Reid! What happened to your hair?" Sarah gasped. Reid just frowned, pushing past to see what happened to the pool.

It was, of course, black. Thick, solid, inky, black. The really surprising thing was the hundreds of rubber duckies floating on the water, their bright yellow coloring contrasting violently with the pool.

Reid felt someone move up to stand next to him. He looked over at her, and she cocked her head, saying the first thing to him since the party.

"I _love_ this song!"


	14. Old Debts and New Enemies

_**A/N: Thanks to **Love.Always.Alice.and.Jasper, native-kitten, Bookworm since birth, Niffer01, **and**Kermitfries **(I love your name!) for their reviews of the last two chapters. I'm glad you liked the prank!**_

**_I have to apologise for not posting a chapter yesterday, I actually had most of this one written, then I accidentally closed Word without saving. I know, I'm an idiot. I had one of those moments where I seriously contemplated throwing my laptop out the window, so I decided I might be better to go away and start again later._**

**_Also, I've started another story (Fast and the Furious), but be assured, this one has first dibs when it comes to updates._**

**_Review and Enjoy!_**

* * *

Reid stared at the back of Talia's head all through class. He couldn't figure it out. She'd been as shocked and amazed as everyone else, but there had been something that would flash in her eyes. Amusement maybe. He found it difficult to believe that she'd been responsible though. He shook his head. _Maybe she just likes to watch me squirm._

It had taken him four cycles of 'lather, rinse, repeat' to get the smell of bouillon cubes off of him, and another seven to get the black dye out of his hair. To say he was pissed would be an understatement. He wanted revenge. But the thing was, if Talia _was_ responsible, he kinda deserved it.

He was still struggling with the idea that she was the prankster, though. When anyone spoke about the 'Paint It Black Prank', the look on her face was just a little _too_ innocent. He was starting to think that she wasn't quite the sweet, carefree girl everyone took her for. Like when he kissed her, or when she was angry, there was this spark in her eyes, something just…_more._

He was just confusing himself again though. The first step is to find out _if_ she was responsible, _then_ figure out what to do.

Actually, that wasn't the first step. The first step was to apologise. He was going to try and talk to her after class, regardless of any scary looks she might give him.

Waiting for her after classes had ended for the day, he spoke before she had a chance to. "I know you hate me, and what I said was wrong, but I want to say…would you please stand still for a second so I can say sorry?"

She stopped, but wouldn't face him. After a moment she snapped, "Well?"

"I'm sorry, I messed up, I shouldn't have said those things, but I was drunk but that's no excuse and…"

"Reid," she quietly interrupted.

"Yeah?" he answered cautiously.

"I don't want to hear excuses. Are you sorry for what you said?"

"Yes. Definitely. I didn't mean it, and it was rude to say. I treated the three of you like crap and I'm truly sorry," he said honestly.

She finally turned and looked into his eyes, looking for the truth. She nodded once. "Okay. I accept you're apology, but if you _ever_ do anything like that again, to _anyone_, all the 'sorrys' in the world won't save you. Understand?"

He nodded. "I've already spoken to Ty, do you think Jess would forgive me? I know I don't know her that well, but…"

She looked at him, laughter creeping into her eyes. "She was pretty pissed at you, but now she just feels sorry for you,"

"Feels sorry for me?" he frowned, "Why?"

"Well, for one thing, you have to deal with _me._"

"Ahh,"

Tal suddenly became serious again, "Look Reid, I've forgiven you, but I'm still a little angry. You just have to give it time, okay? I have to go. I'll talk to you later."

And with that, she was gone.

* * *

He meant to give her time, he really did, a couple days at least, but the next day he was walking along the hall with her and Sarah, and saw Kira and Aaron arguing with some willowy brunette. Normally this was not something that would concern him, except for the frowns that passed across Tal and Sarah's faces at the sight.

"I'll damn well do what I want in my own room and don't think going and ratting me out to the Provost will make any difference. I think you just jealous _bitch,_ that you can't get your own man," Kira sneered, looping her arm around Aaron's.

"I don't give a flying fuck what you think, Snider. If you lock me out of my room again, I _will_ report you!" the girl yelled back.

Aaron leaned in, a murderous look on his face. "Now listen up Alex, if you do I'll…"

He trailed off as her recognised the song that Talia had started humming as they walked past.

"What song is that?" Aaron demanded, his eyes narrowing on her.

Reid tensed, but held back as Talia turned to Aaron calmly, "Hmmm?"

"What song is it that you were just humming?" he asked again, agitated. While all of the guys had been understandably pissed, most had just laughed it off. Aaron however had taken it as a personal attack, and snapped at anyone who even mentioned it.

"Oh, just some dumb song I got stuck in my head," she said, her face a perfect mask of innocence, "I don't supposed you know what song it is? It's just that I heard that if you get a song stuck in you head you should listen to it and get it out of your system."

The brunette, Alex, clamped a hand over her mouth, her shoulders shaking with her repressed laugh.

Sarah started getting into the spirit of it too, adding, "Wait! Isn't that the song that was playing the other day when…" she trailed off as Aaron stomped off down the hall, dragging a glaring Kira after him.

The three girls burst out laughing, but while Reid found the whole situation hilarious, he had just realised something.

The oh-so-innocent look Talia had just given Abbot was the exact same one she gave him as they were standing next to the black pool.

* * *

He thought it through in his mind. _It had to be her!_ He wasn't sure how she could have pulled it off, but everything else fitted. The song, the change in attitude, the fact that he had made some asinine comment about her dying her hair black.

Reid was surprised to find that the idea she was responsible didn't bother him. The idea of a badass Talia was kinda sexy. He wondered what else she was hiding.

He went to her room after school on Friday, knowing Sarah was already out with Caleb. He knocked on the door, and waiting while she answered the door.

"Reid? What do you want?" she asked surprised.

"Can I talk to you? It's important," he replied.

She frowned, but stepped back to let him in the room. Like him, she was still wearing her uniform; but a pair of jeans and a t-shirt were laid out on the bed. He noticed the top two buttons of her shirt were undone. _She must have been changing._

Reid found himself drifting of in his own little world as he imagined her slowly removing her clothes, leaving her in just her underwear, at which point he would slowly unsnap her bra and fill his hands with her beautiful, round…

"Reid!" she yelled, snapping her fingers in front of his face.

"Sorry, um…" He shook his head, then remembered his battle plan. He took a step towards her, then another. "I know it was you,"

"What was me?" she said nervously, stepping back as he took another step forward.

He smiled darkly. "The dye, the pool, the music. I don't know how, but I _know_ it was you," he took another step, crowding her against the door.

Her eyes darted from side-to-side, looking for a way out. "I don't know what you're talking about," she flinched, realising how clichéd that sounded.

"_Riiight._ I see it in you. You hide. I'm willing to bet that there's more to you than you let on. That you're just a little bit _wild._" He pressed his body up against hers, dipping his head to nibble on the shell of her ear.

His hand began to drift lazily up he thigh, lifting the hem of her skirt and snaking under. Her skin was smooth and warm, and as he drew his hand up higher, her breathing hitched, "_You have no idea,_" she whispered, her hot breath tickling his ear.

Suddenly he was kissing her, sliding his tongue into her hot mouth and tasting her. Her hands were clutching at his face, threading though his hair and tugging him closer to her body. She began to slowly suck on his tongue, sending pleasure shocks shooting to his cock.

His hand reached her underwear and slipped inside, feeling her already wet. He knew it was to soon to try anything more, but _damn_ if it wasn't tempting. He stroked her slick folds a few times until she moaned, then pulled back, giving her one last deep kiss before stepping back.

As he slowly licked her juice of his fingers, he kept his eyes fixed on her face. Her cheeks were flushed, her hair was rumpled and her grey eyes were dark with pleasure, and were solidly fixed on his actions.

"See," He grinned, knowing that for now he was in control. "Now I'm going to cash in my favour. You know, the debt you owe me,"

She frowned, snapping back to reality. "You're kidding."

"Nope," he replied smirking. "Tomorrow night is the bi-annual party at the Dells. I know you're already coming, Tyler told me. My favour is that you dance to _one_ song with me."

"That's what you want? One dance?" she asked, a little surprised.

"Once dance with _you_. Dress like you would if you weren't playing whatever game it is you're playing. Act like yourself, not like Jess. If I think you're not being honest, the deal's off and you still owe me."

With that, he pulled her back from the door, intending to leave straight away, but he couldn't resist one last kiss, and grabbed her pulling her against his body and quickly took her mouth with his, letting go of her before he lost control of himself and then left the room, leaving her gasping behind him.

* * *

She was still standing there gaping five minutes later when her cell started buzzing on the desk.

"Hello?" she asked distractedly.

"It's me. I got a call from that witch in Boston. She's coming up in a couple of days, but she isn't sure that she can help. The Council aren't being much help on this one either, they're saying that unless it's directly about the rogue, it's none of our business. Needless to say, they don't know about you're little undercover assignment," Will sighed.

"Are you pulling me out?" she asked, surprised a just how much she wanted him to say no.

"Not yet, but if we can't come up with something to directly link them to the rogue, good or bad, then we're gonna have to move on, especially if another body turns up. Luckily, so far no girls have gone missing here or anywhere else nearby. Until we have a direction to move in, the Council is willing to keep us here. But that shifter's tip isn't enough to keep us here if bodies start turning up elsewhere," his voice was strained, and she understood how he felt. It was slow torture waiting for the next body to turn up. It was morbid, especially when they still had next to nothing on the rogue they were dealing with.

"It'll be okay, Will. We'll get him, we always do," she said trying to console her brother.

"Yeah, I guess. I just don't know how much more of this I can take. I swear, when we catch this guy, he gonna _scream_."

There was a pause while both of them contemplated just exactly what they would do to him to make him scream. Cheered by the thought, Talia told her brother, "Tell Jess there's another party tomorrow night, and I need her riding shotgun. And tell her to bring my car."

"Another party? Who are these people?" Will said, in mock-disgust.

"Oh, come_ on_! When we're at home, your life is one non-stop party! You're just jealous you can't come," she said childishly.

"Yeah. I heard about that prank you pulled, _real_ mature. You better not get caught," he warned.

"Sorry,"

"Rubber ducks, huh?" he asked in a curious tone.

"Yeah,"

"Cool,"

* * *

Will passed on Tal's message to Jess before making a few phone calls. After hanging up on the last one, he turned to Jess, "I'm heading out to do the rounds, I'll be back soon." She just nodded, without looking up from her computer.

Every evening, he would walk through the town, seeing if he could get a scent. He knew the odds weren't good; any wolf trying to stay hidden could disappear into the Willowdale National Forest for months without being seen. But sitting in that motel room day-in, day-out, with Jess tap-tap-tapping away at the keyboard was driving him crazy.

This case was really getting to him. Usually, their jobs just involved finding the latest kill, tracking the rogue's scent and killing it. Easy. But this one was different. This rogue had a plan, and he had no clue what it was.

He didn't like Talia and Jess being involved either. Usually, it was pretty clear-cut, and Talia was a good fighter. A very good fighter. But he was worried for their safety. He was also concerned about how close they were getting to the five locals. Part of him was glad that his sister and adopted sister were finally getting to be normal teenagers, gods know they didn't get a chance in their regular life, but he also knew the dangers.

Even _if_they weren't the bad guys, which he grudgingly had to admit seemed the case; things still would not end well. Once the job was done, he, Tal and Jess would have to go back home to Chicago, only to be sent somewhere else again on another job. The witches would most likely be a little pissy when they found out about these kids, and it was unlikely that they would be allowed near them for a while.

Not to mention the fact that if Tal _did_ reveal to them that the three of them were shifters, they were unlikely to be happy about being lied to.

He wanted his sisters to be happy, and he could tell how attached they were getting, even if _they_ hadn't figured it out quite yet. But he couldn't let them get their hearts broken. He _wouldn't_. It was his job to look after them, and he wasn't going to screw that up too. The only answer was to get the job wrapped up as quickly as possible, and get out of there before things got to complicated.

His thoughts were interrupted by a chirping from his pocket. _Great way to give away your position, idiot. _he mentally cursed.

Sighing, he flipped open his phone, "What is it Jess?"

"We got a tip-off through our Council contact. Another body," she replied, sounding defeated.

"Okay. Gimme the address, I'll check it out." He quickly memorised the address and figured out the quickest route. "You know what to do. If I don't call back in, say, an hour; get Tal, get somewhere safe, and call the Council, understand?"

"Yeah," she answered tightly.

* * *

He made his way to the location of the body, and was unsurprised when he found the building empty. Well, except for the other shifter standing half changed at the other side of the abandoned warehouse.

_A trap. Didn't see that one coming._ He mentally rolled his eyes. _Yeah, right._ He rolled his broad shoulders, getting ready to change. _At least I'll finally get a piece of this son-of-a-bitch._

But as he reached for his second form, he felt like he was grasping at air. Fear shot through him.

"Having problems are we?" A voice said behind him. He spun quickly, recognising Chase Collins from his school photo. He positioned himself to keep both men in his line of sight. "It certainly seemed to bother the girl from a couple weeks ago. One of your friends, I assume?" Collins asked conversationally.

"Sister, by the smell of them," the rogue growled.

"Ah! Well, she certainly was fun to play with. _Very_ pretty," Collins replied.

"Too bad your 'brothers' showed up," the rogue said to his buddy. "I wasn't done with her yet. Still, once we've taken care of the Sons, we'll have all the time in the world to get to know your sister better. Too bad you won't be around to see it."

"Yes. See we _learn_ from our mistakes," Collins replied, just as the rogue ran for Will, back-handing him and sending him soaring into the far wall.

Coughing, he pulled himself up, and said, "Yeah, so do we. And I didn't come alone either."

There was a sudden roar from the doorway behind Chase, and the color drained from his face as he came face-to-muzzle with a giant black bear. "Fuck," he whimpered, before his eyes flashed black and he and the rogue disappeared in a swirl of smoke.

"_Damnit!_" Will roared, whirling and slamming his fist into the brick wall. He hadn't counted on them just _disappearing_. At least he knew how he'd lost the rogue's scent the night Tal was attacked.


	15. Whiplash Girl Child

_**A/N: Thanks to** Booth-Bones4life, Niffer01, **and **guardian music angel **for their reviews of the last chapter. Tal's car is introduced in this chapter and surprise, surprise, it's the Metallicar. No there will be no Supernatural cross-over, I just like the car, so neh. I don't actually know if Impala's are stick or automatic shift, but I love driving stick, so it's stick.**_

**_I'm posting a picture of Alex on my blog, and I'll put a direct link on my profile page for y'all._**

**_Review and Enjoy!_**

* * *

To say Talia was relieved would be an understatement. She hadn't realised quite how much her new friends meant to her until she heard they weren't the bad guys. Willem had heard it direct from the source; the Sons weren't working with the rogue, which meant she wouldn't have to kill them.

There was still the nagging doubt that they wouldn't understand when she revealed the truth to them, but she didn't have to worry about that until the Council got off their collective asses and gave them permission.

At least they knew _who_ they were dealing with now, sort of. They still didn't know how Collins had managed his disappearing act; it wasn't something they had ever seen. They had called Alex over to discuss the matter and by default, get ready for the party together.

She had explained that most witches had a specialised area, and although some really powerful telepaths could make people _believe_ that they had disappeared, they couldn't _actually_ vanish into thin air. And although he had obviously messed with Tal's memory somehow, he hadn't done anything to her brother and Nicky, not that he should have been able to in the first place. Shifter minds were too foreign for witches to be able to control like they could humans.

Which lead them to the conclusion that the only people who could tell them what the Sons were, were the Sons themselves. But the Council was notoriously reluctant to reveal their existence to outsiders and had yet to give them the go-ahead. So they were still playing the 'normal' students. Alex seemed happy enough to help however she could, but was the first to admit the limits of her knowledge.

As soon as Voids were discovered, the magical training ceased. Though officially they were still considered witches, they were usually shunned by their kind. It struck Talia as a cruel life, being neither human nor witch, unable to be truly a part of either world. Alex had been cold towards the three of them to start off with, but when she had discovered that they shared none of the prejudices her _own _family did, she began to open up.

The girls had been digging through the bags of clothes Talia had left at the motel. As soon as Will had decided she needed to go undercover, he'd sent Jess out to buy her suitable clothes, and had insisted she leave all her old stuff behind, even her underwear. Alex, who had attended Spencer since she was a freshman, knew exactly what kind of clothes people would be wearing, and had started piling possible outfits on one of the beds.

Will, after arguing for two hours straight with Talia, had finally given up and was sulking in the corner, eyeing the growing pile of clothes as though someone was going to make _him_ wear it. He still wasn't happy about Tal being 'herself', but she had countered saying that if they were already suspicious, lying more was just going to make it worse.

So she'd just say that she'd got kicked out of her last school, and that her brother had made her promise to try and fit in at Spencer. It wasn't a lie exactly, more a stretching of the truth. She _had_ been kicked out of her last school, however she'd been thirteen, had had been homeschooled by Jess's mom since.

After they had gone thought the outfits, picked the best, insisted that Alex came too, found something for _her_ to wear (from Jess's stuff), showered, styled their hair, and done their make-up, they were already late for the party. Big surprise.

Tal grabbed her keys and the girls made their way to the door, Tal and Jess giving Will a peck on the cheek as they passed the grumbling man, and made their way to the party.

* * *

Reid had been waiting for an hour. He'd been on time for once, nagging Tyler to hurry up, and in they end, they showed up before Pogue, Caleb and Sarah, almost giving the eldest Son a heart attack from shock.

Tyler had laughingly explained Reid excitement; causing Reid to frown at the sceptical looks the others gave them. Tyler for some reason seemed to think it was entirely possible that there was another side to Tal, but the others obviously couldn't.

They had to wait a while for the main show however. In the meantime, Caleb and Sarah danced in the pit together, while Reid and Tyler stayed at the mounded sides that over looked the dancing students, watching for new arrivals. Although he, Pogue and Tyler got a slew of invites to dance, Pogue was the only one that accepted any.

Reid had a feeling that if Talia showed up and saw him dancing with another girl, it might not be too beneficial to whatever burgeoning relationship they were having. Tyler seemed happy enough to keep his best friend company rather than dance with random girls, although Reid suspected that it had more to do with the fact that Jess was still in town and had called to say she'd be coming to the party too.

It was about an hour and a half into the party that Reid's walking wet dream appeared, although it was actually Jess he saw first, standing on a rise with two other girls. It took him a moment to realise that one of them was the brunette from the hallway, Alex, wearing faded jeans and a pink camisole, and the other girl was…_Talia?!_

Tyler let out a low whistle, "Is that…?"

"Yeah," Reid said in awe.

"I guess Pogue owes me twenty bucks, then," Tyler replied.

She was stunning. Black jeans hugged her long legs, and purple-flame New Rock Reactors shielded her feet from the gritty ground. Her top half was in cased in a Led Zeppelin tank top that moulded perfectly to her full breasts and slim waist. Her black hair was pinned back haphazardly from her face, and her eyes were rimmed in black eyeliner, not too thick, but enough to make her unusual grey eyes stand out. She was wearing several silver earrings and had arm warmers on her forearms.

She was dark enough to be edgy, but still feminine enough to be sexy. Perfect.

The others had obviously noticed the girls' arrival too, as they appeared just as the three made their way over to where Reid and Tyler were standing in shock. Pogue silently handed Tyler a twenty-dollar bill, which caused Talia to laugh, breaking the spell.

Reid spun to Caleb and Sarah, saying, "Told you so."

Sarah looked at Talia for a moment then nodded, "It definitely suits you better. Why were you wearing the other stuff?" she asked.

Talia took a deep breath obviously steeling herself for something. "I got kicked out of my last school, and my brother made me promise to try and fit in," she shrugged.

Not waiting for their reaction, she held out her hand to him and said, "I believe I owe you a dance?"

Nodding, he took her hand led her to the pit. The song was just changing, and he didn't recognise it immediately, but Talia did, as a pleased smile crossed her face. As Moby's 'Landing' pounded through the speakers, she looped her arms around his shoulders, leaning back enough that she could look at him, but didn't complain when he pulled her hips closer to his, grinding softly against her.

"So? What do you think?" she asked him, a teasing smile curving her luscious pink lips. He answered by crushing his lips to hers, and pulling her body tightly against his, letting her feel every _inch_ of how much he liked her look.

Pulling back, it was his turn to smile teasingly as he said, "What do you think?" She licked her swollen lips, flashing the tongue stud he had felt before, and he had the desire to kiss her again. So he did.

* * *

"Well, that was quick," Jess remarked casually, looking away from where her best friend was kissing Reid in the middle of the dancing crowd.

"Yeah," replied Tyler, smiling at his best friend's antics. He looked over at the beautiful redhead. She was wearing a pair of low-slung jeans and a red peasant top that looked a lot like the one Tal had worn the first night at Nicky's. _Well, at least we know where Tal got her old look from._ Her hair was braided to one side, trailing over one shoulder. She was beautiful.

When she'd called him to casually tell him that she was still in town and would be attending the party, he whooped with joy. After hanging up the phone of course. He didn't know how, but he fallen head over heels with the petite girl. Yes, she was beautiful and exotic, but that wasn't it. He'd only spent some time talking to her at the party at Reid's but he'd been quickly struck by her cheerfulness and good humour.

Then when she'd stayed with him in the hospital, chatting away about nothing in particular, he seen just how kind-hearted she was. But the kicker had been when they'd been planning the prank. He seen this mischievous side to her that had him captivated.

He was no idiot, though. He knew she was attracted to him as well, but if he just blurted out how he really felt, well, that was going a little _too_ fast. He was likely to scare her off. He was going to take thing slowly, 'court her properly' as his Grams would say.

He was about to start by asking her to dance, but she beat him to it.

"Care to dance?" she smiled. He grinned back and followed her to the pit.

* * *

Pogue soon found himself alone with the not-drunk-just-singing girl from the hallway. The others were all dancing. Reid and Talia were alternately kissing and groping, Tyler and Jess were talking and laughing, and Sarah and Caleb were staring lovingly at one another, occasionally leaning in to whisper something in the other's ear.

"It's Alex, right? I'm Pogue," he held out his hand, which she shook, grinning. "You want to dance?" he said nodding his head toward the crowd.

"Actually, I'm not much of a dancer. I only came because Tal and Jess threatened to hog-tie me if I didn't," she shrugged apologetically.

"How can you like The Stones and not be able to dance?" he asked disbelievingly.

"'Cause they're classic," she said in an _uh, duh! _voice.

"True," he replied, assessing the slim girl. "What other music do you like?"

* * *

He spent the next couple hours talking to Alex. Not flirting, but having an honest-to-god _conversation_ about music, arguing the pros and cons of acoustic vs. electric, praising bands they loved, and trashing the bands they didn't. Their tastes weren't exactly the same, but it didn't matter. It was like when he went to the garage and could talk for hours about motorcycles. He felt free.

When ever he'd talked to Kate, it had inevitably turned into an argument, and while the guys were great, they'd didn't really share his passions. And even though Alex could handle any musical question he could throw at her, she didn't know _anything_ about motorcycles, but didn't seem to mind learning.

Although his first thoughts about Alex were not about relationships or even sex, her realised he would like to get to know her, even just as a friend. It was new ground for him. He considered himself friends with Sarah and Talia, but they were involved with his brothers, so it was different. He'd never just been friends with a girl before.

When he was explaining the differences between American made and Japanese made bikes, Caleb came over to tell him that he and Sarah were headed back to his house for the evening, checking that he'd be okay for a ride home. It wasn't long after that when the cops showed up.

* * *

They had been dancing for hours, but Tal wasn't even tired. Being so close to Reid filled her with a kind of nervous energy that made her feel like the energizer bunny.

Every so often, one of them would initiate a passion-filled kiss, only parting in order to prevent passing out from lack of oxygen. When they weren't kissing, they would talk, and at the moment, Reid was going through his pick-up lines, giving her time between each one to critique. Tal had never felt so alive before, and the scent of her and Reid's combined arousal was a heady mixture, sending her head swirling.

In one of their quieter moments, Jess and Tyler came over, and Jess told them that she was calling it a night, and that Tyler had offered to give her a lift home. Tal smiled at her friend, telling her she'd call in her morning.

Tal was leaning her head back lazily as Reid nibbled on her neck when the DJ yelled, "Cops! Cops! Comin' down the old Dell Road! We got cops!"

"Shit!" Reid cursed, immediately pulling Tal towards where the cars were parked. Knowing that Tyler had already left with Jess, he asked, "Which one's yours?"

She ran over to her gleaming '67 Chevy Impala, smiling at the surprised expression on his face. Alex and Pogue were standing next to it already, fidgeting with nervousness.

"Where's Baby Boy?" Pogue asked.

"He already left before the cops got here," Reid replied quickly, "Gimme the keys!"

Tal cocked her head, listening to the sirens echoing around the forest. Deciding they had enough time, she tossed him the keys and said to Pogue and Alex, "Get in the back," Alex, having already been in the car before, immediately went to the passenger side and flipped the front seat forward, sliding into the back, Pogue following close behind. Tal however, stayed outside the drivers-side door, waiting.

"Uh, Tal?" Reid asked sheepishly.

"Can't drive stick, huh?" she smirked.

"No,"

"Move over, Garwin," she opened the door as he slid over to the passenger's seat, a peeved look on his face.

She jumped into the seat, and making sure everyone had their seat belts on, she took off, tires spitting up dirt as she peeled away, Rammstien thumping through the speakers. She shifted quickly to second, then third, staying there a little longer, before she slipped smoothly straight into fifth, shooting ahead of the police car that had appeared behind them.

The Impala obviously wasn't four-wheel drive and bumped around a fair bit, causing Pogue and Alex to grab the 'oh, shit!' handles and Reid to brace his hand on the roof of the car to stop his head from smashing it. Again.

Her car definitely had the speed advantage over the police cars, and Tal was a damn good driver, so it wasn't long before they had lost the cops and were driving back towards Spencer. Tal however, revelling in her newfound freedom, didn't reduce her speed until they pulled into the Spencer parking lot with a squeal of tires.

Once the car was stopped, she looked over to see Reid still sitting with his hand on the roof, staring at her wide-eyed. Alex was holding her handle in a cast-iron grip with one hand, and Pogue's arm with the other.

"Wow," Pogue said in wonder.

Reid blinked, then threw back his head and started laughing.

* * *

Tyler droved quietly, listening to Jess chat away about some childhood adventure she and Tal had shared. To be honest he wasn't really listening. Not that he didn't find it interesting, because he did, and Jess was a good storyteller, but he couldn't stop thinking about the beautiful girl sitting next to him. He was going to kiss her tonight, he had decided when she'd first asked him to dance. He wanted, _needed_ to know what it felt like to kiss her.

He politely offered to walk her to her door, and she nodded, suddenly shy.

When they got there, she turned towards him, a shy smile on her face. He plucked up his courage and asked, "Would you like to go out with me sometime, like on a date?"

She smiled sweetly, "I'd really like that, Tyler,"

He grinned, letting out a breath he wasn't aware he had been holding. Not able to restrain himself anymore, he dipped his head to meet her lips, kissing her softly, then pulling back. Her eyes were lightly dazed as she smiled at him again.

"Good night Jess," he said, walking backwards to his car, not taking his eyes off her.

"'Night Tyler. Sweet dreams," she laughed, before turning and opening the door before disappearing inside.


	16. The Night Before and The Morning After

_**A/N: Thanks to **Love.Always.Alice.and.Jasper, Niffer01, guardian music angel, **and** Spindle Faerie **for their reviews of Ch.15, and thanks to all the people who have added me and/or this story to their favs/alerts list.**_

**_Sorry this took longer, we've had visitor staying at my place, so it's been kinda hectic. I also wanted this chapter to be just right, so I worked on it a little longer than usual. I hope you enjoy._**

**_BE WARNED:The dirty stuff starts here. HeeHee!_**

**_As always, Review and Enjoy!_**

* * *

Alex walked slowly down the hallway, Pogue at her side. He had offered to walk her to her room after it became increasingly obvious that Reid at Talia were a hair's breadth from ripping each other's clothes off in the hallway.

She had a surprisingly good time this evening, mostly thanks to Pogue. He'd always been known as a bit of a rebel, at least by Spencer's standards, what with the long hair, leather jacket, and the motorcycle, but she'd always just dismissed him as a wannabe. He'd dated Kate Tunney, classic Daddy's 'lil Princess, after all. But the guy knew his music, and had good taste, with was a definite positive in her book.

She came to a decision. Kira hadn't been totally wrong when she'd accused Alex of being jealous. Although she was definitely _not_ jealous of Abbot, she _was_horny, and in desperate need of a guy. Not a boyfriend, but a guy, preferably one who knew what he was doing. She's seen Pogue in gym class, and knew he was ripped, and he definitely looked like the kind of guy who knew what to do between the sheets.

As they reached her door, she asked, "Pogue, you know how I have this problem with Kira? Well, I have the perfect way to get back at her, and I think you're _just_ the right guy to help me with it."

He frowned, not understanding.

She sighed, rolling her eyes. "I want you to come into my room, lock the door, and have sex with me. No strings. Like fuck buddies."

His eyebrows shot up in shock. "You want to have sex with me to get back at Kira?!"

"No, I want to lock Kira out all night to get back at her, I want to fuck you because I'm horny," she smiled, unlocking the door. "You coming in or what?"

Pogue stood in the doorway for a moment, not in indecision, but in shock. A slow smile spread across his face and he stepped over the threshold, locking the door behind him.

* * *

Reid definitely liked the 'real' Talia, sexy, wild and currently pressed between his aching body and the door, with her legs wrapped around his waist. He was kissing his way up her throat, nipping the sensitive skin as he made his way to her mouth. When he accidentally bit a little harder than he had intended, he worried he'd hurt her, but she let out a passion-filled groan that shot right to his cock, and pulled him closer, so he figured she didn't mind.

His hands slid up from her softly rocking hips, pulling her top up as he went, revealing toned, smooth skin underneath. He slid his gloved hands along her skin, revelling in the feel of her hot skin against his fingertips. Her arms were wrapped around his shoulders, holding him to her. She reached up and pulled the beanie off his head, causing his hair to stick up at odd angles. It didn't really matter though, as the next second her fingers were tunnelling through it, and gripping tightly as his lips finally met hers.

There were no soft, teasing kisses this time, neither of them had the self-restraint. They had been building up to this all night, with kisses and caresses, and now they were about to combust. Their mouths consumed, their tongues duelled, tasting, fighting, caressing, lips parting only long enough to gasp enough air to continue.

Reid had already lost his jacket on the floor, and Tal began frantically tugging his pullover off, impatiently pulling his t-shirt off at the same time, revealing his lean, toned chest. Reid bent to kiss Tal again, but she avoided his mouth, instead running her finger along the tattoo on his left bicep. "You like tattoos, baby?" he asked, a smile tugging at the corners of his mouth.

She grinned wickedly. "You have no idea," she replied, pushing him back a step, and slowly peeling off her arm warmers, revealing black vines twining around her forearms, contrasting with the brightly colored Mexican-styled flowers and skulls accompanying them.

Reid sucked in a sharp breath, then pressed her back against the door, swiftly pulling her top over her head and claiming her mouth with his. His hips slipped between her legs and, losing control, he began to grind his erection against her jean-covered pussy.

Gasping back a moan, she pushed him away. "What? I thought you wanted this," Reid asked in confusion.

"I do, it's just…I've never done this before," she confessed, half-naked and panting against the door.

"You're…you're a _virgin_?" Reid asked incredulously.

Tal rolled her eyes. "Most girls are at some point, y'know. I'm not saving myself or anything, I just never got round to it." It sounded a little lame, even to her ears, but it was basically the truth.

"But you want to now? I mean, I've never been with a virgin before, I don't want to hurt you," Reid replied, not expecting this at all.

"I think if we take it slow, at least a first, I'll be fine," she smiled, then frowned as a thought occurred to her. "It doesn't bother you, does it? I mean if you don't want to, we can stop. I'd understand."

Reid smirked, pulling her close and kissing her softly, letting her feel his continued…_interest_. "I don't think that will be a problem, do you baby?"

She just smiled a brought his lips back down to hers. His hands ghosted up her back, feeling for the back catch of her purple bra, but again she pushed him away. Frowning, he was about to ask what was wrong, when she grabbed his now-glove-free hands in hers and raised them to the valley between her breasts.

"Front clasp," she whispered, laughing at his relieved expression.

Needing no further encouragement, he quickly unhooked the bra and slid it off of her shoulders, revealing her firm, full breasts. He raised one hand back up and gently cupped one, rubbing his thumb softly over the puckered nipple. She moaned, leaning her head back in pleasure.

Unable to deny the temptation, he began slowly nibbling back up her neck, one hand still caressing her, the other wrapped around her waist, holding her to him. As one, they began to stumble towards her bed, stopping only to kick of their shoes.

They both collapsed on the bed causing the springs to groan, and Reid immediately began kissing his way down her body, devouring each of her breasts in turn before continuing lower.

When he reached her jeans, he quickly unzipped them, pulling them swiftly down her legs, and then stood back to unzip his own, dumping them on the floor. Moving back to the bed, he kissed his way along the inside of her thighs, then began to lick her pussy through her already-soaked panties.

She tasted like all the clichés in the world: Honey, nectar, heady sweetness, _beautiful_. As he ran his tongue down her slit to probe at her entrance through the damp fabric, she let out an almost agonised moan, and pulled his head closer.

He grinned, pulling back despite her murmured protests and slowly pulled her underwear down her long, silky legs. He resumed his position between her thighs and was greeted by the sight of he smoothly wax mound, already glistening from his earlier attentions.

Leaning in close and relishing her scent, he licked slowly up her pussy, ending up at her clit, causing her to moan and buck against his face.

"Reid please, I don't know how much more I can take!" she gasped, throwing her head back against the pillows.

Reid grinned again, and placing one hand over her stomach and using the other to part her lips, he began kissing, nibbling, licking, sucking and biting until she was writhing and moaning under him. Then with one last hard suck on her clit, he sent her tumbling over the edge, her body tensed, quivering as she let out a long, passionate moan.

"_Reeeeeid!!_"

Unable to hold back and longer, her crawled up over her body, kissing a trail as he went, until at least he met her lips in crashing need. Her hands travelled from his neck, smoothing over his shoulders before dipping between them to glide over his chest and abdomen before finally grasping his straining cock.

"Please!" she whispered, squeezing him softly and causing him to let out a low hiss. Nodding in defeat, he braced himself over her with on hand and positioned himself at her entrance with the other. He hesitated a moment, unsure how to proceed, have never de-flowered a virgin before, he didn't know whether fast or slow would be better.

As if reading his mind, smoothed he hands up his back and whispered, "Fast."

Lowering his head, he kissed her, swallowing her cry as he thrust fully into her. He held himself still for a moment, showering soft, apologetic kisses on her face, and listening as her laboured breathing became steady.

"You okay?" he asked after a moment. She nodded, then smiled, raising her head she captured his lips with hers, moaning against them as her movement caused sensation to flood through both of them. He slowly began to withdraw from her, pushing back in just as slowly, not wanting her first time to be more painful than it needed to be.

Apparently, she had other ideas. Wrapping one leg around him and raising her hips to meet him, she dug her nails into his back and begged, "More. Please Reid, it's okay,"

He began to increase his speed, trying to watch her reactions as he tried to ignore the feeling of her wet, warm pussy surrounding him, wanting to bring her to orgasm once more before he found his own release. She took him, meeting him thrust-for-thrust until he was all but _slamming_ into her. His face was buried in his neck, kissing her when he could focus enough, and he could hear her low, constant growl in his ear, getting louder with each passing, pleasure-filled second.

Suddenly her nails were piercing his back and she began pulsing around him, drawing his own barely-restrained orgasm to break free and wash over him. He groaned into her neck, pumping his hips a few more times as he released into her.

Pulling out, he collapsed next to her, pulling her over so she lay curled against his side. Still breathing hard, she tried to speak, "That was…" she trailed off.

"Yeah," he agreed.

"We're definitely doing that again," she declared.

He grinned, "Give me a minute, okay babe?" She smacked him lightly on the chest. He laughed, but then froze as a chilling thought occurred. He hadn't used a condom. He _always_wore a condom. He may have been a player, but he wasn't an idiot. There was just something about her than made him loose control. "Tal?"

"Hmm?"

"I didn't use a condom," he stated quietly.

Her eyes opened slowly, watching him for a moment, but there was no panic in her eyes. She smiled, "It's okay, I'm safe. You won't get me pregnant. And unless you're keeping secrets, we're both clean. It's fine."

"Are you sure?" he knew he was clean, he was always safe, but he _really_ didn't want to have knocked a girl up before he was even eighteen.

"Yeah, so stop worrying, you'll get wrinkles," she joked, setting him at ease.

He pulled her closer to him, and it wasn't long until they both drifted off into the oblivion of sleep.

* * *

Pogue woke up suddenly, feeling the body in his arms jerk sharply. Blinking the sleep from his eyes, he looked over to find Alex staring at the ceiling, her brown eyes wide. Feeling his eyes on her, she looked over and smiled.

"Morning," she murmured, pushing the covers back and sitting up, giving him a excellent view of her smooth, tanned back leading down to her cute little ass. Her wavy brown hair was loose, cascading down her back.

"Morning," he replied, revelling in the feeling of good sex and a good night's sleep. It _had_ been a while.

She stood up, unashamedly naked, and stretched languorously, giving him a good look at the rest of her slim body, causing a now-familiar stirring in his cock. Much to his disappointment though, she walked over to her dresser and began digging around in a drawer, slipping on a pair of multi-colored polka dot boyshorts.

At his groan of disappointment, she laughed good-naturedly, saying, "Sorry stud, but I've got an appointment I gotta keep." Skipping a bra, she pulled on a washed-out t-shirt and faded jeans. Twirling her hair up into a sloppy bun, she added, "Stay as long as you want, just make sure the door locks behind you."

Grabbing her purse from the floor, she walked over to where he was propped up by his elbows on the bed. "I enjoyed last night, if you ever want me to repay the favour, just ask." With that, she gave him a deep, passionate kiss then quickly exited the room.

Pogue flopped back on the bed, grinning. _Yes, this is _definitely _what I needed. Fun sex with no strings attached._ He frowned for a moment, thinking about Kate, but was surprised to find that while it still hurt, he no longer felt the searing hopelessness that had filled his chest in the past. _Maybe I'm finally moving on._

* * *

He looked almost…innocent. And considering their activities last night, that was quite and achievement. His face was relaxed, his pale blonde hair was tousled, his long darker blond lashes were casting shadows on his face in the warm morning light.

Talia was currently lying on her side, contemplating…well, Reid. She had woken up a few minutes earlier, the dull ache between her thighs causing the memories of last night to come flooding back. She didn't regret a second, _definitely_ not, but she was worrying about other things.

He really was cute though. And there was no doubt that he knew what he was doing. He'd been so _sweet_ with her after he found out she was a virgin; she had been concerned he might run in the opposite direction as soon as she told him. And then…_nope, she _definitely _didn't regret sleeping with him._

As if sensing her watching him, he slowly woke. That moment of confusion humans always have when they wake in a strange place flashed over his face, but was swiftly chased away by a soft smile barely tugging the corners of his lips.

"Hey," she said looking into his sparkling blue eyes. Instead of replying, he rolled towards her, capturing her lips in a slow, lazy kiss, before lying on his side facing her.

He watched her for a moment, then said, "I've never done this before, you know," his voice a little husky from sleep.

"What, de-flower virgins? You already told me that," Tal replied, confused.

"No. Well, yeah. But I meant this," he answered, gesturing in their general vicinity. "Waking up next to the girl I just had sex with. I usually bail," he admitted, with the good grace to look a little apologetic.

Tal absorbed the information, not sure if she really wanted to think about what it said about _her._ Instead, she took the conversation in another direction. "Have there been many?"

Knowing what she meant, he sighed. "More than you want to know about, less than most people think," he shrugged.

Knowing she couldn't avoid the discussion any longer, she took a deep breath. "Reid, what are we? I'm not trying to pressure, I just want to know where I stand. Are we fuck buddies? Lovers? We can't be dating 'cause we haven't actually been on a date, but…"

"I'd like to," he interrupted.

She frowned in confusion, "What?"

"Take you out on a date. Talk. Pay for diner. Grope you during a movie," he smirked, "That sort of thing."

"You do?" She asked, surprised. He nodded. "Reid, I…" she paused. "I'd really like that. But you should know, there are things about me, about my life that I can't tell you about, not because I don't want to, but because I _can't_. I just want you to know before this all gets more complicated."

He thought for a moment, and then slowly nodded. "There are things about my life I keep secret, too. How 'bout this: we take things slowly, casually, and see where it goes. Exclusive, of course," he added, affectionately stroking the bridge of her nose with one finger. "I don't want to share you."

She smiled, leaning towards him to seal the bargain with a kiss, shrieking as he grabbed her and pulled her on top of him. As she settled, a seductive smile spread across her lips as she felt his hard cock between her legs. Repositioning herself, she sank down onto him, feeling deliciously stretched. He groaned, grasping her hips as she began to move slowly over him, letting the pleasure build…


	17. Old Memories and New Allies

_**AN: Thanks to** Booth-Bones4life, guardian music angel, Niffer01,** and** native-kitten (I'm so sorry ;) ) **for their reviews.**_

**_I'm sorry this Chapter took so long, I'm not very happy with it, not because it's _bad, _it's just a little...boring. Unfortunately, updates are going to take a little longer at the moment, due to uni. I have an essay due on the 16th that I have to study for (it's worth 30 of my final score) then I have a final essay, but as of the 31st of May, my course is offically over, and my next one doesn't start 'till _Febuary_ next year (weird huh?). So come June, I'll have much more time, just be patient._**

**_I've posted a link on my page for a YouTube video. Watch it and think of Jess._**

**_Happy birthday to Wendy Crewson!_**

**_Review and Enjoy!_**

* * *

She had been right about Pogue, Alex thought as she drove her VW Bug into town to meet her cousin. He was hot, he knew what he was doing and boy did he have _stamina! _A smile curled her lips as she remembered the previous nights activities. Pogue was definitely a catch, hansom, smart, funny, with good taste and a really, _really_ nice…

She shook her head, focusing on the road. It was obvious he was still hung up on his ex though. Kate Tunney was an idiot to let him go. If Alex were at all interested in anything serious, she'd be sorely tempted. As it was, she couldn't afford to get that close to someone. It was pointless.

After almost four years at Spencer, she was finally making some friends, although admittedly the situation was a little…bizarre. Jess and the Sarka's were nice, and they didn't seem to mind what she was. It was nice to finally meet someone who didn't look at her with disgust or sympathy.

She frowned, thinking of her cousin. Ophelia was one of the few family members who would acknowledge her existence, although she still looked at Alex like she was to be pitied, and Alex hated pity more than she did the disgust. Others would look at her like she had some contagious illness.

It was why, from a young age, she'd been happy to go off to boarding schools, staying at them for as long as the schools would allow, going home only when she had to. Now she was eighteen, she didn't even have to do _that. _Her parents would pay for school, and for university when the time came, out of guilt, and they'd send her money for necessities, probably so she won't come home and embarrass them again.

Her parents didn't care, preferring her 'perfect' younger sister, tipped to be the next Maiden of their clan. As far as Alex was concerned, Gracia could keep her perfect life. Alex got along well enough, although she did get lonely sometimes, craving someone she could _really_ talk to, someone to share all her secrets with, someone who wouldn't _judge_.

Ophelia was okay, but as a pacifist by nature, she had always followed the family's wishes and kept her distance. Alex knew that she would help if she could, probably more for the missing girls than anything else. She hoped she could, the idea of a witch powerful enough to alter a shifter's memories was a scary thought, although she reluctantly admitted that in all likely hood Pogue had the same power. At least he wasn't going around killing young women.

Pulling up outside Ipswich's only Starbucks, she entered the bustling café, assaulted by the smell of roasting coffee. Spotting a dark-skinned woman in her mid-twenties waiting on one of the cushy looking couches, she waved then pointed towards the counter, receiving a nod of understanding. Heaping some cinnamon in her once-plain hot chocolate, she went over to join she cousin.

Ophelia's father was her mother's older brother, and her mother was Brazilian. She had been raised in New Mexico, just like Alex. She was currently studying at Harvard, choosing, like Alex, to live one of the few places in the world without an established Witch community.

The Witches had fled Massachusetts during the trials, and had stayed away, the psychic echo of so many dead sisters too painful for most to bear, even after so many centuries. Being a Void, Alex didn't have to worry about it, and although Ophelia was talented in other fields, her psychic skill was next to zero. There were a few others floating around, but most came to places like MA because they wanted to _avoid_ there own kind, so they weren't exactly the sociable type.

"Alejandra, it's so good to see you again! How are you? I hope nothing's wrong. I must say I was quite surprised when I got your call. I spoke to that shifter guy, I didn't know you were working with the Council," she rushed, nervous as always.

"I'm not. The Sarka's are…_friends_ of mine, I offered to help. Did Will tell you the problem?" Alex replied, sitting back on the opposite couch and taking a sip of her spicy hot chocolate.

"Not really, just that it had something to do with the missing human girls everyone has been gossiping about," Ophelia answered, sipping her tea.

Alex nodded. "That's why I wanted to talk to you first. They've been tracking a shifter that they think is responsible. Talia, Will's younger sister, fought with him here, but we found out he's working with someone local, possibly a witch. The thing is, the witch managed to mess with her memories of the fight." Alex looked pointedly at her cousin.

Ophelia blinked. "That's…that's not _possible_!" she exclaimed, shocked.

"Yeah, well, this guy doesn't sound like your average witch. Anyway, I though you might be able to take a look at her, try and remove whatever barriers are in place. It's possible that the rogue shifter said something that might help them stop him. They also might need you're help trying to find out _what_ exactly his partner is," Alex explained, not mentioning the other four, and their link to Collins.

If Ophelia found out, she would do her duty and report it to her Clan leader, and then there would be a whole jurisdiction argument over who should be handling the case for the Council. They had sent in a shifter team because a shifter was responsible. But if it was found out that a witch was directly involved, the Clans would want a witch team sent in instead. The Council already knew, and they had decided that the Sarka's could handle this case, but if they came under pressure from the Clans, they might just change their minds.

"Of course, anything I can do to aid the Council."

* * *

Jess was bored. She'd been going stir-crazy for weeks, not of their motel room, she'd been able to get out enough times and have some fun, but stir-crazy of her human body. She needed to change, to feel it ripple over her, freeing her from the restrains of her human form. So she had.

She was currently hanging from the shower rail by her claws, after climbing up the curtain itself. She'd fallen three times, but now she was up there, she didn't know what to do next. She was _really_ bored. Tal and Will could change when they wanted to, no-one thought it was _too_ strange to see a wolf walking around the forests of Massachusetts, but a red panda was another thing entirely. If someone saw her, there would be zoo officials running around trying to find the 'escaped' animal.

Tyler hadn't called yet, granted it was only 11AM, so it wasn't like he was blowing her off, just waiting for a polite time. Still, she wished he'd call, because obviously, as the girl, she couldn't call _him_, and she really wanted to hear his voice. She was mildly surprised at that, but filed it away to talk to Tal about later.

There was a sudden scrabbling sound from the open window, and distracted by the sound, Jess lost her grip and fell to the floor. _Ow._

As Tal pulled her large form through the small window, Jess gathered herself up and stepped back, not wanting her small form to get squished. As Talia noticed her presence, she froze, and it took a moment for Jess to realise why.

She _reeked_. Not a bad scent, just not Tal's. She smell of Reid, and not just 'He gave me a hug and now I smell of his aftershave'. No, Tal smelled of Talia, Reid and _Sex_!

Tal sat, watching her friend, waiting for a reaction. Jess walked forward, her small nose gently sniffing. Reaching her friend, she stood on her hind legs and gave Tal a playful swipe on the ear. Stepping back again, Jess quickly changed, and standing naked, warned her friend, "Shower quickly, Will's due back any minute, and I don't think you want him to catch you like _that_."

Tal ducked her long face in acknowledgement, and Jess left her to it, shaking her head in amusement. _Only Tal would be crazy enough to lose her virginity in the middle of a murder investigation with a former suspect._ Laughing, she quickly pulled on her discarded clothes, turned on the T.V. and waited for Tal to finish so they could gossip.

Ten minutes later, Tal emerged wrapped in a towel, skin red from scrubbing. "Well?" Jess asked impatiently as Tal began to dress.

"Well what?" Tal countered feigning innocence.

Jess rolled her eyes, "How was it?"

Before Tal could answer, the door opened and Will asked, "How was what?"

"The party after I left," Jess replied smoothly, winking a Tal so Will couldn't see it.

"It was okay, a little after you left, the cops busted it up, but everyone got away fine," Tal replied nonchalantly.

"Yeah, well you should have Jess last night, making out with Simms on the door step. Not exactly professional, is it?" he grumbled.

Jess just grinned a Talia, teasingly wiggling her eyebrows.

Not noticing, Will continued, "Alex just called me, she'll be arriving any moment with her cousin. Are you ready for this?" he asked his sister, concerned.

Tal nodded, sobering at the thought. She didn't know what she'd remember, but she did know that there was a reason why she woke up in a cold sweat each night.

* * *

"I think I can do it," Ophelia stated a short time later as she examined Talia, her hands on either side of the wolf's head.

"Think?" Will asked suspiciously.

"Yes. Don't worry, if it doesn't work, it won't do Talia any damage, it just won't work," Ophelia replied, smiling reassuringly.

"What about you?" Talia asked quietly.

Ophelia's eyes snapped towards the younger women's in surprise, she did not expect such concern from a shifter. Blinking away her surprise, she smiled again, "I'll be fine too."

Talia nodded, "Do it."

Ophelia closed her eyes, feeling for the taint of magic in Talia's mind. On finding it, she reached with her mind for the tail-end of it, giving a gentle tug while whispering words of power, and just like a slipknot, the tangle of magic unravelled, flooding Talia's mind with memories. Ophelia gasped, quickly removing herself from the wolf's mind, the brief taste of fear and pain more than enough.

Talia sat still, her eyes moving rapidly beneath her closed eyelids. Her breathing quickened, and then she gasped in pain. Her breathing came in ragged pants, and she was whimpering in remembered pain. Suddenly her eyes snapped open.

"I remember."

* * *

"Power," Talia said, after recounting the events, "He said the power was the key to everything. That Collins understood that, and that they had 'an arrangement'."

They were silent for a moment, thinking it over. "Do think maybe it's got something to do with the dead girls? There are stories of old magics where you can absorb someone's _chi _by killing them in a specific way. I don't know how a shifter would manage it though," Alex remarked, her brow furrowed in thought.

Ophelia nodded in agreement. "I was always told they were just legends, old magic lost to time. But from what you've said, the magic this Collins guy is using is like nothing I've ever seen," she paused a moment, thinking. "I can try and find out more, if you give me more information."

Will looked from her to her cousin, "Alex?"

Alex watched Ophelia, trying to see if she was planning to trick them. "If you tell the Clans, you know what will happen."

"Yes. That's why I won't tell them," Ophelia replied. "Look, I won't lie to them if they ask me directly, but I won't report you, either. I have access to Clan records, I can find out things it would take the Council weeks to get their hands on. Any information you give me will make it quicker," she looked at Alex. "I know you think I'm just a…a goody two-shoes or something, but I want to help."

Alex nodded slowly.

"What do you need?" Will asked.

"The photos of the cuts he made on the girls, anything they have in common, and anything you have on this Collins guy," Ophelia replied. The other four gave each other nervous looks. "What? What aren't you telling me?"

* * *

"You're telling me that your _boyfriends_ are the same kind of not-witches as Collins?! I thought you two were professionals!" Ophelia exclaimed. Alex worried that she might change her mind about helping them.

"They're not exactly our boyfriends," Tal said defensively. "I mean, neither of us has _actually_ been on a date yet, it's…complicated," she sighed.

"Yeah, well, you haven't seen what they look like yet!" Jess grinned.

"Jess, that's not helping," Alex replied quietly.

Ophelia looked at her suspiciously for a moment, eyes widening in understanding. "Which one?" she asked.

"Pogue," Alex replied, not looking at the others.

"What?" Tal replied. "You hardly know him!"

Alex gave her a pointed look, "And how long have you been here?" Tal ducked her head, grinning. "Pogue's just a friend, nothing more," she shrugged.

Ophelia startled everyone by smiling. "Okay,"

"Okay?" Will asked dubiously.

"Alex trusts them enough to be…_friends_ with them, and I trust Alex," Ophelia replied, as if it was a no-brainer.

Alex was surprised, she never seen her cousin like this. "You do?"

Ophelia smiled shyly, looking at her hands. "Yeah. I always admired how strong you were, even on your own. You're the only one I know that doesn't play the stupid power-games. You're the only one in the whole family that's never lied to me. I always wanted to be like you, and defy the family, but I never had the guts."

Alex blinked in surprise. "I think you're doing just fine," she replied after a moment, grinning.

The older woman glowed. "I'm glad you're doing okay, Alex, I'm glad you've got people now, I always hated how alone you were," she said.

Alex opened her mouth to protest, to say that they weren't her people, that she was just helping them out, but she looked up to see them smiling at her. Somehow, these strangers had accepted her where her own family could not. They had never cared that she was a Void, it simply didn't matter.

_Wow. _She thought. _I have people._


	18. Alarms

_**A/N: Thanks to **Niffer01 **and **guardian music angel **for their reviews of the last chapter.**_

**_Here's something with a bit more, uh, _action_ than the last; and also a lot more words. Sorry about the wait._**

**_Review and Enjoy!_**

* * *

Talia was late for class, and it was most definitely Reid's fault.

She had been having the most delicious dream, where he'd been kissing her slowly, so slowly, from head to foot, focusing on some of her more _intimate_ places that she'd only ever shared with _him_. But it hadn't mattered how hard she'd begged, he had left her hanging on the edge, never pushing her over into her climax. _I suppose it's impossible to come in your dreams, mores the pity._

Then she'd woken, drenched in sweat and painfully aroused, her pussy throbbing, to find it was only a dream. Then she'd looked at the clock.

She had less than ten minutes before class started.

She briefly considered throwing on her uniform and going to class as she was, but one look at her sweat-slicked hair and skin, and she knew she had to take a shower, making herself even more late.

As she was gathering her things, planning to go to class straight from the showers, she wondered why her alarm hadn't woken her. Then she remember Reid throwing the cheap plastic thing across her room when it had gone off on Saturday morning as she had been riding him slowly, seconds away from making them both explode. _If I get detention, I'll castrate him. _Then remembering the pleasure he'd brought her before she had gone back to the motel that morning, she decided she might just settle for tying him to a bed for a couple of days. Weeks.

Dashing into English Lit. fifteen minutes late with her hair still wet and her clothes dishevelled, she found herself the centre of attention for thirty of her fellow students and one extremely pissed-off looking Professor. "Uh, sorry I'm late, my alarm was uh…" She could feel the heat creeping up her face. She _never_ blushed. "It didn't go off."

The Professor sighed, shaking his head. "Take a seat Ms. Sarka, and see me after class." _Damn!_

She walked passed a smirking Reid, giving him her darkest glare in return. Obviously, _he_ remembered what happened to her alarm. Sitting next to Sarah, she waited until the Professor was focused once again on the lesson before she hissed, "Why the hell didn't you wake me up?"

Sarah gave her an apologetic smile. "I left pretty early this morning, you still had another ten minutes 'till your alarm was due. Sorry."

Talia grumbled, "It's not _your_ fault."

Sarah followed her glare to the back of Reid's head and grinned.

* * *

"I accept this was an isolated incident, and I've never had tardiness problems with you before, but this cannot become a regular thing, understand?" the Professor warned, his eyes steady on hers.

"Yes, Sir," Talia replied, relieved he wasn't on the warpath.

"And next time, if you're going to be late anyway, please take the time to dry your hair. You've dripped all over my floor."

* * *

Reid was outside the classroom, waiting for the Professor to release Tal so he could kiss her. Lots.

He hadn't seen her since she left on Saturday morning. She's woken him, telling him that she had arranged to meet up with Jess and that she had to go. He'd been a little disappointed that she couldn't stay, but it hadn't felt like she was bailing, especially when they'd ended up making out for another twenty minutes before she'd finally managed to pull herself away.

He had planned on taking her out on Sunday, but his parents had turned up and insisted that he go with them to visit his Great-Aunt Millicent in Boston. It had been non-negotiable. He had briefly considered inviting her too, just so he wouldn't be alone, but he wouldn't wish his family on his worst enemy, let alone his Talia.

And she really was _his_ Talia. She had agreed to date him exclusively, and for the first time in his life, he was in a real adult relationship. For some reason, the idea didn't terrify Reid as it once did. Maybe he was finally growing up. _Won't Caleb be pleased?_ he thought sarcastically.

He looked up as the door swung open, expecting to see his smiling girlfriend; despite the dark look she had given him earlier. Instead, he got a glare that that made the last one seem positively _friendly_. "Did he give you detention?" he frowned.

"No," she snapped, "No thanks to _you_!" she began walking down the hall.

Reid walked briskly after her, pushing through the throng of students crowding the hallways. He grabbed her by the waist and pulled her against the lockers, moulding his body to her sweet curves. He didn't know why she was so pissed at him, but he was fairly certain he hadn't actually done anything wrong this time. Maybe.

"What?" he replied leaning close, his voice low. "You wanted me to tell him that your alarm didn't go off because I smashed it the other morning while I was plunging my hard cock into your sweet, dripping pussy?" He was being deliberately crude, trying to fill her mind with tempting memories. It seemed to be working, her breathing was ragged, and grey eyes were slightly unfocused. She unconsciously licked her lips, and a slow smile spread across his face. "If this is about the alarm clock, I'll by you a new one. A shockproof one, for next time," he grinned playfully.

Her eyes narrowed, focusing. "It's not about the stupid clock. I had this dream and that's why I'm late and it's your fault," she said, sounding slightly more rational than before.

"A dream? What about?" he asked, curious as to why _her_ dreams would be _his_ fault. Her cheeks flushed and her eyes wouldn't meet his as she answered with silence. Understanding washed through him, followed by a feeling of purely male satisfaction. "Your dream was about me, wasn't it?"

She nodded, still avoiding eye contact.

"What did I do to you?" he asked, his voice going husky with lust. He didn't think she'd actually answer, he was expecting her to snap at him again, ever the firecracker.

But her big eyes suddenly met his, and she started to speak in a voice low enough that despite the packed hallway, only he could hear her. "You were kissing me. Everywhere," she added, her eyes flashing. "But you wouldn't let me…y'know. _Come_." She whispered the last, so quietly that he almost didn't hear. "_Then_ the alarm didn't go off because you smashed it and I had to shower because I was all sweaty…"

He liked the idea of her glistening with sweat, preferably moaning under him. _Or on top. Or in front, on her hands and knees. Or against the wall. _Reid felt himself growing hard, and not wanting to embarrass himself in public, he focused on what she was saying. "…_then_ I was late for class and you were just sitting there, with that damn sexy , I mean _stupid_, smirk on your face," she finished, nodded, seemingly pleased with her accusation.

He just smiled. "Are you sure that's why you're angry with me?" She gave him a confused look. "Are you sure that it's not because you wish your dreams last night were a reality?" he leaned in close, whispering in her ear. "Because they can be, all you have to do is ask."

She gasped, but before she could say anything, the second bell rang, and on schedule, the school erupted into chaos. Knowing that they wouldn't see each other for the next couple classes, he decided to leave her with something more to think about.

Burying one hand into her still-damp hair, he wrapped the other around her waist pulling her closer and kissing her. It wasn't sweet and soft, but passionate and claiming, full of promise. He wanted to make it absolutely clear to the few people that _hadn't _seen them together at the Dells that she was _his_.

He didn't know where this possessive streak had come from, but Talia certainly didn't seem to mind, as after a brief shocked moment, she began kissing him back with just as much fervour and need. He figured, due to the gasps of passing students, it would be long 'till the whole school got the message.

When they parted, flushed and slightly breathless, she grinned at him wickedly, all shyness gone. "Later," she promised, then disappeared in the throng of rushing students.

Reid stood still for a moment, willing his rock hard erection to go away, but it wasn't working. All he could think of was _her._ Desperately, he pulled out his 'get out of a hard-on free' card and started thinking about the day before, having tea-and-biscuits with his snobbish Great-Aunt. The effect was instantaneous, but unfortunately already too late.

It was his turn to be late for class. _Payback's a bitch._

* * *

Reid and Talia walked up to the slope where the rest of the group were waiting, fingers intertwined but not actually holding hands.

It was an unseasonably warm sunny day, and although it was still a little chilly for a picnic, Sarah had declared they were going to have one anyway. So Tal had called Jess and asked her to pick up some nice things from a deli in town and meet them in the rolling fields near the school grounds. Everyone else was already there, lateness seeming to be the theme that day for the two of them, not that Tal minded. Reid had pulled her into and empty classroom and kissed her silly for ten minutes before they finally made there way here.

If anyone was surprised to see them so close, no one showed it, instead Jess simply handed them a couple bottles of diet coke as they sat down, completing the rough circle around the bags of food. Tal immediately began to make up a sandwich, and Reid chuckled at her enthusiasm.

"Where's Alex?" Jess asked, turning to Sarah.

"I asked her, but she said she was skipping lunch to study in the library. You don't think she's avoiding us, do you?" Sarah frowned with worry. Pogue looked a little worried too, but only Tal and Jess knew why.

"Nah, her cousin was visiting from Boston, I think she just got behind on homework," Tal supplied, having already spoken to her new friend when she bumped into her earlier.

"Oh, good," Sarah sighed; obviously happy she hadn't alienated Alex.

There was silence as they settled down to eat. Tal looked around at the group, savouring the moment, knowing that it wouldn't be long until everything came crashing down, one way or the other.

Caleb and Sarah were sitting close, whispering and touching, always the sweet couple. Jess was sitting next to Baby Boy, although there were a couple feet between them. They kept looking at each other when they thought the other wasn't looking, and blushed on the occasions their eyes would meet. Talia had never seen her friend like this before, she obviously really liked Tyler, and as much as she was pleased for Jess, she was worried what it might mean in the long run. The heartbreak that was just over the horizon. The same worries she had for herself and Reid, she had to admit.

Pogue seem more relaxed than before, and the pained look that used to pass over his face when he saw Caleb and Sarah being all couple-y in the past was gone. He seemed…_content_, and Tal was willing to bet that Alex had something to do with it, whatever the nature of their relationship was.

As for her and Reid, they, by nature, would never be like Caleb and Sarah, always touching, always reassuring; but Reid seemed to understand Talia's need for contact, and perhaps he felt the same desire. While they weren't sitting as close as Caleb and Sarah were, the knee of Reid's crossed legs was touching the thigh of her outstretched ones; that small, clothing-covered contact enough for the both of them.

After eating, they talked idly for a while until Sarah suddenly blurted out, "Oh, _damn!_ I almost forgot, I need to get a dress for that Gala thing your mom invited me to! I meant to go this weekend!"

"It's okay baby, I'll drive you into town after school if you want," Caleb reassured her, taking her hand. She smiled back gratefully. Apparently her car had give up the ghost over the weekend.

"Fuck, that's _this_ weekend?" Pogue exclaimed. The other guys nodded sullenly. Whatever this Gala was, they obviously weren't looking forward to it.

"Your coming, right? I mean, know we're _dating_ and all, so you have to be my _date_." Reid asked her hopefully. At the word 'dating' Caleb began to choke on his soda, for once not the picture of perfection as some of it came gushing out his nose.

Ignoring Caleb's drama, Talia looked a Reid suspiciously. "What exactly am I agreeing to here? And why are you all acting like it's the end of the world?"

"You're agreeing to be my date to a Gala. You'll have to wear a dress," he eyes twinkled at the thought. "Sarah can help you figure out what kind. As for the Gala…" he trailed off.

Pogue picked up, "It's this annual thing, a sort of big, posh house party where the snobbish elite of Ipswich mingle and gossip. Unlucky for us, that includes our parents. This year Caleb's mom is hosting."

"Well if it's that bad, of course I'll come, I can't leave you all to face such and awful fate alone!" Talia replied dramatically, then frowned, "Do I _have _to wear a dress?" Reid nodded, seemingly sympathetic, but she could tell by his sparkling blue eyes that he was looking forward to it.

Deciding to play with him a little as punishment, she smiled sweetly at him and asked, "How do you want me?"

He swallowed thickly. His voice not-quite-even, he asked, "Pardon?"

She looked at him innocently, "My dress, silly. Do you want me to wear something sweet, something me, or something badass so I'll piss of your parents?"

Although he seemed to be tempted by the idea of badass, he shrugged, "You."

She smiled genuinely at him, pleased that he preferred her as she was, even when there was an opportunity to piss of his parents.

"I'm going to ask Alex," Pogue suddenly said, a thoughtful look on his face. "Just as a friend," he added at Sarah's hopeful look.

"I didn't know you two were that close," Reid asked. Obviously, Pogue wasn't one to kiss and tell, as the others were looking surprised as well.

Pogue just shrugged, "We're friends," he said casually.

"Oh! You should ask her as a date though, you two would be perfect together!" Sarah sighed, still convinced that Pogue needed help moving on from his ex.

Catching Pogue's eye, Talia wiggled here eyebrows saucily, and he laughed, realising that somehow Talia knew about him and Alex. Jess smiled too, and the others gave them bemused looks, out of the loop.

Sarah just shook her head, seemingly happy for now that Pogue had even decided to ask her at all. She turned to Tyler with an encouraging smile, and a slight tinge off color stained his cheekbones. "I already asked her, okay?" he grumbled, obviously uncomfortable with being the centre of Sarah's matchmaking attention. Jess beamed at him, taking his uninjured hand. He forgot his embarrassment immediately and smiled gratefully back.

"Pogue, if you ask Alex before the end of the day, the four of us can all go shopping together!" Sarah exclaimed happily. Sometimes she was way to cheerful for her own good.

"I'll drive," Tal declared, looking at Sarah with anticipation. Pogue, Reid and Jess all looked _very_ worried at the though.

"What?" Sarah asked, confused. "What?!"

* * *

Caleb, his usual sweet self, walked her to the Talia's car, where the other three girls were waiting, all but Jess still in uniform. The idea was that if they left straight away, they could (in theory) get done in time to meet the guys after their swim practise and head to Nicky's for a little R&R. Rock and Roll, Rest and Relaxation, take your pick, Nicky's was both.

Jess was sitting on the hood, chatting to Tyler, who had wisely decided _not_ to accompany the girls. Alex and Tal were leaning against the car, both of them having discarded their blazers and sweaters, regardless of the chilly air. The sleeves of Talia's blouse were rolled up to her elbows, revealing the intricate tattoos on her forearms. Sarah was momentarily shocked, never having seen them before, but thinking back, she realised she had never seen her roommate sleeveless. Deciding not to make a thing out of it, she just waved at them, then turned to Caleb to say goodbye.

She was shocked to find him frowning, his eyes fixed on Talia's arms. She knew he didn't mind tattoos, he certainly liked _hers_, but something was bothering him none the less. She gave him a concerned look, but he just smiled, shaking his head. "It's nothing, don't worry." Then he kissed her, soft and sweet and safe. Her hero.

She walked to the car, waiting for Jess and Alex to slip in the backseat before getting in the front. Pogue had warned her that Tal drove 'like a bat out of hell' but Sarah figured he was exaggerating. _How bad can it be?_

* * *

Once they pulled up in front of the boutique, Talia gave Sarah a warm, genuine smile, and she felt like she had passed some test by the mere fact that she _hadn't _thrown up from Talia's wild driving.

They were looking silently through the racks, side-by-side, as Alex and Jess were already in the changing rooms trying on some bizarre creation the sales women had picked out for them, just for the sheer fun of it. Tal had flat out refused, while Sarah had politely declined, pointing out that there were, in fact, only two changing rooms in the whole place.

Sarah decided to say something. She knew that the others liked her well enough, but she felt the need to explain something to the girl next to her, who despite being younger in age seemed so much more…_worldly_ than her.

"I know you guys think I'm a little over-the-top sometimes, like with Pogue, but it's just so nice to have other women around. Not that the guys aren't great, but…" she trailed off.

"But they're still guys," Talia replied, smiling knowingly. "Trust me, I get it. I may not be as…_sweet_ as you and Jess, but I know the difference. I grew up with three older brothers and Jess was pretty much my only friend. If it wasn't for her, I'd most likely have gone mad. Then gone after them with a machete."

Sarah smiled, glad in the knowledge that they understood her. She glanced back at the rack as something caught her eye. "Now this would be _perfect_ for you," she gasped.

Talia looked up dubiously, then a slow smile spread across her face.

* * *

While her was in the water, Caleb's mind was clear, focused, free. But as soon as he was sitting on the sides, watching, he began to worry again.

The tattoos, ones on Talia's arms, they were bothering him. Not that she had them, but there was something…familiar about them. He pictured them in his mind, but he just couldn't grasp the memory.

He sighed, shaking his head. He'd probably just seen them by accident one day and not noticed.

Probably.

* * *

Reid was waiting outside the locker room, leaning against the wall. The team was long gone, and the others had already headed out to Nicky's, but he was here, waiting. Sarah had told him that Talia had said she'd meet him here, and give him a lift to Nicky's, but that she might be a little late and that the others should go on ahead.

He didn't know why he had to wait, but things were going well and he didn't want to piss her off. Again.

So here he was, waiting.

The locker room door opened with a dull squeak, and before he could react, Reid was tugged quickly inside.

"What the _fuck_?" he yelled, surprised.

"Hi," Talia said, smiling slowly. She walked deeper into the locker room, and powerless to stop himself, Reid followed.

"What are you doing?" he asked suspiciously, remembering that her and the men's locker room didn't mix well.

"Well," she began, lifting her t-shirt over her head and discarding it. "I figure since I gave you such bad memories of the locker room," Her jeans joined the pile. "I could give you some really," Her bra went next, freeing her delectable breasts. "_really_ good ones," she finished, dropping her panties to the floor and grinning at him.

He was lost.

* * *

She watched in fascination as Reid practically _ripped_ off his clothes, his eyes never leaving hers. She took in his passion filled gaze, his lean muscled body, and his rock hard erection, and thrilled at the primal power she had over him, just because she was _his_ woman.

Before she could blink, he was on her in a second, pressing his _very_ hard body against hers, the skin-on-skin contact sending sweet sensation flooding through her. His lips crashed on hers, demanding, his tongue stroking deep, promising similar movement elsewhere on their bodies.

She wrapped her arms around his neck as he smoothed his down he back, cupping her ass and lifting her. She automatically wrapped her legs around his waist; causing them both to moan as his erection was trapped between their bodies.

He walked over to one of the low wooden benches and sat down with her body still wrapped around his, their lips still moving against each other. Lifting her up slightly, she got the idea, even in her passion-induced haze. Repositioning herself so she was still straddling him, but now kneeling on the bench, she felt him reach between them and positioning himself at her entrance, the head barely inside her pussy lips.

Impatient to feel him inside of her, she slammed her hips down, pushing him in balls deep, causing them both to moan, their voices echoing through the empty room. "_Fuck_," he groaned, clutching her tightly, not moving.

She grinned at him wickedly, "Yes."

She began moving slowly up and down, his hands still holding her ass. He began kissing down her neck, and still moving against him, she leaned back, giving him access to her aching breasts. He kissed, sucked and bit, all the while the pressure began to build inside them both.

But it wasn't enough for her; their pace was just a little too slow. "_Reid_!" she whimpered, her voice filled with need.

Suddenly, he pulled her forward, holding her against his chest. Then his hands went back to her ass and he back lifting her up and down on him, faster, harder and until the world exploded, and clutching at his back, she came hard. She felt him pulse inside of her as their moans combined, echoing beautifully.

They sat still for a moment, wrapped in each other as they caught their breath. "All better?" she murmured, feeling too languid to even move her head.

"Mmmm-hmm," he mumbled, not moving an inch.

After one last satisfied, almost sweet kiss, they separated, putting their clothes back on before making their way to meet their waiting friends.

* * *

Caleb was watching as Reid and Tyler played Jess and Talia at pool. The girls had feigned innocence, claiming they had never played before, when it was glaringly obvious that they had. Reid and Tyler however, were oblivious, as the girls would distract them, hiding their perfectly lined up shots and calling it Beginner's Luck. It was fast becoming a farce, and Reid and Ty didn't even seem to notice that they were losing. _Though they probably wouldn't care, even if they did,_ Caleb mused.

Reid kept touching Talia, not sweet caresses like he gave Sarah, but purely sexual touches that only seemed to heighten the tension between the two of them that threatened to send the whole bar up in flames. Caleb didn't really approve, he was no prude, but he always figured such intimate touches should be private. Talia didn't seem to mind though, and Caleb was just happy they were together.

His girlfriend my have been the self-appointed matchmaker of the group, but Caleb was definitely pleased that Reid finally had someone to keep him in line. His wild friend hadn't Used all night, and in fact, he barely Used at all since she'd appeared in their lives, not so long ago. Caleb just hoped they could keep it up long enough that Reid could Ascend without too much trouble. It would be hard enough with the threat of Chase attacking; they didn't need to add to their worries.

Jess was leaning close to Tyler, talking, his attention definitely _not _on the game, and Talia was leaning so low over the table that her cheek was practically pressed to the surface, while Reid's gaze was firmly fixed on her _other_ cheeks, so distracted that a _bomb_ could go off and he wouldn't notice.

With thoughts of Chase in his head and her short, blue-black hair draping over her tattooed arms, it was then that it hit Caleb.

He knew where he'd seen those tattoos before.


	19. LoveHate

_**A/N: Thanks to **Niffer01** and **guardian music angel **for their reviews of the last chapter!**_

**_Wow! These chapters keep getting longer and longer. Once again, it's a bit steamy, but I wanted to get the relationships to certain points before the action starts, so here you go. If I can figure out how, I'm going to start a poll about whether or not I should kill off Chase for good, or if I should keep him alive in case I decide to do a sequel._**

**_Review and Enjoy!_**

When he had called to ask her to dinner on Wednesday night, she'd nearly burst with joy. There was just something about Tyler that sent her spinning. She had never felt like this before, and it was a little scary.

She'd been in few real relationships before, preferring momentary pleasures to long-term commitments. That wasn't the say that she didn't one day dream of taking a mate and having a family, but she feared she was too much like her father, who had left his wife and children in a heartbeat because he had grown bored.

She had told Talia of her fears, and the girl had flat out refused to let her think like that. Jess loved Tal, and the older girl's faith was reassuring. But despite that faith, she felt the wanderlust inside of herself, so in self-defence she had always kept her relationships casual so that the issue of commitment never came up.

But Tyler was so sweet, and so unlike all the men she had known before. Growing up in a mostly-wolf pack, she had been surrounded by big, arrogant, domineering men. Like Talia, she had never felt the emotional pull to them, but unlike Tal, she had figured out that even if she wasn't looking for Happily Ever After with them, she could still have some fun.

Jess knew it was easier for herself, the wolf males were more likely to accept that she wasn't interested in mating because she was a different species; but with Talia, especially since she had turned sixteen, it had been assumed that every touch, every glance was a signal of interest. It was part of the reason why they spent so much time away from home on assignments.

Wolf men weren't so bad, they were just…possessive, which some women liked, granted; but Jess was not one of them. She wanted to be cherished and wanted, yes; but she also wanted space to be who she was. Tyler seemed to understand that. Even though her sense of smell was not as well developed as a wolf's, she could tell from very early on that Tyler was attracted to her. But he hadn't pushed it, he'd taken things slowly, almost _too_ slowly, and he never tried to control her.

Daring to hope that they would all survive and that everything would turn out okay, she thought she might like to stay in Ipswich, stay close to Tyler. She was sure Talia wouldn't mind, although Will might just have a conniption.

But in reality, the likely hood of things being that easy were slim, and although it scared the shit out of Jess, she had decided she'd rather have what time she could with him and live with the pain afterwards. For some reason, the threat of emotional pain was no longer enough to keep her from following her heart.

And now, Jess was in heaven. She was finally kissing him. With tongue! And he was _gooood._

Like the man himself, his kiss was intense but not demanding. His lips were soft and skilled, curving against hers in a smile as she let out a little moan of pleasure. His hands were politely fixed on her hips, appropriate for a public kiss, but his fingers were squeezing her hips slightly, communicating his desire.

She tunnelled her fingers through his soft, slightly spiky dark brown hair, pulling his face closer and deepening the kiss. It was his turn to moan, and he wrapped his arms completely around her slim waist, moulding her against him. She could smell the desire in his scent, just as sure as she felt it in the tension of his body, but he still pulled back, giving her one last soft kiss before gently taking her hand and continuing their leisurely walk down the softly lit Main Street.

He had taken her to this romantic little Italian restaurant where they had talked for hours, in between three courses of the most delicious food she'd had, save her own mother's exquisite cooking. She'd come to realise that while he could be a fighter if he had to, to protect those he care about, he was one of those truly _noble_ people who just didn't have it in him to be dark.

They had finally left the restaurant, where after paying for the meal and leaving a generous tip, he had then opened all the doors for her, further proving that he was the perfect gentleman. The wicked part of her was tempted to try and push and see just how gentlemanly he could be under pressure, but she was enjoying herself so much that she decided to wait.

They had decided to walk a little before going back to his car, going into the local shops and enjoying the crisp evening air. They had been walking in a comfortable silence, when he'd conversationally said, "Jess, I'd like to kiss you now."

He was so sweet, asking permission instead of just taking! She had shyly answered back "I'd like that too," her eyes fixed on her shoes. Before she had taken her next breath, he had rounded on her, softly but firmly capturing her lips with his own.

They now made their way slowly back his hummer, their hands never separating. When they got inside the car, Jess decided that she was tried of slow, and grabbed his face communicating her desire through her kiss. He groaned, quickly kissing her back with equal passion before pulling back gently but firmly, their breath coming in ragged pants.

"We can't," he told her, almost whispering.

"Why not, we both want this. I don't understand!" She could tell he wanted her, but the animal side of her just felt him pulling away, and she didn't understand _why._

"Our first time shouldn't be in the back of a car," he replied solemnly.

She paused, understanding dawning. "Tyler, you know I'm not a virgin, right?" she asked softly. "And I know you're not." She smiled at his confused looked, they had never actually spoken about this stuff before. "Reid tells Talia _everything_. About _everyone_," she laughed.

He just shook his head. "No, I mean _our _first time. It should be special, something to remember when we're old and grey. Not some fumble in my car."

Her heart clenched when he said it, and she realised that as much as she wanted him right now, she would always want to remember it, whatever happened down the line.

Refusing to think down that road, she smiled at him, "You're right. We can wait. Not too long though," she added, giving him a soft kiss.

He grinned, starting the car. "I have an idea."

* * *

Pogue pushed the open the door of his bedroom, only to be greeted with the sight of Alex's delectable body stretched out on his bed. She was completely naked, lying on her stomach with her feet at the headboard, eyes fixed on his wall-mounted TV as she killed monsters on his Xbox360.

She had spent the last couple nights at his place, since his father wasn't back from his business trip and his mom was visiting her sister in D.C. Neither of them would be back until the end of the week. They had pretty much spent the time naked, not bothering to re-dress in between passionate bouts of mind-blowing sex.

Their arrangement was still just about sex, but it would seem that both of them had a lot of pent-up desire to release, many times a night. He didn't know how he'd survive once his folks got back in town. They were pretty open minded about that kind of thing, but doing it with you parents in the house, even a house as big as _his_ was little creepy.

He watched her for a few minutes, pondering this girl was fast becoming his best friend outside of the Sons. They could talk for hours about nothing, or just lie in comfortable silence, listening to each other breathing. They could argue with passion over unimportant things and still laugh. Her constant presence in his room didn't even irritate him, even though he was used to his solitude.

She shifted slightly, her legs parting, drawing his attention to the present. Suddenly feeling himself harden again, he set the sodas and the chips he had brought back on his desk, then he moved towards her, dropping his boxers as he went. So absorbed in the game, she didn't even notice he had returned until the bed dipped, and by then it was too late.

He kissed his way from her butt checks to her soft neck, tasting every inch of her smooth back on the way. Dropping the controller, she turned her head and their lips met, sharing slow leisurely kisses, burning deep. She tried to turn onto her back, but he held her firmly in place, his large hand sliding to her hips and lifting them, pulling her to her knees in front of him.

"Mmmm, yes," she murmured in approval.

She was already so slick that he slipped into her with the sweetest friction. She moaned as he filled her completely and began to thrust slowly, pulling out almost completely and then pushing back in just and steadily, letting them both feel every single inch.

He wrapped one arm around her shoulders, pulling her up off her hands to lean back against him, as the other slid to her hips, holding her still against him as he increased the pace until he was slamming steadily in and out, sweat beading on their straining bodies. Her hands were clutching at his arms and a low whimper was escaping her delicious lips with every thrust he made.

The pressure was building fast, and he could feel his climax fighting to break free, but he wanted her to come first, so he slid his hand from her hips into her mound, circling his finger quickly over her swollen clit. She gasped, and seconds later she was pulsing around him, pushing him over the edge, his groan of release joining her own hoarse cry.

They collapsed on the bed, spooning, Pogue's large body wrapped around her smaller one, his deflating cock still inside her. Slowly, there breathing evened out, and Pogue realised that Alex had drifted off. Shifting just enough to grab a quilt from the floor, he pulled it over them before he settled down, happy to join her.

* * *

"How are things going? Any developments?"

"Not really, we've got a friendly witch in Boston looking into a couple things, but she hasn't gotten back to us yet. The Council has been riding me a lot, but they've come up with jackshit too. At this point we're just waiting for Garwin's birthday to see if the Rogue or Collins makes an appearance, hoping that no one else turns up dead in the meantime," Willem replied, his voice tired.

"I've had a report that someone up there has hired some Shifter muscle from one of the smaller West Coast packs, Coyotes we think, but we still have no name or location. Whoever this guy is, he's good."

"How many?" Will asked, frowning.

"Half a dozen. No special training though. Do you want me to call the Council and send back up?"

"Nah, Boss, I'll only draw attention. Tal and I can handle them no problem. It's this damn witch that's fuckin' everything up."

There was thoughtful silence from the phone.

"Maybe you should tell these 'Sons' who you are and why you're there. You'll get answers one way or the other."

"Yeah," Will sighed. "We thought of that, but the Council are still 'considering the matter in detail'. Which leaves us sitting on our asses, waiting for them to make the first move."

Pause.

"How are the girls? Rena's been asking me every five minutes, and you know what she's like when her daughter and Tal are in the field."

Will chuckled. "They're doing fine, but…" he trailed off.

"But what? Come on little brother, you can't leave me hanging like this!"

Will sighed. "I'm worried they're getting to close. Tal's got this whole love/hate thing going with Garwin, and I saw Jess kiss Simms when he dropped her off the other day." He shook his head, although obviously since he was on the phone, his brother Jacob didn't see. "I worried that they're gonna get their hearts broken when we have to leave. That's _if_ we don't all get killed before then," he added, ever the optimist. _Not_.

"How serious is it?"

"Parties mostly, they're all friends. The Void too, but she's okay." Will answered, knowing what his brother was asking, and trying to avoid it.

There was a gusty sigh from the other end of the phone. "That's not what I meant Will, and you know it. Are they fucking them?" His alpha's voice was low and even, brooking no argument.

"I doubt it. You know what Tal's like with guys, and even if Jess does, she smart enough not to get attached. It's just puppy lust, no worries so far." He hoped. _Prayed_.

"Yeah, well, even puppies grow into wolves one day. Keep an eye on it. The last thing I need to have to explain all this to the Council because you couldn't keep them outta trouble. They're damn good at their job, but they're still just kids. I'm counting on you little brother."

Will felt a surge on pride and the trust he had been given.

"How're Anna and the baby?"

Jacob voice practically beamed. "Anna's great, and we felt the Little One kick yesterday. Boy or girl, it's gonna be strong." He dropped his voice to a conspiratorial whisper. "To be honest bro, I can't keep my hands off her, she's so damn sexy! I think I'm gonna keep her pregnant, she's so beautiful. I mean, once she gets past the vomiting and the mood swings- _Ow! Baby, I'm sorry, I didn't mean it…_ Damn! She heard me. I gotta got man, call me when the shit hits the fan." And with that, the line went dead.

Will shook his head in amusement. Their older brother Jacob had been mated exactly seven month to Anna, and she was exactly seven months pregnant. As alpha of their pack, he didn't work directly for the Council, but he was still involved, seeing as they were _his_pack members on loan. Will, Tal and Jess hated being away from home, they hadn't seen Anna since she had started to show, but the Council had promised after this assignment they could take a breather, hopefully before the baby was born.

He looked at his watch, cursing when he saw it was already eight-thirty. He was supposed to be meeting Tal in the woods just now. They were going to do a thorough run of the whole town, searching for any scents. It would take a good few hours, going on 'till the early morning, but at least there were two of them to speed it up. Maybe he would catch a whiff of some of the mercs that were hired, coyotes were never too smart.

He was a bit reluctant to leave with Jess out on a date, but what he said to his brother was true, Jess was smart enough to keep her heart out of this.

* * *

"I thought we could look at the stars for a while," Tyler said, spreading a blanket out on the hood of his still-running car. The heat from the engine would keep them warm from the chilly night air.

He had driven his hummer out onto the sand dunes, the ocean only a couple dozen feet away, the waves lapping soothingly. He lifted Jess up onto the hood, then climbed up beside her, pulling another thick blanket over them both and drawing her into his arms.

"It's beautiful," she said with awe, her head tipped up to the stars.

"Yeah," he agreed, his eyes fixed on her.

She turned to look at him, her eyes sparkling, and suddenly they were kissing, pulling at each other's clothes.

"So having sex inside to car isn't allowed, but having sex on the car is?" she asked raising an eyebrow. "Kinky. I like it- _oh!_"

He had slipped her skirt and panties down and had replaced them with his mouth, tasting her sweet cream. Feeling her fingers clutch at his hair, he grinned, then plunged two of his fingers inside her pussy, switching his mouth to her clit. It wasn't long before she was coming on his fingers, chanting his name over and over.

"Please Tyler, more! _Please!_"

He moved back up her body, scattering kisses and positioned himself to enter her for the first time.

"Are you sure?"

* * *

She was wrong. His kiss weren't heaven. Not compared to this, his mouth on her, bringing her to a crashing climax fast than ever, his fingers working inside her, drawing the wave on and on.

He was saying something, but her brain was currently up there with the stars glowing above their heads. "What?"

"I said are you sure?" he almost growled, need apparent on his flushed face.

She kissed him. "Yes."

"Thank God," he muttered, plunging in smoothly, filling her deliciously.

His lovemaking was like his kissing, slow, sweet and intense. His beautiful blue eyes pierced her to her soul unlike anything she'd ever felt before, sparkling brighter than the stars. She felt herself coming again, and could tell from the tension in his shoulders that he wasn't far behind.

As he began pulsing inside of her, he shattered her world apart again with what he groan from his talented lips.

"Oh, God Jess! I love you!"

* * *

Caleb was reading, once again, through the Book of Damnation, trying to find _something_ to explain what he _knew _couldn't be true.

And once again, he found nothing.

He hadn't told the others of his suspicions, hoping if he found answers, it wouldn't be as painful. But with Reid's Ascension less than two weeks away, he couldn't hold off any longer.

He had to tell them.

* * *

Chase watched as Caleb left the old Danvers colony house and speed off back to Ipswich.

In the three weeks since they'd arrived, the two Shifters had inserted themselves as seamlessly into the Sons lives as easily and quickly as Sarah had. Too bad none of them were working with him, or his life would be a lot easier.

Not that he had any problems he couldn't handle with his new friend's help. Everything was just where they wanted it, and come Blondie's birthday, they'd all get what they deserved.

Pain.

* * *

"What did you say?" she asked as soon as she'd caught her breath.

He met her eyes. "I love you, Jess. I didn't mean to say it like that, but I _do_ mean it. I know it's sudden but I can't help the way I feel. I don't expect you not say it back or anything I just…" he trailed off, realising her was beginning to ramble.

She just looked at him with big, wide eyes.

"I think…" she frowned, then met his gaze, her warm brown eyes steady. "I've never been in love; I don't know what it's supposed to be like. But with you, I feel like I _know _you, and suddenly I can't imagine my life without you in it." She grasped his face in her palms. "I think I love you too."

Relief washed over him, and he let out the breath he didn't know he'd been holding. He wrapped her in his arms holding her close, a big silly grin on his face.

If Jess' own smile was a little sad, only the stars saw it.

* * *

"Where were you last night?" Reid demanded, as soon as he saw her in the morning, cornering her in the hall.

"Nowhere," she answered petulantly.

She had been out late last night with her brother, scouting the town, but had found nothing. Not a single solitary whiff of the enemy. By the time she'd gotten back to her room, in had been four in the morning, leaving her less than three hours of nightmare-tortured sleep. To top it all off, Jess had called this morning, sounding upset, and had asked to met with her and Alex after school, refusing to say what was wrong. Plus, Caleb had been giving her weird looks since Monday and she had no clue why.

She was tired, frustrated and worried, and that was not a good combination in a short-tempered wolf.

Unfortunately, Reid didn't know this.

"I called you, came to your room last night, but you weren't there. I know you weren't out with Jess last night, because she was with Baby Boy. Where were you?" he demanded, following her down the hall.

"Look, I just had thing to take care of, alright? It's none of your fucking business!" she snapped.

"None of my business? I'm you're fucking _boyfriend_! Of course it's my business!" Reid yelled back. By now, they had quite the audience.

"God, you're just like every other domineering arrogant _prick_ of a male on this whole fucking planet!"

"Well if you hate me so much, maybe we should just break up!" he roared without thinking.

"Fine with me, Garwin!" she snarled, turning on her heel and stalking down the hall, the people in her path jumped out of her way at the angry look on her face.

Reid shook his head, stomping off in the other direction. _Crazy bitch._

The next couple of classes passed in a blur, and Reid got more and more pissed off. _She's _my _girlfriend, but she won't even tell me where she was. Great trust there._

Reid decided to avoid her and the others at lunch, so he made his to the empty classroom where they had made out on Monday. He was staring broodingly at his shoes, so caught up in his own thoughts that he didn't even notice he wasn't alone, until he was halfway across the room.

Meeting her furious gaze, he realised she'd obviously had the same idea as him.

The next thing he knew she was trapped between him and the wall, her leg wrapped around his waist, kissing him back with just as much passion and anger and he felt himself. Her hand reached between them, unzipping his pants and freeing his throbbing cock from his boxers. Not bothering to remove any clothes, he just flipped up her skirt and pushed her panties to the side, thrusting hard and deep. Their coupling was angry and primal, all scratching nails and biting teeth.

After, when they were straightening their clothes, Tal said the first thing since their break-up in the hallway. "So that was make-up sex, huh?"

"Yeah, I think so," Reid grinned.

Talia looked thoughtful. "We should break up more often," she grinned back. "I'm _starving_!"

Reid laughed, holding out his hand. "Come on Babe, let's get you some lunch."

* * *

Alex was sitting with the others at their usual lunch table, waiting for Tal to show up. Tyler had told her that Tal was looking for her, but she had no idea why. The others were all waiting to see who was going to show up, the rumours of their break up were all over school, and judging by the surly looks of each other their faces all morning, it was true.

But the big surprise was when they walked through the doors together, Reid's arm around her shoulders, and hers around his waist. I wasn't difficult to guess what they'd been up to, what with the dishevelled clothes and hair, not to mention the huge grins on their faces.

Pogue silently handed Tyler the ten bucks he had lost in their earlier bet, and Sarah rolled her eyes. Caleb however, was giving Talia a very…bizarre look, which the young wolf obviously noticed. But Caleb just smiled and then started talking to Sarah.

None said anything as they walked around to the two empty chairs, but as Talia started to sit down next to Alex, the witch stopped her. "Buttons."

Talia frowned in confusion, then looked down at her school blouse, which was slightly askew. "_Damn,_" she muttered, spinning to face the wall and quickly fixing it.

Reid just sat back, a huge, satisfied grin on his face.

* * *

A few hours later, Reid sat in the softly glowing candlelight of the cave, waiting for Caleb to speak.

Since Monday, Caleb had been acting strange, but he hadn't talked to them about it until this afternoon, when he'd told them to meet here, refusing to say why. The three of them had no idea why he'd called them here, they hadn't felt Chase Use, but it was obvious that something had happened to spook him. He looked like whatever it was, he really didn't want to be the one to say it.

"It's Talia."

Their heads snapped up. Reid stiffened. "What about her?" he demanded.

"Her tattoos, I've seen them before," he sighed, "on the girl we found in the alley."

Silence.

"That's not possible, the Doc said the girl would be bruised for weeks, and covered in cuts, but we met Tal a week later and she was fine," Tyler reasoned.

"Ty's right, there's no way it could be her," Pogue agreed.

"Not if she's human," Caleb replied, looking straight in Reid's angry eyes. "Look, I know it's not what you want to hear, but I was the only one close to her that night, and I remember seeing them. If it's not her, then it's someone with the exact same tattoos, which isn't likely to be a coincidence is it?"

Reid just glared, fighting to control his anger.

"If it _is_ her, she either heals really fast, or someone else healed her. Either way, it's magic," Caleb stated.

"If that's true, how do we know she's not working _with_Chase, and all this is part of some elaborate trap?" Pogue asked quietly, his voice betraying his disbelief at his own words.

"Because I _know_ her!" Reid yelled, furious. "Even if she _is_ involved with this somehow, she'd _never_ work with Collins!"

"Yeah, but how much do you actually know about her?" Caleb asked.

"She has three older brothers. Her parents died when she was nine. Her favourite color is red. She can speak, read and write four languages, not including English or Latin. Her favourite poet is Pablo Neruda. Her favourite author is Jane Austin. She loves art and music, though she can't sing for shit. She loves great white sharks but hates hammerheads…"

"Reid!" Caleb interrupted. "I get it, okay? But we still don't know that much about her past. We need to find out how she's connected with all of this." He looked sadly at Tyler. "Jess too, maybe even Alex. And we can't tell Sarah, not yet. She won't be able to hide it from them."

"Even if she's not working with Chase, it doesn't mean she won't hate us when she finds out we're just like him," Tyler said quietly, his face ashen. It was clear he wasn't talking about Tal. There was something almost _broken_ about his best friend's expression.

"We're _nothing _like him," Pogue spat.

"Neither is she!" Reid exclaimed, jumping to his feet.

"_We know_!" Caleb yelled, his voice booming. "We know," he repeated, his voice softer. "We're all friends with them. But we have to be sure. _They_ may not be the kind of people that would do this, but Chase damn well is. He might even be pulling their strings without them really knowing what's going on. We need to know."

"This is bullshit!" Reid growled, but he sat back down, willing to listen, if only to prove Talia was innocent.

* * *

Reid was lying in bed, listening to Tyler toss and turn, unable to think of anything but her.

"…_there are_ _things about me, about my life that I can't tell you about, not because I don't want to, but because I can't._"

Is this what she meant? Was she really involved? Was she trying to warn him? He didn't believe that she would work with Collins, but he didn't want to think she would keep something like that from him.

"_There are things about my life I keep secret, too._"

Was he really any better?


	20. Secrets Pt01

_**A/N: Thanks to **Love.Always.Alice.and.Jasper, Niffer01 **and** guardian music angel, **for their reviews of the last chapter.**_

**_I've finally given Jess and Alex last names! Also the 'Chase: Live or Die' poll is up on my profile page, but it's not just a two choice poll, so check it out. I'm not guaranteeing that I'll follow the result, but I'd like to know what you guys think. (Go for it Niffer01!)_**

**_Review and Enjoy!_**

* * *

"I got a call from Ophelia. She says that the cuts and the stab wounds on the victims correspond with energy points, chakras. She's certain that it's some kind of energy transfer, but she still doesn't know what kind. As for the Sons, she hasn't got anything solid, but she says that there are rumours of powerful witches in Europe who's power matches theirs, with the black eyes; but without more, she's having trouble finding anything solid without drawing attention. She says she has a few more sources she can search and that she'll get back to us then."

Silence.

"Tal, _Talia_!" Willem yelled, standing in front of her.

"What?" she asked, eyes focusing to find two Shifters and a witch staring at her, concerned.

"You haven't heard a word I've said, have you?" Will asked with a sigh.

"Yeah. Chakras, power transfer, European witches, few more sources, I got it," she grumbled, picking at the cheap quilt on the motel bed.

"Talia, what's wrong?" Jess asked softly, concerned at her friend's distracted mood. Talia just shrugged.

"It's Caleb, isn't it?" Alex asked softly. "He's been giving her these funny looks all week, like he's looking for something," she explained to the others.

Jess snorted. "He's probably just pissed because you drove like a maniac with Sarah in the car."

Tal gave her a weak smile. "Maybe, but it's not just that. I think Reid was avoiding me yesterday, all the guys have been a little distant."

Alex nodded a silent agreement.

"It's probably just the Gala. All their folks are going to be there, we already know Reid has parental issues; odds are the rest of them do too. I'm sure once the thing is over with, everything will go back to normal," Jess reasoned a little desperately.

"Normal? For god's sake, normal for us is travelling around the country chasing down psychotic rogues, not going to school and worrying about your _boyfriend_! And when this whole mess is over with, we're going back to Chicago to be with the rest of the pack. _That_ is normal, okay?" Will was practically screaming.

Jess just stared at him, blinking back tears.

He sighed, running a hand through his dark hair. "I'm sorry Jess, I didn't mean to yell. I just want this case finished so we can all get home, y'know?"

Jess nodded, but Tal and Alex knew the real reason why she was crying. She had confessed to them the day before that she and Tyler were in love, but that she had absolutely no idea what to do. Neither of them had been much help, not sure what to do with their _own_ guys.

"I've just got this feeling that something bad is going to happen y'know?" Tal murmured, voicing the worry that had been churning in her gut all day.

The others nodded, having felt the same thing. Jess was on edge, Will wouldn't stop snapping at people, and even Alex, who had never been involved with something like this before, could tell that something was coming.

Something bad.

* * *

Reid was outside Caleb's house, avoiding the others and waiting for Tyler to arrive with the girls. Caleb had to help his mom set up, and Reid's parents had _insisted_ that he stay at home over the weekend, so Ty had been the only one at the dorms, and they had all decided that Talia driving in her usual style was _not_ the first impression they wanted to make.

None of their parents knew what was happening with Chase; when it came to The Covenant, even Tyler's always attentive parents had a 'don't ask, don't tell' policy. As far as they knew, they'd be meeting Tyler and Reid's new girlfriends, and Pogue's new friend Alex. Pogue hadn't noticed, but after his statement of, "I'm not bringing a date this year, I invited our friend Alex instead," his parents seemed to be under the impression that Alex was a guy. Reid was definitely looking forward to _that_ introduction.

He tugged nervously at the sleeves of his shirt, uncomfortable as always. Not by any planning, he and he guys were wearing similar black suits, although of them were wearing different colored shirts underneath. Caleb had gone with classic white, starched to perfection; Pogue was wearing dark brown; Tyler dark blue; and Reid had gone with black, to match his mood. All of them could pull of the look, but Caleb and Tyler were the only ones who were actually comfortable. Probably because they were the only ones not forced into their outfits but their parents.

The Gala hadn't really started yet, but all their parents were already there, a long with a scattering of other local elite. Mrs. Danvers had gone all out, having a huge covered pavilion erected behind the house, and hiring a jazz band to provide the music. There were circus performers in a smaller pavilion nearby, providing entertainment for the younger kids, leaving their parents free to schmooze. There was a lavish buffet as well as elegantly dressed waiting staff serving champagne and hors d'oeuvres.

Reid was nervous, they all were, not just because of the whole meet-the-parents thing, but also because of what Caleb had told them. As much as they didn't want to believe it, there was definiately something going on. Reid knew Caleb wouldn't lie, and his friend seemed so sure, but for the life of him, Reid couldn't see Talia as the bad guy. He didn't want to, all he wanted was to get past his damn birthday and get back to normal, with he and his amazing, _normal_ girlfriend having lots and lots more mind-blowing sex.

Tyler's hummer arrived, coming slowly down the drive and drawing Reid out of his depressing thoughts. He watched as the girl got out, waiting in anticipation for Tal. First out was Jess, wearing a dark blue swing dress, to Baby Boy's obvious apporval. Second was Alex, wearing some kind of cream colored beaded flapper dress, her hair pinned up for once. Sarah, always pretty in pink, was wearing a empire waist chiffon dress, her blond hair loose, but pinned back.

As soon as he saw Talia though, all he wanted to do was grab Ty's keys and whisk her of somewhere, maybe lock her in a motel room for a couple of weeks. She was wearing a v-cut red dress that came to just above her knees. Her make-up was simple, like that first night at the party, but she was also wearing red lip gloss that made her lips look eve fuller, giving him all kinds of naughty thoughts. The tattoos on her arms and ankles were visible, and somehow she managed to look sexy, edgy and respectible all at the same time.

"Well, well. If it isn't Johnny Cash," Talia smirked as she walked towards him, Alex at her side.

"What? Oh, the suit. You look, uh…well…" he tried to think of something other than 'fuckable', but it just wasn't happpening.

She grinned, giving him a strawberry-tasting kiss, then asked, "Are your parents here yet?"

"Yeah," he grumbled, not looking forward to this at all.

"Well, lets get this over with then," she sighed, giving him a sympathetic smile.

"Yeah," he repeated, taking her hand and following the others inside.

* * *

"Sarah darling, you look wonderful as usual," a warm voice complimented from inside, a soon as they entered the large foyer of the Danvers mansion. Talia watched as an elegantly dressed older women gave Sarah and warm hug before turning to the rest of them with interest.

Caleb was right behind her, and as soon as she released Sarah, he slipped his arm around his girlfriend's waist, giving her a quick peck on the cheek. "This is my mother, Evelyn Danvers. Mom, this is Jess Li, Talia Sarka and Alex Quintero," he smiled.

"It's wonderful to meet you, I've heard so much aboout you all! I'm so glad you could make it. Pogue's out back, I think, along with everyone else. If you'll excuse me," she smiled, walking over to greet some more guests that had just entered.

She seemed like a nice woman, if a little frazzled. Reid had explained that she was a recovering alchoholic, and that she was still coming to terms with the death of Caleb's father. This was supposedly the first party she'd hosted since his death, and she seemed understandably nervous.

The group made their way through to the back yard, and Talia had to suppress a gasp at the stuffed leopard she spotted in one of the side rooms. Being part predator herself, the sight of it's snarling mouth and lifeless eyes made her sick. Fortunately, Jess didn't see it, and Tal wasn't about to upset her friend. She understood that a lot of these old houses had decorations like that, and she didn't hold it against Caleb or his mom, but she didn't know how anyone could live in the same house with it.

As soon as the sunlight hit her face however, she forgot her horror and switched to awe. The huge pavilion, elegant decorations and milling people took her breath away. She'd never seen anything like it before, and she suddenly felt completely, totally out of her depth. Jess didn't seem much different, although Alex seemed quite comfortable, obviously she'd grown up with such extravagence too.

As they stepped into the huge pavilion, they went their separate ways, Jess shooting Tal a sypathetic look before she disappeared into the slowly growing crowd. Reid tugged her hand and led her over to an elegant looking couple.

Standing in front of them, Reid waited until he had their attention. "Mom, Dad, this is my girlfriend, Talia Sarka. Tal these are my parents, Meredith and Joseph Garwin."

Talia looked at the two people Reid called parents. Although Reid had his mother's pale coloring, he looked more like his father, though Mr. Garwin's features were a little sharper, giving him more of a severe look that Reid.

"It's nice to meet you both," Talia replied politely, shaking their hands.

When he saw her tattoos, Joseph Garwin simply raised and eyebrow, but his wife felt the need to comment. "My, what…_colorful_ tattoos," Mrs. Garwin remarked, surprised.

"She designed them herself," Reid informed them, his voice proud, even though he knew his parents wouldn't approve.

"Really? How novel," she remarked, sniffing disdainfully.

Talia felt Reid stiffen beside her, so she squeezed his hand, silently letting him know she was okay. Changing the subject, she inquired about their recent trip.

"Ah, yes. Vienna. Wonderful city, absolutley wonderful. I don't suppose you spend much time on the Continent?" Mrs. Garwin asked.

"Some, though I've never been to Austria," Talia replied, much to the Garwins' surprise.

"Really?" Mrs. Garwin asked, interested. "Where have you been?"

"We generaly go to visit family, mostly in Prague and Bucharest, although we have some distant relatives in Italy and Spain, too," Talia shrugged, speaking honestly.

"Really? How interesting!" Mrs. Garwin replied, blue eyes sparkling. "Tell me, how do the two cities compare…?"

* * *

Meanwhile, Alex was leaning on her elbows against the bar, facing out toward the rest of the room, wait for the bartender to get the sodas she'd ordered.

Things had been a bit awkward at first, until Pogue's father Wayne had explained that he and his wife Beatrice had been expecting her to be a guy. After a bit of relieved laughter, things had gone fine.

As, for Pogue, he'd been sneaking glances at her all afternoon, and Alex got the feeling she wouldn't be sleeping alone tonight. Actually, she got the feeling she wouldn't be sleeping at _all_.

Alex had offered to go and get them a drink while Pogue chatted with some business partner of his father's, but the bar was pretty busy, so she'd sat back to watch him from a distance, thinking about how hansom he looked, and trying not to think about why it made her chest ache.

Bobbing her head to the smooth jazz, Alex suddenly froze as none other than Kate Tunney suddenly appeared, throwing herself in Pogue's arms. Alex, suddenly feeling sick, ran to find the nearest bathroom locking herself inside.

As soon as she got there, the tears started following down her face, and her breathing came in great sobs of anguish. She knew that now that Kate was back, Pogue would start dating her again; he was in love with her, after all. Alex hated it, hated herself for caring, and hated Pogue because she couldn't hate him. All she really was to him was a good fuck, but that was all she'd ever asked from him. There was no way she'd be able to stay his friend, watching him with Kate and pretending she didn't care.

Suddenly, all the feelings she'd been bottling up for the last seventeen-plus years came flooding out. Anger at her parents for leaving her, jealousy of her sister for being perfect, hatred for the community that said she was worthless because she had no power, saddness that her new friends would soon be moving on, despite the fact they had said she was always welcome.

And the unbareable, aching lonliness that she had lived with, never caring, never being cared _for_. Because now, once again, Alejandra Quintero was truly alone.

* * *

Jess was on cloud nine. She'd been nervous when Ty had first introduced his parents, Rosalind ('Call me Rose,') and Glenn, but his parents were so warm and friendly that she quickly relaxed. Rose had that motherly smile that reminded her of her own mom Rena, whom she hadn't seen in months and missed terribly. The Simms were impressed that she had already graduated, but were also understanding of why she had decided to wait to attend University. Rose had slyly suggested Harvard, where Tyler would be going, while Glenn had laughing told his wife to let them be.

Now she was slowly dancing with Tyler, her head on his shoulder, his arms around her waist, holding her close, making her feel cherished.

Everything was perfect.

* * *

Pogue was lost. One minute, he was eyeing Alex, making a list of what he was going to do to her tonight, the next he had his hands full of squealing girl.

Pushing her gently away, he frowned. "Kate, what are you doing here?"

"I wanted to surprise you guys, Daddy flew me in last night. Surprise!" Kate said, bouncing up and down a little.

"You can't just come back here, Kate. You left without telling anyone," Pogue admoished, shaking his head.

"I know, I realise it was a mistake," she pressed her body against his, batting her eyelashes, "I promise to make it up to you."

He pushed her away again, surprised that he wasn't happy. "No, Kate. We broke up remember? You can't just expect everything to be the way it was when you left."

"Oh, come on. You know if I'd stayed, we would have gotten back together again. What difference does it make?" she pouted.

"Yeah, but I'm not sure that would have been the best thing. We were always fighting, always flirting with other people. That is _not_a healthy relationship, and be both know it," Pogue reasoned, realising completely for the first time, just how true those words were.

Kate stilled, her eyes growing cold. "Is there someone else?"

"Sort of, maybe. But it doesn't matter, because even if there wasn't, I can't give you what you want, and that hasn't changed. Even if you move back, we're still over, Kate," Pogue told her firmly.

She just stood there, stunned. "Have you seen Sarah?" she ground out.

"She's in the kid's pavilion, I think," he replied cautiously.

She nodded once, the disappeared into the crowd.

Pogue sighed, shaking his head. He had a feeling this was not going to end well. He turned looking for Alex at the bar, but instead he saw two fizzing sodas with no Alex in sight.

_Shit!_

* * *

"Sarah!"

"Ohmygod! Kate!" Sarah ran toward her friend, giving her a huge hug. "What are you doing here?!"

"I decided to come visit, see how you all were," Kate said, something in her tone warning the other girl.

"Have you spoken to Pogue yet?"

"Yeah. Who's this girl he's seeing?" Kate demanded, eyes flashing.

"Alex? I don't know that they're actually _seeing_ each other, but they're friends," Sarah supplied.

"Alex, as is loner Alex, Kira's roomate?" Kate asked wrinkleing her nose. Sarah nodded, not liking where this was going. "How'd he start hanging out with that freak?"

"She's not a freak, Kate. She's my friend. She hangs out a lot with Reid and Tyler's new girlfriends, too. Talia, Reid's girlfriend, is my new roomate. They're all really nice," she said feeling the need to defend her new friends.

Kate definiately didn't appreciate it. "What is this? I go away for a couple months and Pogue's met an new girl, Reid's _dating_some girl, and you've replaced me with the skank. Some friend _you_ are!"

Sarah lost it. Kate was being totally unreasonable and she wasn't going to stand for it anymore. "Some friend _I_am? I'm not the one that up and left with just an email, then ignored me everytime I tried to contact you! _You_ left _us_! You can't just expect us to sit around mopeing until you decide to grace us with your presence. Contrary to what your Daddy might have told you Kate, the world does _not_ revolve around _you_." She took a breath, watching the stunned girl. "Listen Kate, you were my best friend, and I'll never forget that, but unless you're willing to be reasonable, I think you should just leave."

And with that, she walk off, head held high, leaving Kate spluttering behind her.

* * *

As the two women talked, Reid watched his father's eye glaze over, feeling almost sympathectic for him. Reid's father had to travel for business, but his mom enjoyed seeing the world so much, she'd rather have strangers care for her own son. It wasn't that his parents were bad people, it was just that as parents, they sucked.

But Talia seemed to have them charmed, especially when, in a rare moment of silence, she made some comment about how she was enjoying the music, and it was his father's turn to light up as they got into a discussion about jazz.

When he finally managed to pry her away, he pulled her close and whispered in her ear, "That was amazing, Babe."

"Thanks," she grinned. "Maybe we should find somewhere quiet and you can show me just how grateful you are," she purred. Reid smirked, but his face fell as he saw who was struttung towards them.

Abbot.

"Well, well. Don't you just look _edible_," Aaron leered, oblivious to the dark glare Kira shot him from where she was clutching to his arm.

"Thank you," Tal replied, looking anything but grateful.

"You know what would make you look even better?" he asked, then continued, not waiting for an aswer. "If you were with me instead of this freak."

Reid was about ready to blow when Tal smiled sweetly at Aaron and said, "Sorry, I don't do charity work." At that, she grabbed Reid's hand and led him off to get her reward.

But before they could get very far, Reid's father caught them, wanting to intorduce a business associate on his from New York.

"Reid, Talia, this is my associate James Vargssen. James this is…" Joseph contiued, but Reid wasn't listening. Next to him, Talia had gone as still as stone, and she was staring at Vargssen with a look of pure shock. She stared dumbly at the hand he offered, then began glaring at him as if he was the devil himself.

Not liking Talia's reaction, or the dark amusemnet in the older man's eyes, he quickly made and excuse and pulled Talia away. Before he could even ask what was going on, she pulled her cell from her clutch and hit one of the speed dials. "Will, I need you to get here _now_. I've found him." Not waiting for an answer, she snapped the phone shut.

"What the hell is going on?" he demanded.

Before she could answer, Pogue came round the corner, frowning. "Have you seen Alex?"

Reid began to shake his head, but Talia tilted her head and answered, "First floor bathroom. Can you get her for me? It's really important. And if you see any of the others, send them our way too." Pogue nodded, unsure what was going on, but willing to do as she asked.

"Tal," Reid said firmly.

She sighed, then kissed him almost desparately. She pressed her forehead to his for a moment, then pulled back. What she said next sent him reeling.

"Reid, I know what you are."


	21. Secrets Pt02

_**A/N: Thanks to **Love.Always.Alice.and.Jasper, guardian music angel, Niffer01 **and **Spindle Faerie **- your wish is my command! I'd also like to that everyone who has added me or this story to their favs/alert list. Y'all rock!**_

**_Well, here's the next bit. It's a lot shorter than the last couple chapters, but there you go. I'm gona try and get another one done today, but no promises._**

**_Keep in mind that I stayed up late last night writing this chapter, and although I checked it over again this morning, it's quite possible that it's the insane ramblings of a sleep-deprived mind. If it doesn't make sense, let me know and I'll sort it._**

**_As always, Review and Enjoy!_**

She hadn't recognised his scent at first, and the face of the crisply dressed thirty-something man in front of her wasn't familiar, but those eyes, she could never forget those coal-black orbs of evil.

James Vargssen. The bastard's name was James Vargssen.

And obviously, he already knew who she was.

Talia was in big trouble.

"Tal."

She knew what she had to do. It was time.

Knowing it would probably be the last time, she kissed him, savouring the taste of him on her lips. Then she pulled back, steeling herself from the anger she knew was coming.

"Reid, I know what you are."

Silence.

"What. Exactly. Do. You. Mean?" he asked, every word perfectly precise.

"I know about you and the other guys. About your powers, about Chase Collins, about your birthday," she answered, only bluffing a little. She knew about them, sure; but she didn't have specifics. His breath came out in a harsh gust, as though he'd been kicked in the stomach. "I know you probably don't want to hear this, but there's something you need to know, and it's about Vargssen. I need to talk to you all, I promise I'll answer any questions you have, but you have to let me say my piece."

Reid looked at her for a moment, then nodded sharply, his face tight with anger. "I'll get Baby Boy and Jess, you find Caleb and Sarah. We'll meet on the second floor."

As he began to walk away, she called out, "Reid, be careful. If you see Vargssen, go in the opposite direction. Trust me."

He nodded, heading toward the main pavilion, as Talia made for the kid's one.

Neither of them saw Aaron Abbot as he hid in the nearby doorway, a stunned expression on his face.

"_Powers?_"

* * *

"Alex, _Alex_! Open up, this is important!" Pogue yelled through the bathroom door.

"What?!" Alex snapped as she flung open the door.

Pogue took one look at her big, puffy red eyes, and knew she'd been crying.

"I…"

"Look, what so damned important that you have to come after me in the damn _bathroom_?!" she demanded, her eyes sparking with rage.

Realising this was _not_ the time to say what it was he really wanted to say, he decided instead to pass on Tal's message. "Talia's looking for you, she said it's important, and she seemed really tense."

Something else flashed in her eyes, then she nodded. "Take me to her."

* * *

By the time they were all gathered, Will had arrived and was sitting uncomfortably in the corner near the door, waiting for Tal to explain.

"What's going on, man?" Pogue asked Reid, none of them knowing why they were gathered in the Danvers' dusty attic, or who the glaring guy in the corner was, even though it was obvious he was related to Tal.

Reid look at Talia, checking that it was okay to speak in case Jess and Alex didn't know. At her nod, he began. "She knows about our powers, she says we're in danger."

"You _told_ her?" Caleb boomed, anger dripping off him.

"No I did not _tell_ her, she just knows," Reid snarled back.

"D'you want to tell me why the fuck you've broken our orders without clearing it with me first?" Will growled, his voice dangerously low.

"And who the fuck are you?" Reid asked, angry at this guy who seemed to think he could order Tal around.

"I could be asking you the same question, Garwin. I can _smell_ her on you. It isn't fresh, but it there. All three of you, and two of them are my sisters! I'd be well within my rights to rip you throats out, little rich boys," Will snarled, getting in Reid's face.

Reid's eyes bled black with power, but Will just laughed. "Neat trick, but wait 'till you see _mine_," he grinned, nothing pleasant about his expression at all.

"Willem! Enough!" Talia yelled, pulling her brother back and slamming him into the wall. "We don't have time for you're over-protective bullshit, so can it!"

She turned back to Reid, who was still standing tense, his eyes black as night. "Reid, please calm down and let me explain." He shook off her hand but sat back down, eyes slowly returning to normal.

"Reid's father's new business partner, James Vargssen is our rogue," she told her brother and the girls. Turning back to the others she explained, "Vargssen is a ShaperShifter, a wolf like my brother Willem and I. But he's gone rogue, killing humans. We came here to catch him, but we found out he's working with Chase Collins. They have some kind of deal going on. We have to find him and kill him."

"You're _werewolves_?" Reid asked incredulously. Will growled his displeasure.

"For lack of a more delicate term, yes. Although we prefer the term Lycan."

"What about Jess and Alex?" Caleb asked.

"I'm a Shifter, like Tal, but I'm a red panda, not a wolf," she answered quietly, looking straight in Tyler's eyes.

"I'm a Void," Alex remarked when their eyes turned to her. At their blank looks, she explained, "My family are witches, but I was born without power."

"Alex wasn't working with us a first, the first time we met was in the hallway that night, and she offered to help," Talia remarked, receiving a grateful look from her friend.

"It was you that night it the alley, wasn't it?" Caleb asked quietly.

All eyes fixed on Tal.

She nodded, and Reid groaned. "How did you know?"

"Your tattoos. I took your pulse that night 'till the ambulance arrived. It took me a while to figure it out. We didn't know how you could have healed so quickly."

Will snorted. "I told you you'd regret getting those things."

They sat back for a moment, taking in the fact that the broken girl that they'd all been so worried about was a _lot_ more than they'd thought.

"Why did Chase attack you?" Sarah asked eventually.

"He didn't, not really. It's kind of a long story…" She explained about the Council, the tip off, the dead girls, the alley, and everything they had learned since then. When they were finished, Pogue let out a low whistle.

"So why tell us now?" Caleb asked, still suspicious.

"Vargssen is obviously up to something, it can't be a coincidence that he's working with Reid's father. You need to know what you're up against. Though we're not completely immune, Shifters are more resistant to magic, and rumour is, this rogue has six Coyotes working for him. We've never fought Collins directly, only the wolf, but it's possible you wouldn't be able to take them," Talia shrugged.

"Let me get this straight?" Reid said, his mind on a different subject. "You got close to us because it was you're _job_?"

"Yes. I mean no," Talia stuttered. "I was sent in to find out if there was a connection between you and our rogue. I got my GED at the same time Jess did, the only reason I was at Spencer was because of you guys. Jess had me assigned to Sarah's room, and made sure I had at least one of you in each of my classes. I was just supposed to be your friend, nothing more. Jess wasn't supposed to be undercover at all, but I tried to use her as an excuse to avoid your party, but you caught me off guard. Alex wasn't working at all, she just put us in touch with another witch who could help us with the magic stuff."

"Trust me, if I knew how far this had gone, I would have put a stop to it. I promised out Jacob that you to were being _strictly_ professional, he's gonna kick my ass when he finds out," Will grumbled, and Tal shot him a grateful look. "The question stands though, what are you, and what does Collins want with you?"

Caleb, looking at his brothers, took a deep breath and began to explain. Once he had finished the whole unbelievable story, Will grumbled, "Yeah, that sounds like Collins."

"What do we do now?" Tyler asked.

"We've got an ID on our rogue, which means Jess can track him down. Tal and I will take out him and his hired muscle, and see if we can't get Collins too. Easy," Will replied, grinning at the thought of finally getting his hands on the bastard.

Caleb nodded, then look straight at Will. "We're coming with you."

* * *

After a long and loud argument back and forth, Will finally conceded that if they were going up against Collins as well, the guys could be useful. They had agreed to meet in the morning to discuss their plan deciding that they would go after the rogue tomorrow night instead of waiting for Reid birthday.

In the meantime, neither Sarah, Alex, nor Jess would be left alone. Sarah would obviously stay with Caleb, and Will declared (with a glare at Tyler) that Jess would be under his protection. Alex had given Talia a pleading look, and the young wolf had offered to watch over Alex, cutting short Pogue's impending offer.

Reid had tried convince Talia that she needed protection too, and ended up getting in another argument with Will. When Talia had ended the argument by explaining to Reid in very vivid detail just how many rogues she had killed in the past, he shut up, but continued to sulk for the rest of the conversation.

Reid stood in the attic as the others left, and although Will shot Talia a warning look over his shoulder, he didn't say anything as she stayed behind to talk to him in private.

"You're angry," she stated, smelling it in his scent, not surprised.

"Yes."

"I'm sorry, Reid. I wanted to tell you. I know that I shouldn't have let things get so far with us, I just…" She shook her head, not finding the words.

"It's not that," Reid replied, his tone deadly calm, not meeting her eyes. "I understand that, sort of. I mean, I didn't tell you about The Covenant of Silence, did I? And no one is so dedicated to their job that they give up their _virginity_ just to get some information." He paused, not moving. "What bothers me is that even when we thought you might be working with Chase, even when we though you might be the bad guy, I didn't care." His eyes finally met hers, and they were so full of anger that Talia nearly took a step back. "You could have been enemy and I still wanted you, still needed you." He laughed bitterly. "What does that make me? That I'd sell my soul, just to be with you. Just because I love you."

Talia had no idea what to say, realising that the anger wasn't for her, but for himself. He loved her and he hated himself for it. But now he was looking at her with a small twinkling of hope in his eyes. She didn't make to crush that hope, but she couldn't lie to him any more.

"I can't say it back Reid," _I love you too! Oh god, I love you so much!_ "As soon as this is over, I'll be gone. I have responsibilities that I can't turn my back on. I can't give you that answer." Pain slicing through her heart, she turned and left, forcing herself not to look back.


	22. Shadows Pt01

_**A/N: Thanks to **Cara Mascara **(glad you like it!)**, guardian music angel, Niffer01 **(wait for it...)**, Love.Always.Alice.and.Jasper **(soon, I promise!),** **and** native-kitten._

_**The 'Chase: Live or Die?' poll is tied three ways just now, so get voting!**_

**_I have a song to recommend for this chapter, I think it reflects the tension and drama. 'Martin Grech - Open Heart Zoo'_**

**_Review and Enjoy!_**

* * *

_Power._

Aaron watched from across the street as they piled into the two cars, faces sombre. As they pulled away from the Yum Yum Tree motel, he slowly pulled out and followed them, remembering to keep a few cars between them like they always did in the movies.

He had always known the 'Sons of Ipswich' had a secret, but he'd never guess in was something this big. But he'd find out what it was, and then he'd tell the world, revealing them as the posers they were.

* * *

Tyler tried not to look at Jess as he pulled away from the motel, but it was hard not to, knowing that all he had to do was flick his eyes to see her watching him from the middle of the backseat.

They hadn't spoken directly to each other since yesterday's little discovery, and he had no idea what to think. What he had found out made him angry, sure, but it didn't change the way he felt about her, but he didn't know if he could say the same for _her_.

She had been avoiding him, finding something important she had to do every time he got a chance to speak to her. But she kept watching him, as if waiting for something. Her normally expressive brown eyes were shuttered, giving him no hint as to what she was thinking.

"Dude, the road!" Reid yelped from the passenger's seat, grabbing for the wheel. Tyler's eyes snapped away from the mirror, and he realised he'd begun to drift lanes.

"Sorry," he mumbled, straightening the car and keeping his treacherous gaze on the road ahead.

Jess, with the aid of her high-powered laptop, had managed to track the rogue Lycan, James Vargssen, to a large compound just outside of Salem. They had decided that Caleb and Pogue, along with the two wolves, would be the ones to attack. Deciding that it was unsafe to leave Sarah and Alex alone in Ipswich, considering Chase's past history of kidnapping, they would stay with him and Reid in the hummer 'till it was over. Apparently, Jess was needed for something confusingly technical, but as soon as she had done her part, she would return to wait with Alex and Sarah. The five of them were riding together quietly, nerves tense.

Talia, Will, Caleb and Pogue were in the Impala in front, Tal's driving perfect for once, not the time for games. They had agreed to ride together to go over their plan of attack again on the forty-minute drive. Reid had not been happy when he'd been told he would be waiting behind; however Tyler knew that for once it wasn't about being in the thick of the action, but rather about protecting Talia. He felt the same way about Jess, which was why he was only too happy to watch over her and the others.

Caleb and Pogue, as the only two who had Ascended, were given the task of accompanying the Lycans, but had been warned not to Use before Chase knew they were there unless it was life or death. They were planning a stealth attack, with Tal and Will taking out as many of the Coyote guards as they could before anyone realised they were there. It sounded like a good plan, despite the fact that Caleb and Pogue would basically be waiting around until the action started.

Tyler was a little disconcerted by the precision of their planning. It wasn't like they were synchronising their watches or anything, but they knew battle strategy, where the weak points were, how best to get into the compound without attracting attention. Talia had admitted that most of the time their job just involved chasing the rogue down, then cleaning up the mess, but because they were some of their pack's best fighters, they had been taught military strategy from a young age.

It suddenly struck Tyler that no matter how loved they were, it must have been a harsh way to grow up. He wondered just exactly _what_ had happened to make these Shifters so highly regarded among their pack at such a young age. Even Will was only a shade over twenty, and yet he was still in charge of such a dangerous thing. Realising he'd might not have another chance to find out, he decided to bite the bullet and ask.

"Jess." All eyes fixed on him. "What really happened to Talia's parents? And why do live with a wolfpack?" At his question about Talia's parents, Reid spun in his seat to watch her, waiting for an answer, despite the fact he'd been like a bear with a thorn in his paw since he'd talked to Tal alone yesterday. At the thought of bears, Tyler suddenly remembered what they'd been told about Nicky, but he filed it back in his head under 'weird shit to deal with later'. It was growing to be a big list.

Jess was silent for so long, Tyler began to think she was ignoring him, but then she took a deep breath and began.

"Something you have to understand about wolves, and other Shifters for that matter, is that there are people who are natural born Alphas, leaders. People who aren't just physically strong and smart, but also have an inner strength that flows into the people around them, earning trust and loyalty. The Sarkas have always had it in spades, and they come from a long history of strong leaders.

"Talia's parents were Alphas of their pack, and they earned respect, not just from their own kind, but from the other races as well. Nine years ago, there was a rogue killing in their territory. They took care of it swiftly, but apparently, it was too late," she sighed, shaking her head.

"Too late for what?" Reid asked anxiously.

"Different Shifter groups have different rules they expect their people to follow. The only universal law is the ban on human flesh. Killing in self-defence is allowed, but to purposely hunt down a human is against our highest law. Most say it's because of morality, that hunting humans is like cannibalism; the reality being that Shifters who feed of humans _always_ go feral. But even the most morally questionable of packs keep the law for a much more primal reason. Killing humans brings danger to the pack, and protecting the pack is the most important thing to any Shifter.

"I wasn't there at the time, but I was told what happened later. The rogue's killing had drawn the attention of Hunters. Humans, and the occasional witch, who hunt Shifters. No talks about what happened when they came, but I know it was bad. The pack managed to survive, moving to Chicago without leaving a trail to follow, starting afresh. But they had lost nearly thirty wolves, not just fighters, but elders and a few children too, as well as Talia's parents."

Tyler swallowed hard. The idea of anyone killing children, no matter what species they were, was horrendous. It was a wonder Tal didn't _hate_ humans. Glancing over at Reid's he could see the desolation he felt reflected in his friend's eyes.

Jess continued. "Tal's oldest brother, Jacob, was nineteen when they moved. He was a little young to become Alpha, but it had been obvious from when he was a child that he was born to it, and so when his father died, the pack looked to him for guidance and strength. It was tough for him, losing his parents, being left in charge of his younger and _very_ wild siblings, then suddenly having the entire pack looking for him to lead them.

"Since my dad left, my mom had struggled to look after my little sisters and I. We weren't part of a pack or anything, there aren't that many red pandas in America, so we we're pretty much on our own. When the wolves came to town and claimed their territory, my mom went to them, as Shifter rules dictated; and formally asked permission to stay, even though five female red pandas were no threat. Seeing how Jacob was struggling, my mom offered to help him by looking after the kids. Knowing that because she wasn't a wolf, she wouldn't be trying to play any games or influence his siblings, he took her up on the offer, giving us a place to stay and paying my mom well. Eventually we were adopted by the pack, and a few other loners from different Shifter species have joined over the years, making the Sarka Pack stronger than it's ever been."

Tyler glanced up to see a faint smile tug her lips. "Tal and I didn't get along at first, she was one moody pup, always snappin' and growlin'. But eventually she let me get close. Wolves are pack animals, they crave contact. I think it was easier for Tal to let me in because I wasn't a wolf, and I didn't know what happened. When we first started living with the pack, most of them steered clear of us, and Tal was the only girl my age that I had much contact with. At the time, my sisters were four, so I wasn't hanging with _them._ They're worse now though, there's nothing quite a bad as thirteen-year-old triplets." She gave a fake shudder. "Pure Evil."

She continued to talk about the pack, and no one else seemed to mind, Ty even caught a smile tugging a Reid's face a couple times. Tyler focused on the road, listening and remembering what Jess said, knowing if Jess was ever to be a part of his life, then so would the pack.

* * *

Talia pulled over to the side of the forest trail, seeing Tyler behind her doing the same. She looked over a Will, who nodded tightly once. "Let's do this."

The all stood between the two cars, Jess double-checking the equipment she needed.

"Let's go over this one more time," Tal declared, wanting to make sure everything went a smooth as possible. "You three," she pointed at Reid Alex and Sarah. "Stay here. If we're not back by dawn, you get out of here and call the number we gave you." She looked at Reid. "Don't Use unless you can't avoid it."

He nodded, having already lost that argument.

Pointing at Jess, Tyler, Caleb and Pogue, she continued. "You four come with us. Will and I will take out any guards, Jess'll do her thing, then Baby Boy will escort her back to the car. Caleb, Pogue, you'll be with Will and I. Follow our lead. We won't be able to talk in out fur, so you'll have to pay attention to body language. If we turn to our mid-form, it can be kinda freaky the first time you see it." She shrugged unapologetically. "And there will be blood."

They all nodded solemnly. Talia and Will began to walk towards the forest edge.

"Where are you going? Can't we watch?" Sarah asked, full of curiosity. The others looked eager too, except for Alex and Jess who were trying not to laugh.

Will shot Sarah his patented boyish grin, which had caused lesser women to melt in the past. "I'd love too, cupcake, but I doubt your boyfriend would appreciate it."

Sarah frowned, her face flushed.

Seeing her confusion, Jess laughed, "They have to get naked. Have you ever seen a wolf in a bra? It's frickin' hilarious!"

Talia glared at her friend, explaining, "Clothes don't Shift, only the person. Also my brother's a jackass, so just ignore him, the rest of us do," she smiled apologetically.

Will just wiggled his eyebrows obscenely at the still blushing Sarah.

Talia sighed, grabbing her brother arm and tugging him toward the surrounding trees, muttering, "Can't take you _anywhere_."

Following her, Will threw back his head and laughed.

* * *

Reid thought about what Jess had said, about Talia not trusting her at first, not connecting with other people, and he got the impression that while she might have this big huge pack as family, she didn't have that many friends. At least not ones she could be herself with, instead of the tough fighter they all expected. He felt his anger fade away as he came to a startling realisation.

It didn't matter that she hadn't told him _what_ she was, because he already knew _who_ she was, and it was a secret she didn't share with everyone. The idea of loving her despite the secrets no longer filled him with self-loathing, and although the idea of _actually _being in love scared the _shit_ out of him, he knew he had the right girl.

It was then that it hit him. She'd shared a secret part of herself with him, given herself to him completely. Seen him at his worst and still accepted him. It all made sense. That last, desperate kiss before her confession, the way she hadn't _actually_ said he didn't love him, the pain in her eyes as she said it.

She loved him.

All he had to do was get her to admit it. Easy.

_Yeah, right._

He stood, anxiously waiting to see what his girlfriend looked like as a wolf.

She was beautiful.

Two wolves came trotting out of the forest's edge, eyes glowing in the shadows. One was larger, it's fur slightly darker, obviously Will, his mouth hanging in open in a lupine grin.

Talia was smaller, though still slightly larger than the regular wolves he'd seen at the zoo as a kid. Her fur was a bluish-grey, with black and cream accents. Her eyes were paler, almost white, but still somehow _her_ eyes. She walked with the graceful control of a predator, sleek and lethal.

Beautiful.

The others stood, staring, still shocked despite knowing what would happen. Reid slowly walked towards Talia, and for once, her brother didn't try to stop him, though Reid could see Will watching warily from the corner of his eye.

Reid knelt down in front of her, raising one hand cautiously but steadily to her head, feeling the soft, thick fur under his hand. Giving her head a gentle stroke, he said, "Be careful Babe, this isn't over."

Her big eyes watched him for a second, then she nudged the hand in her fur, giving a quick nuzzle before backing off. Reid understood: Acceptance of his statement, nothing more. When this is over, they'd talk.

And he'd find a way to make her say those three little words.

* * *

Tyler walked through the forest at Jess' side trying not to snap _too_ many twigs. Somehow, the three Shifters managed to walk through the dense forest without making a sound. Caleb and Pogue behind him, however, were about as quite as a herd of buffalo. He watched Jess as she carefully placed one bare foot, then the other, her eyes fixed on the ground. She was wearing a Lycra jumpsuit, her feet bare, the backpack on her back containing the equipment she'd need. She had said it was the best thing she could wear for her part.

Once the path was cleared by Tal and Will, she was supposed to make her way over the wall and to the small security hut nearby, in order to hack the security feeds and loop the security cameras so that they wouldn't be seen once they entered the compound. Then she was going to exit via a side door, which was locked from the inside, and leave it open for the other four. She had explained that she could climb better with bare feet and hands, and that the jumpsuit was flexible enough for climbing in, but easily removed if she needed to shift.

When they reached the edge of the forest and could see the huge wall nearby, the wolves stopped. Will turned to them and scratched his foot on the ground.

"That means stay here," Jess explained. Pogue and Caleb gave tight nods, needing to understand this for later.

Will and Tal disappeared, moving together along the wall. The four remaining waited, and ten minutes later, the two Lycans reappeared, none the worse for wear, licking the blood from their jowls, which Tyler tried not to look at.

Will nodded at Jess, and she gave him a nervous smile before pulling down her ski mask, which covered her normally bright hair, and ran swiftly towards the high wall. Not even pausing at the base, she jumped up, apparently finding holds and begining to climb. She was so fast; he could have blinked and missed it. _My girlfriend is freakin' Spiderman!_

Fifteen nerve-wracking minutes later, she re-appeared, running from the left, keeping close to the wall before dashing back to where they were waiting. She wasn't even breathless. "I saw two more Coyotes in the grounds," she told the wolves. "Happy hunting." Will nodded again, acknowledging her information then moving back towards the wall.

Jess nudged him, then began walking back towards the car. Tyler had no clue which way it was, but she seemed to know where she was going, so he was happy to follow. He finally had what he wanted, him and Jess alone. But he knew that this wasn't the time, while they were both worrying about their friends, so instead, he reached out and took her small hand in his, walking back in silence.

* * *

Talia was ecstatic, after weeks of being cooped up, waiting and feeling helpless, she was finally getting to hunt, finally getting revenge. She knew that her brother beside her felt the same.

They were stalking a few yards apart, the second last Coyote in their sights. He hadn't sensed them yet, they were behind him and down wind, approaching with utter silence. With instincts honed from years of hunting together, Talia and Will pounced with perfectly coordinated precision, Tal tearing his through out before he could make a sound, licking up the tangy blood that rimmed her mouth.

The made their way back to the back entrance where Pogue and Caleb were waiting, the tension rolling off them in waves. Signalling them to follow, they went in search of their last three targets.

_Happy hunting indeed._

* * *

Caleb was uneasy, and one look at Pogue's face told him that his friend felt the same. It was obvious that the rogue was going to be harder to kill than the Coyotes, especially if he had Chase backing him up. Chase might even be a problem himself, despite the fact that Caleb alone was evenly matched with him for power.

Chase had had time to practise his powers, obviously learning things that we're in the Book of Damnation, like stopping Shifters from changing. He also didn't care how much he Used, and although Caleb and Pogue would do whatever they had to, they'd rather _not_ come out of this looking like old men.

The two Sons were currently following the Lycans, who seemed to know where they were going. As they crested a small hillock, their destination became apparent, a large colony house, with a small lake in front of it. Between the lake and the house was thick copse of trees, which would provide good cover as they approached the house. A small path led from the building, curving sharply around the trees and disappearing out of sight, heading in the direction of the main gate.

Yards away from the protection of the trees, the wolves stiffened, the noses sniffing the air. Suddenly someone appeared at the turn in the path, only inches from them. They stared in shock.

Aaron Abbot.

"I knew it! I knew you freaks were hiding something!" he gloated, pointing a video camera at them. "Wait 'till everyone sees this. I got it all! The whole conversation about you and you're freaky little friends. Werewolves and Witches! I'm gonna be famous, and you're going to be over," he sneered.

"Aaron, you have to get out of here, it's not safe!" Caleb warned, worried about the noise.

"No way Danvers, this is just starting to get interesting!" Aaron laughed, euphoric. Will and Talia growled low.

"Get outta here, man! You're gonna get yourself…" Pogue was cut off abruptly as a shadowy form came hurtling out off the forest.

In a blur, it hit Aaron, and suddenly there was blood flying, Aarons throat ripped out, empty eyes staring at nothing, dead before he hit the ground.


	23. Shadows Pt02

_**A/N: Thanks to **Love.Always.Alice.and.Jasper, Cara Mascara, Booth-Bones4life, Niffer01 **and** guardian music angel **for their reviews!**_

**_Not much to say this time. Weird, huh?_**

**_Review and Enjoy!_**

* * *

Talia sensed Vargssen seconds before he came hurtling out of the dense trees, but by then in was too late. Aaron was between her and the trees, and there was now way she could get to him before the rogue. She could only stand and watch as the blood spurted, filling her nose with the scent of coppery death.

He shouldn't be dead. She disliked Aaron, true; but she would never have wished this on him, even in her darkest mood. He wasn't part of this, but now he was dead and it was their fault. He was innocent.

Talia and Will quickly moved in front of the shocked Caleb and Pogue, shifting into their mind-forms as they did so. Their bodies were now unmistakably human in shape, but decently covered by a layer of thick, silky fur. Their ears were still high on their heads, there eyes still wolf. Their jaws were slightly distorted, making room for razor-sharp teeth, ready to rip and tear, just like the claws on their hands.

Not many could stop the shift halfway through like that, and even fewer could maintain it for any length of time, but Tal and her brothers had never had a problem with it, always known for their precise control.

"Impressive," Vargssen commented from his similar form, Aaron's blood dripping from his jaws. One of the benefits of a half shift was the ability to talk, though the voice was always lower and more like a growl than anything else.

"Why did you kill him?" she asked, knowing it was pointless. "He had nothing to do with this!"

"On the contrary my dear. You heard him, he was going to expose us Shifters, I was merely doing my civic duty," he replied mockingly.

"You bastard," Will growled, hands clenching, trying to retrain himself. The other Coyote and Collins were around here somewhere, and they didn't want the two showing up when they were occupied in a fight.

"Now, now. There's now need go calling names, _whelp_," Vargssen grinned back.

Before they could say anything else, Chase came strolling out behind them, followed by the biggest coyote Tal had ever seen. He was in mid-form and stood nearly seven feet tall, his shoulders nearly twice as wide as Will's. He looked like a fucking _Viking_!

"Well what to we have here? Two little princes and their hunting dogs. To bad they'll have to be put down," Chase sneered, licking his lips. "Just like you. It won't be as good as fresh power, but you _will _beg me to take your powers when I'm done with you."

"Never," Caleb ground out, obviously desperately wanting to blast Chase, but waiting for Will's signal.

Chase smiled darkly. "We'll see."

And just like that, the fight began.

* * *

Will dove for the coyote, knowing Talia had the rogue. Despite his sister's abilities, he didn't like the idea of leaving her to fight him. But he had both the agility _and_ the strength to take on the coyote, so he stood a better chance.

They circled each other, measuring strength, skill, just by watching how the other moved. Then they suddenly the met in a blur of snapping teeth and flying fur. Will got a few good hits thanks to his speed advantage over the slower coyote, but every time he blocked, he felt the power of the blow reverberate through his bones, knowing a few good hits from this guy would be enough to knock him out.

As they fought, he could feel the others fighting around him, and saw a watery-looking ball of power hurtle into the trees behind them. Though he was aware of everything around him, his attention was full focus on he beast in front of him.

_Bring it on._

* * *

Pogue dodged left as Chase sent an energy ball his way, barely managing to avoid it as it went flying past. Calling his own power, he shot one at Chase, which he easily deflected. Caleb was doing he brunt of the attacking, while Pogue kept distracting Chase, splitting his focus.

Chase was handling it easily though, obviously having picked up some tricks in his time away. They continued exchanging volleys, neither side gaining the upper hand. Pogue could feel the power flowing through him, and knew this fight was going to take a few years off of his life; though he continued, knowing he had no choice.

Caleb suddenly went flying, landing on the ground, but he was back on his feet before Chase could get another round off.

"Getting tired, are we?" he sneered, sending another ball Pogue's way. He wasn't so lucky this time, as the energy hit his shoulder, sending burning pain shooting through him, bringing him to his knees.

He gritted his teeth, ignoring the pain, and push himself to his feet, already calling another missile.

* * *

The rouge had learn from their last fight. He wasn't blindly charging at her, but instead was binding his time, only striking when he had a chance of hitting her. So far, she'd been able to dodge most of his swings, although she had a nasty scratch on her right forearm. It wasn't bad, she was more worried about her tattoo than anything else.

Still, she had one advantage over him, he'd never fought her in her fur before, and she was willing to bet that in his arrogance, he'd underestimate her, and give he the opening she'd need.

She was right.

She feigned left, but spun right at the last minute, lashing out with her sharp claws as she got behind him. He cried out, arching his back as four angry red lines welled up across his back. He spun round to face her, his face twisted in rage.

"You'll pay for that bitch!" he growled, baring his teeth.

She just smiled.

* * *

Will was winning. He was bleeding from half a dozen different bites and scratches, and the entire left side of his cheek throbbed from when the coyote had managed to backhand him; but still, he was winning.

He'd gotten in an admittedly lucky shot to the brute's right leg, missing the important stuff unfortunately; but doing enough damage to slow him down even more. It was only a matter of time before Will spotted his opening.

The coyote swung a clawed had at him, but Will ducked at the last minute, so close that he felt the movement against his head. The coyote lost his balance thanks to the injured leg and Will ducked behind him, snapping his thick neck before he even knew what hit him.

As the dead Shifter dropped to the ground, Will stood panting, taking in the scene around him, trying to decide when he was more needed. The three witches were fighting furiously, tossing those energy balls back and fourth, floating through the air. Caleb and Pogue seemed to be holding their own, and Will didn't know how he could have helped them, so he turned his attention to Talia.

She was trading blows with the rogue, neither of them getting in any good hits. He was about to join her when he saw the rogue lash out, his hand meeting her cheek and sending her spinning to the ground, unconscious. Will speed toward them, watching in horror as Vargssen stalked over to his little sister, readying himself for the killing blow.

But as Vargssen leaned over, grasping her hair to pull her up, her eyes suddenly flew open, a vicious smile on her face and her claws ripped deep into his unprotected belly. He took a stunned step backwards, but before he could blink, she was at his throat, ending him.

* * *

As soon as Chase saw that his partner was dead, he disappeared, transporting himself far enough that the wolves wouldn't scent him. Without Vargssen, he knew he didn't stand a chance against them all, knowing that if he stayed, he'd die.

At that would not happen, not for Chase Collins. Not today.

He was smart enough to know when to cut his losses, and this plan had failed. But he had others. And although he might not be able to set things in place before Reid's Ascension, but he could still give him a birthday present to remember.

He smiled, his eyes glittering with dark pleasure.

He knew just the thing.

* * *

Reid and Tyler had felt when the others began to Use, exchanging a worried glance at the sheer _power_ being accessed.

"It's started," Tyler murmured to the girls, who were sitting in the car, doors open to the night air.

"They'll be fine," Jess assured sounding more confident than her weak smile suggested she felt. Tyler went over to her and silently took her hand, giving her a reassuring smile.

An agonising wait later, Caleb and Pogue finally came through the trees, Sarah running straight into Caleb's waiting arms, while Alex stood awkwardly back, giving Pogue a relieved smile. Reid felt his gut clench. _She wasn't there, she couldn't… _

"It's okay man, she's fine, they needed to Shift back and get dressed," Pogue quickly assured him, seeing the panicked look spreading across Reid's face.

Reid shut his eyes in relief._ Thank God._

"Well?" Jess asked impatiently, hopping from foot to foot.

"We got all the Shifters, but Chase got away," Caleb said, his voice filled with anger. "But…"

"What?" Sarah asked, sensing the pain in her boyfriend's voice.

Caleb exchanged a sorrowful look with Pogue. "Aaron Abbot was there, he had overhead us, followed us. The rogue killed him." He swallowed thickly, obviously remembering.

Sarah gasped, clutching at Caleb. "Oh, God!"

"It was quick," Pogue murmured.

There was a pause as they all took it in.

Then Alex spoke. "If Chase got away, I assume that means you'll be seeing him again?" she asked, wondering what they would do.

"That would be a yes, and a lot sooner than you'd think," Chase said as he materialised a few feet away. Reid and the others tried to attack, but they couldn't move, they couldn't even blink. "Neat trick don't you think? I picked it up a while back. It doesn't last long, but it'll be long enough for be to give Garwin here an early birthday present."

Just as he finished speaking, Talia and Will walked out of the trees, Talia laughing at something funny her brother had said as she fastened her belt.

Will was pulling a t-shirt over his head as Talia glared at her belt, fiddling with the buckle. They were only distracted for a moment, but it was more than enough time for Chase, as he waved his hand always casually towards them.

Reid was powerless to do anything but watch as Chase sent a wicked-looking broken branch flying towards them. Talia looked up, a fraction to late, her eyes widening as the branch hit its mark.

Everything was silent for a moment, the Chase said, "Happy birthday," before disappearing again.

Reid suddenly felt himself freed, and he ran over to Talia, watching as she slumped, her brother catching her and lowering her gently. Her hands shakily rose to he chest, where the two-foot long branch had impaled her. Reid fell to his knees, gently pushing the hair back from her face.

Wide eyes darted to him, and she struggled to say something, but all that came out of her mouth was foamy blood. "Shh Babe, you'll be fine," he murmured, smiling at her desperately. She just shook her head, grabbing his hand almost painfully with her own. Suddenly her back arched once, then she collapsed back into her brother's arms, eyes shut.

"Oh God," he heard Sarah whisper behind him.

White-hot rage flowed through him. Collins was going to die. Tonight.

* * *

Tyler held a sobbing Jess as he watched his best friend disappear in search of Chase. Will suddenly stood, lifting Talia carefully and moving towards her car.

"Will!" Jess sobbed.

"She's still breathing, barely," he said tightly setting her carefully in the backseat. He got in the driver's seat and slammed the door. "Stay here, call for a clean up. I'll call you, okay?"

"Will…" she began, eyes hopeless.

"I CAN'T JUST DO NOTHING!" he roared. With a shake of his head, he took off, speeding into the darkness.

They watched for a moment, then Caleb turned to Pogue. "Find Reid. Get him back here now." Pogue gave a tight nod then disappeared, following Reid's trail.

Tyler looked at Jess, hugging her tight. "She'll be fine, she heals fast remember?"

"No, she won't," Alex said quietly. They all turned to her, but it was Jess that spoke, her tone desolate.

"She healed before because she shifted, but if she heals with splinters in her, it will trap them inside her and her d-death will just be slower and more painful." She shook her tear stained face. "The nearest healer is an hour's drive at least. She'll bleed out in half that time."


	24. Loss

_**A/N: Thanks to **Anglchic340, Bookworm since birth, jEaNs 'N' tEe GiRl, Niffer01, Love.Always.Alice.and.Jasper, guardian music angel **and **Cara Mascara **for their reviews. (And their OMG's).**_

**_It's nice to hear that so many of you didn't want Talia to die, she was one of the main characters after all. However, I have to say that the plot will continue the way I've planned it, regardless._**

**_I'm submitting two chapters at once, and I hope they'll clarify a few things._**

**_Happy birthday to Toby Hemingway! I pushed hard so that I could get Reid's birthday chapters on the same day. I think I'm going to go and sleep now..._**

**_Review and Enjoy!_**

* * *

Tyler watch Jess as she slept, savouring the peacefulness on her face, knowing that when she woke it would be replaced by gut-wrenching pain.

It had been a long night. They had returned to the motel, the seven of them crammed into his hummer. They had waited for the clean up crew to arrive, watching brainless TV, none of them able to sleep. The crew had finally arrived early in the morning, listening as Jess explained what happened. It felt very official, like talking to the cops, and they even had to sign statements.

The people they spoke to had no idea what might have happened to Talia or Will, as they didn't even know the particulars of the case until Jess had tearfully filled them in. They had said that they would take car of the bodies, and any issues that might come up, and that they would contact them if they heard anything. All very official, all very cold.

While they had been waiting, Jess had called her pack, explaining to her Alpha, Talia's brother, what had happened. Jacob had told her he was sending someone up to help her deal with the mess. Then she had tried Will and Talia's cells, but had got nothing.

They were all in shock. Pogue had found Reid and brought him back, and now he was sitting in the corner, his back against the wall, his arms crossed over his knees. He hadn't said a word since the…since it happened.

When Sarah, grasping at straws, had asked, "If she was dead, Will would have called right?"

Jess had shaken her head sadly. "Talia's other brother Josef, the one she never talks about, died on the job a couple years ago. Will was there. He took off, not telling anyone what had happened, and we didn't here from him for six months until he called from Atlantic City asking us to bail him out on a drunk-and-disorderly. If she was alive, he'd call."

That had put an end to the questions.

After the clean up crew had left, they'd all gone their separate ways. Reid had declared that he was going home – back to his empty house. Sarah was staying at Caleb's, and when Pogue had basically _told_ Alex that she was coming with him, she hadn't argued. Tyler had decided to stay at the motel with Jess, knowing that she'd need someone.

He wasn't even worried about school; he knew that none of them would be going in today. He didn't know what was going to happen, but he knew no matter what, he would stay with Jess, even if he had to leave Ipswich. But first, they had Reid's Ascension to deal with. It was just a week away. Tyler was worried about his best friend; concerned by the darkness he had seen in Reid's blue eyes last night. Talia had been the only thing holding him together, and now she was gone.

As he was trying to think of a way to help his friend when there was a polite but loud knocking on the door. Jess stirred a little, but didn't wake. Tyler went over to the peephole, wondering who it could be. When he pressed his eye to the small hole, he saw two people standing outside. One was completely unfamiliar, a tall, broad shouldered man with grey-streaked corn-colored hair and amber eyes. The other sent a shock of recognition through him. It was a short woman, she looked around forty, and she had short red hair and exotic brown eyes. He looked back at the bed, knowing the woman outside was Jess' mom.

He opened the door and smiled. "You must be Ms. Li. Please come in, Jess is sleeping."

The two newcomers were momentarily shocked, but nodded, entering quietly. Jess's mom spoke in a low whisper. "You seem to have me at a disadvantage, young man."

He held out his hand. "Tyler Simms. I'm…I watched over Jess last night."

She watched him for a moment, then nodded, shaking his hand. As she moved towards the bed, the man shook his hand next. "Garret Rawlins," he drawled, his southern accent thick. Tyler nodded.

Rena Li sat on the bed next her daughter and gently stroked her hair. Jess began to stir, her voice sleepy. "Mom?"

"Yeah, sweetie, it's mommy. Jacob sent me up to see you."

"Mom!" Jess cried, throwing herself into the woman's waiting arms, sobbing and telling her what happened.

At the mention of what happened to Talia, he saw the same pain flicker in Rena's eyes too, and he could tell she had loved her like a daughter. Garret was sitting listening, sombre but intent.

Finally, when Jess's mom had put her back together in the way that only mothers can, she stood up and walked over to Tyler, taking his hand. "Mom, this is Tyler," she said simply. "I love him." Tyler looked at her sharply, a slow smile spreading over his face.

Garret gave a surprised grunt. "Huh."

Rena watched her daughter and Tyler for a moment. "And what about you Tyler?" she asked quietly.

"I love Jess, m'am. If she's going back to Chicago, I want to go too. I'll get my parents to transfer me or something, but I don't want to leave her," he replied honestly, hoping she would understand his intentions were honourable.

"You want me to kill 'im for ya, Re?" Rawlins asked, deadpan.

Rena looked at Tyler then said, "I don't think that will be necessary, Garret, but thanks for the offer."

"You'd really do that? Leave Spencer and your family, just to be with me?" Jess asked in wonder.

"Yeah," he smiled back.

"Good thing you won't have too, 'least not yet," Rawlins drawled, settling back.

Jess frowned. "The Council said we'd need to move on, that the witches are taking over."

"That Collins took blood from one of ours without cause. Jacob called blood right. Unless they want a war with the Shifters, they can't stop us huntin' 'im down, and there's one place we know he's gonna be."

"Here," Jess finished, grinning. Then her face fell. "How did Jacob take it?"

Rawlins chuckled. "Slammed his fist right through one of them pillars at the club. Seems there might be structural damage."

Jess winced, "Again?"

"Don't worry sweetie, Anna's there to look after him, he'll be okay."

"What about Will?" Jess asked. Her mother just shook her head.

* * *

Alex woke to find herself wrapped in warm, comforting Pogue.

Last night was a blur. Pogue had brought her back here, helped her change into one of his t-shirts, then wrapped her in his big arms without a word. She could barely believe what happened. She felt the grief tear through her at the though of loosing Talia, and for the second time in three days, tears began to flow down her cheeks.

* * *

Pogue felt her body shaking against his and turned her onto her back, resting his head on his bent arm and using his free arm to gently stroke her face. Gradually, her breathing slowed and she looked at him with lost eyes. "I knew her for less time than you did. But, but…she was nice to me."

He continued to stroke he face, content to let her continue in her own time.

"I never had friends, my family didn't want me, but they just took me in, no questions. They even offered me a home with them, if I wanted. She didn't care what I was, she just accepted me. I never had that, I never had anyone before."

"You've got Will, and Jess. You've got Caleb, and Sarah, and Reid, and Tyler. You've got me," he answered, wanting her to know that she wasn't alone.

"Do I?" she asked, her eyes searching his.

He lowered his lips to met hers, kissing her slowly, sweetly, as if they had all the time in the world. "Yeah, you do."

"What about Kate?" she asked uncertainly.

He sighed. "Kate and I are really over. The reason why she left before was because I wouldn't tell her the secret. It's taken me a while to figure it out, but I couldn't tell her because I knew deep down we wouldn't last, that we weren't right for each other. There was always all this jealousy, I didn't trust her."

He smiled faintly. "You're different. I know you'd never cheat on me, that's not the kind of girl you are. You make me laugh. Plus you already know the big secret, so that won't be an issue."

"And you don't mind me being a Void?" she asked hopefully.

"To be perfectly honest, I don't know what that really is. But as long as you don't go 'round eating small children, I think we'll be okay."

"Nah, they get stuck in my teeth," Alex laughed. She kissed him then, a quiet acceptance, then went back to sleep, his arms wrapping protectively around her.

* * *

A week later, the rage still burned through Reid. His room was torn to shreds. Curtains ripped, furniture smashed, eyes black. Always black. Ever since he woken on Monday and realised it wasn't just a nightmare. He had skipped school, Tyler lying for him and saying he had the stomach flu. Reid could care less.

He was currently in the forest behind his house, violently firing power at the surrounding trees. A part of him knew that if he stopped being angry, then the grief would take over, and then he'd fall apart.

Today was his birthday. _Big freakin' whoop._ In fifteen minutes, he'd Ascend, and he didn't care. The power would consume him, and he didn't care. The world could end, the four horsemen could appear in front of him, and he still wouldn't care. He'd watched her die, and he could never forgive himself.

He made his way back to the house, brushing silently past Caleb, ignoring the others as they waited in the parlour; their pitying looks too much to bear. He ran up to his attic room, only pausing at the door when he heard familiar music coming from within.

He pushed open the door, ready to meet his fate.

"Hello, Garwin."


	25. Ascension

* * *

Reid froze, unable to comprehend what he was seeing.

"Talia," he breathed.

Suddenly she was in his arms, and he held her tight, convinced that if her let go, she'd disappear, just a figment of his imagination. After a moment, he pulled back to look into her face, his arms still clutching her to him.

"Are you real?" he asked, sounding every inch the little lost boy he felt without her.

"Yeah," she smiled, reaching a hand up to cup his face. "I'm real." She watched as his inky-black eyes slowly returned to their normal shining blue. He dipped his head, kissing her deeply, feeling his desperation returned by her.

"How? We thought you were dead," he said after a moment of drowning in her.

"So did I, for a minute," she said with a wobbly smile. "Will took me to Alex's cousin in Boston. It took half the time of getting to a healer, but it was still a close call."

"She healed you?"

"Not exactly. Her specialty is plants, she…charmed…the wood out of me, and knew enough herbal healing to keep me alive long enough." She shook her head. "I was damn lucky."

He suddenly stiffened, "Why didn't you call? No one heard from you! Not even Jess!"

"Someone ratted out Ophelia for helping us, and Council agents working for the witches picked us up. They were pretty pissed, they kept us locked up, wouldn't let us call anyone. Wait 'till Jacob gets finished with them! They had no call to keep us like that, although they did give me access to a good healer." She lifted the front of the plain loose t-shirt she was wearing, showing him an angry but already healing wound, much smaller than the original had been. She made a face. "They say I've gotta be careful or I'll pull the stitches."

He looked again at her face. He skin was paler than normal, and the skin under her eyes was faintly bruised, and he realised she was still pretty weak. He led her over to the bed and sat her down, joining her. He kept touching her, feeling the need to make sure she was solid, real; despite what she already told him. He suddenly realised how Caleb felt with Sarah, why he was always so attentive.

He needed to hold her close, needed to tell her how he felt, but before he could open his mouth to speak, he watch started beeping frantically. He met her wide grey eyes, seeing the apprehension there.

"Stay with me?" he asked.

She nodded, moving to straddle his lap, wrapping her arms tightly around him. He buried his face in her neck, breathing in her scent as it began.

* * *

While Talia had snuck in round the back, wanting to speak to Reid first, Will and Ophelia had gone in the front, greeted at the door by an older woman who wouldn't let them in until Jess came barrelling at Will, drawn by the sound of his voice.

Once he had managed to peel a crying Jess off of him, he had explained what happened, how Talia had survived. Tyler had needed to physically restrain Jess from running upstairs to find Tal, but had been Will that had surprised everyone by quietly saying, "Give them some time alone, Jess."

She had looked at him surprised, but nodded, sitting back down without complaint, although her eye kept flicking towards the stairs. Rena and Garret were there also, as well as the other woman, who turned out to be Caleb's mom. She seemed a little confused about everything that was going on, but was genuinely happy to hear that Tal would be okay.

As he was about to start explaining about what happened with the Council, multiple watches started beeping, and a few seconds later, the lights began to flicker.

"Happy birthday Reid," Tyler murmured, eyes looking above.

* * *

Talia held on, using every drop of strength she had, feeling Reid holding her back just as tightly. Somehow, impossibly, there was a storm raging _inside_ his room, sending his already broken possessions flying, drowning out the music that had been playing softly.

She felt the power coursing through him, and even through her closed eyelids, she could see the blinding light. She felt Reid convulse in her arms, then collapse, sliding them both to the floor. It only took a few seconds, but seemed light an eternity, and then just like that, it was over.

Blinking away the bright after-images, she sat up, looking into Reid's face. Her searching eyes met black filled ones, gazing up, but not focus on anything.

"_The power…_" he whispered in awe, and she knew that the addiction was calling to him.

She tugged his face, forcing him to look at her and meet her eyes. Then she told him something she had tried to tell him when she was lying in the forest and he was stroking her hair. She didn't know how it would work out, she didn't know if they'd get their Happily Ever After, but at the moment, she'd have to settle for Happily Ever _Now, _because there are some things that just need to be said.

"I love you Reid," she told him solemnly, then leaned down and kissed him, willing him to come back to her.

For a second, he didn't respond, and she feared he was lost to it, but then suddenly he was kissing her back, and it was _him_.

Then the lights flipped back on and the stereo started playing 'Paint It Black' again, miraculously undamaged. When Talia raised her head, it was Reid's eyes that looked back, sparkling with joy.

"What is it with you and this song?" he asked as her pulled her gently to her feet.

"Are you kidding? It's _our_ song!" she grinned.

He shook his head ruefully, then asked, "How did you pull it off?"

"With help."

"Jess," he sighed.

"And Baby Boy," she smirked.

Reid's eyes narrowed.

"TYLER!"

* * *

**_A/N: Oh, come _on_! You didn't actually think I'd kill her did you? I'm not _that _sadistic! -K_**


	26. Witches! Pt01

_**

* * *

A/N: Thanks to **guardian music angel, Niffer01, Cara Mascara, Twilightloverkaren, nicole 317, **and **native-kitten **for their reviews of the last couple chapters.**_

**_God, I feel so stoooopid! I had written his a couple weeks ago, then totally forgot that I hadn't posted it! I'm still figuring out where this is going to go, so bear with me. Also, the 'Chase Collins: Live or Die' poll on my profile page is still running - please vote!_**

**_I'm on vacation at the moment, so I'm hoping to have more time to write, but no guarantees._**

**_Review and Enjoy!_**

* * *

He slammed her car into gear, tearing off, leaving Jess's lost eyes behind him. He knew she would be safe with them, and he could still hear Talia's raspy breath from where she lay in the backseat.

He couldn't loose her, not Tal. The sight of that branch speeding through the air into his little sister's chest… It would haunt him forever, more so if he lost her.

But he wouldn't, he decided; his knuckles clenching white around the steering wheel. He thought frantically. The nearest healer was too far, but there had to be someone closer. Another pack, a witch… Wait! Ophelia was in Boston, less than half an hour away at the speed he was going. She had to be able to do something!

He quickly pulled out his cell phone and punched in her number, praying to the Phone Gods that she was there.

After four rings, he was feeling cold dread spilling down his spine.

"Hello?" Ophelia's slightly breathless voice answered.

"It's Will. Tal's been hurt, I'm bringing her to you, we won't make it to a healer," he said tightly.

"Okay, but—"

"We'll be there in twenty," he cut her of, snapping the phone shut.

He didn't want to hear that she couldn't fix Tal; she had to. He wasn't going to loose another sibling.

* * *

He pulled up quickly to the address he had, quickly but gently pulling Tal out of the backseat and running up the stairs of the small, wooden two-storey surrounded by lush plants.

Ophelia was waiting, paling visibly at the sight of Talia, despite her dark skin tone.

"Is she…"

"She's still breathing," he snapped as he passed through the door she was holding open for him.

"Second door to the left," she said, before he could ask.

It was a small bedroom, with fresh towel, gently teaming water and handfuls of herbs sitting next to the single bed in the middle of the room. He sat Talia on the bed, careful of her wound. Blood was steadily trickling out, staining the sheets.

Ophelia pushed him out of the way and bent over Tal. He didn't complain, just moved to the other side of the bed and took her limp hand. He looked at the witch. Her eyes were closed, her breathing was deep. One hand was on Tal's forehead, the other on her chest, just above the branch.

"It's good you didn't pull it out, it slowed the bleeding," she murmured, not moving.

"Can you help her?" _Oh, gods, please say yes, please say yes!_

"Maybe. I might be able to pull the wood out without doing more damage. _If_ I can do that, and _if _I can slow the bleeding long enough, she might be able to shift. Even then, it's not a guarantee, but it might be enough to get her to a healer to do the rest."

Will nodded. "Do your best. What can I do?"

"Keep holding her hand, you're grounding her. If I ask you to do something, you have to do it, no hesitations," she said, this time capturing his eyes to make sure he understood.

He nodded again.

Ophelia started digging though her herbs, preparing what she'd need. Will sat on the side of the bed and pushed the hair out of his sister's face. His little sister. What was it with big brothers and little sister? Always having to protect, to shelter them from the hurts of life. He hadn't done a very good job, but she'd always seemed so sure of herself.

Ophelia step back to Tal's side. "Okay, I'm going to start. When I tell you, you need to give her this draught." She handed him a warm mug. "It will wake her up. You'll have to get her to shift as soon as possible," she continued as she used scissors to remove her bloody clothes. "I'm no judge, but I'm hoping that she heal just enough to keep her alive 'till we can get her to a _real_ healer."

He nodded again, stripping of his own clothes. Ophelia frowned, not understanding. "In this state, she needs a guide," he replied, resuming is place at her side.

Ophelia nodded, then gripped the branch lightly but firmly, not letting in move around. Will swallowed thickly. That branch was _inside_ her.

The witch once again closed her eyes and began chanting softly under her breath. Willem didn't understand the words, but the sound made his skull itch.

He blinked. Then blinked again. The branch was getting greener. It was no longer dry, shrivelled, broken; instead, it was sprouting from the end, leaves curling. It twined up Ophelia's arm, and he could see the piece inside Tal was getting thinner, as if Ophelia was _pulling_ it out with magic.

He was snapped out of his thoughts when Ophelia snapped, "_Now!_"

He quickly poured the liquid into Talia's mouth, some of it spilling out over her cheeks. He was worried that nothing was going to happen, but then she spluttered a bit, swallowing convulsively. Just as the last of the branch slithered out of his sister, her eyes fluttered open, dazed and pain-filled.

"Will?" she rasped.

"Yeah Tal. Listen honey, you've gotta shift, okay? I'll be right here with you, but you've got to do it _now._"

She blinked, then nodded, grasping his hand back. She closed her eyes and gasped. He thought for a moment that she was too far gone, but suddenly her fur began to ripple, changing with his until a blood covered wolf was lying on the bed, and another was beside the bed, it's front paws on the sheets.

"Good, now shift back," Ophelia ordered.

Will began to shift back and was relieved to see her shifting back with him again. His heart stopped when she passed out, her now-human head lolling to the side.

Ophelia, who still had a hand on Tal's forehead, reassured him. "She's still alive, just unconscious. That's better, her body will heal quicker."

"Did it work?" he asked, almost scared of the answer.

"I think so," she replied, looking closely at Talia's still gaping wound. "The ribs have healed, the blood has almost stopped, and some of the deeper tissue has healed. It'll still need to be treated, if an infection sets in before we get her to a healer, even _she_ won't be able to fight it off," she glanced up at him. "And could you please put some clothes on?"

Normally, he would have made some flirtatious comment about distracting her, but he was still to wired. They still needed to get her to a healer tonight if she was going to stand a chance.

Ophelia had just finished dressing the wound and he had just finished dressing _himself_ when Talia groaned, her eyes snapping open.

"Reid?!"

"Shhh, honey. It's Will, you're going to be okay, I promise," he soothed, stroking her face.

"Will? Where's Reid? Is he okay?" she asked, her eyes wide with panic. It was in that second that Will realised just how much Tal cared about him.

"I… He ran off after Chase, but Pogue went after him. He'll be fine, well call and check in a minute okay?"

"Call?" She looked around as much as she could. "Where are we?"

"At my place. Will brought you here," Ophelia said, patting Talia's shoulder softly. "I gave you something to help with the pain, but it will still hurt if you move too much."

"Pain," she frowned, then understanding broke across her face and she looked down at her torso. "Ugh. I was a shish-kebab, wasn't I?"

Will couldn't help the laughter that boomed out of him. "Yeah, honey, you were."

"Give me your phone. I need to call him, let him know I'm okay," he was going to, but her eyes started drooping, and she started muttering.

"She'll probably be in-and-out for a while," Ophelia warned.

"He loves me, Will. He said so," she said softly.

_He'd better, or I'll kill him, _Will thought sardonically.

"I love him, too. So much, it hurts. I made him hurt, Will. I shouldn't have but I did. I lied to him!" her voice was becoming agitated.

"It's okay, you had to because of the job, he'll understand," he tried to sooth.

"No, no," she tossed her head. "_After_. I lied after. In the attic." Will's mind went back to when he had left them alone, sensing it wasn't time for over-protective brother to rear his head. "He told me he loved me even when he thought I was bad. I told him that I didn't, now he thinks I don't care!" she began to sob desperately.

"It's okay, Little Sister. He knows, I'm certain. A when we call him, he'll be so happy to hear that you're okay, that he'll forgive you _anything_."

"Really?" she whispered, sounding so child-like that his heart broke just a little.

"Really."

"And everything will be okay?" _Tell me monsters don't exist, Will. Lie to me._

"Yeah. We'll get Collins, then go back in time for Jacob and Anna's baby, and everything will be perfect. Everyone will be happy." _Happily Ever After._

"Good," she murmured, finally drifting off.

Before he could reach for his cell, there was a loud knocking at the front door. Will looked at Ophelia who frowned.

She walked to the door, Will close behind, ready to fight if there was a need. She opened the door, then gasped. Will tensed, especially when he felt the power rolling of the witches standing on the doorstep.

"Ophelia Arujo? You're wanted for questioning by the Clan Council. You will come with us," the forty-something female asked.

"No," Will growled from the hall behind her.

The witches blinked, noticing him for the first time. "Willem Sarka? You are also wanted for questioning," the male added.

Ophelia looked back a Will, silently telling him not to resist. He trusted her and backed down.

"We'll go freely," Ophelia said. "But I have an injured Lycan through there. I want your oath that she will get the proper treatment immediately."

The witches exchanged a look. Will knew they were weighing up their options. Say no, have a pissed of witch and wolf on their hands, risk starting a war over leaving someone injured; or swear, getting them to come easily. It was a no-brainer.

"You have my oath," the woman said. Will was expecting some grand gesture, like on 'Bewitched', but apparently that was it, as Ophelia nodded her acceptance.

Soon, Will was carrying Talia to a waiting truck, his movement shadowed closely by the male.

The doors slammed, leaving the three of them an eerie twilight from the neon lights as the truck jerked into movement.

* * *

Talia groaned. Then blinked. Then groaned again.

"Oww!"

"She's awake," a voice said from her left. She tried to see who it was, but she couldn't move, feeling metal digging in as she moved.

"Of course I'm fucking awake! Let me out!" she growled.

"I'm sorry, but I can't do that," the voice replied, and a round face came into her view, upside-down. "You're in the custody of the Caldeira Clan out of New Mexico. Until I'm officially told, I'm not allowed to free you."

"I'm in _New Mexico_?!" Talia gasped in shock.

The face smiled. "No. You're in Troy."

"Illinois?!"

"New York."

"Oh." _I didn't know there _was _a Troy in New York. _"Where's my brother? Where's Ophelia?" she demanded.

"They're both fine, they're being questioned now. If you co-operate, things will be much easier. Just let me finish, then I'll have you escorted to your room. I'm sure all this will be sorted out in no time." She began poking at Talia's abdomen.

Talia settled down, not giving in, just biding her time. She needed to know the lay of the land, find Will and Ophelia.

"How am I doing?" Talia asked the healer.

"Well. You have stitches to keep the wound closed. You'll need to be careful not to tear them open. You might have a scar, I don't know. I don't work on many shifters," she admitted almost apologetically. "The witch that you came in with did a good job. You're very lucky."

Tal just nodded.

* * *

"Do you understand why you are here, Ms. Arujo?" a female interrogator with frizzy red hair asked.

"Not really, no one told me," Ophelia answered, trying to remain calm.

"You gained access to restricted Clan records with out permission. You passed them on to unauthorized people. Shapeshifters. You willingly aided them, without permission." Cold. Calm.

"I aided _Joint Council_ agents in a _Joint Council_ investigation," she defended, not bothering to lie. Interrogators were always strong psychics.

"You did not have authorization to access those files, and it was not up to you to decide who should be privy to such information. Do you understand? This is serious," Frizz continued, not blinking.

"Lives were at risk. A rogue was killing humans—"

"_Not _our problem," Frizz interrupted.

"Not normally. The shifters were handling it. But they found out that the rogue was working with a witch, and that they were going to target four other witches. I don't know all the details, I was just called in to investigate a memory block on the female wolf, and to find information. I _figured_ that protecting innocent witches was more important than following the rules," Ophelia finished, looking pointedly at the older woman.

Frizz scowled, because she knew that Ophelia was right. The Witches highest code was 'Harm none, do what ye will.' Translated, it meant not letting harm come to innocents, either by action or inaction.

"Regardless, you knowingly broke the law. My superiors will decide what to do with you. In the meantime, you will remain confined here, in the quarters we have assigned you, and answer and questions we may have."

Ophelia didn't reply, and was soon left by herself, moving to lie on the bed. The sweat pants and baggy t-shirt they had given her itched, and she hoped this would all be over soon. She didn't regret what she had done, but she wasn't exactly looking forward to the consequences either.

* * *

Will stared at the petite brunette in front of him. She stared back.

"You're going to have to answer at some point, you know," she sighed. They had been there for ten minutes already, and he hadn't said a word, except to ask after Talia and the other witch.

He just smiled.

She sighed again.

He knew she couldn't really read him unless he was projecting; it was one of the benefits of being a shifter.

"Tell me what you were doing in Massachusetts, Mr. Sarka."

"Call me Will," he purred, leaning in close, putting all of his repressed sexual heat into those three words. He didn't miss the slight widening of her eyes. _Well, well._

Smirking, he let his mind wander of the various sexual escapades he'd gotten up to over the years, broadcasting his thoughts so she would pick them up. Her eyes widened even further, and her breathing quickened, her hands clenching reflexively. After memories of one particularly wild night involving tequila, a _different_ petite brunette and a balcony flashed through his mind, he heard her gasp, and he could _smell_ her arousal.

She stood sharply, knocking her chair over. "I need a break. We…we're not getting anywhere," she stuttered, trying to keep her voice level. The door behind her buzzed as the lock released and she was through faster than he thought possible.

So the little witch was hot for him? _Interesting._ Probably saw him as the bad boy momma warned her against.

Will threw back his head and laughed. _This might be fun._

* * *

"LET ME OUT OF HERE!" she screamed, her patience lost long ago.

She didn't know how long she'd been there, a good few days at least, judging by the meals they'd shoved through the doors. Someone had come to ask her questions, but she'd just growled at him 'till he'd run away. Well, walked out in exasperation.

She kicked the door again, only stopping when her chest twinged. She hadn't ripped the stitches. Yet. There was a dent in the door though.

"I WANT A PHONECALL! I WANT TO SPEAK TO MY ALPHA!"

Nothing. Cowards.

She kicked the door a few times, then began to fell a little lightheaded. She was still suffering from the blood loss, and she didn't want to change in front of the witches.

She lay down on the bed, worrying about Will, about Ophelia, about herself. But her biggest worry was Reid. She missed him. She just hoped he was safe, and okay. She hoped she hadn't missed his birthday.

* * *

Will heard a banging, and when he pressed his ear to the door, he could her muffled shouts. He couldn't make out the words, but her knew it was Talia, and she sounded _pissed_. And if she was pissed, she was okay.

* * *

A few days later, the brunette came back, not bothering to sit down.

"You're being released. There was certain…_confusion_ over what happened, but that's been cleared up. You'll be dropped off at your motel, and Ms. Arujo had elected to go with you, rather than return to her home. It suits our purpose; we'll be investigating these… 'Sons', and we'd like to keep her nearby. Charges have not been dropped against her, but it's been decided she's not an immediate risk. Her access privileges have, of course, been revoked for the time being, pending the outcome of our investigation."

"Of course," he mocked lightly.

She frowned. "I don't believe you understand how lucky you are, Mr. Sarka."

He moved towards her, crowding her as much as possible. He shifted just enough to let his eyes change and his fangs grow a little. "You've got that wrong, sweet cheeks. You don't know how lucky _you_ are. If you'd held us here longer, or done something…_ill-advised_, you would have had a war on your hands. And I'd bet on my fangs over your spells any day," he growled, menacingly. Then he stepped back, lightening his tone, once again human. "You ever decide you want to start calling me Will, you know where to find me," he winked, then walked out of the door to the waiting guards outside.

* * *

Once they were unceremoniously _dumped_ at the motel, they found it empty. Asking the desk manager what day it was, getting a very odd look in return, Talia realised it was Reid's birthday in less than an hour.

The three of them hailed a cab and travelled to Reid's house, Talia convinced that's where he would be. They were planning on just strolling through the front door, but Talia knew there wasn't time. She needed to talk to him alone. She parted from Will and Ophelia and made her way to the second-floor balcony, despite her stitches. Jimmying the door, she slipped inside; praying that whatever expensive alarm system they had was turned off.

Remembering Reid saying once that he had and attic bedroom, she made her way out into the hall then looked quietly though the doors and along the corridor until she found a flight of stairs. Taking them quickly and pushing open the door, her hearing picked up the sound of doors slamming downstairs, and someone headed upstairs. Looking through the CD's scattered next to his Hi-Fi, she found the one she was looking for, and set it to the right track. She needed to say it right, before it was too late. She had spent the last week convincing herself that he would never forgive her and her heart was pounding in her chest.

Mick Jagger had only just started singing when the door opened and Reid stood in the doorway, as hansom as ever, blond hair dishelveled, long, lean body tensed for a fight. The only thing she didn't welcome was the full-black of his eyes. She prayed it wasn't too late.

* * *

"TYLER!" Reid roared from above them. They all froze.

Had something gone wrong? Was he dark?

Tyler was about to start towards the stairs, but stopped when he hear Reid barrelling down them.

"Tyler, you little _rat_! How could you do that?!" Reid yelled as he all but _jumped _down the last set of steps. Everyone relaxed as soon as they saw his blue eyes, but they still had no clue what he was talking about.

"Reid, what are you talking about? Are you okay?" Tyler asked, bewildered.

"Where's Talia?!" Jess asked before he could reply.

"Here," Tal called from the second floor. She appeared around the turn in the stairs and began making her way slowly down. She looked pale and tired, but it was still a huge improvement from the last time they'd seen her.

"Your really alive," Alex whispered from where she stood next to Pogue.

"Well, what can I say? Rumours of my death have been _greatly_ exaggerated."

Jess tore away from Tyler's arms and shot up the stairs, meeting Talia halfway down. Rena wasn't far behind. They hugged, kissed, laughed and the others looked set to join them, but Tyler was more concerned with the fact that his best friend was staring daggers at him.

"Reid?" he asked, worried.

"You. Jess. Talia." He smiled darkly. "Bouillon cubes. Black dye."

Tyler swallowed, and looked towards where Jess and Tal had frozen on the stairs. Jess's eyes were wide with shock, but Tal had a knowing smile dancing over her lips.

"You…" Tyler cleared his throat. "You told him?"

Talia grinned.

Pogue was frowning, but Caleb was looking between Tyler Jess and Tal, understanding dawning across his face. Apparently, Alex and Sarah had already figured it out, as they were trying to suppress their laughter.

"You did it?" Caleb asked.

Tyler, seeing no alternative, just nodded.

Alex was now laughing out loud, clutching onto a confused Pogue.

"You three were the one that pulled that stunt at the pool?" Caleb asked again, obviously finding it hard to understand.

"Yup," Talia said cheerfully as she reached the bottom of the stairs.

"Don't blame Ty," Jess defended. "We talked him into it." Not exactly true, but Tyler appreciated her attempt to defend him.

Caleb just shook his head, but Reid was still glaring at him.

"Reid," Talia said, coming to stand behind him. "You know you got over it already, remember?" Reid's eyes glazed a little. "Come on. I need to sit down."

Reid followed close behind her and sat next to her, gently putting an arm around her shoulders. What ever had gone on up in that room, it would seem that they'd both gotten over whatever issues they had before.

Rena, who along with Garret and Ophelia had no idea what they had been talking about, but now she stepped to the front.

"This has turned into a bit of a drama. The Council have allowed us blood rights on Collins because of what he did to Talia," she nodded solemnly at the girl. Reid's arm tightened reflexively. "We're allowed to stay here until it's fulfilled. But the witches are officially taking over the investigation."

Will cursed under his breath.

"I know, I know, but now that Vargssen is out of the picture, us shifters no longer have a stake in this. The witches have arranged a meeting for tomorrow with the Sons at which I would guess they'd want to discuss your place in the witch hierarchy. That is your business, and we're not allowed to interfere. Fortunately you already have two witches willing to give you a little advice in that area." Alex and Ophelia nodded.

"But," Garret took over, "Since you both asked _directly_ to speak to your Alpha several times and they ignored you, that means they broke Joint Council law, and they'll have a lot to answer for. Jacob will _not _be pleased," he added with relish.

"So this meeting. What do they want from us?" Caleb asked.

Ophelia cleared her throat, unsure about her place in all this, but knowing she was the right person to answer the question. "Finding four _powerful_ witches such as yourselves is unheard of. The Witch Clans like power," she glanced apologetically at her younger cousin. "They'll try and get you on their side, try to convince you to work for them. That's your choice. It would certainly be suicide to go against them; they would see you as a threat and try to take you out. Different Clans might try to place a stake on you, claim you as their own, but that's irrelevant really. You have to decide if you want to be part of the Witch Council or not. If so, you'd be under their authority, have to follow their rules, if not, well…" she shrugged.

"They wouldn't be too happy," Caleb nodded in understanding.

"They sound like real peaches," Reid commented sarcastically.

"It's not as bad as that," Talia replied. "Before the Clans organised, it was chaos. Witch fought one another, humans, shifters, anyone. Innocent people were killed, the was no rule, no law. It was the same for the Shifters. All the tales of evil sorcerers and rabid werewolves, they all come from somewhere. But eventually we all realised that we couldn't continue that way. It was bloody and hard, but eventually the Witches and Shifters formed their own controlling bodies, and in the end, the Joint Council. They may be egotistical and ruthless, but they keep their people in line."

"An take care of people like Vargssen," Will added.

"It's not perfect, not by far, but it's better than the alternative," Talia concluded.

Everyone nodded in understanding.

Rena cleared her throat, drawing attention back to the issue. "You boys need to figure out what it is you want, and it's not a choice we can make for you. You'll have the packs friendship either way, but you need to be damn sure of your decision, because it's one that you'll have to live with forever."


	27. Witches! Pt02

_**A/N: Thanks to **Niffer01, Cara Mascara, szym **(glad you could join us, I've done that a time or two myself)**, lisaxo **and **guardian music angel **for their reviews!**_

**_Okay, a shorter chapter here, but I hope you enjoy. I'm still figuring out where I'm going with this, so bear with me._**

**_Wish me happy birthday for tomorrow! And I guess I should say happy birthday to Chase Collins, too..._**

**_Review and Enjoy!_**

* * *

Talia's nose itched.

She twitched it without opening her eyes. It didn't stop. She twitched again.

There was a pause.

It itched again. She swiped at it grumpily, finally opening her eyes.

Blue.

Reid's mouth twitched into a smile. _God, I could watch those lips forever!_

"Morning," he smirked, his finger tracing lightly over her nose before moving to her lips.

"Is it?" she asked sleepily. "That's nice," she groaned as she stretched languorously, twisting slightly in place before turning back to him.

"Yeah," he said, quietly. "It is."

She smiled back at him, feeling very goofy, and not caring one bit.

"I love you, Tal."

She grinned, and kissed him hard. "I love you, Reid."

"Could we sound any cheesier?" He joked, his hand back to stroking her face.

"Well, we could be Caleb and Sarah," she replied.

Reid laughed.

The lay together in silence, just enjoying being near one another.

"What did your brother say when you said you were going to stay here?" Reid asked after a while.

Tal sighed. "I won't lie, he wasn't exactly jumping for joy, but I think he's just glad that I'm okay. He knows that you care about me too, which helps I think," she smiled devilishly. "It's not him you need to worry about. Rena and Garret know. They'll tell Jacob. When _he _finds out, he'll have a conniption. You're lucky his wife is pregnant, or he'd be up here, kicking your ass for corrupting his little sister."

"Ahh, I can handle him," Reid waved off.

"Really?" Talia asked disbelievingly. "You've seen Will, right? Well Jacob is bigger, taller and badder. There is a reason why _he's _Alpha. He'd tear you to shreds. And of course, I'd have to sail in all 'knight in shining fur' and save your tight ass, and I really don't want to have to kill my brother because you can't keep it in your pants," she finished, sighing dramatically.

"_I_ can't keep it in my pants?! I seem to remember you pulling it out more often than not!" He rolled onto his back, and placed one arm over his eyes. "I guess that means you don't want me to corrupt you any more then, huh?"

"Well, I wouldn't say _that_…" Tal replied, sliding a hand into his boxers and stroking his already hard cock.

Before she knew it, she was on her back with Reid poised above her, carefully holding his weight off of her.

"So you _do_ want me to corrupt you some more," he purred, his lips brushing hers as he spoke. She smirked, but said nothing, opening he legs 'till his hips slipped between hers, fitting them together deliciously.

Their lips met, tasting each other with a hint of desperation still remaining. Reid's tongue thrust into her mouth, and her hips bucked in response moving her against him, causing her to moan.

He pulled back and stroked her face. "Are you sure you're okay for this?"

As an answer, she pulled his lips back to hers and buried her fingers in his shaggy blonde hair.

"Thank god," he murmured against her lips.

As their tongues duelled, she felt his hands begin to drift down her body, smoothing over her shoulders and just teasing the sides of her breasts before moving on. They slid over the dip of her waist, over the flare of her hips and on down her thighs before moving back up, this time _under_ the old shirt of his that she wore, following his path back up her body, lifting it up as he went.

She shifted her weight to help and lifted her arms as he finally slipped it over her head. His eyes drifted to the covered wound on her torso. "Does it hurt, Babe?"

She shrugged. "A little, but nothing I can't handle, just go easy, okay?"

He looked at her, as if measuring the truth in her words, then nodded. His head dipped, but this time he kissed along her jaw before nuzzling down her neck, nipping lightly before sucking one full breast into his hot mouth. His hand closed possessively around the other, kneading it in time with the movement of his lips. Soon she was writhing under him, her fingers clawing at his back.

"Reid, please!" she gasped.

"Please what?" he asked before switching for her other breast.

"I need you!" she sighed, her head tipping back into the pillow as her back arched.

"Where do you need me, Babe?" he asked, his voice rough and strained.

"Anywhere. Everywhere. Inside me oh god Reid inside me!" she demanded as she gripped his hair tightly.

Suddenly he was above her again, and her hands went the waistband of his boxers, pushing them quickly off of his narrow hips. He twisted them over, so she was lying on top of him, their groins pressed together.

She sat up, lifting herself up carefully, before impaling herself slowly on his hard cock. Her head tipped back at the feel of his silky skin pushing into her, stretching her perfectly. His hands were on her hips, his fingers splayed wide. Soon their hips were touching and he was fully inside of her.

She paused a moment to look down at the man who had turned her life upside down. His blonde hair was dishevelled, his blue eyes were clouded with passion, his full lips were slightly parted and the muscles in his jaw were jumping with tension. He wanted her. She wanted him.

So why was she still just sitting there?

With a wicked grin, she rolled her hips, not moving up and down, just grinding against him. His eyes fluttered shut before snapping. He seemed content to let her ride him, but took the opportunity to run his hands up her body, gently skirting her wound until he was palming her breasts. It was _her_ turn to shut her eyes as his touch fuelled the fire burning inside of her.

His hands didn't stop for long though, tracing gently over her neck before cupping her face and pulling it towards his. He kissed her softly, as though he was afraid she would shatter in his arms. She had no doubt she would, but only in a good way, so she deepened the kiss, continuing to grind against him, despite the twinging pain in her torso.

He clit was now being rubbed between them and her orgasm was coming in leaps and bounds. Soon she was whimpering, struggling to support herself on her shaking arms.

"Reid!"

"It's okay Babe, just let go," he murmured against her hair.

She did as he said, and let go, pleasure flooding through her. She collapsed on him, feeling his arms wrap tightly around her. Her stroked her back, and she could still feel him hard inside of her. She knew they were far from over.

She twisted her head and nuzzled his neck before sucking on his ear, enjoying the metallic taste of his earring. As she laved the ring, his hands drifted back to her hips, then on to her ass, gripping it firmly as he began to move beneath her. Soon he was pistoning in and out of her, not as hard as they were used to, but still fast.

Soon she was coming again on his cock and it wasn't long after that he was joining her, spurred on by her pussy muscles clenching around him.

"Talia!" he groaned, bucking once, twice before collapsing back on the bed.

Their breathing was heavy as they lay together, the breath mingling as the came slowly back down to earth. Talia rolled gently off of Reid, settling in the crook of his arm, one leg still twined with his.

"So," he said after a moment.

"Yeah."

Reid's talented fingers traced along the tattoos on one of her arms, following the swoops and swirls across her skin.

"Hey, uh. This may be an inappropriate question, but do I need to worry about you drawing blood and turning me into a Werewo—_Lycan_?" he asked, correcting himself at the last moment.

"Nope," she shook her head. "You have to be born a Shifter, you can't be changed, poor baby," she patted him mock-pityingly.

"And the whole thing about wolves mating for life?" he continued.

"We do." He froze next to her, as though the idea scared him, but she didn't smell fear. "We're not mated. There's a difference between sex and mating, and a ceremony that binds the individuals together. All Shifters mate for life, but it's possible to have love and a family without the ceremony. Rena and her husband were never mated, and they were happy, at least for a while."

"But he left, right? If they had mated, they would have stayed together, wouldn't they?" he asked, genuinely interested at this little snippet of a different culture.

"Not necessarily. Mating does certain things that can bring the couple closer together, make it harder to part, but it doesn't change _people_. If there isn't the intention to make things work, mated partners can still split. They would never be with another person, and it would hurt like hell, but sometimes it's for the best," she said sadly.

"So it's still for life, even if it doesn't work out?" Reid asked, amazed at the power of it.

"Yeah. So mating isn't always the best thing. At least Rena has the option to find happiness elsewhere if she wants to."

Reid was silent.

"Umm, Reid?"

"Yeah?"

"You don't have to worry. I'm not ready for that sort of thing. I mean, I'm not even eighteen for god's sake!" she laughed, feeling the tension flow from his body.

"It's not that—" he began.

"I know," she interrupted. "But in some ways we're still kids. Hell, I've only known you for a month. My parents had already had Jacob and Will before _they _mated."

Reid smiled and kissed her forehead.

"Besides, we have enough problems with my family, the Joint Council, the Witches, and Collins breathing down our necks. Plus you still have school to finish," she continued cheerfully, smirking as his smile dimmed at the last one.

"Yeah, well, so do you."

"Nuh-uh," she shook her head. "I got my G.E.D. remember?"

"But if you're staying in town, it'll look suspicious if you drop out of Spencer, right? You have to keep your cover." It was his turn to smirk as her face fell.

"Damn."

* * *

"This is not good."

"Nope."

"You told the Boss it was just puppy lust. Now we've got both of them confessin' love. That ain't just lust, Will," Garret drawled, pacing the small motel room.

"I know," he sighed from where he was sprawled on the bed.

"Jacob's not going to be happy when he hears about this," Rena frowned.

"I know," he sighed again.

"The boys seem to genuinely feel the same way, though," Rena said, her tone vaguely optimistic.

"What's that got to do with anything?" Garret asked.

"Well, at least we won't have a bunch of heartbroken, men-hating girls on our hands."

"They may still end up heartbroken, Re. None of the Councils are gonna be happy with this. As soon as our business is finished with Collins, the Witches are gonna kick us out. They'll hate the idea that the boys have split loyalties. End of story."

Rena just looked back at him, her eyes full of sorrow for her daughters.

"You shouldn't have let it get this far, Will. It's your job," Garret gently chastised.

Will sat up sharply. "It's my job to make them miserable? Bullshit! They were careful, they waited 'till we knew they weren't the ones we were looking for. I did what I could, but _I'm _not going to be the bad guy. You can't help who you fall in love with," he finished, giving Garret a meaningful look. The lion's eyes flicked towards Rena, but she didn't notice, her brow furrowed in concentration.

"We need to tell Jacob," she said quietly.

Will barked out a shocked laugh. "What?!"

"This could affect his dealings with the Councils. He should know. In the end, it's his choice what we do," she shrugged, obviously unhappy about what it might mean for the girls.

Garret nodded, and even Will had to admit the final call was his Alpha's. He pulled out his cell and punched in Jacob's number. He had already called his brother, telling him the basics of what had happened, but he hadn't had the time or the energy to get into the whole mess with him.

"Hi, Will," a soft voice answered from the other end of the line.

"Hey, Anna. How're you doing?"

"Good, except I feel like a beached whale most of the time," light laughter followed. "Much better now we know you're all okay, we were so worried when we thought… Anyway, did you want to speak to Jake? He's around here somewhere," her voice grew muffled as her hand covered the mouthpiece, but Will could still hear her. "Jacob! Get your cute ass over here, Will's on the phone!"

"What's up?" his brother asked after a moment.

"Hold up, I'm putting you on speaker, Garret and Rena are here too." Will tapped the button, then set his cell on the table sitting between the three of them.

"What's wrong? Why aren't Tal and Jess there, too?"

"Well, that's what we need to talk to you about," Rena said after a moment of silence.

"What happened?" he asked, his voice tied between worry and exasperation.

"There's not easy way to say this," Garret began, "so I'm just gonna say it. Jess and Tal are, well, they're in love. With Simms and Garwin, I mean," he finished, scratching his head.

There was a gusty sigh. "How bad?"

"Completely," Will admitted. "Jess and Tyler are joined at the hip. And Tal, well, you know she's _never _interested in guys, but now…"

"Damn, this is trouble. What about the boys?"

"They're boys teenage boys. What d'ya think they're like?" Garret drawled.

"Rena?" Jacob asked.

She was silent for a moment, gathering her thoughts. "They're good boys. Garwin is a little wild, maybe, but Tal can handle him. Tyler is very sweet, he even said that if Jess had to leave, he'd find some way to come with her, and I have no doubt that Garwin would do the same for Tal. The other two are trustworthy too, they seem very loyal as friends."

Jacob was silent.

"We need to know how to handle this, once the Witches find out what's going on, they're gonna flip their shit and appeal to the Joint Council," Will prompted.

"So I can either back up the girls, probably screw up everything we've built up with the Witches and the Council, and risk loosing all the allies we have, or I can order them back and have my sisters hate me forever."

"Pretty much," Garret answered sympathetically.

Jacob's answer was immediate. "Fuck the Council and fuck the Witches. Family comes first, always. You have my support." And _that_ was why he was Alpha. Pack came first. No question.

* * *

They were _not _meeting in a clandestine location. The wind was _not _howling, the thunder was _not _booming, and lightning was _not _flashing across the sky.

Instead, the very important meeting between the Sons of Ipswich and the Witches Council took place in the conference room of the Sheraton Hotel in nearby Danvers, with weak spring sunlight arcing through the windows. Drinks and pastries were laid out on a sideboard, and tea was already steaming gently in mugs in front of the Witch representatives.

They themselves were not what one would expect. There were no hooked noses, not pointy hats and not a single wart between them. There were three older women, the eldest with her grey hair pulled into an elegant French twist, looked perhaps sixty-five, seventy at the most. The other two looked around fifty, one thin and severe, and the other plump and round. Accompanying them were three younger Witches, Agents, not diplomats.

One was male, tall and thin, his tilted eyes quick, observing everything. If he was unhappy at being the only male present, it didn't show on his blank face. The other two were slightly younger than him, one tall with frizzed red hair, and the other short, with shoulder length dark brown curls. They were three that had questioned Ophelia, Will and Talia before.

As the Sons walked into the room, all eyes fixed on them. They well dressed well, in the same suits they had worn for the gala last week.But the witch's eyes widened at who came in behind them.

Willem and Garret were next, all controlled menace. Then Ophelia, Alejandra and Sarah, with Talia, Rena and Jess pulling up the rear. They were dressed less formally than the Sons, with the Shifters wearing loose, easy to remove clothing, Jess and Rena in summer dresses, Talia, Will and Garret in jeans and tees.

"What is the meaning of this?!" The grey haired woman blustered. "This is a Witch matter, you have no right to be here!"

"We invited them, grandma," Reid smirked.

"Reid," Caleb said in a warning tone. He turned back to the group sitting at the table. "I'm sorry is we caused offence, but they're our friends and we want them here. We don't know much about your world, you can't blame us for wanting someone here to explain it to us," he finished, his tone polite, but with an edge that meant it clear that there would be no negotiations on this point.

The old woman pursed her lips but said nothing. The slim older woman leaned forward, looking at Garret. "You understand the consequences of refusing our jurisdiction here. Your Alpha will _not _be pleased," she said, her tone smug.

Garret stepped aside, letting Will step forward. "We're not disputing your rights here, but we _are _here as allies. Oh, and our Alpha has given us _full _support."

The woman's face fell, and a shocked look passed over the others.

"Very well then," the grey haired woman began. "Let us begin. I am Ms. Teasdale. These are my associates, Ms. De Laurio," she nodded at the plump woman to her left, "and Ms. McKenna, and the Agents Faulkner," the redhead, "Ndefo," the brunette, "and Yukemura."

Caleb nodded, taking the lead. "Caleb Danvers. This is Reid Garwin, Tyler Simms and Pogue Parry." They all nodded, although Reid's was more smirk than anything. "Jess and Rena Li, Garret Rawlins, Alejandra Quintero, Ophelia Arjuo and Willem and Talia Sarka."

Will grinned at Agent Ndefo. "We've met." A blush spread rapidly across her coffee-colored cheeks.

"Yes, I believe these Agents are the ones that…_accidentally_ investigated you," she replied, having the good grace to at least _sound_ embarrassed, even if she didn't look it.

Reid tensed but held steady.

"Well, let's make things straightforward, hmm? You are Lost Witches. You will agree to follow Council Law, and in return you will have our protection, and access to approved resources, which will be accessed via a Council appointed liaison. You will be expected to swear the oath that all Witches swear at their coming of age," Ms. Teasdale answered disinterestedly, as if there was no decision to make at all.

"You will be expected to follow Council directives, of course. No compliance with any of these will result in you being considered rogues and you will be hunted down by Council Agents," Ms. McKenna added, her tone deadly serious.

"We understand," Caleb began.

"Excellent. Now if you'll just—"

"However," Caleb continued, ignoring Ms. Teasdale, "we understand something else. Our power is rare, and strong. If we stood against you, we'd no doubt loose, but not before causing a _lot_ of problems. So we have a few terms of our own."

All of the occupants of the room, including the Shifters, gaped in shock.

"We will swear to your laws. We will accept Council control. However, _we_ will be in charge of this area, _we_ will take care of any problems that arise. _We _will choose our own allies, under the understanding that they are only allying with us, and not the Council as a whole. _We_will be consulted regarding anything that goes on in our territory. All charges will be dropped against Ms. Arujo and _we_ will choose who the liaison is."

The Sons were staring down the Witches, all in perfect agreement.

After a moment, Ms. Teasdale took a shaky breath. "Do you understand what you are demanding for us? Do you understand the consequences?" She was nearly shaking in fury.

Behind the Sons, the Shifters tensed, as did the Agents, all readying for a fight.

Caleb said one word. "Yes."

Ms. Teasdale blinked. The Agents took a hesitant step forward, waiting for their queue.

"Enough," Ms. De Laurio said quietly. It was like a switch had been flipped. The Agents immediately stepped back to their initial positions, and the two other Council members sat back in their seats. "I believe we can come to some sort of arrangement."

"But—" Ms. Teasdale began.

"Shut up, Elspeth," Ms. De Laurio said without looking at her. The old woman's mouth snapped shut with and audible _click_ of teeth. "A special contract will need to be drawn up, the legal department loves any excuse. I see no reason why we should send much needed Agents up here if you will take responsibility for monitoring the area. These three _will_ be staying in the area until this is all sorted," she said firmly, showing that despite ceding to Caleb's demands, she would _not _be ordered around. "We will also need the name of the witch you wish to be the liaison."

Caleb nodded, but it was Pogue who answered. "Alejandra Quintero."

"What?! But she's a Void!" Ms. Teasdale sneered. Alex was looking just as shocked as the rest of them.

"Elspeth, I won't tell you again!" A smile twitched around Ms. De Laurio's mouth as she turned back to them. "Agreed. This should prove very…_interesting_."

Arrangements were made for meeting in two week's time, and the witches filled out, the Agents shooting them assessing glances.

Once the room was cleared and they were left alone, Garret turned to them, a huge grin on his face.

"Holy shit! Jacob's gonna love hearin' this!"


	28. Meeting Pandora

_**A/N: Thanks to **Niffer01, szym, native-kitten **(my Kryptonite!) and **guardian music angel **for their reviews!**_

**_Okie-day, a short chapter here for you, but I'm getting on an international flight later today and work be brain-operational for a couple of days, so I figured you'd want what I had written so far._**

**_PLEASE vote on my Collins Live or Die poll! I want to know what you guys are looking for! (No guarantees)_**

**_Happy Birthday to Chance Crawford! (I wanted this to be a birthday chapter like with Toby's, but there is too much planned to write in such a short time. I'd feel like an idiot if I skipped forward a couple months just to look cool.)_**

**_Review and Enjoy!_**

* * *

"I still can't believe you did this to me!" Alex snapped as she pulled of her helmet, her long, wavy hair spilling out.

"Come on, Alex. We've been over this. You'll be fine, just take it easy," Pogue replied calmly. Alex had been freaking out about being the liaison since they had announced it the day before.

"Easy for you to say." She'd gotten a call from her mother late last night, the first time in months. She had listened to her mother alternate between gloating that _her _daughter had been given such an important position and telling Alex she wasn't trained enough for the job. The one-sided conversation had strained Alex's already worried nerves, and she hadn't known whether to kiss Pogue for finally hanging up on her mother or kill him for getting her into this mess in the first place.

She still wasn't sure why they'd done it. Something about finding her place and being part of it all; but she just felt like she was being set up. Part of her longed for it, to be useful not only to her friends, but also to her people, even if she didn't consider herself a witch. Perhaps that was what Pogue had sensed.

Still, she didn't know if she was ready to deal with the Council in such a direct manner. But here they were, standing in front of Vargsen's huge house, getting ready to do just that.

She and Pogue had left earlier than the others, and made good time on his Ducati, but Talia, Reid and Will were already screeching up behind them. A few seconds later, Caleb's convertible came into view, closely followed by Tyler's hummer.

"There's no way you're driving my car, Reid," Talia said firmly as she slammed shut her door.

"Aww, come on, Babe. Stick can't be that difficult," he replied, holding the seat forward for Will.

Talia just snorted. "It ain't happening, Garwin. Quit while you're behind."

Will just shook his head at the two, walking over to the bike. "Next time I'm riding with Simms. They bicker like an old married couple."

Talia stuck her tongue out at her brother as Reid went over to greet the others. Rena and Garret had left earlier that morning, tearful goodbyes softened by the prospect of the Sons visiting their new allies at spring break, just in time for Anna's due date.

They weren't at school today because classes had been called off for a week because Aaron's body had finally been found. A_pparently,_ he'd crashed his car on a side road, killed instantly, and some wild animals had gotten to him before his fellow humans. They all felt a little guilty about it, but it was better than having the cops snooping 'round, and at least it gave his parents a little closure.

"We all ready?" Caleb said as the group gathered on the front steps. Sarah was holding a video camera, so they could look over things later for something they'd missed. The Joint Council had decided to burn down Vargsen's house after removing everything important. They didn't want to risk any evidence being found.

They nodded, suddenly solemn. Alex took a deep breath, steeling herself for the challenge ahead. "Okay. Let's get this over with."

* * *

Maya watched as the strange group arrived and gathered. They were obviously close, but she still wasn't sure _how _close. She'd been ordered by her superiors, not only to aid them; but also to observe them, determine the strength of their alliance and look for anything they could use.

_He_ was there. The wolf male. The one that thought dirty thoughts and smiled at her like he knew some big secret. She didn't like him. There was no denying he was hot, but men like him, _so _self-centred, _so _arrogant, they rubbed her the wrong way.

She had been surprised when the older Shifter had deferred to him in the meeting. Apparently, like the Witches, age didn't always mean superior position. She was also interested to see how the Void interacted with other witches. She'd never met one before, never even though about them, but the idea of being without power and still as self-possessed as this girl intrigued her.

She greeted them at the door, getting right down to business. "Most of the house has been cleared, deemed harmless, just normal household items. Most of his work and research seemed to be focused around his library, and any items of interest we found around the rest of the house have been moved there." The three Agents nodded, the others looked slightly bemused. "If you'll follow me."

_He _came closer to her as they walked along, his arms brushing hers. "So, what do we call you? I'm mean, 'Agent Ndefo' is a little formal, don't you think? We already agreed on Will," she didn't correct him, "so what do I call you?"

"Maya," she replied tonelessly, without hesitation.

He seemed surprised, whether at her easy compliance or her disinterested tone, she didn't know. "_Maya_," he purred, her name sounding like sin on his lips. "I like it."

She pushed down the spark of pleasure that shot through her, focusing as always on her work. "Just in here."

"Holy Toledo," The female wolf, Talia murmured as the double doors were opened, revealing a huge, two-storey library with wall-to-wall shelves and plush chairs. "Look, it's even got one of those ladders on wheels!"

"Jeez, you and books," the other female shifter commented, rolling her eyes. Maya noted how she remained close to one of the Sons, Simms.

Garwin wrapped a fingerless-glove tipped arm around Talia's neck and whispered in her ear. "You should see the one we have back home, Babe. It puts this one to shame." Sarka turned her head and shot him a look so lust-filled, it left Maya in no doubt as to the nature of _their_ relationship.

Filing that to the back of her mind, she continued. "Everything in this room will be saved. As things here have to do both with the Shifter's investigation and your dealings with Collins, I have been authorised to release all of it into your custody as a show of good faith. We can rent a storage facility for you, or have it delivered to an address or addresses of your choosing. There are many things of interest here for your investigation, unfortunately the Joint Council had ordered the burning to begin tonight, so you won't have time to look at it here."

They were spreading around the room, reading the names of books and peering at artefacts. She walked over to the desk, where a single file sat on the polished mahogany surface. Picking it up, she walked over to the Void. "This is a full inventory of everything in this room. If you have any questions, feel free to ask."

She nodded, taking the papers from her and scanning quickly through them.

"You said, _'There are many things of interest here for your investigation'_," Will began, from where he stood next to his sister in front of one of the few shelves _not_ filled with books. "What about what isn't?"

"What?" she asked, confused.

"The boxes here, they're numbered, the highest being fifteen," Talia replied, "There are only fourteen boxes. Number thirteen isn't here."

"That can't be. Leo did the inventory. He never misses anything," she said, referring to her fellow Agent, Leo Yukemura. She grabbed the inventory from Quintero's hands. Fourteen boxes, solid wood, black charcoaled carvings. Contents: artefact deemed magic neutral. In other words, fourteen harmless, pretty boxes. Fourteen. She counted the boxes in front of her. Fourteen.

She frowned. "I don't see any numbers." The others looked just as confused.

"Well, you wouldn't, would you?" the red panda stated. "It's written in old Shifter glyphs. A _very_ dead language. The only reason _we _know it is because we're trained Council Agents."

"That doesn't matter," Will continued. "It still means there's a box missing."

"All of them were brought here, I guarantee it's not in this house."

Still, they searched high and low, and she even called Leo, who _swore _there were only fourteen in the whole building. Which meant that someone, somewhere, had the thirteenth box. But who?

* * *

The bar was dark, smoke filled, and full of menace. Some un-identifiable music was drifting through the room, and the patrons were the sort that you didn't look at the wrong way twice, mostly because your eyes were now on the floor. He wasn't sure if any were actually human. He wasn't sure he cared.

Chase sat quietly in the darkest corner of the bar, knowing the person he was meeting would find him regardless. He had been waiting a while already, but wasn't too agitated. The person he was meeting was worth waiting for. Soon his patience was rewarded.

A tall, hansom man entered, and the noise level dipped momentarily before staring up again as he stepped forwards. Unlike the goons Vargsen hired, this man had quick, sharp eyes. Intelligence. He had no interest in Vargsen's work, only in one thing, which suited Chase fine.

"Glad you could make it," Chase said, gesturing to the seat across from himself. "Please, sit." _Good dog._

The man watched him, as slight look of amusement crossing his face before he sat down. Irritation shot through Chase that this man might be laughing at him, but he pushed it down, knowing that he needed this man to make his plan work.

"I understand you've heard my proposition."

The man nodded. "You know my terms."

"The Sarka bloodline wiped off the face of the earth?" The man nodded again. "I think we can manage that," Chase replied generously.

"Then we have an agreement."

"Excellent. Let's get started, then. The sooner the better, we have a lot of work to do. You understand what I want of you?" The man nodded again. "Good. Let's go," he said, nearly forgetting the large bag at his feet. He hefted the large bundle in his arms, feeling the corners digging into his ribs.

He couldn't believe that one box could hold so much potential. Vargsen had simply called the box 'thirteen', but maybe Chase would call it 'Pandora' instead. It seemed more fitting.


	29. Running

_**A/N: Holy shit! over 100 reviews! Who'da thunkit? Thanks to **Niffer01 **(I was thinking the other way round)**, LacedWithLove, szym **(13 is actually my lucky number, but yeah, I picked it cause of the traditional significance)**, WritingxIsxMyXLife **and **greyhaven11 **for their reviews, and thank you to everyone who's added me/this story to their alerts!**_

**_I grovel. You have no idea how much I grovel! A whole month without an update. But I have something to confess. I had everything planned out in great detail...right up to Talia's not-death. Then, uhh, nothing. _Then_ I had to write in those boxes, with not clue what they were. Ugh! I've got it all figured out now, so don't worry. Thank you all for bearing with me. _**

**_Oh, and I know that pretty much everyone has been getting a look-in except Caleb and Sarah, and for that I also have to apologise. It's just that since I didn't create their romance, I feel like a bit of a pervert trying to write them together. My friend assures me this doesn't mean I'm insane. Many other things do, but not this. Trust me, I'm working on it._**

**_Review and Enjoy!_**

* * *

"…and on behalf of all the faculty and staff here at Spencer, I'd like to extend out deepest sympathies to the Abbot family. We are all deeply shocked by Aaron's sudden passing. I know many of you were close to him," a loud sob from Kira, "and we have brought in grief counsellors for anyone who needs to talk. A service will be held in the Campus chapel this evening, and anyone who wishes to say something will have a chance to do so."

As the Provost finished, Kira's wailing started afresh. The students began to slowly spill out of the large hall, classes soon beginning for the day.

"You know, I feel almost sorry for Kira, she's really broken up about this," Sarah said sadly as their group made their way out.

"Don't be," Alex replied, her tone disgusted. "I came in this morning to find her practising in front of the mirror."

"What a _bitch_," Tal replied. She, Caleb and Pogue had been replying Aaron's death over and over in their minds, irrational guilt eating away at them. Sensing her pain, Reid snaked an arm around her waist and pressed a kiss to her forehead before pulling back.

"Walk you to class, Babe?"

Talia smiled at Reid before turning to Sarah. "Come on, we'll be late for English Lit."

"What, like you care, Ms. I've already got my G.E.D.?" Reid grinned back.

"Funny," she drawled. "But if you miss anymore class, your gonna flunk. And there's no way I'm dating a guy who has to repeat senior year."

"Ouch," Reid flinched, shaking his head and following the two girls down the hall.

Caleb smiled. "Looks like we've finally found someone to keep Reid in line, huh, Baby Boy?"

"Yeah, but don't call me Baby Boy," Tyler replied lightly.

"Uhh huh," Caleb said. Obviously, _that_ was never going to happen.

Pogue and Alex watched, grinning as their friends parted, heading towards their respective classes. It was nice to have everyone together, have everything back to normal, minus the secrets.

"Well, well. What do we have here?" a familiar voice called from behind them.

"Hello, Kate," Pogue replied, his arm tightening around Alex's shoulder.

"Alex, right?" Kate asked, a wide smile on her face. Pogue was surprised to see her, and more surprised to notice there was no malice in her question.

"Uh, yeah," Alex replied uneasily.

Kate held out a hand, and Alex eyed it warily before grasping it firmly. "I just wanted to say hi. I…" Kate looked embarrassed. "It's weird, seeing you two, but the boys, Sarah… they're my friends. You were my friends before I started dating you," she smiled at Pogue. "I don't want to lose that. I acted really rude at the Gala, I guess I figured that things would be the same. Kinda stupid, huh?" she laughed self-depreciatingly. "Anyway, since I'm back, I just wanted to say hi, and I hope things aren't too awkward."

She walked off before either Pogue or Alex could snap out of their surprise and answer.

"That was unexpected," Pogue said after a moment.

"Yeah," Alex said, watching as Kate disappeared in the rapidly filling hallway.

"Still, it's nice she isn't mad or anything," Pogue remarked, shrugging before turning towards his first class of the day.

"Yeah," Alex repeated, pasting a smile on her face before following, her instincts screaming.

* * *

"This is ridiculous!" Jess sighed, slamming another book down on the growing pile next to her, sending a cloud of dust billowing around her head. "We're never going to find anything."

"She's right," Maya agreed. "There are journals here going back three decades, not to mention the hundreds of other books. And they're not even in any kind of order!" she groaned, pulling a first edition of the _Malleus Malificarm_ from next to a modern-day paperback. " '_Practicing Conscious Living and Dying' _" she read from the spine. "Hmm. Interesting."

"Not what we're looking for, though," Will commented, not looking up from his own stack. "We just need to sort out what's relevant from what's not. Reading his journals will help with that. Then when the others get here, we start reading through some of the important books."

"Whatever," Jess muttered, still sore at having to be stuck in the Danvers' study when Talia got to spend the day with _her_ boyfriend. It didn't help that Will had spent the first half of the day trying unsuccessfully to flirt with Maya, and the second half sulking because it wasn't working.

Still, it was nice to sleep in a real bed for once. As soon as she'd heard that they were all staying at local motels, Evelyn Danvers had offered Will, Jess and Maya a room each, waving off their protests. Staying in such a large house felt strange, but it was useful to be so near the things that had been transferred from Vargsen's now-burned-out mansion.

"So, Maya. Where're you from?" Will asked suddenly, grinning down at the book he was flipping through.

"Right," Jess said, snapping shut her own book. "I'm going upstairs to see what I can find out about these titles online." She grabbed her notepad, nearly running straight into Evelyn. "Whoops! Sorry!"

"No problem, dear. I was coming tell you that I'm headed out for a couple hours, is there anything you need me to pick up in town?" the older woman asked, smiling.

"Uh, yeah, actually. You know those little Post-Its you get for marking pages? We need like two dozen packets of them, if you could pick them up," Jess replied.

The woman barely blinked. "Of course, no problem. I'll be back in time for dinner at seven. I assumed everyone would be joining us, so I had the cook make enough."

Evelyn smiled and waved her goodbye before pulling out. Jess ducked in, told Will and Maya the news, then went up stairs to her waiting laptop.

She had just signed on when an IM popped up.

lilredpandachick:Hey Moonbrain!

Jli: Hi sis. What's up?

lilredpandachick: Mom's back. Driving us crazy.

Jli: Sure that isn't the other way round?

lilredpandachick:HaHa. Everyone's crazy round here. You + Tal had us freaked for while. I heard you met some hotties though.

Jli: Yeah, Tyler. You'll meet him when we come down.

lilredpandachick: Cool. He got a 'lil brother?

Jli: Sorry, nope.

lilredpandachick: Bummer. Everyone's been asking 'bout you. Hey, can I borrow your green jacket?

Jli: Hell no. Remember what happened the last time? How are the others?

lilredpandachick:Evil. I hate being the youngest. Mira and Yas went out with Niko the other day, left me to cover for them.

Jli:LOL You shouldn't let them walk over you. I gotta go, Jaya. Love you.

lilredpandachick: Luv you too. Thanks for letting me borrow you jacket BTW ;)

Jess laughed as her youngest sister signed off before she could reply. She loved her sisters, but they drove her crazy sometimes. Jaya was the youngest of the triplets, and often bore the brunt of her older littermate's lunacy. She was more like Jess than Mira or Yasmin, which was great when Jess was in town, but left Jaya feeling a little left out the rest of the time. She missed them all so much.

Heartened by the idea that she would see them soon, she began her research.

* * *

"You never answered my question," Will remarked, breaking a few minutes of blessed silence.

"What question?" Maya sighed, knowing he wasn't likely to stop if she tried ignoring him.

"What, you can't read my mind?" he asked, grinning devilishly.

"You're an ally. Or at least an ally of our allies. It would be considered rude for my to pry," she answered levelly, still not raising her head from her work, although she watched him out of the corner of her eye.

Her lack of desire to read his mind may also have had something to do with the fact that getting inside his head was like trying to pick her way across a pornographic minefield. Every step set of a barrage of sights, sounds, hell, even _taste_ so vivid, it left her panting. She hated feeling so out of control. And she sure as hell wasn't going to let him win whatever twisted game he was playing.

"Ah, well. That must be it," he nodded, but his tone suggested he knew _exactly _what her problem was. "I asked where you were from."

"How is it any of your business?" she snapped, slamming her book shut and picking up the next one.

He held his hands up in surrender, his wounded eyes just _oozing_ innocence. "I was just trying to be friendly, that's all."

Guilty gnawed at her, even though she knew hadn't done anything. She mentally cursed her weakness as she answered, "Cedar Rapids, Iowa. Happy now?"

"Yup," he grinned winking.

She shook her head. This was going to be a long day.

* * *

Alex jumped as a hand dropped onto her shoulder, spinning in her seat and tearing her earphones out.

"Shit! You scared the crap outta me!" she hissed at Kate as the other girl took the seat across from her. Based on the empty seats surrounding them, Alex was willing to bet the other girl hadn't come to the library to study.

"Sorry!" Kate smiled warmly, "I called to you, but you couldn't hear."

Alex smiled wanly and bit the bullet. "What can I do for you, Kate?"

Kate ducked her head, then looked genuinely uncomfortable. "I don't know how to say this, without coming off as a jealous bitch. You seem nice, actually, and I don't want you to think this has anything to do with you, but…" she trailed off, picking at her fingernails.

Alex finished for her. "But what you said before was bullshit. You want Pogue back."

Kate's head snapped up. "I… Yeah. It's not about taking him from you or anything, but he and I had a lot together, and I'm not ready to give up on us. Not yet. I don't want it to be a tug-of-war, but I want him back."

Alex sat back, and the two girls watched each other, measuring up. Thing was, Alex believed Kate that it wasn't personal. She couldn't blame the woman for wanting Pogue back.

"Listen. If Pogue wants you back, I won't stop him. I don't want to be with someone when he's thinking of someone else. But I'm not just going to back down. I'd appreciate if you didn't bring the others into this, they're my friends too."

Kate nodded and stood, picking up her bag from the table, and leaving without another word.

Alex sat, cold dread spreading through her. Pogue had said he was over Kate, that _she_ was what he wanted, but Alex could help feeling that he'd change his mind now that Kate was back for good.

* * *

"Mom? Guys?" Caleb called out as they all piled into the foyer of his home.

Jess bounced down the stairs, and Tyler felt his chest tighten at the sight of her, looking stunning even in casual clothes chosen for comfort rather than style, her red hair pulled into a sloppy bun with tendrils slipping out around her beautiful face and down the back of her neck.

"Your mom headed out a while ago, said she'd be back for dinner, which we're all expected for. Maya and Will are in the study, if she hasn't already killed him."

Behind him, Tal let out a tired sigh at the antics of the brother, but Ty was watching Jess closely. She was frowning slightly as the others made their way to the study.

He stopped her from passing and cupped her face in his hands. "What's wrong, Jess?"

She gave him a weak smile and wrapped her arms around his waist, resting her head on his chest. "I'm just tired. I've been staring at the screen for the last two hours and I have a headache."

"And?" he prodded.

She tilted her head back and looked up at him, a real smile on her lips. "And I miss my family."

He kissed her forehead and held her close. "You'll see them soon, I promise. It'll be okay."

"I know," she said, her tone lighter. She rolled up onto her tiptoes and placed a soft kiss on his lips. "You always make me feel better."

Tyler felt pride swell in him and they grinned at each other, happy in their own world, at least until Reid popped his head around the corner. "Come on Baby Boy, we've got work to do.

"Don't call him Baby Boy!"

* * *

Will couldn't figure out the little witch. She wanted him, he knew it, he could _smell_ it, but she kept shooting him down. Kept pretending it wasn't happening. When he found out they'd be working together, he'd figured she might be up for a good time, but this resistance was intriguing.

He wasn't arrogant enough to think that every girl he winked at would just fall into bed with him, but what got him was that she obviously wanted to, but for some reason, she wouldn't admit it.

_I wonder what secrets this little witch has?_

He was distracted from his thoughts, and from his study of Vargesen's journal by the _tap-tap-taping_ of Talia's foot.

"What?" he asked his little sister.

"Hmm?"

"What's up with you? Why are you wound so tight?" he frowned suspiciously. "When's the last time you shifted?"

It was her turn to frown, "I don't know. I guess since Ophelia."

Will shook his head. "No wonder you're so jumpy. Go take a run."

"But—"

"Now," he said, his tone brooking no argument. "You're no use like this. It's distracting."

She looked a little ashamed, and he felt bad, he hadn't meant to sound so sharp, but he was a little riled up thanks to Ms. I'm a horny ice-queen. He smiled to take the edge off. "Have fun. Don't be late for dinner."

The others didn't notice as Reid stood up and followed her, and Talia avoided his eyes as she grabbed Reid's had and tugged him outside.

* * *

"What is it, Reid?" Talia asked when they were clear of the study.

"I thought you might like some company," he shrugged.

"You want to come with me on my run?"

"Yeah. I've only seen you as a wolf once, and I've never seen you turn. I'm curious," he smirked. "Plus, I get to see you naked, which is always a bonus."

"Reid…"

"What?" he asked, his voice concerned.

"It's…_private_," she shrugged, not meeting his eyes.

"You do it in front of Will and Jess all the time, what's different?" he frowned.

She sighed, not prepared for this today. "I've never…I've never changed fully in front of a human." At his hurt look, she added quickly, "It's not that I don't want to share it with you Reid, it's just a big step, and it might be a little weird. My bones shift, I sprout fur and grow a tail. It might take some getting used to."

He nodded, realising this was important to her. "I get that, Tal." He step forward and pulled her close. "But it's a part of who you are."

She nodded her grey eyes wide as she looked up at him. He was right, it was a part of her, and he had right to know what he was getting himself into.

* * *

She jogged backwards through the woods, laughing at Reid, who despite not being a Shifter was keeping a good pace. It didn't hurt that _her_ pace was fairly sedate.

"Hurry up, slow-poke!" she called disappearing once again from his view.

He cursed good-naturedly before quickening his pace in the direction she'd been travelling. He slid to a stop on the slippery-wet leaves as he darted round a large tree only to find her standing in the middle of a clearing facing him.

"Strip," she said.

Already loosening his tie, he asked, "What?"

"Take off your clothes. I have to get naked to shift and there's no way I'm doing it while you're standing there, perving on me, fully clothed. Now take it off Garwin."

A few seconds later, they were both standing naked, and Reid couldn't help certain parts of himself showing his appreciation for the delectable view in front of him. Reid had never had a problem with public nudity, and that had gotten him in trouble a time or two, but he had to admit, it was a little early in the year to be wandering around the woods in Massachusetts in his birthday suit.

"Down boy!" she said, seeing his growing erection. "Well, here goes nothing," Tal muttered, before crouching on the ground.

Reid watched as she took several deep, calming breathes before closing her eyes. He watched as her skin began to ripple, fur erupting thick and grey, before her bones began to change size, the joints on her legs changing direction. Her ears morphed 'till the tips were pointed and they began to travel up her head. Her nose and jaw fused together, lengthening into a pointed muzzle filled with sharp ivory teeth.

Yes, a part of Reid rebelled at the sight of his girlfriend mutating before him. Yes, on an instinctual level, he feared what he didn't understand, something that was so different from what he'd known all his life.

But when she was finished, like the night they went after Vargsen, it was just Talia standing before him. A different shape, maybe, but still the woman he loved.

She shook out her thick fur, and Reid had a sneaking suspicion that she was nervous. Realising he was just standing there staring, her tried to set her at ease. "Do you want me to throw you a stick?" he smirked.

She growled, and turned running a little before stopping to see if he was following.

"Is Timmy stuck down the well again?" Reid asked as he followed. Talia let out a short bark that Reid thought might be laughter.

They ran through the trees for a while, Reid in his bare feet watching where he stepped. Tal would disappear for a few minutes, then reappear, able to find him wherever he went. It turned into a game, Reid dodging off as soon as she disappeared, hiding, only to have her sniff her way back to him.

Seeing their clothes piled on the damp ground, he realised she had led him back to first clearing. He collapsed on the ground feeling her lying next to him. He didn't even notice her shift until she spoke.

"Man, you're fun to play with!" she gasped, lying on her side and propping her head on her hand.

"I'm always fun to play with," he reminded her before rolling over and kissing her silly. His hard-on from before had returned with a vengeance at the sight of her naked body beside him.

She pushed him back slightly and looked into his eyes, her expression once again serious. "Are you okay? I didn't freak you out too much?"

"I'll admit, it was a little weird at first, but I love you, all of you." He grinned, losing his seriousness and pushing against her. "Can't you tell?"

"Mmm," she murmured against his lips, sliding her hands down his back and gripping his ass as she widened her legs for him. He slid a hand between to find her already dripping wet.

He pulled back, and flipped her over, laughing at her squeak of surprise. He leaned over her and whispered in her ear. "You and me baby, ain't nuthin' but mammals…"

"Eww, Garwin, The Blood Hound Gang? That's disgusting!" she groaned, but was already pushing against him.

"Really? How come you know the words, then?" She didn't reply, but he could practically _hear _her blushing.

Before she do anything, he lifted up her hips, lined himself up and plunged inside, sliding deep, before easing back out. Soon he was holding her by the shoulders and pounding into her as she moaned beneath him, hips his pushing back in rhythm with his. He could feel his release rapidly building and could tell from her moans that she wouldn't be far behind, but her wanted her to come with him.

He leaned over her, rubbing his face in her neck, waiting for the moment when her groans turned to whimpers, and when it came, he bit down hard on the sensitive skin at her throat. It had the desired effect, and soon she was screaming her release into the echoing woods around them.

* * *

As he drove to the club, he thought about his new ally. Collins was unpredictable, but like all witches, the idiot thought he was smarter than he really was. Just a boy, really. A puppy. But he couldn't get rid of the Sarka's without the whelp's help.

He didn't give a shit what Collin's master plan was, it was irrelevant. All he needed was to get rid of that fucking prick who thought he was Alpha, and all of his bloodline. Including the brat-to-be. It really was sad, he'd always like Anna, but it was her own fault she had such bad taste in men. Maybe he could hold off killing the brat 'till it was born, then she wouldn't have to die. 'Course, killing Jacob would probably kill her anyway.

He pulled into the parking lot in front of the club and made his way quickly inside, there was a sweet little piece of ass he was meeting later, human, but hot, and he didn't want to miss her, or risk another guy getting to her before him.

He stopped after stepping inside, scanning the room to see who was there. Before he could move, a large, smiling man can strolling towards him, slapping him on the shoulder jovially.

"Where the hell were you last night, man? We missed you!" the man grinned.

All he wanted to do was rip the man's throat out, taste the grey-eyed bastard's blood on his tongue.

"Ah, long day, y'know?" he forced himself to smile. "How's Anna?"


	30. Games and Stories Pt01

**_A/N: I'm baaack! So, so, so, so, SO sorry it's been so long. I could give you a huge list of reasons why it took so long, but I won't. I was all _****_ready to start up before Christmas, but my Gramma, whom I loved very much, passed away suddenly, so I had to fly to Chicago and help deal with everything._**

**_This chapter is short, more on par with the first few, and they're probably gonna stay that way. The theory is: Short chapters more often. Fingers crossed._**

**_Also, my main writing buddy has gone off and joined the army (seriously, and good luck to her), so I could use all the input and feedback you want to give._**

_**Thanks to: **Niffer01**, **guardian music angel**,** Ithilya **and **Wolfy Pup** for their reviews. Also a big thanks to everyone who's added me to their favs or alerts.**_

**_As always, Review and Enjoy!_**

* * *

"Die, you evil bastard! Why won't you just stay dead?!" Talia yelled at her enemy, squaring up for another round.

He didn't reply, instead sent a wave of power shooting towards her. She tried to duck out of the way, but he was too fast, and the force hit her, knocking her off her feet. She didn't know how much more of this she could take.

"Why the fuck isn't this stupid sword working? It's supposed to be his weakness! Uggh! I'm gonna kill you, dickwad!"

Jess and Tyler watched the battle from the hallway outside.

"How long has she been playing that game?" Jess asked quietly, not taking her eyes off the rapt Lycan.

"Uh, I don't know. She was playing last night when I left," he replied.

"Shit. She always does this." Jess shook her head, stepping slowly into the room. "Tal?" she asked tentatively.

"What?" the older girl snapped, not taking her eyes off the screen.

"Uh, Will's on his way. We need to get to work soon."

"Fine. Ha! Take that! Not so funny now, is it?"

"Sweetie, did you sleep at all last night?" Jess asked, creeping closer, but still staying out of reach.

"Yeah, I went to my house in Anvil. I'm all healed up," Tal answered, distracted still by the onscreen battle.

Jess rolled her eyes. "I meant in real life."

"What? No. I was going to, but then I found this really cool Ruin…"

"Tal, why don't you take a break? Come on, give me the controller," Jess said soothingly.

"I can't stop now! I can't save until the bad guys are dead, and if I stop now I'll have to get past those stupid bandits again! I mean, seriously. Who goes into an Ayleid Ruin with just fur armour? They were asking for it!"

"Uh-huh. Okay. I really didn't want to do this, but…" Jess moved quickly, pulling the plug from the wall before her friend could react.

The screen went blank.

Jess held her breath. Pissing Tal off was never a good idea, best friend or not. Especially when the wolf hadn't slept. Maybe she should have waited for Will.

Talia blinked twice.

"Thank you."

Jess released the breath she had been holding. "No problem. What are friends for, huh?"

Talia nodded vaguely, her eyes still slightly dazed. She stood up slowly, wincing at her stiff muscles, and turned around to find Tyler watching them both, a bemused expression on his face. Tal paused for a moment, then cleared her throat.

"Well. I'm, uh, going to go take a nap," she said, trying to keep what little dignity she had left. "And a shower," she added, walking stiffly out of the room and up the stairs.

"What the hell was that?" Tyler asked as soon as she was gone.

"She has a very, um, overactive imagination. It was great when we were kids, she came up with the best make-believe stories. But sometimes when she plays video games she gets a little _too_ involved." Jess shrugged. "She used to play all the time, but gave it up when she started to dream of it. It really freaked her out."

"Weird."

"Yeah."

* * *

"Vasili, Vasili, Vasili…Why is that name so familiar?" Jess murmured and she scanned quickly through _yet another_ of Vargssen's journals.

The three Shifters had taken over looking through the journals, which were written in old ShapeShifter glyphs, while the others looked through the rest of the books they had singled out, trying to find something that linked to the Sons, or to whatever Vargssen had been planning to do.

After weeks of digging through the varied tomes, they had narrowed them down, first sorting the random books from the potentially important, then even further, to the ones that were mentioned in the rogue's scribblings.

Still, they'd been hard pressed to find anything useful. Most of Vargssen's notes were vague, designed more to remind himself of things, rather than imparting knowledge to the reader. Many of the books he mentioned were little more than storybooks, telling old myths and legends that even the Witches and ShapeShifters reading them thought were just old tales. They'd sent a list of names and texts to the Witches, but nothing had sent up any flags in their records. As far as they were concerned, they were just stories, too.

"You recognize it?" Caleb asked, his head snapping up like the others, jumping on any possible lead.

"Yeah, but I…" She shook her head. "I don't know where. Maybe I just read it earlier." She pouted, leaning her head of Tyler's shoulder. "My brain hurts."

He smiled softly and pecked her on the head. "The Witches didn't get anything on any of the names. Was Vasili among them?"

Alex nodded from where she sat on one of the overstuffed chairs, Pogue on the floor in front of her, his head resting on her knee. "No hits. Are you sure?"

Jess shook her head, but it was Talia that was frowning. "I think I recognize it too, but hell if I know where. I don't remember reading it elsewhere in the journals, though."

Will nodded, then paused. "Vargssen often refers to a 'V'. '_V's research is promising. Reading through Stanislav's Compendium. Modifications are required.'_ I always though he was doing the crazy refer-to-yourself-in-the-third-person thing, but maybe he meant Vasili. If so, this guy, whoever he is, might be the key to figuring out what Vargssen was doing."

He looked hopefully at Jess, who just sighed, flopping her hands in her lap in frustration.

Maya who had once again been forced to share the loveseat with him, finally piped up. "With Alex's permission, I'll ask the Clan Council again, specifically about Vasilli. I doubt they'll come up with anything new."

"It's with a try," Alex nodded. She suddenly started, sitting up sharply enough that she nearly dropped her book on Pogue's head. "What time is it?"

"Nearly seven, why?" Reid asked sleepily from where he was stretched out on the long couch, his head in Talia's lap. Her fingers froze where they had been unconsciously running soothingly through his pale hair for the last twenty minutes. "What's wrong?"

All four of the younger girls leaped up almost simultaneously, leaving the guys and Maya staring in surprise.

"We're supposed to meet Kate at Nicky's at seven! We're going to be late!" Sarah exclaimed, grabbing her purse as denim jacket from the back of her chair. "She'd already suspicious as it is, we've got to go!"

"It's alright, I'll drive," Talia offered, slapping her pockets to make sure she had her keys, not bothering with everything else. Nicky's was always sweltering, and she's be damned if a wolf couldn't survive a little cool spring air between the car and the bar door.

The other girls paused, looking worried. "Oh, shut up," she snapped at them. "At least I'll get us there on time."

The girls quickly pecked their respective boyfriends goodbye, and left in a whirlwind of flying jackets and muttered prayers.

"Well, I guess well just keep on reading then!" Will yelled after them. They settled down, picking up where they left off. "Alright for some."

* * *

Alex liked Kate. So did Talia and Jess. Which was why they didn't mind playing silly high school girls with her, it was fun. Despite the fact that Kate had made it very clear that she was still interested in Pogue, and available if he changed his mind, she hadn't been obnoxious or mean about it, and had ended up finding a place in their little group, despite not know the Big Bad Secret.

There was no question she was a little self-centred, but there was no malice in it, more like she just forgot that other people had lives when she wasn't around. She did try though, and it was obvious the hurt she felt when she realised that secrets were still being kept concerning the Sons.

But they all knew that Pogue had made the right decision not to tell her, she just wouldn't have been able to handle it, and it would be unfair to bring her into the darkness that their world had become. It was increasingly difficult to lie to her, and she was getting increasingly suspicious about what they were doing all the time after school and at weekends that kept them so busy.

Alex truly felt, that in another reality, she and Kate could have been good friends. She was funny, surprisingly smart, and had a wealth of amusing and embarrassing stories to tell about the Sons, having known them all in one way or another since grade school. And there was something relaxing about her carefree spirit, the fact that Kate never worried about consequences.

It wasn't that Daddy bailed her out for trouble, but just that things always worked out, as if simply believing that things were okay made it so. Naïveté mixed with good luck, Kate always seemed to land on her feet, not matter how far the drop. Despite seeming the typical Daddy's girl, had a bit of a wild streak to her, and Alex was surprised that they'd never run into other a Spencer before.

But if something didn't change soon, Kate was going to cause some trouble. Alex could tell that she was growing tired of accepting their excuses for leaving her out of their plans, and Kate wasn't the type to let things go. Alex knew it was the reason why the other girl's relationship had finally failed with Pogue, and now it was becoming an issue with the rest of them. Soon, they'd all be travelling to visit their Shifter allies, and they were going to have to explain to Kate why she couldn't go to Chicago with the rest of them.

Watching the girls play pool, Jess and Tal trying to teach Sarah and Kate the finer points of hustling, Alex wondered how long it would be 'till things exploded.

* * *

**_BTW: The thing with Tal and the game happened to me in real life. The dreams didn't stop me though. It was when I started thinking I should go back to my last save of Real Life that I got worried._**


	31. Games and Stories Pt02

_**A/N: Thanks to **Niffer01**, **InnocenceForsaken **(So glad it's not just me!), and **bountyhuntress04 **for their reviews! Also, thanks to everyone who added me to their alerts!**_

**_So yay! No long months of waiting! WooHoo!_**

**_I've also got my own webpage (not just a blog) which has pages for all of my stories, including S&S. There is a playlist, bios and even pics of a bracelet I designed which was inspired by this story - weird, I know. Links can be found on my profile page._**

**_Review and Enjoy!_**

* * *

Reid woke slowly, blinking the sleep from his eyes. He tried to sit up and groaned at the crick in his neck from falling asleep in the chair. Rubbing a hand over his face, he shook his head and looked around, finding the book-filled room empty. Glancing at his watch, he realized it was well past midnight and everyone else was probably fast asleep.

He was just about to lie back down, resigned to a night of bad sleep, when he heard something from the hallway. Poking his head out of the door, he saw Sarah's blond form disappearing around a corner, headed towards the kitchen. Reid had a short internal debate as the whether he should bother her or give her some privacy, then he decided maybe there was a reason she was awake.

Plus, he was bored.

He entered the kitchen just as she was placing a saucepan on the hob. Not wanting to frighten her, he knocked on the doorframe. She turned round with a sleepy smile and he sat down at the breakfast bar.

"Hey," she said quietly. "Sorry if I woke you."

"Nah, it wasn't you," Reid waved off. "What're you making?" he asked with the curiosity of someone who missed dinner.

"Just cocoa," she laughed. "Do you want some?"

"Sure," he shrugged.

Reid watched her work and pondered over how quickly things could change. Six months ago, he was jealous of Caleb, angry that he'd been able to charm Sarah so easily. But now Reid had Talia, and he had to admit she was a much better mach for him. And Sarah was definitely better for Caleb. No question.

He noticed something else when he was watching her though. She looked tired. Not just 'woke up in the middle of the night' tired, but bone deep tired. She had dark smudges under her eyes, and her lips were pulled taut and slightly white around the edges from the tension. She was pale, her usual light blush missing from her cheeks. She'd lost that happy glow she always seemed to have.

Reid frowned. He knew everyone was under a lot of pressure at the moment, what with Chase on the loose with Vargssen's missing box. But he thought she had been coping, and as far as he knew, she and Caleb were doing fine. Reid had rarely spent much time alone with Sarah in the past, so he felt a little awkward. He usually never noticed these things, so he figured he should say something now that he had.

"Hey Sarah? Is everything…okay?"

She froze for a moment, her eyes staring unseeing at the simmering chocolate before she looked up at him, a slightly uncomfortable smile on her face. "Yeah, just the usual stuff. Chase, Kate, no sleep, the whole 'epic battle between good and evil'. Y'know."

He shrugged. "If you want to talk to someone…"

She gave him a look.

"Yeah, okay, so not me. But Tal and Jess and Alex are here. The might be able to help. They've got more experience with this stuff than the rest of us."

She just nodded.

Reid sat back, satisfied that he done his job as concerned friend. "So how come you can't sleep? Is Caleb keeping you up late?" he asked, wiggling his eyebrows.

_That_ got the blush back in her cheeks, and a genuine smile on her face. "Funny," she said rolling her eyes. "Actually, it's Tal. She's spent the last couple nights pacing instead of sleeping, and driving me nuts. I figured it would be better if I stayed here, but obviously it's not making a difference."

"Tal's not here?" Reid asked, frowning.

"Nope. She left a while back. She Shifted and ran back, said she needed to get out for a while." Sarah smiled. "She also said we shouldn't wake you 'cause you looked sweet when you slept and it was the best we were gonna get."

Reid smirked, that _did_ sound like Tal. His smirk widened into a full-fledged grin as he realised what Sarah had just said. "So she's back at your room, all alone? Awake?"

Sarah looked at him blandly. "Yes. And I'm going to pretend that you don't care, and that you're just going to go back to sleep here. I _so_ do not need the details, Reid."

Reid nodded, then looked aimlessly around the kitchen. He began tapping his hands on the countertop. After a moment, Sarah sighed. "Just go."

He was off like a shot, but poked his head around the corner a second later.

"Have you seen Baby Boy's keys?"

* * *

Sarah curled up in one of the massive overstuffed chairs that filled the Danvers' front room, her hot cocoa cradled in her hands. It was sweet of Reid to try to help, but he really didn't understand. Jess, Talia and Alex wouldn't understand. None of them would.

She thought after Caleb's birthday, it would be over. All she would have to worry about would be her boyfriend going overboard and turning into an old man. She didn't think she'd still be worrying about Chase, or lying to Kate, or worrying about Witches and Shifters.

She figured her biggest concern would be impressing Harvard. Her life had changed so much over the last few months, and she didn't know if she was ready.

Not like she had a choice.

* * *

Tal paced her across her room, stalking back-and-forth like the wolf she was.

But for once, her agitation wasn't because she needed to run. Quite the opposite. She'd ran here from Caleb's, enjoying the sights and sounds of the night forest. She'd even chased a few rabbits, but for the first time, it hadn't worked it's usual magic. She felt tense and grumpy.

She and Jess had been bugged by this 'Timon Vasili" for days, but they just couldn't place him. It was driving her crazy, and Sarah had decided to stay the night at Caleb's, not in the mood for another night of her Lycan roommate's restless pacing.

KoRn was blasting over her headphones, and she was so lost in trying to remember that she almost screamed like a human when she felt warm hands settle on her hips. She spun quickly, shoving her attacker before he could react.

Reid stumbled back, his hands held up in surrender, grinning. Tal let out a string of curses and he mouthed something to her before she remembered to pull out her earphones.

"Relax Babe, it's just me!"

She took a deep breath, trying to relax. "Dammit Reid, don't sneak up on me like that!" she growled, flopping to sit on the edge of the bed.

Reid walked over to crouch in front of her. "Sarah said you were having trouble sleeping. Is that Vasili guy still bugging you?"

She nodded, her face childishly sullen. Reid grinned, and she glowered even more. "What's so funny, Garwin?"

"Nothing," he said, struggling to keep a straight face. "I had this nanny once—"

"You had a boatload of them," Tal interrupted.

"True," he allowed with nod, his pale hair falling into his face. "But this particular one, Marnie, I think. She told me that when you're trying to remember something but you can't, you should just stop trying. Then it'll pop out of nowhere."

She rolled her eyes. "Thanks, but that's hardly an original theory, Reid. And I've tried. But it's like pink elephants. I can't stop."

He took her iPod from her hands and set it on the side table. "Well then," he began, dropping to kneel between her legs. "Maybe I can think of something to take your mind off of it."

"Mmm-hmm," she murmured, a smile tugging at her lips. "I just bet. You think sex solves every problem."

"Sex?" he gasped, looking affronted, and pressing a hand over his chest as if wounded. "Who said anything about sex? I was just going to tell you a bedtime story!"

She just raised her eyebrow expectantly.

"Once upon a time…" he began, pushing her back on the bed and covering her body with his, "…there was a very hot girl…"

"Mmm," she moaned as her began kissing up the long column of her throat.

"…and she fell in love with a hansom and equally hot prince…" He paused to nibble on her ear. "And they lived Happily Ever After and never left their bedroom."

Tal laughed, pushing him away so she could pull his t-shirt off. "That wasn't a story, Reid. That was a porno set-up."

"It worked, didn't it?" he grinned, pulling her pyjama tank over her head, freeing her breasts. "Now all we need is the cheesy music."

"You are incorrigible," she smirked, tugging at his belt buckle.

"I think you mean insatiable, Babe," he muttered before capturing her mouth.

She pulled back as she unzipped his jeans and slid her hand inside. "That too."

The room went silent save for their gasps and moans as they got rid of their remaining clothes. Soon Reid was sliding into her, filling her up as her nails dug into his back.

"Reid!" she gasped, and he could only groan against her warm skin.

They moved to a slow and steady rhythm, as Reid pulled out all the stops to distract her and make her enjoy the moment completely. They touched and tasted every piece of each other's bodies they could find, fingers and mouths searching out every ticklish spot, and every area of heated flesh that had them gasping in pleasure.

Reid brought her to orgasm three times, swallowing her moans with his own mouth. He couldn't hold back any longer, and as she came around him a forth time, he spilled insider her.

Rolling onto his back, he pulled her on top of him, wrapping his arms tight. She was already asleep, breathing deeply, and he could feel her soft breaths puffing against his chest. He smoothed back her hair from her face and she snuggled closer, draping one leg over his waist.

He smiled, closing his eyes. Soon his breathing was just as steady as hers.

* * *

Chase was sitting alone in his dark apartment, staring out at the glittering Chicago skyline. It hadn't taken much power to convince the manager to give him the keys, and now he felt quite at home in the luxury penthouse apartment.

It wouldn't be long until his plans could be put into motion, but not everything was ready. He wasn't worried however. He had faith in his own brilliance, and he had already made leaps and bounds in the few months he'd had access to Pandora, when the idiot Vargssen and only taken baby-steps in the fifteen years she had been in his possession.

What Vargssen had been doing with her…it was nothing. A bastardization of her true purpose. But Chase would bring her back to her former glory; he would finish what Timon Vasili had started all those years ago.

He was startled out of his planning by the shrill tone of his cell phone.

"Talk."

"It's me. Jacob called a pack meet earlier. They're coming soon, all of them, for spring break. Will you be ready by then?" a tinny voice asked.

"Of course. You just worry about your end. How did your people react to the news?" Chase asked, returning to the large windows.

"Not everyone is happy, but they trust the Sarkas. I'm willing to bet people will get a little jumpier once those Witches of yours arrive. Our kind don't normally get along with magic users," he laughed. "It'll make it a lot easier to play my end if there's tension."

"Good. Just be careful, I won't come and save you if they realize what you're doing." Chase didn't wait for a response, just snapped shut his cell and dropped it on the table.

Stupid Shifters, they were always so damn predictable. This guy was no exception. He had no clue what Chase's real plan was, no clue what he was really doing to his precious 'people'. No clue that he was just a pawn in Chase's long-term game of chess.

He looked over his shoulder at the open box's contents. Soon he would be finished, then the prize would be his.

Power.

* * *

Talia woke slowly, feeling all warm and fuzzy, and when she remember the night before, a slow, satisfied grin spread across her face that could give Reid's smirk a run for its money.

Craning her neck, she saw she still had a half-hour before her alarm was due, so she snuggled back against his side and let her mind drift. She fell into a half-asleep state where her mind was still thinking, but she wasn't really aware. She thought of the night before, what she and Reid had done, and she felt her stomach tingle all over again.

She heard his voice in her head. "Once upon a time…"

Only now it wasn't Reid voice, it was Rena's soothing tones. She drifted back in her memories to when she was still a child. She was on one side of Rena, the petite woman's arm wrapped soothingly around her shoulders, her heartbeat steady against Talia's ear. Jess was on the other side, her head on her mother's lap, having her red hair stroked softly as Rena told them a story.

"Once upon a time…"

Talia sat up with a start, elbowing Reid in the stomach.

"Oww!" he grumbled, rubbing his stomach. "Not exactly how I was hoping to be woken up—"

"I've got it! I remember where Vasili is from!"


	32. Once Upon A Time

_**A/N: Thanks to **Niffer01 **for the review.**_

**_Things are gonna start heating up soon, just bear with me._**

**_Review and Enjoy!_**

* * *

_Once upon a time, there were two young men, Costin Sarka and Timon Vasili. Timon –_

"Sarka like Talia?" Jess interrupted, lifting her head to look at her mother.

"Yes sweetheart, now hush," Rena replied, smiling indulgently as her eldest daughter settled back down.

_Timon grew up in a small town just outside of Bucharest, in a time where scary stories about bloodsucking Vampires and vicious Werewolves where spreading through the lands like wildfire._

"Werewolves aren't vicious," Jess interrupted her mother again. "They're cuddly!"

"I know Jess, but the people didn't know any better, and they had been told the same story by their parents, and their parent's parents. They were just scared of things they didn't understand, that's why the believed such silly stories."

_Timon was descended from a line of powerful Witches, but they had lost much of their power, and much of their social standing. Timon's family were forced to live in a very poor area of town, and his father had to work hard just to put food on the tables. But this never bothered Timon, he had never lived any other way, and would only smile as his Grandmother would grumble about balls and parties, and consorting with royalty._

_Timon's best friend was Costin Sarka, but unfortunately for both young boys, they only had a few months to play with each other every year, as Costin was not only one of the travelling people, but also one of the _Lupi_, the wolf-people. Timon loved hearing the stories of the other boy's travels, for Costin had even travelled all the way to the far side of the Carpathian Mountains! Timon's Grandmother didn't approve of the boy's friendship, but his parents believed in harmless, and allowed the boys their fun._

_Little did they know that young Costin's tales of Shapeshifters would spark off an interest in Timon that would alter his fate forever._

_You see, although his family was virtually human in their power, Timon was not. When he turned fourteen and started to grow into a man, his power grew also. When his parents realized his potential, they tried to find him an apprenticeship with a Great Master, but none would take him because of his family's disgrace, despite his power._

"What about Costin?" Jess interrupted again, and this time it was Talia that _hushed_ her.

"I'm getting to that, patience sweetheart," Rena sighed.

_Eventually they found him a place with a mid-level Witch, and while he easily surpassed his Master in power, it gave him a chance to learn the practical side, and find suitable career which would further his family, and help them regain some of their standing._

_Timon's friendship with Costin continued, but the young Witch listened to his best-friend's stories with fresh new eyes. His tales of transformation, the different legends of the origins of the Shapeshifter race, all of them had more meaning with his new knowledge of the magics._

_When he finished his apprenticeship, much to his family's horror, he chose to travel with Costin's pack for a time, learning everything he could about the Lupi. Now normally, the Shifters were very secretive about their ways, but Costin trusted Timon, and the pack trusted Costin, so the young Witch was welcomed with open arms._

_When he returned to his home, he was shocked at the disdain the other Witches greeted him with. They believed he was tainted by his dealings with the Shifters, and they laughed at his theories on Shifter power and transformation._

_You see, Timon believed that everything, was intrinsically linked through magic. Even—_

"What's 'intrinsic' mean?" Tal asked, and Rena found herself looking at two pairs of curious eyes.

"It means that it was all linked at a basic level," Rena replied.

"Oh. Okay," Tal said, still looking confused.

_Even creatures with no natural magical ability, such as humans and animals. He believed this was how Shapeshifters managed to transform, and he even believed it was possible to control this magic._

_Timon devoted his life to his studies, reading all the research he could find, and running experiments on animals to see how they reacted to magical contact._

"Ewww!"

_Timon was treated as an outcast, and eventually a lunatic by his peers, who believed his theories were ridiculous. He became absorbed by his work, ignoring everything else, and the only thing that could draw him out were the yearly visits of Costin and his pack._

_Costin's life had taken a very different route. He was living the same life his father had, the same life as his father before him, travelling with his pack, taking work where he could find it, and living free. He was happy. Over the years, he had found a mate, a pretty young wolf-girl, and they had three much-loved children. He had been made Alpha of his pack, and they were strong, despite the fear surrounding their existence._

_Timon was not jealous, there was no anger in him towards his old friend, but to say he didn't wish for the same kind of quiet happiness as his friend would be a lie. His own people had cast him out, but still, the Shifter greeted him with open arms, and his experiments took on another purpose._

_Not only did he wish to prove the link between all things, but he planned on proving it on himself. He believed that he could unlock the ability to change form within himself, using his studies to do the impossible – and turn himself into a Shifter._

_At this point, Timon didn't grasp the danger he was creating, he only saw the potential for magical advancement that his studies could provide. If he succeeded, he would remove the very thing that makes Shifters unique and put that power into the hands of those who didn't understand the responsibility, and the Laws that they lived by. If the Witches could transform, the Shifters would lose the only advantage they ever had over them._

_But Timon just wished to belong, to be recognized for his genius and skill. He just wanted the acceptance that the Shifters so easily gave. But what he failed to realize was that he already had that from them, that they didn't care what he was. In his search for his prize, he became increasingly less concerned with the cost of his experiments._

_Costin remained oblivious to his friend's decent, only ever seeing the mild, hopeful Timon that he had known since childhood. It wasn't until Timon was faced with a difficult decision that Costin finally realized that Timon had become the very madman that his fellow Witches had accused him of being for years._

_Timon had become paranoid, and rightly so. The other Witches had finally realized the threat he posed. The still refused to believe that his ideas would work, but they recognized that he was a powerful Witch on the edge of insanity, and he needed to be stopped. They approached Costin, as he was the only one Timon would trust to get near him, but the wolf refused to betray that trust and refused to believe their accusations._

_Until one fateful day. No one knows why, but Timon turned on Costin, abducting his mate. Timon had spent time with the Lupi, he knew that Costin's loyalty to his mate and pack would outweigh their friendship. When the wolf found out what his friend had done, he finally realized just how far into madness his friend had fallen._

_Only three people know what happened in Timon Vasili's workroom. What the rest of the world knows is that Costin walked in, intent on rescuing his mate. A team of Clan Council Witches remained outside, ready to step in as soon as Vasili's wards dropped. The rest of Costin's pack waited with them, ready to tear apart any one who posed a threat to their Alpha pair._

_A great battle took place, those waiting outside could feel the power Timon was using. Even the Witches with their human senses could hear the fierce growls of Constin in his fur._

_Then silence._

_After ten painful minutes of silence, Constin came out carrying the broken body of his mate. Howls of pain and sorrow went up from the waiting pack, chilling the blood of all who heard. They knew from the smell of Vasili's blood on their Alpha that justice had been served, but too late. They mourned the loss not only of the wolf-girl, but of Constin too, for he would surely follow his mate to the other side._

_Vasili had not only killed an innocent woman, he had killed the only person who would have defended him to the end._

_Costin grew weaker every day, only living long enough to see that his pack was protected, and ensure that Timon's research didn't fall into the wrong hands. Timon let his fears control him, and failed to see that he already had everything that he dreamed of. He worked tirelessly to complete his research without stopping to think on the consequences._

_

* * *

_

"If it's a story Rena used to tell you guys, how come it took so long to remember?" Alex asked, shifting where she sat on the grass next to Pogue.

"I remember now," Jess replied. "But I think she only told us once."

Tal rolled her eyes, leaning back against Reid's chest. "Yeah, 'cause you cried like a baby."

Jess glared at her as Tyler wrapped his arm around her with a smile. "It was sad!"

"Well, I doubt it was Rena's intention to make you cry," Will smirked. "If I remember my family history right, Costin Sarka really did exist. Fifteenth Century Romania."

"I guess I always just filled in under make-believe rather than fact, but it must be real," Tal remarked.

"Or at least based on real events," Sarah suggested. "Maybe if you called Rena she might be able to remember where she got the story from."

"Yeah," Caleb added. "If we've got a time frame and location, we have a place to start a search."

"And something specific to ask the Witches about." Alex sighed. "I'm assuming this is why Maya isn't here? You think the Witches are holding back."

Talia wiggled awkwardly. "Yeah. Not that I want to go around accusing them, but it's one thing not to have a record of some guy who had contact with your people five hundred years ago, but Vasili was a Witch, they would have a record of him, especially if he went off the deep end."

"You think she's involved in a cover-up?" Will asked, frowning.

"More likely she's just being used too," Jess sighed. "But just because she's not actively lying to us doesn't mean she won't rat us out to her bosses."

Will nodded.

"So what do we do?" Reid asked quietly.

Tal shrugged. "Keep running our investigation, but keep the specifics from the Witches. If they _are_ trying to hide something, it would be best if they didn't know the direction of our search. They might try making it even more difficult."

"So no Maya?" Alex said. "It's a shame, I was starting to like her."

"I know, and I doubt she's involved, but we can't take the chance right now. This is the only lead we have, and it's a pretty sketchy one at that," Talia pointed out.

"You're right about the long shot, sis. Not that I don't trust you and Jess, but we're only guessing that it's the same Vasili. Even then, we don't know for certain that Chase has the box. Maybe Vargssen only had fourteen of the boxes to start with. Maybe the Witches took it and that's why they're stonewalling us."

"Come on, you honestly think he _doesn't_ have that box?" Caleb asked Will incredulously.

"No, but my point is we're grasping as straws here, and we have to be prepared for anything," Will answered. He sighed in frustration, running his hands through his thick black hair. "I'll call Jacob and Rena, see if they can't did anything up. We'll be there soon enough ourselves."

"You'll have to run interference with the Maya, make sure she doesn't catch on," Jess pointed out.

Will grinned. "My pleasure."

Tal shook her head. "Just be careful, Will."

"Yeah, yeah. 'cause you're the queen of keeping things strictly professional," he shot back.

"Hey!" Reid protested.

"Don't worry baby, he like you, really." Tal reached her hand back and patted his cheek. "Otherwise he would have killed you already."

"Funny," Reid smirked.

Will smiled a big wolf grin. "Who said she was joking?"

"Quit it Will," Jess laughed, despite the fact that what Tal had said was technically true. "For the first time since we took down Vargssen, we have a place to start looking. This is a _good_ thing."

They all nodded.

"I can't help much with the Shifter research, but I can search out the human records for Vasili and Costin. Spencer's got a good library, and if I can't find anything there or online, I can always go through to Gloucester or even Boston," Sarah offered. "I can always just say it's an extra credit project for history class."

"Do you think it will make a difference if we do find out more about Vasili?" Tyler asked.

"Well, you guys said whatever Vargssen was doing to those girls involved their life force, right? Isn't that kind of what Vasili was supposed to be researching?" Tyler asked. "From his diaries it seems as though he was using Vasili's theories as the basis for his own project. If we found out what he was working on all those years ago, we might be able to figure out what Vargssen was doing."

"And what those boxes were," Jess added.

Will looked back at Sarah. "We don't have much time before we leave for Chicago, but whatever you could do before then would be excellent."

Sarah nodded, still looking concerned.

"It'll be okay," Caleb soothed, wrapping an arm around her shoulders. "We've still got plenty of time before Tyler's Ascension. We'll be ready this time."


	33. Persuasion

_**A/N: Thanks to **Niffer01 **for the review! Where have my other lovely reviewers gone? I know, it's my own fault for taking so long!**_

**_This chapter hasn't got a single person from the movie in it. Sorry. It's all Will and Maya, and I'm already writing the rest but this one scene became an entire chapter on it's own so...here ya go. I'll post the next one today or tomorrow._**

**_Review and Enjoy!_**

* * *

Maya slept through her alarm, cursing when she woke at the time on the readout. Throwing back the blankets on her bed, she grabbed some random clothes and rushed into the en-suite bathroom. Exiting a few minutes later, her hair still damp from the shower she ran downstairs, wanting to miss as little as possible.

Not that flipping through the same books again and again for weeks on end was thrilling stuff, but she was also there to observe them, and she didn't want to miss a thing.

But when she got downstairs to the study, it was empty. The books were still in their customary stacks, with notebooks and Post-Its scattered across the remaining surfaces. Frowning, she went back into the hallway, listening for any sounds. She peeked her head into the surrounding rooms, the drawing room, entertainment room – all of them were empty. She stopped and briefly struggled with the rules concerning Reading the minds of allies, then decided a quick sweep to find their location would be allowed, as long as she didn't dig any deeper.

Taking a deep breath, she let her mind reach out, like gossamer tendrils, feeling through the house for other minds. She encountered someone relatively quickly, and from the taste of Shifter and the instant increase in her heartbeat, she didn't even need to guess at who the mind belonged too. Pulling back, she completed her search, hoping there was someone else in the house she could talk to, but found it empty. Sighing, she followed Will's mind towards the large kitchen, and stood in the doorway, allowing herself a moment to admire the view.

He was standing over the cooker, dressed in faded plaid pyjama bottoms and not much else. His back was to her, the play of muscles under his pale tanned skin hypnotizing her as he moved gracefully in front of the hob. She felt the now-familiar clenching in her stomach at the sight of him, and tried to push it down and focus on her job. She was about to make her presence know when he spoke, scaring the shit out of her.

"Are you going to stare at me all day, or are you coming in? Not that I mind you looking," he added, and she could just imagine his grin, "but you seem determined to ignore me, and getting caught ogling me like a school-girl might blow your cover."

She swallowed down the burst of adrenaline from the fright, and it took her a second to register his words, thanks to the slow, morning rumble of his voice that did funny things to her thought patterns. "I was not! I was just—Uggh! Your are such a, a…" she spluttered, trying in vain to reclaim some of the internal composure she always lost around him.

"A what? Genius? Charmer? Stud? Hot piece of ass? Why thank you," he replied, reaching for a bowl on the counter beside him and tipping its contents into the pan he was working with.

She stood there for a moment, all ready to fluster and deny, when she realized he was once again trying to bait her. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath, then stepped into the room. "Where is everyone?"

"School, as usual," he answered.

"What about Jess and Ms. Danvers? I scanned the house, we're the only ones here," she persisted. She couldn't understand why he was acting like everything was okay, when something had obviously changed. Usually they'd all have been working for hours, trying to find something of value. She couldn't figure out why he was so relaxed.

But even in her distracted state, she didn't miss the way his strong shoulders tensed when she mentioned scanning the house and she cursed herself for letting that little piece of information slip. _She_ was supposed to be gathering information about _them_, not the other way around.

"Scanned the house, huh?" he said over his shoulder, then he shook his head, chuckling as he reached down to turn off the hob. "Jess had some stuff to do in Gloucester, don't ask me what, and Ms. D. has some committee-function-gala-ceremony-thing tonight that she has to set up for, also don't ask me what. So I figured we could take it easy today, starting with breakfast," he finished with a flourish, proudly displaying the two plates of food he had prepared.

She had to admit, it looked good. Scrambled eggs with what looked like onions and chorizo mixed in, warm tortillas, crisp bacon and a huge mound of fresh fruit graced both plates. He moved towards the kitchen table and she saw he'd already set it with rich smelling coffee and freshly squeezed orange juice. She looked from him to the plates he was setting down and back again.

"You can cook?" she asked in disbelief.

"When I need to. Shifters like their food, remember?" he sat down and sighed as she continued to stare. "Are you going to sit, or do we have to wait 'till the food gets cold?"

She glared at him and sat. "I'm not stopping you," she snapped, pushing her hair back from her face. "I'm just surprised you can cook, that's all."

He picked up his fork, but waited until she was settled before scooping up some eggs. "My mom taught me to wait 'till everyone is sitting before starting." She was momentarily startled at his politeness, right up until he took a huge bite and continued with his mouth full, "And there a lot of things I'm good at that you don't know about." He swallowed, then flashed a lopsided grin. "Yet."

She should have been pissed at him for the obvious assumption in his voice, the way he was always so cocky and sure of himself, but the mention of his mother and the way his hair was sticking up at odd angles from sleep made him seem…sweet. Cute even. For a few seconds, Maya imagined she had caught a glimpse of the boy he used to be before he became this over-sexed super-agent.

So instead, she just shook her head and dug in to the delicious food, praying that she could survive one day with him. Alone. In the same building. Alone. And him walking around all shirtless.

"Well?" he asked looking at her expectantly.

"Well what?" she asked, pretty sure she hadn't missed anything.

"Can I cook?"

"It'll do," she replied, trying to stop the smile tugging at her lips. There was something about Will's playful nature that made her want to tease him right back, or do something fun and liberating like playing in the rain and jumping in puddles.

He huffed, but they finished breakfast in a comfortable silence, and the next time she spoke, he was pushing his plate back and leaning back in his chair.

"So tell me Sarka, why are we so relaxed today? I thought it was 'all hands to battle stations' about Vargssen," she asked, trying not to focus on the well-muscled expanse of his chest in front of her. Or the light trail of dark hair that started at his belly button and lead down to his…

"We're just going over the same stuff as before, and I figured since Jess is getting a change of scenery and the others are in school, we should take the chance for a little R&R. Do something _other_ that stare at books all day." He stretched, bending his arms and putting his hands on the back of his neck. She had to hold back a groan.

"Other things like what?" she asked suspiciously. She'd been in his mind before, and she knew _exactly_ the kind of things he normally did to relax.

He smiled slowly, his eyes tracing her up and down, and she suddenly knew what people meant by 'undressing with his eyes'.

"No. No way. I know what you're thinking and the answer is no," she snapped, folding her arms across her chest defensively.

His smile turned into a grin. "I thought you weren't supposed to read allies?"

"I'm not. I'm also not an idiot. And you, Mr. Sarka, are not subtle," she replied, pointing a finger at him.

He threw his head back and laughed, and the low rumble sent shivers up her spine. "You can read me now if you want."

She just bit her lower lip and shook her head, not trusting her own voice.

"Too bad," he said, shrugging. He looked at her a moment, and although the seduction was still there in his grey eyes, there was an unfamiliar edge of seriousness, too. "I want you. I want you in my bed. Under me, on top of me, I don't care where we start, because I can guarantee we will try everything before we're finished. I want to taste you. I want to hear you scream."

She didn't move, didn't say a single thing, because she suddenly remembered that what ever else he was, Willem Sarka was a predator at heart, and he was looking every inch of it right now.

"However," he continued, "I understand that you are somewhat…reluctant…to admit how much you want me right now, so I figured we can start with getting to know each other a little better, that way you'll feel more comfortable when I fuck your brains out."

She blinked. Then shook her head. Then blinked again.

Then she laughed, and suddenly she couldn't stop laughing. She couldn't tell if it was amusement at his over-the-top statement, or a slightly hysterical response to the intense arousal he had sparked in her, but she laughed so hard her stomach hurt.

Wiping her eyes and sitting back, she found him watching her. "What?"

He shrugged again. "That's not the response I usually get."

"Sorry to disappoint you," she said, feeling very smug that she had successfully resisted him.

"Oh, I'm not disappointed," he replied, smiling. "I like it. I find you…fascinating. And nothing like I expected."

And just like that, she knew she was sunk. He was never going to give up. He'd keep coming at her, keep trying seduce her. And just as sure as she knew that, she also knew that she was going to let him. She was going to sleep with him.

But she'd be damned if she made it easy for him.

"What do you mean?" she asked, slightly puzzled by his remark.

He gave her a knowing look. "Oh, come on. What were you expecting of _us_ when we first met? A bunch of savage beasts, right? Mindless thugs."

Maya shrugged, not denying his assumption. "What _did_ you expect?"

His mouth twisted slightly with embarrassment, but he answered anyway. "Before we came here, the only Witches we'd ever met were cold, ruthless and power-hungry. Alex and Ophelia were different, of course, but they're not exactly mainstream. You and your fellow Agents didn't do much to counter that impression when you abducted us."

"So you were expecting me to be a cold, heartless bitch?" she asked, mildly insulted.

"No," he grinned. "I knew as soon as you Read me the first time that you'd be fun to play with." He leaned forward across the small kitchen table. "So," he continued, licking his lips. "Wanna play?"

She sat back, and gave him the same slow perusal that he had giving her a few moments ago. She wanted to scream "Hell Yeah!" and jump across the table at him, but she suspected the might not be dignified. She felt the need, not just personally, but professionally, to keep a certain distance from him. Straight-out admitting that he drove her crazy wouldn't help, so she needed to stay in control.

"That's not why I'm here," she said, pleased that her voice sounded even.

He watched again with those inscrutable grey eyes. "Why are you here, Maya Ndefo? Alex is already working as the liaison, so what's your purpose?"

"To protect the Clan Council's interests, to help Alex settle into her role," she replied. It wasn't exactly a lie, but it wasn't the whole truth either.

"And keep an eye on us, right? Learn what you can about the Sons and their pesky friends?" he grinned, and she could have kicked him. Should have, even. Not that it was a huge leap, but it was clear he hadn't just guessed, he'd known all along. He'd just been playing with her. She should have known better by now.

"Yes," she answered, figuring that at this point it was better to come clean. "To study you all and gather as much information about the Sons, the Shifters, and the relationships between you all."

"And then what? Use it against us? Find away to control us?" he asked, lean across the table, his expression not angry, but…intense.

She shrugged. "I don't know, I wasn't told the purpose."

He watched he closely, his nostrils flaring, and it suddenly hit her that he was _smelling_ her. He relied on his sense of smell as much, if not _more_ that his eyesight to tell if she was lying.

"You're telling the truth," he nodded, settling back a little. "You can just blindly follow orders like that, regardless of the consequences?"

"Not blindly," she snapped, insulted. He made her sound like some mindless stooge. "I trust my superiors, and I follow their orders. If your Alpha gave you an order, wouldn't you follow it? And don't try to tell me that you've not been gathering intel too, because if you haven't been, you're just crappy Agents."

He laughed at that, and she felt some of the tension in her shoulders melt away at the sound of his deep voice. "Tell me, Little Witch. Just how…detailed…is your information supposed to get?"

She didn't miss the implication, and she almost jumped for joy! He'd just given her the in she wanted! She kept her face expressionless when she answered, "Anything I can. Relationships, culture, tactics, general and specific."

"Really?" he said and she knew _exactly_ what he was going to say next. "So that that would cover something _really _specific, like oh, say, sexual practises?"

She pretended to look a little shocked and flustered. "Well, I uh…I guess…I suppose so…"

He grinned again, white teeth flashing. "Earlier, when I asked you if you wanted to play, you didn't say no."

She blushed then, and it wasn't a trick.

"So if it's your job to gather information, and you're not personally opposed to it, what's the problem?" he reasoned.

She pretended to look thoughtful, as though she was actually thinking it through, before she looked him straight in the eye.

"Okay."


	34. Delusions and Reality Pt01

_**A/N: Thanks to **k2rduk **for the review, and thanks to all the new alerts and favs!**_

**_So...I said a day or two, and it's been a week or two. Well it was a sucky week. Sorry. Part two will be up soon._**

**_I'd like to invite those of you who enjoy writing to join a new Covenant RPG (link on my profile page). Most of the main characters are still available, and you can make your own OC's too. Check it out!_**

**_Review and Enjoy!_**

* * *

"Sarah! Alex! Wait up!" Kate called, jogging to catch up with the other girls.

They turned at smiled as she came up behind them. "Hey Kate," Sarah smiled. "How's your knew roommate working out?"

"Uuugh! Totally awful! She's so perky, and she's always playing her stupid music," Kate sighed. "It's like 24/7 Mariah Carey. If I have to listen to her screech along to Fantasy one more time, I swear I won't be responsible for my actions!"

"That's what you get for ditching us for the La La Land," Sarah joked, bumping Kate with her shoulder as the three girls began to walk to their next class.

"I know, I know," Kate sighed. "It could be worse, I guess."

"How?" Sarah asked.

"I could have Kira as a roommate," Kate laughed.

"Tell me about it," Alex rolled her eyes. "She's getting worse. She's started parading through the guys she's testing for the position of boytoy. She actually has a rating system."

Kate shook her head. Despite their issues, she had total sympathy for Alex, she'd known Kira since grade school, and the girl hadn't changed since then. "Well, it's only a couple months until graduation, then you'll never have to see her again, right?"

"God, yes," Alex groaned visibly cheering up. "I can't wait!"

"Can't wait for what?" a new voice asked, and Kate nearly jumped out of her skin.

"Shit Talia! You scared me!" Kate gasped, pressing her hand against her pounding chest.

"Sorry," Talia said, eyebrows raised in surprise.

"Don't worry, you'll get used to it. She's always creeping around. The only time you hear her coming is when she'd with Reid. Then you can hear them bickering a mile off," Alex grinned, ignoring Talia's glare.

"I do not _creep_!"

"Yeah, you kinda do," Sarah replied, shrugging.

"And Reid and I do _not_ always argue!"

"Yeah, you kinda do," Kate said, grinning with Sarah.

Talia sighed and pouted and Alex patted her consolingly on the shoulder while Kate and Sarah held back their laughs.

"So I was thinking," Kate began as they neared their classroom. "Spring break is coming up, and I though we could all go stay at my dad's place in the Hamptons. What do you think?" she asked.

The other shared a glance, and Kate felt her stomach drop. "What?"

"We, uh…we already have plans," Sarah said, and Kate could tell from her friend's guilty look that she was hiding something.

"What?" Kate asked, pissed off that she hadn't been included.

"Well…" Sarah trailed off, looking to the other two for guidance.

"Ty, Jess, Reid and I are driving down with my brother to visit my family in Chicago. Sarah, you're taking Caleb to visit you parents, right?" Talia looked at the blond girl expectantly.

Sarah looked surprised. "Uh…yeah."

"And I think Alex and Pogue were planning to visit her folks in New Mexico," Talia finished.

Alex gave Kate a weak smile that was half agreement, and half apology. Kate wasn't buying their story for a second. Talia sounded like she was on the level, but the other girls' expressions were telling a different story. "So you're not spending the week together?" she asked, watching Sarah closely.

"Nope," Talia replied easily.

The three of them moved towards the classroom door, and Kate grabbed Sarah's wrist. Sarah looked at her, then back at Talia and Alex. "I'll be in in a second, save me a seat?" They nodded, shooting Sarah a sympathetic look. "What is it, Kate?"

"I thought maybe I'd come to Boston and visit you guys one day, is that cool?" Kate asked watching her friend closely.

"Uh, it's kind of supposed the be just the two of us. And my parents, y'know? Bonding?" Sarah replied, her tone sounding more like she was asking a question, rather than answering.

"You're keeping something from me, Sarah. The same old shit I used to get from Pogue. And somehow _they_ get to know whatever secret you guys are keeping. I can't believe this! I wish you'd just trust me enough to tell me the truth. And if not, if you don't trust your _best friend_," she said pointedly, "I wish you'd just say you can't tell me, rather than lying to my face. It's insulting."

With that, she pushed past into the classroom and took her seat, purposefully ignoring the curious looks Alex and Talia were giving her, and pretended to pay attention to the teacher as he began his lesson. But inside her mind was whirling. She knew for certain now that there _was_ a specific secret that they were all hiding from her. The look on Sarah's face had been more than enough to confirm her suspicions. And now Kate was determined to discover exactly what they were hiding for her. Whatever it was, the secret had driven her from Pogue in the first place, and she had no doubt that if she knew the truth, he'd come back to her.

* * *

Will's hand reached up to push back her thick hair, then ended up cupping her cheek. His thumb brushed gently over her skin as he looked down into her eyes, and Maya felt her knees go weak. A cliché, yes, but absolutely true, none the less. A slight grin tugged at his sinful lips, but before she could ask what was so amusing, he'd lowered his head and was kissing her softly, almost hesitantly.

He just moved his lips over hers, as if he was memorizing the feel, taking in every sensation. She could help the small moan of pleasure she let out, and he took advantage and dipped his tongue inside her mouth. She responded in kind and suddenly the whole tone of the kiss changed.

He cupped her face with both hands and kissed her hard. She gripped his wrists with her hands but didn't push him away, instead she found herself stepping backwards and leading him towards the waiting bed. His hands slid away from her face to wrap tightly around her, pulling her on tiptoes against his hard muscled body.

She clung to him, and when his hands went lower and lifted her effortlessly around his waist, she wrapped herself around him, tight enough that he could let go to pull her t-shirt over her head before lowering them both onto the bed. The next few moments were a blur of reaching hands and dueling tongues as they tugged off each other's clothes in a bid to get their straining bodies even closer together.

The moment they were both naked, he pushed into her without hesitation, sliding easily into her slick heat. Before she could even register the overwhelming sensation he was thrusting into her, relentless.

It was amazing. She knew he'd be passionate and demanding, but it was almost more than she could bear. He was assaulting all her senses at once, surrounding her with the sweet taste of his skin, the heated touch of his body against hers, the sound of his ragged breathing, the smell of their sex filling the room, the sight of his almost feral grey eyes staring down at her.

And her sixth sense, her ability to Read people, was pushing to get free under all the sensation. She could feel her wall crumbling until there was nothing left, and her mind was flooded with his thoughts. All of her. The way she looked writhing under him, the way she felt clenching around him – it was too much.

She through her head back and dug her fingers into the hard muscles of his back as he ripped a silent scream of pleasure from her lips. She held on for dear life as wave after wave of pleasure washed over her, and a few moments later Will kissed her hard, and she felt him explode inside her.

They collapsed, panting, and Maya was still shaking from her massive climax. She swallowed thickly, to brain-fritzed to even think. Will's body was a comforting weight above her, and when he lifted off her slightly, she couldn't help the little sound of disappointment that slipped through her lips.

He chuckled low against the skin of her neck, and she shivered. "Don't worry, Little Witch. We're not finished yet." With that, he began to nuzzle his way across her body, nipping and kissing along the path down her sweat-slicked skin.

_Oh, boy…_

* * *

Kate finally managed to corner Pogue alone after classes had finished for lunch. He was packing up his tools in Autoshop when she approached him to talk. She'd never understood why he loved motorbikes so much, even if he did look hot sitting astride his Ducati.

"Hey," she said softly as she entered the large workshop.

He looked up, a puzzled look on his face, but he smiled softly as he replied. "Hey. What brings you here?"

Kate shrugged, running her hand over the worktop as she slowly walked towards him. "I wanted a chance to talk to you alone. We never really had a chance before."

His smile disappeared, and he shook his head, his long hair still tied back out of his face. "There's nothing to talk about Kate. You left, I moved on. That's it."

"I know that, I guess…But I handled things really badly, and I need to make it right. I have to say my piece, even if it doesn't make any difference. Please," she asked, giving him the same look that always worked on her Dad. She wanted Pogue back, and just as much, perhaps more, she wanted to know what the big, bad secret was. She was perfectly okay with using every dirty trick in the book to get what she wanted.

He looked at her a moment, then nodded, leaning back against the workbench behind him and crossing his arms over his chest.

She took a deep breath, determined to get it right. "I still love you. That hasn't changed. I want you back. I'm not giving up so easily. I know you've moved on, and I don't doubt that you care about Alex, but I also know you can't just turn feelings on and off like that. You still love me too. We didn't break up because our feelings changed, we broke up because of the stupid secret you and the other Sons have, the one you refuse to let me in on. Instead, you tell everyone _but_ me! Why is Alex so different from me? Talia? Jess? _Sarah_? Why are they allowed to know, and not me? It's not fair! I know that if you just told me what was going on, we would be okay!"

"Kate," he began, frowning. "If…_if _there was some secret we were keeping from you, there would be a reason. And I think that even if you did know…I don't think we'd be together anymore," he sighed in frustration.

"Because of Alex?" Kate asked, her blood boiling. He'd all but admitted hiding something from her, and he still refused to tell her!

"No. I don't know," he sighed again. "Come on, Kate! We were fighting more than we were together! Were you truly, honestly happy with that? Did you want to spend the rest of your life in that kind of relationship? Part of me knew things would never last between us, that's why I never told you. Now things are different. We're friends, all of us. It's doesn't have to be an issue if you don't let it," he finished.

"Just ignore it? Pretend I don't see the secret looks, the whispered conversations that stop the second I enter the room? Are you kidding?!" she demanded, not believing that he would insult her like that.

"Kate, has it ever occurred to you that this might be the kind of secret you're better off not knowing?" he asked quietly.

That stopped her cold in her tracks. For all the wondering she done on what it could be that they were hiding, she'd never thought it might be _dangerous_. They just weren't the type. But something in Pogue's voice was very serious, as if he was trying to warn her off without telling her anything specific. "Ohmygod! Are your fathers Mafia or something?" she asked, eyes wide.

Pogue actually chuckled at that. "No way. Man, I can just see it. My dad sitting there like Don Corleone. Don Parry. Ha!" He shook his head, sobering up. "Just trust me Kate, you're better off not knowing. The others…we didn't choose to tell them, they just found out. And it hasn't exactly made their lives easier, trust me. Just this once, Kate…just let it go. Move on. Find some guy you can wrap around you finger, someone who can give you what you want. What you deserve. Because you deserve someone who can be honest with you, and that isn't me."

Kate was quiet, taking in what he had to say, and wondering for the first time if she actually wanted to know what was going on. "I…okay. For now, I'll let it go. But do me a favor and stop treating me like an idiot. If you guys have to do something, or talk about something, just tell me, instead of lying to me."

Pogue nodded, pushing off to stand straight. "I'll talk to the others." She turned to walk away. "Kate," he said, stopping her in her tracks. All she wanted to do was go find some corner and cry her eyes out, then figure out what to do next. "Kate, I want you to be happy, okay? I don't want to push you away from everyone, not because of me. I do still care about you."

He was looking for some kind of conformation that she understood, so impulsively she stepped forward and hugged him. There was no innuendo this time, she was just remembering the years they'd known each other, all the memories she shared with him and the other guys. After a moment, she felt his arms circle her, holding her tight for a moment. He planted a caste kiss on her head before pulling back with a soft smile.

"Goodbye Pogue," she said, and although they'd still see each other every day as friends, there was a feeling of finality to the words, and Kate finally realized that it was truly over between the two of them.


	35. Delusions and Reality Pt02

_**A/N: Thanks to **Niffer01 **(lol),** k2rduk**, **sunsetkisses **(welcome!), and **Angel of the Night Watchers** for their reviews!**_

**_I know this story has steered away from the Reid/Talia action, but trust me, we'll be getting back to it soon. I just didn't want to let the others in the dust._**

**_Review and Enjoy!_**

* * *

"Kate…want…be happy…want…you…do still care about you."

Alex froze as she caught a word here and there from Pogue's conversation. Three guesses who he was talking _to_.

She had come to find him after he'd been late for lunch. It wouldn't been the first time he got caught up in the workshop and forgot the time. But when she'd approached the partially open door, she'd paused, recognizing the voices within. She tried to convince herself she must have misheard, but when she moved closer and peeked through the gap at the room beyond, her stomach dropped.

Pogue was standing there, his strong arms wrapped tightly around Kate's slender body, with a look of peace and happiness on his face. As she watched, he kissed Kate's forehead and pulled back with a smile.

Alex ran away, she'd seen enough.

* * *

Will woke first. He was on the way back from the bathroom but he time Maya woke with a sleepy "Mornin'"

"It's afternoon actually," he replied playfully, climbing in next to her with a grin.

She smiled happily back before his words settled in. "What?!" she asked, sitting up fast and clutching the sheets against her naked body. "Oh Gods! The others will be back any second!" she yelled, pushing him none-too-gently off the bed and running back to her room with the sheets tangled about her legs like grasping ghosts.

Will followed after her, frowning. Usually he had to pry girls out of his bed, not go chasing after them. "What is the matter?" he asked, catching up with her before she could disappear inside.

"What's the matter?" she said, her voice getting progressively higher with each word. "What's the matter?! The others are going to come back and find me like this! They'll know what happened! It's one thing to be curious and try something new, but I can't parade it around like the rest of you! It's unprofessional!"

"So it was all just some game for you?" he asked, his voice perfectly even and his face perfectly calm. "Just trying out something you haven't fucked before? Thank you, check Lycans off the list, next please."

She scoffed, "What, like it was anything different for you? You were playing this game since we met, trying to seduce the Clan Council Agent. Well, you did. It was fun. But that's all, right?" She rolled her eyes. "I don't know why you're getting so upset, we're both adults, aren't we?" she countered, staring him down.

His ego was bruised by her cavalier attitude and easy dismissal. He smiled. "You know what? You're right. Plenty more fish in the sea, no problem."

She nodded tightly once, them closed the door in his face.

He growled once, them realized that he was in fact standing in the hallway butt-naked, and the others, including Mrs D., could be back any minute. Deciding he was too pissed off to sit and play nice, he shifted and quickly padded outside, figuring a good run would make him feel better.

* * *

As soon as she sensed him leave, she leaned back against the door and slid down, becoming a small puddle of sheets and flesh. She knew it was coming, but it still hurt. She was nothing more than a challenge to him. She'd known from the start, even encouraged it, but she couldn't help it. He was charming and funny and sexy, and maybe if things had been different…But no. Things were what they were. No amount of school girl crushes could change that. She was a professional, and it was time to start acting like one.

Wiping off the tears she hadn't even noticed crying, she pulled her self together and got up off the floor. She showered his scent of her skin quickly, ignoring the bruises and love-bites that covered her flesh.

Dressing and grabbing her keys, she went down to her car, passing the parade from Spencer at the end of the drive. Not pausing, she kept driving, needing to get away from their insanity for a while. Will could deal with them all.

* * *

Talia frowned as they passed Maya's Council-issued SUV on their way up the drive. The older woman didn't even wave, just stared woodenly ahead as she drove past. Talia shook her head. She had a feeling it was going to be one of those days.

Alex had been giving a very confused Pogue the cold shoulder all afternoon, and was now sulking in the back seat of Tal's Impala while Pogue went ahead on his bike. Now Maya was acting weird? Gods save her from grumpy Witches.

They went inside, the guys heading directly to the kitchen for sustenance, the other girls following behind. Tal went in search of her brother, but found the large house completely empty. Making her way back to the kitchen, she perched next to Reid, and stole his sandwich when he wasn't looking. He glared at her, but she just gave him an innocent 'What?' and went back to eating.

Shaking his blond head, he stood up and started making himself another. "Hey man," he called as Will walked into the kitchen, still pulling a t-shirt of his chest, his head wild from running. He brought the scent of the forest, crisp and clear. And something else that had Talia and Jess' heads snapping up to stare and the older Shifter.

"You didn't?" Jess asked incredulously, and the other's stopped to watch, unsure of what was going on.

Will just shrugged, not meeting any of their questioning eyes.

"Damn it Will! You were just supposed to distract her, not fuck her brains out!" Talia moaned, dropping her head into her hands.

"You slept with Maya?" Caleb asked, eyes wide.

Will smirked. "There wasn't much sleeping involved, Danvers."

"God, are you insane? We think the Council are covering shit up, and you sleep with the enemy?!" Talia demanded, Reid's sandwich now forgotten in front of her.

"It's not like I'd be the first one here to do that," he replied snidely, then let out a weary sigh. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean it like that. It was just…" his expression got a little darker. "Curiosity. We're both very clear on that, don't worry."

"Don't you know the damn saying about curiosity, Will?" she sighed, frowning at her brother.

He grinned boyishly. "Good thing I'm not a cat then, huh?"

Talia snorted and smiled, shaking her head. "Whatever. Just go take a shower, would you? You reek of sex."

He laughed and loped off up the stairs, followed a few seconds later by the sound of running water. Talia looked at Jess who just shrugged in response to her friend's disbelieving look. "Men," she muttered, picking up the sandwich and taking a large bite.

The others were still staring at the two girls curiously. Pogue cleared his throat. "So you guys can, uh, smell that stuff?"

Jess and Talia froze, but lucky for her, Tal had a mouth full of ham and cheese. Shooting her friend a dark look, Jess replied, her face filling with color as she avoided their eyes. "Uh…yeah. Our sense of smell is very acute. We can even smell strong emotional reactions. It's just considered a little rude to mention it…" she trailed off.

Everyone in the room had a distinct pink tinge to their cheeks at the thought of people knowing when they'd been having sex. Everyone except Reid, who smirked at Tal. Her only response was an eye roll at his shameless ways.

They were full into afternoon snack mode when Will came back down the stairs, his hair still wet. "So we gotta get out plans set for heading to Chicago," began, pulling out a road map and smoothing it out over a clear spot on the table. "I figure we leave here about 10am, hit Boston for lunch. Check in with Ophelia, and Sarah and Caleb can meet up with her folks. The rest of us will continue on, getting into Rochester around nine or ten. It'll take us about twelve hours to get to Chicago from there, so we need to leave on the early side. Caleb and Sarah can follow down later."

Jess took over. "I scouted out a motel in Rochester that looks okay, and everything else seems to be set. I'm assuming that you guys have fixed whatever needs to be fixed with your parents?"

Tyler nodded. "We just told them it was Covenant business, they didn't ask anything more."

"What about you?" Jess asked Alex, who had remained quiet otherwise.

"My folks don't care where I am, so long as I'm not with them," she said casually. Pogue slid a supportive arm around her shoulders, only to be shrugged off with an angry glare. Pogue looked just as baffled as the rest of them, and there was a moment of awkward silence.

"I think my parents will be okay with me coming, they're pretty good about trusting me, and they _love_ Caleb," Sarah said, rolling her eyes with a grin. "If I stress the fact that I'll be staying with a female friend under adult supervision, I think they'll be cool. I figured is was a good idea to leave out all the rest."

"You might just be right there," Talia laughed. "I can see it. Mom, Dad, I'm going to stay with my Shifter friend and her family so that we can try and stop and evil Witch's plan to kill us all and steal my boyfriend's power. Don't worry, it's all good."

"Are you sure Jacob is okay with Sarah and I showing up late?" Caleb asked.

Will grinned. "It's not a problem. As far as my brother sees it, you're already allies, so there's no need to stand on ceremony. Plus it gives him a little time to round up everyone who's on a Long Run."

"Long Run?" Tyler asked. "How's that different from regular run?"

"Well, our Pack lives mostly in the city, but we still need to Shift regularly, and get a little fresh air," Jess explained. "We're suited well for many different species, as we're near a few different kinds of environments. Chicago is a few hours drive from a couple big forests, and there is a grass land preserve to the South. And of, course, we're right on Lake Michigan for all the water-based Shifters we have."

"See, most people spend a couple days a week outside of the city, but sometimes we need longer, like a vacation. So some people will spend a couple weeks in the wild, camping out in their skins when they're not running in their fur," Will added. "For this first meet, the whole pack is supposed to be there. A few who are overseas won't make it, but everyone else will be called back."

Tyler nodded in understanding.

"We also need to sort out supplies and stuff for the drive, and figure out which of Vargssen's books we want to take with us," Talia added.

"You guys would probably be better to figure out the books, it's more you're are at this point anyway," Reid pointed out. "We'll handle supplies," he said with a grin.

"Why does that statement fill me with fear?" Jess asked.

Tyler hugged her with a grin. "'cause you're smart. Don't worry, we won't let him go _too_ wild."

"My hero," she grinned back, pecking his cheek.

"Ugh. Whatever," Will groaned. "We'll meet here at nine-thirty, and aim to leave by ten, alright?"

* * *

After eating, they'd split up to do their separate last minute things, and to make the most of their free time. Alex had hitched a ride with Tyler and Reid into town, picked up a few things she needed from in town, then rode with them back to the dorms. They didn't ask her about what was going on with Pogue, but she could tell from the curious looks they kept shooting her that they were wondering.

She knew the whole 'Liaison' thing was a bad idea from the start, now she had to see Pogue, even though he was getting back with Kate. Now she'd never be able to avoid him.

When she got back to her dorm, it wasn't empty. Only instead of her pain-in-the-ass-bitch of a roommate, _he_ was there.

"What'd you want?" she asked, dumping her bags on her desk, not looking at him.

"I want to know what the hell is up with you today! What's going on?" Pogue asked, spinning her around to face him, his face filled with anger and concern.

"It's okay. I know what's going on, and I understand. I don't want to be with someone who's in love with someone else. Just don't expect me to me happy, okay?" she said tugging her arm out of his grip and turning back around, forcing back the tears.

"Wha…? What the hell are you talking about?!" Pogue asked, confused. He tried to spin her again, but she wouldn't budge. So he walked round in front of her and gripped her shoulders, crouching down so he could meet her eyes. He moved one hand up to push her hair roughly out of her face, then cupped her cheek. "What is it you think you know?"

She bit her lip. "In auto shop. I heard you say you still cared about Kate. I saw you hug her!"

He frowned, then straightened up, shaking his head. "I do. I also told her we weren't met to be, and that it was over for good. I was saying good bye." He paused and took a deep breath. "I want to be with you, Alex. For real. You're not my back-up. But I'm sick of trying to convince you. Part of the problem with Kate was that there was no trust. I need a little faith from you. If you can't give me that, if you won't fight for us…then I won't either."

He turned then, and walked away, opening the door to leave. But he stopped when he felt her hand on his arm.

"I'm sorry," she whispered, cupping his face. "I'm not used to having…People. I'm not used to being able to trust people to have my back," she bit her lip to stop it from trembling. "I'm not used to being wanted."

He wrapped his strong arms around her and held her tight. She snuggled closer into his warm, safe arms, and didn't even notice when her tears began to dampen his t-shirt.


	36. Sweet Home Chicago

_**A/N: Thanks to **Angel of the night Watchers **and **Niffer01** for their reviews of the last chapter, and also to everyone who added me and/or this story to their alerts and favs lists.**_

**_'09...was not a good year for me. Hopefully '10 will be better, and my muses will actually talk to me instead of sitting in the corner and glaring. _****_Thank you all for sticking with me, I swear I will finish this story if it takes me forever. Though I REALLY hope it doesn't ._**

**_As always, Review and Enjoy!_**

* * *

Reid pressed his head against the cool glass of the window as he watched the scenery roll by. They'd been driving all of the previous day, their own little convoy of the Impala, the Hummer, and Pogue on his bike. They switched around a little for variety, but it was still mind-numbing to be doing the same thing for hours and hours.

He looked down as his hand stroked through her silky black hair. Talia had been driving all morning, and more than half of the day before. She was now sleeping in the back of her car with her head pillowed in his lap as Will sat up front at the wheel.

They'd met up with Ophelia as planned, and lunch had been pretty good. Too bad she was a vegetarian, he could of used a bit if red meat. Caleb and Sarah had left them then, making their way to her parents house as the rest of them started on the long drive to Rochester. They'd got in kind of late, and had to start fairly early the next morning, so everyone was pretty subdued.

He knew the others were nervous about meeting the Shifters for the first time, he and Tyler more so, since they also happened to by dating two of the most important women to the Alpha. Will was scary enough…Reid was praying that Jakob didn't rip them to shreds.

"How long?" he asked Will quietly, meeting the wolf's grey eyes in the rear view mirror.

"Couple hours," he replied, his voice also quiet, not wanting to wake his sleeping sister. "Don't worry, I got it covered, just get some sleep."

Reid nodded, and leaned back, trying to relax despite his uncomfortable position.

* * *

Talia woke to a soft voice, and she realized the car wasn't moving.

"Wake up, babe. You're home," Reid said softly, dropping a kiss on her temple.

"Home? We're in Chicago?" she asked muzzily, sitting up and rubbing the mark off her cheek from Reid's jeans. She looked out the dark window, and sure enough, they were home.

She loved the woods of Massachusetts, and her friends, but her stomach flipped at the though of seeing her family again, of sleeping in her own room.

"Yup, we're here little sis," Will grinned from the front seat. "Pogue and Alex are a little further behind, Tyler and Jess are waiting outside."

Will got out of the car, the door creaking shut behind him and he went to fill Tyler in.

Talia turned to Reid with a grin. "Ready to meet the big bad wolf?" she smirked.

Reid glared at her and she couldn't resist leaning forward and pressing her lips to his. She wrapped her arms around his neck and straddled his waist, kissing him leisurely on the mouth as his hands wrapped around her tightly. He sat back against the leather of the seat, and they got lost in a world of wet lips and exploring tongues. His hands had just started to drift up under her tank-top when there was a loud rapping noise on the window, making them jump.

She sighed, resting her head against his. "I guess it's time," she murmured.

"We could always stay here," he grinned. "Live in the back of the car forever, livin' off our loooooove."

She laughed softly. "You are such and idiot sometimes."

"You love it."

"Mmmm, I do, but we'd better get going, the car doesn't have a bathroom, so it might get a little old after a while," she pointed out, sliding reluctantly off her lap.

"True," he grimaced, dropping a kiss on her temple before they got out of the car. They slid out of the back just as Pogue and Alex pulled up.

"We ready?" Will asked, not even lifting an eyebrow as Tal tugged her shirt back down.

"I guess," Pogue answered with a shrug, still straddling his bike.

"Anything we should know? Social faux pas we should avoid?" Alex asked, shaking out her long wavy hair.

Will shrugged, and Talia bit her lip thoughtfully. "Try not to piss people off? Lycans can be a little…aggressive…toward outsiders. Just don't let them get to you. Last thing we need is a fight," she advised, rolling her eyes.

"Roger that," Pogue grinned, giving her a salute. Alex just smiled weakly.

Jess hugged Tyler, kissing him once more before they went inside. It would be obvious to any Shifter who _didn't_ already know that she and Tal were involved with Tyler and Reid, but they were trying not to make a big thing of it, at least until things had settled down.

"Alright," Reid said, clapping his hands together. "Lets get this over with."

* * *

Reid tried to act relaxed as they walked through the dented metal doors, but his heart was pounding in his chest, and what was worse, he knew every single Shifter in the place could hear it.

The dim bar was buzzing when they walked in, people talking over beers in the normal small groups throughout the room, a harassed looking waitress darting between the tables. A big guy was pulling drinks behind the bar while a bored looking barmaid leaned against it, popping gum.

Tal, Jess and Will walked in first, and the second he and Tyler crossed the threshold, the voices cut out, almost like they had been put on mute. Tarbox Ramblers 'Ashes to Ashes' rumbled out of the speakers, not helping the tension any. Every single set of eyes in the place was fixed on them, and Reid noticed a few animal-like glows in the darker corners of the room.

Every single person in the room was Pack.

"Awkward…" Reid said under his breath, earning him an elbow in the ribs from Baby Boy.

Talia squared her shoulders and walked forward, heading towards the back on the room. She nodded at certain people, and stared others down, and Reid couldn't believe how turned on he was by her. She was…regal, almost.

Jess followed in Talia and Will's wake, not directly challenging, but not backing down, either, and Reid finally began understand the intricacies of their hierarchy. They stopped at one of the back tables, and a single figure stood, his dark hair and grey Sarka eyes giving him away as Talia's brother.

And he was _big_. Well over 6', with broad, well muscled shoulders and a build to match. His mouth was grim, his eyes were narrowed and his muscles were tensed. Pogue shifted nervously beside him, and it was only then that Reid realized the rest of the Shifters had moved soundlessly to surround them, cutting off their exit to the door.

There was some shuffling among the Sons, unsure what to do in the ominous silence. They weren't scared, exactly, more wary of the giant in front of them, and how important his continued friendship was. Not to mention the fact that two of them were dating his sisters.

Suddenly he was rushing towards them, and Reid tensed, feeling Tyler and Pogue do the same beside him. Before they could even react, Jakob was scooping Talia and Jess to him, one in each arm. The girls feet cleared the floor as the big wolf laughed joyfully, and smiles broke out around them, and the attention they were receiving became more curious than anything else.

"Ah, it's good to have you back home," Jakob grinned, finally setting the girls back on their feet. Grabbing Talia's chin, he scrutinized her closely, giving her a scolding look.

"You ever scare me like that again, I'll kick your ass," he threatened, pulling her to his chest and pressing a kiss to her forehead. Pulling back, he gave Will a slap on the shoulder, he smile and nodded proudly, then turned to the rest of them.

"So, you must be the Witches that have been giving us so much trouble," he grinned, not looking particularly upset by the fact.

Tal stepped forward, and Reid relaxed the second he saw the excited happiness on her beautiful face.

"Jake, this is Pogue, Alex, Tyler and Reid," she said, indicating each in turn, and taking Reid's hand as she said his name. Jake's eyes flicked to their hands, and to the way Jess was standing so close to Tyler. His jaw tightened a little, but he didn't say anything about it. "Come, sit!"

They were pulling a few chairs up when they were suddenly attacked by a blur of red hair. Or rather, Jess was attacked.

"Whoa!" Tyler exclaimed as Jess stumbled back into him, a confused look on his face as his girlfriend laughed.

"That's what you get for not telling us you were back!" Rena said, pushing her way through the crowd Garret following behind with a slow smirk on his face. "Alright, girls. Let you sister breathe," she scolded lightly.

Suddenly the guys found themselves under the wide-eyed stare of three pairs of identical brown slanted eyes. Jess' little sisters. The thirteen-year-old identical triplets.

"So which one's yours?" one of the girls asked, the other two snickering.

"Shut up, Mira," Jess glared, a blush spreading over her cheeks.

Rena stepped forward, giving her daughter a big hug, before turning to Tyler and doing the same.

"It's good to see you again, Ms. Li," he said politely, is own cheeks distinctly pink under all the scrutiny.

"Oooooh, he's cuuuute," one of the other girls spoke, grinning shamelessly.

Jess rolled her eyes, sitting down at the large table and pulling Tyler down next to her. "Tyler, this is Mira, Yasmin," she said, indicating the two girls that had spoken. "And Jaya."

The third sister gave them a wave, staying silent, but her grin was just as wicked as the other three.

"It's good see you boys again," Rena said with a warm smile as they all settled at the table.

The rest of the room slowly went back to their business, seemingly a little disappointed that there wouldn't be a fight, and they all took seats around the table, Rena shooing the triplets off to give them some peace.

"Caleb and Sarah should be here in a day or two," Talia said once they were settled. "But we can make a start before then. We need to find out all we can about Costin and Vasili. Tyler's birthday is still a few months away, but it still might not be enough."

Jake grinned. "What do you take me for, little sis? I already pulled what I could from the archives. Most of it is un-translated, but there's some interesting stuff. 'course, if I actually knew what you were looking for, I mighta been able to help out more."

"Stop complaining, it's not like you haven't been busy enough," Rena scolded, raising an eyebrow.

"What happened?" Jess asked, frowning.

Jake sighed, shaking his head. "Just the usual, pack issues, Council on my back…" he shrugged. "The normal troubles of being the boss. Anyway, we can deal with all this tomorrow. Have a drink, relax, get some food if you're hungry. We had some rooms made up for you, you're our guests, after all," he said loudly enough that everyone in the bar would hear.

"So," Jakob began with a teasing grin. "How've you been doing in school little sis?" he asked, earning himself a glare from Tal.

The conversation took a more relaxed turn as Jakob asked the girls and Will about their time in Ipswich. They all shared in the stories, and the Sons began to feel more relaxed. But there was still a certain tension, and it had nothing to do with the dozens of skill and strong Shifters in the room.

Both Ty and Reid were involved with Jess and Talia respectively, and Jakob knew it. It was clear in the assessing glint of his eye, the way he watched them all talking together. Exchanging a look with Tyler, Reid knew his friend could sense it too. And some point, they were going to get 'the talk', the one they'd been able to avoid with Will. It was only a matter of time.

He looked over when he felt a hand on his thigh, meeting Talia's light-eyed gaze. It wasn't a sexual touch, although he still felt the familiar stirring in his groin. It was just meant to reassure him, and it worked. He returned her smile and settled back, allowing himself to simply enjoy the evening.

Taking her hand under the table, he squeezed and ran his fingers over her knuckles. He was almost drifting off himself when Will gave a jaw-cracking yawn, earning himself a few sympathetic winces.

"I think it's bedtime for you guys, you must have been driving all day," Rena said, dripping with motherly concern. "C'mon, I'll show you the rooms we made up."

* * *

Talia sighed happily, spinning and flopping onto her familiar bed. Closing her eyes, she enjoyed the feeling of sinking into it. _So_ much better than Spencers' mattresses. Back in her own home, in her own room – or the one she shared with Jess, at least – in her own bed. She gave a happy sigh, stretching her arms out in the soft red blankets.

She cracked an eye open when the bed shifted under her, smiling as Reid sat down next to her.

"So this is your room, huh?" he asked with a grin, looking around at the pictures and posters. "I was half expecting forest scenes and wolf eyes peering out."

She snickered and shook her head, but stayed silent, just watching him. It was strange, seeing him there. Like her two different worlds colliding. The one where she had to be the tough, perfect Alpha's little sister; the one where she could be herself with her friends.

That thought stilled her, her brow creasing. When had her life in Ipswich become the true one, and the one here the show?

"What's wrong babe?" Reid asked with a frown, running his index finger over her frown.

"Nothing," she replied, smiling at him. "It's just weird to be home."

"Tell me about it," he grinned back. "Your brother is, uh..."

"Big?" she supplied, laughing.

He growled playfully at her, dipping his head for a kiss. She wrapped her arms around his neck as his talented lips teased her. But they were cut short, jumping apart as Rena cleared her throat as she stood in the doorway.

"I'm all for young love, but it's time for bed, and you," she pointed at Reid. "Are sleeping down the hall," she replied firmly.

"Fine, fine," Talia sighed, rolling off her bed. "Night Reid," she said softly, placing a soft kiss on his lips before he walked out.

Sticking her tongue out at Rena, she grabbed a pair of pyjamas and got ready for bed.

* * *

It was a little past three in the morning when the sound of a door opening woke Tyler. He sat for a moment, then decided he needed to use the bathroom. Stumbling through the unfamiliar room guided only by the dim light of the hallway, he kept one hand on the wall as he headed for the bathroom.

The door was shut, and there was a little light shining through the bottom, so leaned against the wall as he waited for whoever was inside to finish up. A second later, the door opened and Tal shuffled out, looking a little rumpled, her hair sticking up where she'd slept on it.

"Hi," he said softly.

"Mmmph," she grunted in response, and he grinned as he noticed she wasn't heading back to her own room, but instead to the one he was sharing with Reid. He watched the door close behind her and shook his head on a chuckle.

Looks like he was sharing with Jess after all.

* * *

Talia was barely awake as she slipped into the room, her squinting eyes quickly adjusting to the dim light. Shuffling over to the occupied of the two beds, she slid under the covers without a word.

"That better be you, Tal," Reid mumbled sleepily, moving a hand over her waist. She just pressed a kiss to his jaw before drifting off into dreamland.


	37. Fight Club Pt01

_**A/N**__**: Thanks to - **Niffer01 **(thanks!), **Beccatdemon13**, **TempusSimia **(mildly, I suppose. I do love that book, but I read a LOT of shifter fiction and I try and add my own touches *shrugs*), **StargateEcho**, ** **(haha, that would be telling!), **Lov3good**, **sam4life **(no need for begging...updates WILL come, I'm just slow as hell .) - for their reviews! (I think I got everyone there...sorry if I missed you!)**_

**_Quite a few new names on the list, so welcome! I hope you're enjoying! This is a pretty long chapter for you guys (by my standards at least). Took a little longer than I expected because control freak that I am, I wasn't happy with the Shifter interaction or the fight scene...but I think I'm happy now. Definitely more interesting than the last chaper...let me know what you think._**

**_Review and Enjoy!_**

* * *

It took Talia a few moments until she was awake enough to remember where she was. She wasn't staring at her dorm ceiling, or Reid's room, or even her own ceiling in Chicago. No, that wasn't a familiar crack in the paint, and it wasn't her pillow under her head.

In fact, it wasn't a pillow at all.

"Morning," Reid greeted her sleepily, his lips brushing the back of her neck as he spoke. He was wrapped around her from behind, the two of them spooning with the blankets tangled around their feet.

"Hi," she murmured, giving a sleepy smile that he couldn't see and snuggling back into his arms.

They lay in silence for a while, gradually waking up, fingers trailing lazily over exposed skin. The building around them was mostly silent to her sensitive hearing, and from the light filtering in through the window she figured it was still pretty early.

Perfect.

Squirming around to face him with a wicked grin, Talia pressed her lips to his, hooking a leg over his hip and pulling him closer. Reid didn't need any further hints about what she wanted, rolling her gently onto her back as they kissed and propping himself up over her.

"Not that I'm complaining," he muttered against the skin of her jaw, his free hand sliding down her side. "But should we be doing this with your family around? I mean...can they hear us?"

She wiggled under him, trying impatiently to pull him closer. "Almost everyone is still asleep," she explained, threading her fingers through his shaggy blond hair. "We still have a while before we have to worry."

He grinned and dipped his head back to her waiting skin, and she arched up with a purr, tilting her head back and sighing happily as he nibbled across her throat. His hand slid lower over her body, slipping under the waist band of the boxers she used as PJs. Their lips crashed together as he stroked a finger between her slick folds and she groaned into his mouth, clutching his shoulders.

"Mmmm, what if Rena barges in like last night," he muttered, nipping at her full lower lip.

"I locked the...mmmph," she moaned as he pushed a long finger slowly inside her. "...door last night," she gasped.

She'd barely uttered the words when the door was flung open followed by "Oh god, put it away!"

Reid shot off of her so fast he fell off the side of the bed and landed in a heap on the floor, blue eyes glaring at the door from under his bangs. Jess had her eyes squeezed shut and a pained look on her face, and behind her Tyler was in the doorway with his hands over his face, his shoulders shaking with what looked suspiciously like laughter.

Talia took a deep breath and glared at the ceiling. "It wasn't out. Yet," she growled, snapping out each word in frustration. "What do you want, Jess?"

She loved the girl, she really did. But she'd never wanted to kill her best friend more than she did in that minute.

"Mom's uh...on the warpath," Jess replied, cautiously opening one eye to check it was all clear. "She's determined to solve the problems of the world, our trouble with Vassili and Collins, AND arrange some family bonding. Probably planning on saving the whales after lunch, too," she rolled her eyes. "Anywho, she was threatening to come up and wake everyone up for an early start so we figured we'd give you the heads up," she grinned and winked at that, and Talia felt a heating in her cheeks.

She'd never imagined how embarrassing is could be to be caught mid—well, just plain _mid_. Of course, she'd never really been a position to get caught by any sort of parental figures before. Suddenly she was glad it was Jess and Ty that barged in. If it had been Rena she would have been praying for the earth to swallow her up, and eventually Jake would find out. At least she could count on Jess to keep her mouth shut. Most of the time.

It wasn't that she was ashamed of her relationship with Reid, or that she was really trying to hide it, but she wasn't about to inform her brothers of all the intimate details of their sex life, either. It was one of those unspoken things where the _idea_ of her dating Reid was okay, as long as they were never faced with the proof that it was more than innocent hand-holding or something. Self-inflicted delusions that kept everyone happy.

Sighing, she rolled out of bed, rubbing her hands over her face and giving a little stretch. "You could have at least knocked," she grumbled, shooting her friend once last glare before giving up.

"Dude, I've never seen you move so fast," Tyler finally spoke, his grin wide. Jess snickered at that, and Talia tried her damnedest not to smirk herself.

"Shut up," Reid grumbled, standing and slapping at his hair, fruitlessly trying to get it to stop sticking up in a million directions. Talia thought it was cute.

"Whaaaaat?" Tyler replied, still grinning. "Now I know what it takes to get your lazy ass moving in the mornings."

"Shut _up_," Reid repeated, scratching his bare chest absently, his eyes fixed on Tal as she headed over to the door.

"We're all expected downstairs to help with breakfast ASAP, so I'm sorry my friend," Jess smirked at Reid. "But I have to kidnap our girl here, or Mom will be feeding _us_ to the wolves. Literally."

"We'll be right down sweetheart," Tyler smiled, grabbing a pair of his jeans of a chair by the door. Tal shot Reid a glare as he made a whipping sound at his friend, and he returned it with what was _probably _supposed to be an innocent look. "Nice hairstyle Reid," Tyler countered. "What were you going for, porcupine or early nineties boy-band?"

Reid snorted. "You're one to talk."

Talia just rolled her eyes and followed Jess out, leaving the two boys bickering and batting playfully at each other.

They went straight to their room, and she didn't both changing her clothes since she'd be showering after eating, instead she just slipped on her favourite pair of flip-flops and pulled an old, worn sweatshirt over her head, hooking her thumbs through the holes in the cuffs.

She tied her short hair back into a ponytail, still not sure if she liked her hair being shorter. In the meantime Jess had quickly changed into a cute green summer dress, and was complaining rhetorically about all the clothes missing from her closest, most likely to be found in the attic room her little sisters shared.

Shaking her head and grinning, Talia knew better than to interrupt her friend mind rant, instead just heading downstairs knowing that Jess would follow.

* * *

Pogue and Alex found their way to the big kitchen by scent alone, the mouth-watering aroma of pancakes and bacon strong in the air. They'd woken early because of the time change, and both of them being active people, they'd been up and out early, exploring the neighbourhood and having a little time alone before heading back.

Crossing the doorway, they could only stop at stare at the sight before them.

The kitchen was big, with an industrial cooker and fridge with a door that looked suspiciously like a meatlocker. Despite it the room still had a homey feel with honey woods and warm yellow walls. It was almost as if they'd taken a normal kitchen and stretched it out.

There was a long breakfast bar with the cooker on the other side, and there were already several gently steaming plates of pancakes laid out, as well as a huge bowl of scrambled eggs and several piles of bacon. Rena was standing guard over the stove, flipping pancakes and watching the grill. There were a couple young guys about the triplets' age by the sink, dealing with the constant stream of dishes.

There had to be almost two dozen people milling about, lined up along the breakfast bar, sitting at the large oak table or just leaning against the counters. They all had huge piles of food in front of them. Breakfast at Shifter Central.

"Foooooooooood," a voice groaned beside them, and they glanced over to see Talia making a b-line for the plates, clearly fresh from sleeping. Jess looked slightly more awake but just as hungry, giving Rena a smile as she began dishing up breakfast.

Grinning, Alex shrugged and followed after them, feeling a little hungry herself. Sitting at the breakfast bar and piling up her plate, she settled down between Jess and Pogue, and dug in. She ate in silence, letting the others do the talking as she observed the crowd around them.

"Eat quick," Rena told Talia and Jess, pointing at them with her spatula. "You two are helping me here."

The girls grumbled around their loaded forks, but nodded. Reid and Tyler joined them a few minutes later, quickly settling at the breakfast bar.

Everyone seemed fairly relaxed, comfortable in each other's company. A few kept stealing glances at her and the guys, but they seemed curious more than anything. From her experiences with the Shifters so far, she'd gathered they'd had minimal contact with Witches themselves, and the rest of their Pack probably had even less. Not to mention the fact that they weren't exactly run-of-the-mill Witches, albeit in very different ways.

She also noticed the way they interacted with each other, a subtle dance of dominance and submission. What she assumed were lower-ranking members of the Pack would wait for higher-ranking members to take what they wanted off a plate. But at the same time, the higher-ranking members would always ensure there was enough left on the plate for whoever was waiting.

And Rena, in the middle, slaving over the hot stove, looking happy as a clam. The woman seemed to thrive in her role as den-mother, and Alex began to understand what she'd meant to the Sarkas. In the center of the action – the center of the family – making sure everyone was taken care of a well-fed.

Alex could almost see it: the young Jacob Sarka, barely old enough to care for himself, with not only the responsibility of caring for his younger siblings, but also the responsibilities of an entire Pack on his shoulders. Enter Rena, the eternal mother figure in need of a home and safety for her daughters, filling the void and keeping house so Jacob could focus on his duties as Alpha. Result: a flourishing Pack and a happy family.

Well, mostly happy. From the looks being shot at them from the nearby table, not everybody was happy to have guests for breakfast. One of the guys met her gaze and whispered something to his friends, setting off a round of snickering. He smirked at her, and she guessed whatever he'd said hadn't been particularly flattering. Luckily, after so long as Kira Snyder's roommate, she was no stranger to disparaging looks, and it didn't bother her. The people that mattered treated her with respect, and as long as those guys kept to themselves, she didn't care what they thought.

"You alright?" Pogue asked softly, noticing her distraction, if not its cause.

She smiled and bumped her shoulder against his affectionately. She was still getting used to this relationship thing, but she had to admit it was nice to have someone who cared about the little things. "Yeah, I'm good," she assured him. "Just getting used to ShifterLand."

He grinned and nodded, then stole a piece of bacon off her plate, popping it in his mouth before she could react.

"Hey, watch it, Parry," she glared playfully, poking him in the ribs.

Talia and Jess were soon finished, and the wolf had taken their plates over to the sink as Jess joined her mother at the stove. The two girls were about to begin helping when Jacob pushed through the door. It was as if a switch had been flipped. The room hushed, all forks paused mid-flight and every eye in the place fixed on him, waiting to see what he'd do.

"Carry on," he said softly with a nod, and breakfast resumed. He lifted his hand and pointed a finger at the girls by the stove. "You two with me, we need to talk. Rena, can you find Garret? He owes me a border report."

With that he ducked back out, leaving Rena muttering under her breath. "What does that boy think I am? That old lion's keeper?" shaking her head and wiping off her hands, she missed the knowing look that passed between Jess and Talia, but Alex didn't, hiding her smile behind her last piece of pancake.

"Don't think this means you're off the hook, I'll find something else for you to do later," Rena warned the girls as they headed out, her eyes narrowing.

Alex took her plate over to the young guys doing the dishes then headed over to the cooker.

"Anything I can do to help?" she asked, shoving her hands in the back pockets of her jeans. "I don't do a lot of cooking, but I'm good at following instructions," she offered with a smile and a shrug.

"Excellent," Rena smiled. "You're a lifesaver. Hannah here can help you," she said, patting the shoulder of a mousey-haired young girl who smiled shyly at Alex.

Soon, she was elbow-deep in pancake batter, glowering a Pogue who was sitting back with his hands behind his head, watching her with great amusement. "Y'know, you _could_ help."

"Oh, no. I wouldn't _dream_ of it. You seem to have everything under control sweetheart," he grinned, and Reid and Tyler snickered next to him.

"No way. You're not getting off so easily. We're guests, at least clean up your own dishes," she scolded, looking at the other Sons too.

Sighing, Pogue arched a brow and stood, taking his plate over to the sink.

"You two as well," she shot at Tyler and Reid. They looked a little surprised, which Alex figured was probably because she wasn't a big talker, and hadn't spent much time with them outside of Pogue's company. But she was trying this new 'having friends' thing, and they didn't seem to mind.

"Yes _mom_," Reid replied, following Pogue and Ty over. Alex just stuck out her tongue.

"Ah, it all makes sense now," an unfamiliar voice spoke from the table. Alex looked over and saw the smirking guy from before watching the guys with a smug look on his face.

"What does?" Reid asked, crossing his arms and leaning against the counter.

"Well, we were wondering how Jess and Talia could put up with a couple pussies like you," he replied, setting off another round of snickering. "But now I get it. You're their little pets. I bet you cook and clean and do the laundry for them too. I guess all the stuff about Witches males being whipped was right," he finished, standing up lazily and crossing his arms over his chest.

The room fell silent, and everyone stopped to watch and see what the guys did next. For her part, Alex just stayed silent. Anything she said or did at this point would just make things worse, and she knew enough about guys to know that they didn't want a girl trying to save the day.

It was, of course, Reid that made the first move, but for once it wasn't Tyler trying to hold him back. Pogue, looking less than pleased at the Shifters, had placed a hand on Reid's chest and push him back before he could lunge.

"Remember where we are, Reid," he said quietly, knowing that if they started a fight with the Shifters, it might cause a hell of a more problems than a couple of black eyes.

Pogue earned himself a harsh glare from Reid before the younger Son tried to shake him of, his shirt twisting as Pogue tried to keep a hold of him. Like Pogue, Alex had focused on the blond, knowing his hot temper. But it wasn't Reid they should have been worried about.

"You have no _idea_ who you're dealing with," Tyler bit out, his voice cutting through Pogue and Reid's tension. The three of them turned to him in surprise, finding him facing off against the main antagonist of the Shifters.

Even Alex, with her total lack of power could guess that his eyes were shining black, and from the dual winces on the other Son's faces, he was pulling pretty hard on the power.

"Tyler..." Pogue said warningly as the Shifter stepped forward, seeming unconcerned by the show of power.

The Shifter chuckled, a less-than-pleasant sound. "Why don't you show me who I'm dealing with, then?"

A collective intake of breath alerted Alex to the fact that something very important had just happened. One of the guys by the sink dropped what he was doing and headed for the door, but Alex snagged his arm as he passed her.

"What just happened?" she demanded.

He shifted nervously from foot to foot, not making eye contacted though his eyes darted around the room faster than she could track. He did _not _want to be the center of attention, and he did _not _want to answer her question.

"Tell her, Nikolai," the Shifter ordered smugly.

A pained look crossed the younger boy's face, and Alex felt a pang of sympathy. "Adam pushed, your friend didn't back down. Adam just challenged him. Your friend either has to accept and fight, or back down and...submit."

It was all spoken in a hushed tone, fast and nerve-jangled, but Alex got the point. They'd just managed to do the one thing they'd been warned not to do: piss of the Shifters into a fight.

She let go of Nikolai and barely noticed as he made a break for the door. Pogue was stepping forward with raised hands, clearly trying to play Caleb and diffuse the situation. But before he could open his mouth, Tyler beat him to it.

"Accepted."

Oh, _hell._

* * *

"What's up?" Talia asked as she flopped onto the worn sofa in her brother's office. Jess sat on one of the arms, leaning back and bracing her hand on the back.

"We dug this up yesterday, I figured you didn't need to stress over it last night," Jacob said, handing Jess an old, worn file. "It was pretty deep in our records, dusty box, back of a shelf, back of a storage closet...that sort of thing," he waved off. "It's the inventory of everything we have on Costin Sarka. I'd guess only a small part has anything to do with Vassili, but we don't have a file on him, so that's all we're going to find."

He took a seat behind his large wooden desk, propping his booted feet up on the worn surface. Like everything in the room, it was worn but hard-wearing, built for durability rather than flash, but still comfortable and warm none-the-less. Talia had always felt the room reflected her brother's personality.

Jess flicked through the pages, her dark red eyebrows lifting in surprise. "This covers his entire life! Well at least it's in order," she sighed, flicking to the back.

"Should be near the end, since he died right after," Talia added with a yawn.

Jess shot her an annoyed look. "Thank you, Captain Obvious."

Talia just glared back before spoiling it with another yawn. "Mmmm just sayin'"

"Pffft," Jess huffed. "I'll be the one that ends up flipping through this thing."

Talia rolled her eyes at her friend. She complained about it now, but her friend loved research, though with the amount they'd all been doing recently was verging on ridiculous.

Jacob just shrugged, watching the two of them closely. With a sigh, Talia sat up and rested her elbows on her knees. "Spill, Jake. You could have given us this over breakfast. Why are we here?"

He stayed silent for a moment, and they watched each other. "I'm taking a lot on faith here. You know I trust you both, and Will, but I can't say I'm happy with...everything," he said eventually, holding up a hand to keep them from responding. "Let me finish. I know you did the right thing by joining up with the Witches, but there's a difference between professional and personal, and you two have crossed the line. I need to know you're priorities haven't changed."

"You're honestly asking us that? You think we'd do _anything_ to hurt the Pack?" Talia growled, her fists clenching.

Jake just shrugged. "I know you wouldn't intentionally harm us. But can you honestly say that if it was us or them, it would be a simple choice? Could you turn your back on them so easily?"

"Are you saying we have to?" Jess asked quietly beside her.

"No. Not now, hopefully not ever. I know your loyalties are to us, but now they're split. You have to recognize this. I'm not asking you to change, but I need to know that you'll tell me if you get to the point where your loyalties are _truly_ divided," he finished. Part of her was angry that he was even asking them, but the sympathy in her oldest brother's eyes was enough to stop her from snapping.

"It won't come to that. They want to stop Collins as much as we do, and they're all good people," she defended. She paused, taking a deep breath. "But if it does become a matter of choice...you'll know. If we can't do our jobs, we'll say so."

Jake nodded, tipping his head back to stare up at the ceiling. "It's hard for me to remember you two are grown up. Sometimes I forget...I just don't want to see you hurt," he sighed. "Why the hell couldn't you two fall for a couple of nice Shifter boys, huh?"

Jess snorted. "You sound like my mom."

"Heaven forbid," Jake chuckled. "You know that nobody will ever be good enough for you two as far as I'm concerned, but I'll try and-"

He was interrupted as the door burst open and Nikolai rushed in, his normal calm composure blown for wide eyes and a spiking heartbeat. He knew well enough not to interrupt when the door was closed, so it must be important.

"Boss...it's Adam, he's causing trouble with the Witches," he rushed.

A low rumble echoed through the room as Jacob growled. "Define 'trouble'."

Nikolai swallowed and took half a step backwards. "He challenged one of them, and it looked like the challenge would be accepted."

"Reid," Talia guessed with a growl of her own.

"No, it was Tyler Simms," Niko corrected.

"What?" Jess asked with wide eyes. "Why the hell...?"

"Adam said some things..." Niko's eye darted toward the door.

"Goddamnit," Jake snapped, standing sharply. "You did the right thing, Niko. Don't worry. Come on girls. We better make sure your boys survive the morning."

* * *

Tyler wasn't exactly sure what he was doing; only that he wasn't sorry. He hadn't missed the glares they'd been getting from some of the Pack, especially this Adam guy. He also hadn't missed the long lingering look the guy had given Jess when she left, either. He didn't know what the deal was between the two of them, but he didn't like it, and he was willing to bet it was the main reason why he was standing in the middle of the room waiting to fight.

"Rules are simple," one of the other Shifters said, presumably for his benefit. Tyler recognized him as one of Adam's goons, but everyone was watching him in anticipation, so Ty figured what he was saying was important. "You use your gift or power, and nothing else. No weapons other than what you have naturally. No outside assistance, no tag-teaming, nothing. Your buddies," he looked at Tyler then at Reid and Pogue beside him. "better stay out of the fight, or you forfeit. The same goes for us. Normally these things are to the death or submission, but today it's first blood."

"What?" Adam snapped, obviously surprised with the statement. "That's bullshit!"

"No, it's not. I'm the highest ranking wolf next to you, so it's up to me to ensure this is done by the book. And I'm sure all hell not getting my ass kicked because you killed one of the pet Witches, okay? Have your fun, make him bleed, prove you're better, but _leave him alive_. First to draw the other's blood wins, no question. Those are the terms."

Adam nodded tightly, looking less than happy, and Tyler echoed his acceptance. At least he couldn't get himself killed. That would really put a dampener on their little vacation.

"Tyler, this is a _very_ bad idea," Pogue ground out, his hands clenching at his sides.

"Well, he doesn't really have a choice," Reid snapped back. "I just wish I was allowed to join you, I'd pound a little sense into the guy," he smirked.

"No, you wouldn't," Alex said quietly. The three of them turned to look at her, surprised she'd come along. "Remember who you're dealing with. Shifters are too strong to take on face to face, and your magic won't be as effectual. You need to think smart. How did you handle those Shifters you went after before?"

"_We_ didn't. Ty and Reid weren't even there. Caleb and I took on Chase while Talia and Will took care of the Shifters," Pogue explained with a shrug.

Alex sighed. "Don't let him get his hands on you. Don't try and duke it out. Stay out of his reach, try and wear him down with your power, and wait until he starts to slow. Then try something...whatever fits. Remember, its first blood. That can mean a scratch. Take your time, Tyler."

Tyler nodded, turning to watch the other guy. Adam was pulling off his shirt, but that was all, leaving him in his baggy sweatpants. He could feel his own power, tugging at the edges of his consciousness, almost like a living thing trying to get loose.

"Listen Pogue, I'm not an idiot," Tyler said firmly. He was used to trying to talk Reid down, he knew what was going on in the other Son's head. "This isn't _just_ about my wounded pride. These guys are gunning for us, and you _know_ they'll find a way to try and put us down. At least now it'll be done with, and it's better it's me than Reid. Or you."

"Oh, you think you're so much better, hotshot," Reid snickered, trying to lighten the building tension.

"No," Tyler responded, still calm and serious. "I think I'm the only one that hasn't Ascended, and the only one who's not risking turning into an old man."

Reid sobered at that, nodding and looking away. Tyler knew that his best friend still worried about their power and the cost it would take on their lives. Pogue sighed, running a hand through his longish hair.

"Fine, but when Caleb gets here and kicks your ass, I want it on the record that I tried to stop you," he declared. "Good luck."

Tyler nodded and waited for Adam to step away from his group. They'd come down to a large room in the basement, which judging by the mats and equipment stacked against the walls, was a large training gym. Quite a crowd had gathered to watch them fight, but a clear area had been left in the center of the room.

Tyler - mostly because of his friendship with Reid – had been in a fair few fights in his time, so he squared off, rolling his shoulders and keeping his joints loose and ready to move. He waited for Adam to make the first move, and didn't have to wait long. Almost in the space of a breath, the Shifter's body hunched forward, and Tyler watched as his flesh rippled, sprouting thick, dark brown wolf hairs. His face morphed, nose and mouth moving closer together and thrusting out from his face, his ears forming tufted points and moving up his head.

He'd seen Talia and Will in their half and half form, and it was considerably less grotesque than Adam's. From what he knew about Shifters, Adam was skilled to be able to pull off the halfway form, but he still wasn't as strong as the Sarkas. He'd never seen the transformation before, and couldn't help the little flip of his stomach as he watched the flesh move over muscle.

When it was done, he was staring at a wolfman, several inches over Adam's normal six foot, with strong looking arms and wicked sharp looking claws and teeth.

_Right. Like Alex said...stay out of reach._

Without further warning, Adam lunged at him quickly, and Tyler's eyes bled black as he used to swirl out of the way as mist, and following with a sphere of power that barely glanced off the Shifter. A little over the top, but he wanted to show Adam he wasn't dealing with the average Witch.

The fight seemed to go on like that for and endless amount of time, though in reality it was only a few minutes. Tyler started getting cocky, showing off like a bullfighter, whirling out of the way at the last minute and doing his best to humiliate the wolf.

"That all you got, puppydog? And here I thought you were supposed to be scary," he taunted, cursing himself a second later as Adam's claws raked across his stomach. _Arrogant idiot!_ He cursed himself.

Adam stepped back with a hideous smirk on his face, and Tyler's hand was pressed against his abdomen to stem the blood flow as best he could. It took him a confused second to realize...

...there was no blood, just torn fabric.

Adam had missed.

But the wolf was clearly having an arrogant idiot moment of his own, and had failed to note the absence of blood in the scents of the room. He stepped forward with a swagger, leaning towards Tyler, who for his part was still playing stunned, wounded human.

"How's that for scary, witch-boy?" he snarled. Spreading his arms, he grinned at the room, drinking in the few hoots of appreciation from his goons.

Tyler moved fast, managing to hit him squarely across the jaw. Cursing aloud, he cradled his fist, certain he'd cracked a bone or two, but the skin was only bruised. And there it was, that little trickle of red coming from the corner of Adam's mouth...muzzle...whatever.

"First. Blood," Tyler grinned at the stunned wolf, using his uninjured hand to lift his shirt and show the unmarred skin underneath.

"Holy shit..." Alex muttered into the silence of the room.

Reid broke the silence a second later with a crow of triumph. "That's my boy! Wooot!"

Tyler laughed and walked back over to them, slapping his brother's hands and even fist-bumping Alex, who despite her earlier concerns was grinning right along with Pogue and Reid.

"I thought you were toast there for a minute man, don't scare me like that!" Pogue scolded, but was unable to keep a straight face.

"Ha! I'll tell you a secret," Tyler grinned. "So did-"

* * *

_**A/N**__**: dun-dun-DUUUUUN! Cliffhanger, MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! I wasn't sure how to end this one, since the scene was going to bleed over to the next chapter either way...so I decided to torture you guys a little. I'm evil like that :D I know what's gonna happen next...but feel free to guess.**_


	38. Fight Club Pt02

**_A/N: _**_**Thanks to:** wizziewoo123 **(damn straight!),** Lady-of-chocolate **(no Reid smut in this one, but there will be soon, I promise!),** fallen angel 007 **(sorry it wasn't sooner!)** **and** Regin ****__(I Thank!) for their reviews of the last chapter, and thanks to everyone who has faved/alerted the story 3_

**_Well that took a hella long time! I know I'm slow but that was ridiculous! I had a lot of RL issues, including my mom being rushed to hospital for major emergency surgery, but she's all healed up now. However, life in general has been nuts, but I'm finally getting back to the good stuff._**

**_Review and Enjoy!  
_**

* * *

"_First. Blood," Tyler grinned at the stunned wolf, using his uninjured hand to lift his shirt and show the unmarred skin underneath._

"_Holy shit..." Alex muttered into the silence of the room._

_Reid broke the silence a second later with a crow of triumph. "That's my boy! Wooot!"_

_Tyler laughed and walked back over to them, slapping his brother's hands and even fist-bumping Alex, who despite her earlier concerns was grinning right along with Pogue and Reid._

"_I thought you were toast there for a minute man, don't scare me like that!" Pogue scolded, but was unable to keep a straight face._

"_Ha! I'll tell you a secret," Tyler grinned. "So did-"_

* * *

Before he could finish, a clawed hand grabbed him by the back of the shirt and hauled him across the room. He hit the ground hard, his left shoulder taking the brunt of the impact. He'd barely rolled onto his back when a heavy weight dropped on top of him, hot breath on his neck as thick ivory canines clicked near his ear.

"Fucker," Adam growled, his voice barely recognizable. Ty could hear Reid and Pogue yelling behind him, growls from Adam and suddenly the weight was lifting off him. Adam was struggling, and one of his claws caught Tyler across the chest, and this time he _did_ feel the burn of cut flesh.

But before he could even blink in surprise, shifters started piling towards Pogue and Reid, and Tyler jumped up to help his brothers. It all became a chaotic brawl, people jumping in from every side of the room, and Tyler noted distractedly that not all of them were gunning for the Sons, some were trying to pull the others away from them.

Most of the 'Shifters were keeping to their human forms, though there were a few animal eyes and claws here and there. In the unspoken rules of fights, the Sons followed suit and only Used when they had too. It seemed like he squared off against an endless run of enemies, but really it was only seconds that passed.

"ENOUGH!"

Everyone froze at the furious bellow, chests rising and falling in silence as they all turned to the door. Jacob filled the doorway, his face livid with rage as his eyes scanned the room, pining each and every 'Shifter with his angry gaze. One by one, eyes dropped to the floor and people stepped back to the walls, leaving Adam and the Sons once again in the center of the gym.

The aggressive tension had bled away, filling the room with a new kind. Morbid anticipation.

"Adam," Jacob growled, stepping slowly into the room, Talia and Jess behind them. Tyler met the redhead's gaze and saw the anger there. "Explain."

Adam's eyes flicked around before he crossed his arms over his chest defensively. He lifted his chin, at first glance seeming to challenge Jacob, but Tyler noticed the wolf's eyes were fixed on the Alpha's shoulder. No eye contact.

"I challenged him, he knew, and he accepted. That's all, by the book," Adam answered with a shrug.

Jacob's eyes moved to Tyler, and he swallowed down his instinctual fear. The grey-eyed gaze of a very strong predator was fixed on him, and Ty's instincts were telling him to run. There was a question there though, and Tyler dipped his head, agreeing with what Adam said.

"Who won?" Jacob asked, his voice still hard. Adam's silence said it all, and Jacob eyed Tyler with what – under different circumstances – might have been a glimmer of respect. "So if Tyler won first blood, why the HELL did I walk in on a punch out?"

Everyone jumped as he yelled the word. In the ringing silence, Garret and Rena walked in behind him with a few of the older wolves.

One of Adam's buddies stepped forward. He ignored the look Adam fixed him with and faced his Alpha. "Tyler won, he punched Adam across the muzzle and drew blood. Adam was pissed and grabbed him from behind. Tyler's friends," he nodded at the others. "Just jumped in to pull him off, and it got out of hand."

"You're damn right it did," Jacob replied, but his tone wasn't scolding. Ty got that, the wolf had just ratted out his friend for the truth, and Jacob recognised that. "Adam?"

Adam was glaring at his friend, who met his gaze without hesitation. "You broke the rules, Adam. You cheated."

Adam looked away then, his throat working as he swallowed. "Yes," he answered softly, acknowledging his buddy's point and the fact that he'd attack Tyler without reason.

"Challenges are for Pack, or other 'Shifters. They are MY guests in MY home, and if anyone else tries to cause trouble without reason," he levelled his gaze at the room. "They'll be going against my direct orders. Understand?"

There was a bobbing of heads as everyone involved hastily agree to their angry Alpha. "Adam, guys, you stay. Everyone else, three weekends spent renovating the new apartment complex."

There were a few sighs as everyone shuffled out, but no arguments on what Tyler presumed was a labour punishment for those involved. Once the room was clear only Jacob, Adam, Rena and Garrett remained with those that had arrived the night before.

"Adam, I expect you to work on the remodel as well, but while our guests are here you'll act as their guide, making sure they have everything they need and say out of trouble," he finished, leaving Adam - and the Sons gaping at him in shock.

Up till now, Tyler had understood what was going on. But this...putting them in a situation where they'd be at each other's throats - possibly literally - did not sound like a good idea. Garret, frowning with disappointment, gestured for Adam to follow him out. Rena shook her head as they passed her, and Ty tried not to smirk as Adam looked for all the world like a five year old being scolded by his mother.

Reid was the first one to speak after the door swung shut. "Look, we're all sorry about what happened, but you can't saddle us with that jackass!"

"I can't?" Jacob asked, cocking a brow. "Let me tell you what I _can _do. I can refuse to help you. I can order Talia and Jess to stay here." He paused, dropping his cool Alpha state and running a hand through his hair and sighing. "But I won't. I know you weren't trying to cause trouble, and Adam put you in a position where you had very little choice. But I can't allow this to happen again. If you continue to have problems, you bring it to _me_. And if you want to stay here, Adam sticks with you."

With that the big bad wolf turned on his heel and stalked out, leaving them alone. Ty was surprised that the guy had left it like that. Sure, there was the whole 'Shifter vs. Lycan' jurisdiction business, but he was essentially an authority figure, and it was weird not being punished for breaking the rules.

"Well that wasn't so bad," Tyler shrugged, feeling pleased with himself once again at his win. He'd beat the wolf at his own game, proved he could hold his own against the physically superior Shapeshifters.

"Wasn't so bad? Are you kidding me?" Jess yelled disbelievingly. Ty blinked in surprise at his girlfriend. Jess never got angry, it just wasn't her. "We leave for two minutes and you get into a fight with our friend? Not to mention the whole ally thing! What were you thinking?"

"That idiot is your friend?" Reid gaped beside him. "He's a creep!"

"So are you half the time," Talia bit back, joining in. Talia's anger wasn't as rare as her friend's, but still surprising under the circumstances.

Tyler shook his head, trying to get them to understand. "But he said..."

"I don't care what he said! I expect the stupid shit from Reid, not you!" Jess interrupted him.

"Hey, I didn't do anything! Your stupid, jealous, lunatic wolf friend is the one that started this!" Reid snapped back at Jess, defending his best friend.

"Don't talk to her like that!" Talia growled back.

"Kids, that's enough," Rena interjected firmly. "You all need to cool off, this isn't getting you anywhere. Girls, we're going to go out for a while," the petite woman declared, including Alex in the statement. "Boys, you find Adam and the old lion and make yourselves useful. And call your friends too; see what time they'll arrive. No arguments."

With that, she shooed out the girls and shut the door firmly behind her. Tyler blinked at it for a moment before turning to Reid and Pogue with wide eyes. "What the hell just happened?"

* * *

"I can't believe them!" Jess sighed, flipping idly through brightly colored baby bouncers.

"I'm sure they weren't trying to cause trouble," Ana replied sympathetically, picking up a stuffed elephant and reading the label.

"It doesn't matter! They know how important this is, and they let Adam goad them into a fight," Talia grumbled, paging her way through a kids book with a look of slight horror at the talking animals in dresses.

Alex rolled her eyes as they started again. They'd been grumbling about the fight since Rena had dragged them out shopping. She knew it was a little bit of cathartic complaining and she was all for it, but they were talking in circles. And she wasn't really a baby shopper.

"Ty was the only one that fought," Alex pointed out, feigning interest in a display of bottles. "Reid and Pogue only jumped in when Adam went at him a second time."

She had done a little jumping herself; her right fist was already a little swollen. But while she didn't feel guilty, she was currently in the 'not the enemy' camp, and she wasn't about to change that.

"Oh please, we all know that Reid would have jumped on the challenge if Ty hadn't taken it," Talia remarked, and her comment was met with silence. Hell, Alex had been there, and even she was surprised that it was the level-headed Baby Boy that had fought.

"Sweetheart, you can't punish Reid for something he didn't do, even if he _might_ have under different circumstances," Rena replied from where she was comparing baby blankets.

Talia just huffed, but at least she wasn't arguing.

"What I don't understand is why Adam caused such a fuss," Ana replied with a frown marring her pretty face. The three other shifters exchanged a glance that made Alex's gossip ears perk. "I mean, I know he's a hothead, but it's not like him to cause trouble for Jake."

"What? What are we missing?" Alex asked, looking between their guilty looks. "Come on, spill."

Jess and Talia both pursed their lips, like they didn't want to talk, but Alex knew they would spill eventually. Of course, they didn't have to with straight-talking Rena there. "I expect it had something to do with Adam and Jess."

"Adam and Jess...as in...?" she nodded to indicate the 'as in' implication.

Jess flushed uncharacteristically. "We dated a little. Way before Tyler though. I mean, we were never that serious, I doubt that's got anything to do with all this," she rationalized.

"Uh-huh," Talia replied, smiling for the first time since they'd left.

Jess frowned, but let it go. Alex bit her lip, trying to decide if she should jump in. She just about talked herself down when she caught Tal watching her, one dark eyebrow raised in question.

"I know that look. What is it?" the wolf asked knowingly.

Alex shrugged. "It just seems that even Jake admitted there wasn't much of a choice, and while I'm not one to get in the way of a good grudge," she grinned, "but they're still getting used to the whole 'shifter deal, so am I. It feels like a bit of a minefield sometimes."

The four 'shifter females seemed to think one that a moment, and Alex realized that despite their crash-course the night before, they hadn't really thought about what it might be like for an outsider, they'd all grown up in that world.

Jess sighed. "I guess you're right. But it's just...I don't know where all this came from. One of the things I love about Ty is that he's not and aggressive, hot-headed guy. And there he is...being just that."

"Sounds like something you need to talk to him about," Alex offered gently.

"Yeah," Jess replied, sounding less than enthusiastic at the thought, a frown marring her face.

"What about me? Got some wisdom on what I should do with Reid?" Talia asked with a grin.

"We all know exactly what you want to do with Reid," Alex remarked with a smirk. "It's the reason you two fight so much in the first place. For the making up," Alex added with a saucy wink.

Even Ana giggled at that one, her small hand over her mouth. Talia looked more than a little smug, her lips pressed into a tight smile, her silence the only answer they needed.

"Ooooh," Ana gasped, her hand flying to her swollen belly as she froze.

"Ohmygodisittime?" Jess exclaimed, nearly knocking over the rack she was browsing as she rushed over.

Ana just shook her head and laughed, breaking the tension that had fallen over them all. "No, I've still got a few weeks to go," she assured them. "The little one's just kicking around a lot, that's all. I swear, boy or girl, it's a fighter. Or a soccer player. You want to feel?"

Talia and Jess grinned and placed their hands on Ana's baby bump, their faces lighting up together at what Alex assumed was another kick.

"Whoa, that is so weird," Talia breathed, her grey eyes wide.

"Tell me about it," Ana replied with an eye roll. "Try having the feeling inside your own skin."

"Uh, pass," Jess said, backing away and holding her hands up in mock defense.

"Damn right 'pass'," Rena added, raising one eyebrow at her daughter. "I did the pregnant teenager thing, I don't recommend it."

"Gee, thanks."

Rena smiled and put a shoulder around her eldest daughter's shoulders. "You I don't regret _you_ sweetheart," she assured with a hug. "Or your sisters, though I could have done without having all three at once," she winced. "Just be grateful you're only having one at a time right now."

"Oh trust me, I am," Ana replied with a grin.

Shaking her head with a smile, Alex went back to browsing the baby store, satisfied she'd helped cool down the situation a little.

* * *

Caleb took his eyes of the road for a millisecond, glancing over at Sarah. She was curled up on the passenger seat, her side of her head pressed against the glass as she watched the scenery go by. Her mind seemed elsewhere, not that he could blame her. So far the Midwest seemed to be cornfield after cornfield, and not much else.

But it wasn't just boredom, he could tell that much. She'd been quiet since they'd left her parents, and he couldn't figure out why. It had gone surprisingly well, not awkward at all. Her folks were nice, relaxed, certainly not the old-money coolness he was used to, but that was a good thing. They'd just been happy that their daughter was happy.

Sarah had been happy there, but it seemed like for every mile the travelled away from Boston, she withdrew more and more into herself. He didn't want to push her in case she just needed time alone – something the small front seat of the convertible didn't really allow. But her silence worried him, he didn't like the idea of her being upset over something, and he couldn't fix it for her without knowing what it was that needed fixing.

He cleared his throat, trying to sound casual. "You alright over there, or do you want to stop soon?"

She blinked and looked over at him for a moment before resuming her resting position. "I'm fine."

Silence filled the car once again, and he turned his attention back to the road, his knuckles white where they gripped the wheel.

* * *

"What exactly is it we're supposed to be doing here?" Reid demanded, pale blue eyes scanning around the airy lobby suspiciously.

"What do you think, dumbass?" Adam bit back, tossing over a clean paint roller. "Paint...walls...mush mush."

"Bite me."

"Careful what you wish for, Reid. He might give you rabies," Tyler smirked, crouching by one of the many tins and prying open the lid.

"Sorry, you're not my type," the wolf smirked back.

"Guys," Pogue warned, getting a little sick of the sniping back and forth. They'd discovered there wasn't much to do until Jess finished looking through Costin's file – and no one knew where she'd left it anyway. After it became apparent that they had nothing much to do except pick more fights with Adam, Garrett had put them on task in the new apartment building after all.

From what he could gather, the Pack functioned a lot like a business group. All working members contributed to a shared fund, the proceeds of which were used to support members who needed it, and the rest was put into investments. The owned several properties in the neighbourhood, including the club and the complex they were standing in. Pack did the renovations, everyone helping as they could, and Pack moved in, rent-free, the money instead going back into the fund.

The building was a recent acquisition, a run-down apartment building with a couple store fronts on street level. The major structural work had already been done, the fresh plaster evidence of new and removed walls, the only proof that the comfortable, airy apartments had once been tiny little rooms, people living like tightly packed sardines.

But it wasn't the apartments, but the lobby that was their task for the day. It was all prepped, just waiting for that lick of paint to give it some color, then the floor could be tiled, though that was someone else's job. Pogue figured that was for the best, because he wasn't certain any of them had picked up a paint roller in their lives before. He was embarrassed to admit that his parents had always hired people for that sort of thing, every year or so giving the house a fresh coat of paint to keep up appearances.

Of course, none of them had admitted it out loud, especially not with Adam around. He could imagine the guy would have a field day with that, the poor little rich boys too good for painting walls. Well, they'd learn soon enough, and at least they'd be useful for once. In theory at least.

The set up fairly quickly, only spilling a small amount of paint when Reid and Tyler began to argue over who was or wasn't pouring the paint into the trays the right way. The plastic lining the floor thankfully caught it all, and the subsequent drips as three clueless guys figured out how to use the rollers, much to Adam's amusement. Pogue was infinitely grateful for the borrowed coveralls, the previously dried paint evidence of their effectiveness.

A half out later, between the four of them they'd made a good dent on the work, although Pogue wasn't sure the paint should be running down the walls like it was. He tried to use the edge of the paint roller to wipe up the drip, but that only resulted in a larger splodge. So he tried using the sleeve of his cover-alls, which of course only smeared it around more, leaving streaks in the paint.

A wad of kitchen roll appeared in front of his face. "Leave the wall, man, and clean off that sleeve or I guarantee you'll end up wiping it off on everything by accident."

Pogue blinked in surprise at the wolf, then took the paper towels and cleaned up. "Sorry about the wall," he offered, trying not to ruin the cautious peace.

He still wasn't sure about Adam, but it wouldn't do any of them any good to get into another fight. And he genuinely was sorry about the paint...though at the same time he felt good about being able to help, at least a little.

Adam shrugged his broad shoulders and moved back to his own section of the wall. "Don't worry. Someone who knows what they're doing will paint the second coat," he smirked.

_Well, so much for that._

Pogue sighed and continued on, trying not to make too much of a mess. Not long after the doors banged open behind them and they all turned to find Garret and a couple of guys walking in. The carried some plastic grocery bags with 'Jewel-Osco' printed in red lettering.

"Brushes down, boys, grub's up," the lion grinned, holding up the bags. He sat down at the edge of the tarp and made a little make-shift picnic, pulling out saran-wrapped foot-long subs, bottles of soda, potato chips and several of those plastic cartons of baked goods. It was a fricken' feast.

"Oh thank god!" Reid groaned, dropping his roller and flopping out on the floor, his arms and legs sprawled out.

"You guys have done...well," Garret hedged, eyeing the walls suspiciously. The other two guys settled on the ground next to him. "After lunch you're to head over to the club, the women should have returned by then. You might want to stop for a shower, first though."

"Definitely. I dunno about you guys, but I worked up a sweat," Reid sighed, still on the ground.

"Yeah. Plus, you just laid your head down in a puddle of paint," Tyler added, his lips twitching as Reid bolted upright.

"Oh, _man_..." Reid groaned, touching the back of his head and glowering at the wet paint on his fingertips. "You could have said something."

"I just did," Tyler grinned, unrepentant.

Garret rolled his eyes and gestured to the two big guys with him. "Simon, Greg, meet Tyler, Reid and Pogue," he introduced, and the two guys nodded in turn. Simon was tall but lean, with sharp brown eyes and shaggy brown hair. Greg on the other hand was a little shorter – though still on the taller side of normal – with fair hair and hazel-green eyes, and built like a brick shithouse. The guy looked like he could bench-press a friggin' boxcar.

"Heard you got in some trouble little brother," Simon said softly, eyes fixed on Adam.

_Little brother? Well, well..._

Adam's jaw clenched, but he said nothing.

"Have fun explaining to Pops how you got your ass kicked by a witch," he smirked, crossing his arms over his chest. Adam just shot his brother a dirty look at the thought, and for a second, Pogue felt a pang of sympathy for the young wolf.

They all sat around the pile of food, with only minor bickering over who got what. Soon they were all stuffing their faces and groaning with happiness as their stomachs were filled. There was a little chatting, but Adam maintained his sullen silence, and his older brother kept shooting him dirty looks. Greg didn't seem to notice the sour mood between the brothers, and was happy to join in the conversation.

"Have you talked to the girls?" Tyler asked tentatively. The chewing slowed among the Sons as they paused to hear Garret's reply.

He sighed and put down his sandwich, looking less than happy. "Quick piece of advice, boy...the second you seem them, apologize. Even if you think you've done nothing wrong, okay? Last thing you all need is to be fighting among yourselves."

"So they're still pissed?" Reid asked with a flinch.

"Don't know. Didn't talk to them," Garret grunted, sounding tired of the conversation already.

"Then—"

"Jake called me, Ana called him to give him the head's up. Jess mentioned needing to look up some things in the archive, and the Boss decided you're all going to help – and fix things – got it?" Garret explained, his tone brooking no argument.

"You fuckin' kidding, right?" Simon snapped, joining the conversation for the first time.

Garret just raised one sandy-blond brow.

"You're actually letting these outsiders near the archives? Since when do we start trusting the goddamned Witches? Hell, it's their fault we're in this mess to start with!" he growled, standing rapidly and glaring down, his hands fisted at his sides.

Everyone froze, and Pogue just shook his head at Tyler and Reid, warning them off. Even if the guy was being a jerk, he hadn't threatened them, and they didn't need another challenge fight.

Garret stood slowly, squaring his shoulders and meeting Simon's furious gaze. Adam was still, his worried gaze flitting between the two of them. "I'm doing no such thing," Garret began, his voice a low rumble. "The decision comes from you _Alpha_!" he bellowed, a hint of a roar in the sound as his eyes flashing cat-gold. Pogue felt the hairs on the back of his neck stand up, and he noticed Adam and Greg visibly wince even though the power was only directed at Simon. "Now boy, if you have a problem with that, you take it up with him, okay?"

Simon's face paled, and he visibly swallowed, dipping his head and staring at his feet. "Sorry, sir," he rasped. "I didn't mean—"

"I really don't care. You question orders again and you'll have to face the consequences, understand?" Garret interrupted. His voice was calmer, but still lacking his regular relaxed drawl.

Simon just nodded and sat back down slowly, not meeting anyone's gaze.

"We'll head over once we're done," Pogue assured Garret, trying to ignore what had just happened, giving Simon time to gather himself. Truth was, he could understand that the wolf wasn't comfortable with them. It had taken the Sons long enough to trust their allies, and most of the Pack hadn't even talked to them.

"Well," Greg remarked, wiping his mouth with a paper napkin and tossing it in an empty bag. "Other than pissin' off your girls...and our Alpha...and Adam...how're you finding Chicago?" he asked with a grin, fishing around in the desserts for something tasty.

Tyler grinned sheepishly and shrugged. "To be honest, we haven't really had much of a chance to sight see, but you've all got a pretty sweet set up here."

"That we do," Greg smiled, his eyes twinkling with mischief. "Jake's really built this place up for us. Made it a home," he nodded. "He finished what his parents started, and made our Pack strong."

"You mean as opposed to before?" Adam snapped, his eyes flashing with anger. He stood and tossed his trash. "I've gotta do some stuff upstairs," he muttered, stalking off up the large staircase.

Simon watched his brother go, then turned to Greg with the same anger in his eyes. "Nice man, real smooth," he shook his head, and jogged after his brother without looking back.

"Y'know, I'm used to having no fricken' clue what's going on here...but I think I just missed something," Reid remarked conversationally, before taking a huge bite of cupcake.

Garret shot Greg a look, and the other man just shrugged, looking a little regretful. "Before the Sarkas – the senior Sarkas that is – took over the Pack, Adam and Simon's grandfather was Alpha. Life before...it wasn't quite so easy. Weaker members weren't looked after much, and it was a pureblood Pack – wolves only," Greg explained. "Most of us prefer the way things are but really...it was just different."

"So Simon and Adam were close to their grandfather?" Pogue asked, trying to fill in the blanks.

"Nope, not a bit. He refused to stand down, and Piotr Sarka was forced to kill him. He was dead before Simon was even born," Garret sighed. "But the boys' mother..." he trailed off, looking like he was searching for the right words. "She loved her father very much. Believed in him. She raised the boys on stories of him."

"Ah," Reid nodded in understanding, surprising them all. "So she tells them rose-tinted stories, they idolize him, and get pissed when someone says something."

Tyler and Pogue stared at him in surprise. They'd known him for years, and as much as he talked, he'd never been one for any kind of insight. Mostly the opposite, really – oblivious to the people around him.

"What?" he shrugged, and it was his turn to look uncomfortable. "My Grams might have told me stories about her husband once or twice. My Dad's dad," he added. _A member of the Covenant_. Reid's expression turned devious. "He won so much money, he got himself a lifetime ban from Vegas."

"Oh hell, that explains a lot," Tyler sighed, rolling his eyes.

Reid just smirked again and shrugged. "So do we need to worry? 'cause they don't seem to like us too much."

Garret just shook his head. "Well around here, you boys are an acquired taste, that's for damn sure. But they ain't anything you need to worry about."

Greg looked a little uncomfortable, like he might not quite agree with that assessment, and his eyes darted for a quick second towards where the brothers had disappeared, then quickly came back, focused on the tile beneath them. His lips were tight and a muscle jumped along her clenched jaw, but he didn't say anything. Pogue exchanged a look with the other two, seeing they had noticed Greg's reaction just the same as they had.

"No, what you need to worry about is those girl of yours, and beggin' them to forgive your sorry asses," Garret continued with a grin. "So best get on with your work here so you can be ready when they get done with their shoppin'."


End file.
